2 Unpredictable
by maroongrad
Summary: When you have brought a vampire into your home, it's probably easier just to forget everything you "know" about how it "should" behave.  Abraham and Alucard have a lot to learn about each other. Strong language, some violence, not a yaoi story  sorry! .
1. Warmth

*this is directly after they group arrives back in England. They're in a carriage, Alucard riding with them, and the casket is in their belongings following a few hours behind*

His master smelled.

It was only to be expected. Train and sea voyages didn't exactly have the best of facilities available for washing and laundry. Their rush to get him back to one of the homes and complete the binding meant that they weren't staying overnight in a hotel, either, despite how late in the evening their ship had docked.

No, they promptly rented a cramped carriage, crammed themselves in, left Lord Holmswood and his title to manage the coffins, the cargo, arrange conveyance for the belongings, and fill out all the assorted paperwork and sundry details for their return. And off they went. The Harkers, Seward, and Van Helsing, stuffed into a too-small carriage and rolling down the dark London roads.

So here he was. Tired and worn after the travel across the Channel, sleepy, but...relaxed. Safe. Wedged between Abraham (his MASTER...ah. How...pleasant?) and the side of the carriage, for no one else could be convinced to sit next to him. A small smirk passed his lips at the thought.

And warm. There was heat coming from Abraham, heat from other warm bodies in the enclosed carriage, and the carriage had clearly been in a warm stable. It was warm. And the heat was making him drowsy, and the seat was surprisingly soft.

And Abraham smelled. Strongly. But it wasn't...disagreeable. It was human. And laced through the scent, the heat wafted off his body, penetrating through the vampire's clothes and skin, slowly warming the cold body. And with the heat and the scent was the sound. The thrumming rush of blood through vessels, the muted gurgles of active organs, and the steady, hypnotic thumping of a human heart.

Eyes drooping closed, Alucard (no more Vlad, no more Dracula, simply...Alucard...) allowed the heat and sound and scent to overpower his senses. It lulled him, soothed him, covered and concealed the nibblings of hunger and concern and worry for the future.

It was a cocoon of security, allowing relaxation, removing all need to interact with the world. He let it sooth him, relaxing in a way he had not been able to relax in centuries. Someone ELSE could deal with the world for him, he was just going to take this as it came and enjoy it. He took a deep, needless breath of heat and scent, and relaxed more deeply into the warmth.

Four pairs of shocked eyes watched as the vampire turned and snuggled into Van Helsing.


	2. Bound

Bound

Binding ritual finished, Abraham pulled away from the (his?) vampire, cradling his bleeding wrist. On closer inspection, he was surprised to see the wrist wasn't bleeding at all, and the ragged bite wound from the vampire was only a thin tracery of pink. He sat on the floor, too tired to move, and watched his vampire.

Depite its protests, despite the attempt to drain and destroy Abraham during the binding, despite the repeated and nearly-successful attempts to tear loose from the restraints, the vampire looked, well, pleased. Full and flush with a substantial portion of Abraham's blood, the vampire lay sprawled on his side on the bloody, filthy basement floor. Even unconcious, filthy, with arms and legs chained, he had a sort of boneless grace reminiscent of a cat. On his blood-stained lips was the slightest of smiles.

Abraham would have smiled, too, were he not so exhausted. He'd eaten and drunk well, knowing that the vampire intended to bite him, but the loss of so much blood was taking its toll. However, the vampire was bound to him now. He could literally feel the presence of the vampire in his mind, and some sort of control, almost like a leash, leading to the beast.

He gave it an experimental push, shoving at the connection, and was surprised-and pleased-to see the vampire jerk awake, eyes startled. Disoriented, the creature's gaze darted about, clearly not focusing on anything. Abraham felt a weak pulse come back up the connection from the creature, seeking him out and finding him. The vampire visibly calmed down at this, lying quiescent on the floor, eyes half-lidded.

Abraham pondered what this meant. The vampire himself had shared the details of the binding ritual with Abraham, then proceeded to fight him every step of the way. The initial binding, though weak, had convinced Abraham of the vampire's honesty and willingness to be fully bound. The vampire had even warned Abraham that he would fight; Alucard simply would not follow a human that he could defeat. The vampire had warned him, but Abraham hadn't realized the extent to which the vampire would resist! With Quincy dead and Holmswood still on the road, only four of the original party remained, and it had taken all four to restrain the vampire.

Silver crosses, thin slivers of holly, a twist of yew, an oak stake, and a more modern syringe and scalpel, all bloodstained, surrounded the vampire. Heavy iron manacles bound his hands and legs together, and thick chains connected the manacles to hooks in the wall and large concrete blocks. Lighter chains of silver lay on the floor beside the beast, removed as soon as he was bound. While the vampire had been cooperative as they chained him, he'd seemed to panic once restrained. All of them were nursing strained muscles and massive bruises gained as the vampire scrambled desperately, flinging them about like dolls. Even the great metal hooks in the wall, which had previously held immense heavy planks for shelves, had been bent and twisted in his fury and fear. But the four of them had held the monster down, carved the symbols into his heart as he screamed his rage and pain, and then watched his battle of wills as he fed from Abraham. It had been a horrific experience for them all.

But they were done.

The words had been spoken, the blood exchanged. The creature had given his word, bound and sealed in blood and ritual, to obey Abraham and not harm him. It wasn't so much that he would follow his word, but that the bindings prevented him from disobeying or attacking his Master.

Abraham had what was possibly the most powerful vampire in Europe, dormant at his feet, and under his command.

The question now was, what the hell was he doing to do with the monster? 


	3. Exploration

*this one, too, was supposed to be about the cook. Alucard had other ideas.*

Abraham had finally allowed the vampire out of his basement room. The days and nights spent there had been a respite, a time of rest and peace and recovery, but afterwards the vampire had been left to stare at stone walls and pace about restlessly. The vampire had been so pathetically glad to see his Master when Abraham had come down to basement that he'd been granted grudging permission to leave it. He was not, however, allowed to leave the house, and Abraham had given him very strict rules to follow.

Alucard didn't care. He craved stimulation, mind and nerves screaming for something, ANYTHING, to break the monotony of unchanging scent, unchanging view, unchanging temperature. He could sometimes hear faint voices but that was all, and he was almost frantic with the need to be OUT!

Even so, he was still a vampire, and his exploration of his new home was anything but haphazard. He walked quickly through the hallways and corridors, cataloging doors and windows, noting rooms, forming a mental map of the place in his mind. Once he had located entries and exits and had a mental blueprint of the estate, it was time to explore.

He started in the attic. It was dusty, cobwebby, quiet, and chilly. Awkward shapes of unwanted furniture, draped with cloths, filled the south end. Trunks of dusty and yellowed linens lurked in dark corners, and traces of moonlight filtered through filthy windowpanes. The scrabbling scratch of mice came to his ears from dark corners. There were also newer crates, newer trunks. Clean, sturdy, no-nonsense containers that were exactly what he would have expected from his new master. Those contained clean linens, clothes suited for other seasons, extraneous housewares, and more. A few contained a discovery more disturbing to the vampire; the stakes and equipment used in his capture.

All told, he had a pleasant night, immersing himself in the various scents of fabrics old and new, in the dry dusty smell of the attic with the scent of woodsmoke tracking through a small crack in a chimney. He luxuriated in the feel of old silks and fresh velvets, lounged in motheaten chairs, and found a thick rug in striking blood reds and brilliant golds rolled up and stacked among a variety of more mundane floor coverings.

When the moonlight coming through the windows began to be replaced with the pink glow of dawn, the vampire left the attic to return to his coffin. On his shoulders was a prize, the lovely rug that reminded him so of his former status and home with the eyecatching colors and deep plush feel. He hoped that Abraham would be willing to allow him to keep the rug.

The next afternoon, Abraham hoped that his staff would be able to find a bloody thing in the absolute mess that was the attic. Every single trunk had been opened, contents scattered about the floor. Dusty furniture covers had been tossed carelessly on the clean linens, crates and boxes had been hauled willy-nilly and what few contents were found inside them often bore no relation to the other contents in the same trunk. Trying to walk across the floor was an obstacle course, with unrolled rugs to trip over and random, often expensive, objects crunching underfoot.

Damn vampire. 


	4. Books

Heh...the fallout from the attic...

Abraham was not happy about the attic. When Abraham had directed the vampire to roll up his rug and return it to the attic, the previously somewhat contrite vampire had reacted badly. He'd snarled and growled, standing on the rug beside his coffin, and Abraham had forced him to roll it up and followed him as he carried it upstairs and restored it to the pile of unwanted rugs.

He considered restricting the vampire to the basement again, but on second thought ordered the unhappy vampire to keep him company in the study as he worked. From now on, the vampire would be in the study he used as an office, in the basement, or in the hallways in-between. The vampire had wilted a bit more at this, but obediently followed him to the office. Once there, the vampire perked up somewhat at the view out of the window, and curled up quietly on the windowsill, watching the lawn. Alucard eyed the bookshelves briefly, tempted to read one of the enticing texts, but a quick glance at his still-irate master convinced him that now was not the time.

Abraham finished the list of ammunition types and amounts he planned to order, and looked over at his vampire. He was still fuming over the attic disaster, but the vampire looked, well, sad. He wasn't saying anything, but he was very quiet and clearly trying not to anger Abraham any further. Abraham felt a small amount of guilt; he'd reinforced his anger by using the binding to punish Alucard. He was very new at controlling it and very angry at the vampire. After all, he'd trusted the vampire with a small amount of freedom and look at how that trust was repaid! However, his inexperience meant that he had been more heavy-handed with the punishment and caused more pain than intended, and as a result the vampire was being...well...not morose, but almost timid. He was certainly sulking! He hadn't said anything since being forced to return that damn gaudy carpet to storage.

"Alucard." Another twinge of guilt as the vampire startled and then watched him warily. However, he wasn't going to have a sulking vampire in his office while he worked. "Are you planning on just sitting there all evening?" A puzzled glance from the vampire. After all, what ELSE should he be doing? "Make yourself useful. I'm well aware that you can read English, so you can help with the paperwork. Sort these by date, newest on top." And with that, Abraham walked over to the surprised vampire and dropped a stack of reports into his lap, then returned to his own work.

Looking up from his desk a moment later, Abraham smiled slightly to see the look of total, puzzled surprise on the vampire's face. However, the bribe of SOME sort of meaningful activity combined with the order (although unenforced) from his Master soon had him flipping through the papers. Abraham went back to work to the sound of shuffling papers. Sooner than expected, the vampire was standing quietly in front of the desk, proferring a neatly stacked and sorted set of reports.

Surprised, Abraham accepted the papers and turned back to work, only to become aware, a few seconds later, of the vampire still standing in front of his desk.

"Yes?" Abraham demanded, looking up at the vampire, wondering what the hell the beast wanted now. Alucard remained quiet, fidgeting nervously under the almost-glare his master was levelling at him.

"Speak, damn you. What now?" The vampire wilted slightly under the irritation in his master's voice. He was much too new to his servitude to understand what could anger his Master, and he had no wish for a repeat of punishment he'd been subjected to earlier. But dammit, he was BORED.

Pause. More shuffling. Sensing that his Master was growing angry, Alucard finally spoke. "I..would like..." Pause. "I...mayIreadabook." The last was said in a rush, worried that his master was about to lose patience.

Abraham sat back, surprised. His first thought was of a pile of valuable books, pages ripped out, scattered about the office. Then again, if he was here with the vampire, well, why not? He could certainly superivise the vampire to make certain he behaved. And he was curious. What sort of book could interest a vampire?

"You may choose one book. Do not damage it, and do not leave the room with it."

Alucard immediately went to the bookshelves. Abraham watched him unobtrusively as the vampire skimmed sections, finally pausing to remove a text, then retiring again to the window with his prize.

An anthology of midieval poetry. Who would ever have expected it?

XXXXXXXX

A companionable hour passed, the vampire quietly reading, and Abraham finished his list and opened the London paper. He became gradually aware of the vampire standing in front of his desk, and looked up to see Alucard standing there, book in hand.

"May I read another?"

Abraham smiled slightly. He should have expected that the vampire would tire of the poetry quickly. "Not to your taste, was it?"

A puzzled look, and a hesitant, "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

Abraham sighed. "Place the book exactly where you got it, and then get another."

Alucard returned the volume of poetry, and to Abraham's surprised, picked up another book of poetry from beside it! As he watched, the vampire returned to his window seat and began to read. This time, Abraham noticed how quickly the vampire was turning pages. Surely he wasn't READING the book, was he? Abraham went back to his newspaper, only to find the vampire in front of his desk again, wanting another book.

By the time Abraham was ready to retire, he'd accepted that the vampire was actually enjoying the chance to read. He'd given in to necessity, and now the vampire's lair had a chair, a small table, and almost a dozen books waiting to be read. He hadn't been foolish enough to offer the vampire any decent furniture, but if the vampire reduced those to kindling in boredom it wouldn't be much of a loss. He'd offered a candle, but the vampire had assured him that it would not be necessary, looking longingly at the books and clearly anxious for his master to leave.

The room looked so barren, with only a rickety chair, a low, scratched, scuffed table, and a coffin, and Abraham felt slightly guilty again. The vampire was so skittish and quiet that Abraham was beginning to doubt that the mess in the attic was designed to anger him. The vampire was certainly a selfish beast, incredibly self-centered and while brilliantly intelligent, it was not entirely a human intelligence. Angering Abraham might have been an unintended consequence of the vampire simply being himself. Living with the monster was going to take some effort on both their parts if it was to be successful.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Alucard awoke the next evening, he was annoyed to find the scent of his Master in the air, fresh and near his coffin. He HAD locked the door, dammit. However, the anger quickly faded into a surprised pleasure as he realized that another, superior table had been added to his room, and that the meager amount of furniture was now arranged on HIS rug.

Abraham went down to the basement later that evening. Alucard hadn't shown up in his office yet that evening, and a tentative feel at their bond seemed to direct him towards the room he'd allowed the vampire. Entering the basement lair, he was surprised to see his vampire sprawled out comfortably on the carpet, entirely engrossed in a book. 


	5. Introductions, the Butler

*The last of the introductions. I never went over the actual intro to the cook, but the spices and beef blood I think sufficed. Enjoy, and as always, a quick review is appreciated!*

Butlers, Blood, and Irish Whiskey

It was his second day serving Abraham Van Helsing, and so far it had been...interesting. The house, vacant for months, was a mess, and it was with some pride that he was bringing it back into order. However, Van Helsing was certainly not British, nor was he born to the upper levels of nobility. Being the head butler, at this point the only butler, of even a small estate was certainly superior to being a secondary servant elsewhere, but Van Helsing had some very odd requests.

Much of it stemmed from an improper upbringing elsewhere, and some coarseness was an unavoidable effect of this. However, he had been asked to bring a jar of BLOOD to Van Helsing's study along with a decanter of whiskey! Granted, English gentlemen were expected to have a taste for alcohol, but plain whiskey, and blood?

With a put-upon sigh, the butler headed to the study, tray with glasses, a small selection of snacks, whiskey, and that damnably odd bottle of blood balanced carefully on his hand. Van Helsing had, shortly after hiring them, informed his small staff that there was a vampire in the house. Instructions had been brief; the vampire would not injure them, they were to avoid him, and report to Van Helsing immediately should the vampire become a problem.

Vampires, indeed. The whole charade with the blood was simply a farce by Van Helsing, trying to look powerful and important to his new staff. The bulter had very little stock in people who felt the need to impress and frighten their servants. Raising his free hand, he knocked briefly on the study door, and entered with the "Come in" to deliver the tray.

A few moments later, substantially paler, he exited the study and shut the door behind him. Leaning on it, he took a deep breath, waiting for the shaking and trembling to leave his hands. His British composure remained on the outside, but he was certainly paler than the norm!

He pushed off the door and walked quickly down the hall.

Damned if he didn't need some of that whiskey for himself. 


	6. Napping

*Reviews, always appreciated! This was a requested chapter. :) *

Napping

Alucard drifted down the hall of the quiet mansion. His master had retired hours ago, and so he had recommenced his exploration of his new home. The top floor of the house, under the attic, held many empty bedrooms and his Master's office. Having already inspected the office early on, the vampire had begun his exploration with the contents of the linen closet.

The smooth crisp sheets had wafted out puffs of delicate lavendar scent, and the thick wool blankets had yielded blocks of fragrant cedar. Delicate lace handkerchiefs and the plain thick linens ones of his Master shared space with elegant napkins and lovely lace-trimmed tablecloths. The fabrics were no longer as carefully folded as when he had discovered them, but he was fairly certain his master would be content with their relative order, and his curiousity had been assuaged. He truly hated surprises, and combined with his natural vampire inquisitiveness and focus on detail, he was going through every room in the house with the proverbial fine-toothed comb.

The next room was a guest bedroom. The curtains had a rough nap that caught on his fingers, but the bed was surprisingly soft and plush. The dresser drawers were empty, although one had a small bar of scented soap that left a thin, slick film on his fingers and the lingering scent of lemon. The closet was empty, nothing on the shelves. The ghost of the scent of a lady's perfume made him sneeze briefly before closing the door and wandering on. As he studied the picture on the wall, he was startled to hear a door click shut, followed by the sound of footsteps in the hall.

Alucard froze. His limitations, the loss of his powers, the trauma of the binding, the punishment for the disaster in the attic, had him, well, skittish. Added on to this were Abraham's strict rules about behavior with the household staff; he wasn't certain he would even be allowed to defend himself should someone be aggressive towards him. It all combined to make him tense and jumpy. However, the light tap of the retreating feet caused him to relax. The maid, then, leaving a room. Which room?

Curiousity lured the vampire out in the hall, and the warm scent of the young woman floated on the air in the hallway, leading him easily towards the room she had left. He opened the door, and blinked in surprise.

It was her room, plain and simple and clean. White linens and a rough brown wool blanket on a small sturdy bed, a simple solidly-built chest at the foot. A small table held a washbowl of water, and on the nightstand was a bouquet of slightly wilted flowers. A simple dresser completed the furnishings.

However, the room was absolutely full of the fragrance of the maid! Young, vibrant, rich, tempting with a womanly lure that called to him. He blinked then, wondering when the maid would return, for this was clearly her assigned room. However, the lightening sky outside made him second-guess that...

"It's nearly morning. She may have risen early to start work, dawn will be here soon..." The more he considered this, the more likely it seemed. Below, he could already hear the cook stirring in the kitchen, preparing the breads and the breakfasts. The maid, too, began her day early.

Intrigued, he slipped further into the room, taking deep breaths of the enticing air, strongest by the bed itself. Alucard reached out, running a hand across the warm covers...

Warm?

He touched the bed more firmly. Warm indeed! She had apparently just risen, and the bed was heated from her comely young body. Unable to resist, Alucard stretched out on the warm blankets, basking in the scent of the woman, vaguely longing and, well, hungry. The blankets were warm, but the heat was coming from underneath them. When he realized this, Alucard yielded to temptation, burrowing under the covers, anxious not to miss any of the warmth before it dissipated. The bed was soft, filled with the intriguing, tempting, delectable scent of the maid, and the thick covers blocked out the faint light coming through the window as dawn approached. The lingering body heat from the maid soothed the vampire, the warmth and scent and soft bedding and thick dark covers having an unexpectedly relaxing effect.

Alucard fell asleep.

The maid returned from the kitchen. She'd woken to a call of nature, and afterwards had gotten a drink of water before returning to bed. Well accustomed to the layout of her room, she opened the door and blew out the candle, placing it on the dresser by the door before padding quietly to her bed. Feeling around in the dim room, she pulled back the end of the blankets and eased into the bed.

Her shriek brought Abraham and the butler running. Abraham raced into the hall towards the stairs just in time to see the wide-eyed, dazed vampire stumble out of the maid's room then move as rapidly as he could down the stairs towards his lair.

Calming the frantic maid was difficult.

Coaxing the traumatized vampire out of hiding was more so.

The hardest part was not laughing until he was out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Review please! 


	7. Kitchen

Ah, more inspection of the house!

The Kitchen

The cook had requested a meeting with Abraham, and she was clearly very upset. Just as clearly, she considered the kitchen to be HER domain, and did not take kindly to anyone upsetting the order or intruding into her realm.

Alucard had apparently committed the cardinal sin of moving his inspection of the home to the kitchen. Abraham was becoming accustomed to the vampire's need to catalog EVERY feature of a room. Every single item would be carefully studied, but after the attic incident, the vampire was careful to restore them to their original position.

However, he wasn't always exact in his placement of objects. In this case, he had apparently been going through the kitchen cabinets and the pantry. The spices had been replaced, but the labels were no longer facing the front and the order of spices was now mixed. The real difficulty came from the standardization of the containers.

The cook had grabbed the cinnamon for the breads, and had ended up coating them with powdered mustard. 


	8. Stalking

*sorry it's short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING on the site soon! Reviews of any kind are always liked.*

Stalking

With the passage of a few weeks, the vampire had lost his timidity and regained much of his predatory nature. He hadn't hurt anyone, or threatened to hurt anyone, for which Abraham was grateful. However, everyone was tired of the spooky feeling of "Being watched." The sense of being watched by a hidden predatory, even knowing it was Alucard (or because of?) had the staff jumpy and tense.

Abraham did have to give the vampire credit for finding non-obtrusive places to hide and stalk from.

The muffled yelp and Romanian cursing when he had shoved his office chair back under the desk had him smiling the rest of the evening. 


	9. Memories

*I had been wanting for some time to try and explain the events of "Dracula" from the viewpoint of the vampire. There are several starts of stories sitting in the folder on this computer, but none of them worked. I got this idea last night...and I think I did it :) Enjoy!*

Memories

Alucard stood at the foot of his Master's bed, pondering

He had more freedom than expected, which was a pleasant surprise. Access to the entire estate, the ability to interact with staff members (although not in the ways he would have preferred the most), and permission to use all the amenities of the estate from the rather elegant bathing chambers to the library. Abraham had proven to be stern but fair and also surprisingly good company, well beyond the basic source of control that Alucard had expected.

But still, he was...lonely. Alone. In a household of humans, he was the only supernatural creature of any kind. Humans were well enough, but vampires were not meant to be alone.

Within a few weeks of his change, unable to control his biting and unaware of the consequences, he had unwittingly created his first child. She had been wonderful company, intrinsically understanding his predatory nature and delighting in the hunts and kills with him. However, within a few weeks of her change, she had gone mad. It was a process that he saw repeated with many many offspring over the centuries. Unless they were of sufficiently strong will, his children seemed doomed to madness.

He chose potential offspring carefully, and had been rewarded with the company of successful, powerful draculinas several times. They would spend time with him, years or even decades, before he released them. Even then, they would often stay with him for a time longer, sometimes creating their own, first child before leaving him. The children that went the path of madness he destroyed, for they became no more than ravening beasts. A very small number exercised some control over their insanity; neither completely uncontrolled nor completely sane. Sometimes they seemed entirely coherent, speaking merrily of happenings or pondering deeper matters with him, but always the light of insanity danced behind their eyes, flaring out unexpectedly and unpredictably. Other times, they were all but uncontrolled, their own instincts taking over and causing them to become little more than maddened wolves. Even so, he was always able to lead them, to coax them and control them.

Those children he would often keep for years, until their insanity became so apparent and their wills so weak that they were no longer any sort of company, and he felt no regret in their deaths. Even partly crazed, they were companionship, and when no potential candidate for a child appeared, they were the only true company he experienced. The Romani, the gypsies, were his, and he would occasionally indulge in conversation with them. Yet they were not his kind.

When the madness had begun to creep upon him, he had created the spell for binding him to a human, then had discovered that humans lacked the willpower to control a vampire. The Romani, while often brave and clever, were not leaders. The few that had appeared with great willpower lacked the intelligence and personality that he would have tolerated. Those that had the humor and wit lacked the leadership and strength to contain him. He wished to bond with a woman, having experienced the effects of servitude to men as a child and then the betrayal of his superiors as the leader of his country. Yet the women were often so beated down and tired that while they might have been powerful, capable masters they had given so much of themselves to their families that there was none left for him.

Once, he had found a suitable woman among them. Fiery, confident, independent, she had earned the respect of every member of her vast extended family, and was the ruling matriarch of the entire Romani community. He had been delighted by her, challenged by her, and had offered her the beginnings of control over him. She had made his castle her own, and he had considered offering to her the full bond. But she was old, so old, and in his immortality he had not noticed how very old she was. Within a month of finding her, she had died, and he was again alone.

xxxxx

Abraham shifted in his bed, perhaps aware of the looming presence of his servant, perhaps not. Were he aware, it was a mark of his character and confidence that he did not wake, knowing and thoroughly trusting in the restraint of his servant and in his own safety because of his control of that servant. Alucard paused in his musing to observe his current master. Pleased with the vitality, for his master was not yet even halfway through the lifespan of a healthy human, and delighted with his internal strength, Alucard savored the company of Abraham for several minutes before again losing himself in the depths of memories and regrets.

xxxxx

His experience, however brief and shallow, with a master had created a deep yearning in Dracula for a repeat of this experience. Years of searching became decades, and over a century passed while no other candidate presented themselves. Frustrated, desperate, and slowly losing his iron grip on his own sanity, Dracula moldered in a castle with three mad children and a half-dozen Romani, bewildered and depressed and anxious for a suitable human to show themselves. Many days were pleasant, entertaining, and he was almost always occupied with some necessary task or requirement of ruling, but always at the back of his mind the voices whispered, and more and more often he would find a crazed grin on his face, or discover himself stalking one of his own Romani, with no memory of how and why.

And then he had learned of modern sailing ships, of great and advanced countries far away, of science and knowledge and logic, and had realized that his answer might lie elsewhere. For the first time, he found that he would be able to safely ship himself almost anywhere in the world. Sailing vessels were safer than ever before, and orders for atlases and scientific publications showed him a vast world he had never imagined. Perhaps, somewhere out in one of these societies, resided a future master?

Democracy! Every man his own king, every man with his own voice! These masses of people, with freedoms and education as never before, should have the confidence and strength cultured by such an environment that would make them leaders! He read again and again of the American Revolution, pored over descriptions of new inventions and steam engines and the railroad. Finally, he settled on a location. An island, and therefore likely to have few vampires. One with a stable leadership, meaning that we would be safe from the conflagrations and riots of a civil war. He had considered the United States, but the dangerous distance and violent recent conflicts assured him that it would not be safe. France and the german states too were experiencing wars and difficulties. But Britain, Britain held promise. A free and educated people, safe and secure, with a strong sense of individuality. England might hold what he sought.

And so, he had prepared for his voyage. The Romani had been aghast that he would be in a ship, on the seas, but he understood ships and boats and how they worked. Locomotives and their engines were too new to him, and he could not bring himself to trust something so foreign. A solicitor from England had been obtained, and Dracula practiced his English as he drew as much as he could from the mind of his assistant about the country and the way of life he would be experiencing.

Here, he failed. Alucard felt a stab of guilt and regret at the memory. His insanity and imbalance had created fear in the man; Dracula had not been as rational as needed, had been too clearly manipulative and "clever" and the man had realized that something was wrong. Then, he had seen too much, and had found the three mad offspring of the Count as well.

Harker was weak-minded. His arrival had frustrated Dracula, possibly showing him how the minds of men even in England were still weak and their wills soft. Yet in their conversations, Harker had spoken of his Mina. His descriptions made the Count pause and think back on human relations. It was not unsual for a strong woman to find a weak husband, and take over the relationship. It was possible that this weak-minded man had been found by such a strong woman. She was possibly more intelligent than her husband, for the Count saw signs of manipulation and control that the man seemed utterly unaware of. This put him off for a bit, until he realized that the manipulations seemed designed, not to break down the man, but to build him up and improve him, and were based on...love?

And so he had left Harker, taking a fast and sturdy ship to his new home, mind set on meeting Mina. And then that foolish greedy sailor had seen fit to break into the great coffin, out to steal any valuables that the seeming lord might have been buried with. Awakened and discovered only a few days into the sea voyage, Dracula had been forced out of his coffin. He had promptly eaten the fool that had awakened him, but sleep after that was hard to come by. His coffin was too exposed and he slept too deeply while encased in it. Instead, he had found damp nooks and filthy crannies about the ship to hide himself, napping briefly when the sickening pull of the ocean would allow it, and dining on any human that discovered his temporary sanctuary.

He had arrived in England tired, worn, the ship bare of all but one human and that human dying from blood loss. Dracula had pushed the ship for all he could, calling on a storm, trying to speed his journey, and had made it safely to the shore of his new home.

There, and for the first time in centuries, utterly alone.

xxxxx

Alucard shuddered, and unconciously moved closer to Abraham, taking comfort from the closeness of his master before delving back into the memories.

xxxxx

No vampire did well alone, and instinct drove him to seek out other vampires immediately. However, he had also needed to feed, immediately and well. And he had discovered Lucy.

He had hunted other women since landing, and then had gone to find Mina, fixing on her as a good starting point in his search for a master. And Lucy had appeared, lively, witty, vivacious, with a clear enjoyment of her existence and a predatory streak that would have done any vampire proud. She had no wish to settle down, and he had probed her mind to find out that she had picked a suitor, but it was clearly a matter of settling, and not what she wished. She did not know what she wished, but she wanted something different than what her future held, of that he was certain.

He had a potential child again, one of such character and strength that he had no fear of her going mad and losing control. He courted her, bewitching her with displays of his abilities and tales of memorable hunts, and she had willingly joined him. It meant deceiving the humans, but she was willing to do so.

And then things had fallen apart.

Her transformation had been noticed by someone able to identify what those changes meant. Harker had lived, escaping his brides and returning to England. Mina, filled with their stories of his evil and convinced that he meant her harm, had begun to resist him, refusing to believe that he did not intend to betray and devour her. The men fascinated him, being creatures of the intelligence and strength he had dreamed of. Two of them, Quincy and Abraham, would have been marvelous masters had they been women. Arthur Holmswood and John Seward had a sort of cool intelligence that would have made them admirable company, and Mina shown like a bonfire, calling him like a moth with her spirit and ingenuity. He had been so focused on his observation of them, lost in longing and loneliness and want, that he had been careless. Quincy had seen him, and they had attacked him.

As he sought to regroup and find a safe sanctuary for Lucy, to reform a base from which he could woo Mina, Lucy had been prematurely changed. Later, he found that she would had made a wonderful Nosferatu. Even without his guidance, his control, she had controlled herself. She picked her prey wisely; too young to be believed, large enough to survive a feeding, and she fed without causing a death. Most young vampires tore into their first prey, causing dozens of deaths before developing control, but Lucy had been phenomenal. As he prepared to find her, retrieve her, and shelter her, she was murdered.

And he was alone with those voices. His child was dead, no other candidate presenting herself. His brides were too far away for their thoughts and minds to shield him. Lucy, whose company he had been utterly reliant on, was destroyed. Mina, his master and savior, was repulsed by him, furious and fearful. His sanity slipping, with no safe place to rest and seek another human, he had fled.

The trip across the water had been horrific; he was exhausted, insecure, and rapidly losing all mental control as a result of the calamities he had experienced. He refused to yield, knowing what awaited him upon his return; the relative safety of his home and the mental strength of his brides. He had been vastly relieved to find his coffin unopened on the voyage, the trip passing safely and securely. He had fled to his castle and his family, only to find one barred to him and the other lost to murder. Close behind him, the humans hunted and the desperate protectiveness of his Romani failed him.

Alone, alone, he had been so alone.

xxxxx

Alucard raised his eyes again, watching his master sleep only a few feet away. "No longer alone," whispered a satisfied voice in his mind, for once, his own voice. The smile on his lips was no longer the twisted, sneering leer, but gentler and more relaxed.

Unable to resist, he folded his frame onto the bed by Abraham's feet. The bed was soft, and smelled so strongly of his master, the blankets inviting and warm with the heat of the human. Abraham's steady slow heartbeat as he slept was a lulling sound, and combined with the pleasant rush of blood through his veins. Alucard yawned, surprising him, for it was more than an hour to dawn.

Dawn came to find the vampire curled up against Abraham's legs, fast asleep, secure in the presence of the master he had given so very much to find.


	10. Unpredictable

*I haven't had time to really sit down and work on the main story. But since I have it outlined in my head, I'll put snippets of occasional scenes up. With a little luck, I'll go through and polish the story, fixing typos and making the P.O.V. more obvious. No, I don't own Hellsing. Dammit.

Vampires. Trying to predict what they would do was nearly impossible.

Abraham sat comfortably in his bed, propped up by pillows, and mused over what he had learned about his vampire in the last week. He'd gotten the vampire to England, ensconced it in its choice of basement rooms, and completed binding it to his control.

The beast had accepted the agreement. Helsing had no doubt that it couldn't hurt him. It was willing to follow his orders and leave humans alone. He had to keep it safe during the day and supply blood to it. Including, on occasion, his own. The beast had been very firm about that.

Control. He absolutely had to maintain control over the monster. Failure to control the vampire would result in his death at the hands of a furiously disappointed murderous monster. And that monster had made it clear that he would be looking for weaknesses, too.

But...he was...unpredictable.

Catching him roaming the halls in the afternoons was a surprise. Finding him curled up comfortably at the side of the warm chimney for the kitchen oven had been an even larger one. He'd been a little prepared for that, once he'd gotten over the shock of the cook's assistant, a freckle-faced ten year old boy, coming to ask him for permission to give the vampire a bowl of beef blood that had been drained off the joint.

Apparently, this vampire occasionally craved warmth. Apparently, he also prefered the warmth of a live human to a warm chimney.

At least he didn't snore.

Although he did steal covers. 


	11. The Groom

Introductions: The groom

Alucard stepped into the stables, taking a deep breath of the warm and hay-scented air. He'd always appreciated horses, and maintained even a small stable until his capture. Even though animals smelled like "food" to him, he never felt tempted to eat a horse. Even centuries later, he remembered long, bloody, painful months when the only creature that looked to him with approval and affection was his horse.

Even after his change, there was something freeing and relaxing about simply mounting up and riding through the forests, allowing the horse to pick its way along the trails. The calming effect of being motionless, yet moving with a steady rocking rhythm, the heat baking into his legs where they touched the horse, the audible constant beat of horse's heart and its reliable, consistent breathing, allowed him a brief respite from his home and a chance for his mind to relax.

He had loved his three brides, but they were failures, unable to cope with vampirism. Not so insane from the change that he could slaughter them easily and off-handedly, like he had been called on to do too many times before, but also...unstable. Unable and unwilling to becoming independent, as often a slave to their drives as a master of them. He had cared for them, hoping that they might improve, and they had provided company, distraction, and a type of off-balance friendship. Now, though, they were gone.

He pulled his mind away from such sad thoughts, and realized he had been standing motionless in the center of the stable corridor for some time. One bay mare, braver or greedier than the rest, had reached her neck over her stall door and whickered, clearly hoping he had some sort of treat.

With a smile, all trace of the predatory monster gone, he reached out to her, scratching under her mane and burying his own face in the coarse hairs. The scent and sound of horse filled his senses and he was again drawn back into memories of happier times, when his mind was whole and his new, immortal-seeming existence was still a mystery and a delight.

Next time, he'd bring her a treat. Perhaps Abraham would allow him a mount of his own? Musing on the possibilities, the vampire gave the mare a final pat and wandered out the door, off to investigate the rest of his new home.

Up in the hayloft, beside the small room he had for his own, the groom watched, wide-eyed. He had hidden when the monster came through the door, and had been in a state of pure terror when the monster had paused, seeming to listen for prey. When the vampire had moved to the mare's neck, he had almost been driven to protect his charge from what he saw as her imminent death. He had a healthy respect for his own life, and was relieved and somewhat guilty to discover that she had been perfectly safe. Dr. Van Helsing had been very clear about the need for his staff to avoid the vampire and how very dangerous the beast was. The groom had almost been certain the doctor was having him on, but the air of danger the vampire had been broadcasting was undeniable.

He stayed, concealed and motionless, until the vampire had left. His charges might be safe from the vampire, but he had felt like a mouse in the grain bin when the stable cat was prowling about! 


	12. Noises

noises

The damned thing was capable of the most outrageous noises.

Speaking, certainly, and with a voice an opera singer or politician would have sold their soul for. The snarl was not entirely unexpected, either. The vampire also had a very intimidating hiss, and a penchant for growling in a way that would lift hairs on the neck of anyone within hearing distance.

What was odd was that the vampire often preferred not to speak. Abraham wasn't sure if this was normal for him, part of the adjustment to captivity, or if the vampire was just too damn lazy. After all, why spend energy speaking when an annoyed hiss was just as effective?

He'd huff in irritation like an adolescent child, and grumble like the grumpiest old man. He'd whine when thwarted in his whims, and moan pathetically when being roused from sleep (after the requisite snarl and snap).

And now, Abraham had discovered a new sound. He was settled at the end of a long settee, reading through some reports sent in by a Welsh clergyman. The vampire had tired of watching the rain, and begun to pester him.

The end result was that the vampire's entire length was stretched on on the settee, upper body literally flopped across Abraham's lap, and a warmed blanket covering the rest of his body. Abraham had been idly playing with the vampire's hair as he read.

And that was when he discovered his vampire could purr. 


	13. Bored

Bored

The vampire was bored. He had read almost every book in the library, spent much of the last three weeks bothering the household employees, lurked at the gate as a wolf simply to watch the reactions of spooked passersby, and been unrelenting in his bothering of Abraham.

Abraham sighed. The sun was down, and within moments, he expected a glowering monster to walk through the door, intent on making everyone else suffer for his boredom. Abraham was required to take care of the monster, but he hadn't given any thought to, well, entertaining him. With the physical limitations that his bond had imposed on the vampire, his ability to entertain himself was limited.

He had been delighted at the library. Abraham had been both impressed and slightly aghast at the sheer intelligence the beast displayed. It wasn't unusual for him to read through a half-dozen or more weighty tomes in a night, then spend much of the next evening trying to bait Abraham into arguing points and plot and motive.

It would have helped more if Abraham had ever had the opportunity to read all of the texts available. The frustrated and disappointed vampire was amusing and irritating when he discovered that one his more interesting literary finds, one he was looking forward to dissecting with his master, was one that Abraham had never read.

At least the vampire got along well enough with the staff, when he wasn't following them about out of desperate boredom. He seemed to get along especially well with the cook, although Abraham had to be very, very firm that she was not to allow the vampire any access to any non-human blood or any foods. She tolerated his presence in her domain (usually in the small nook by the chimney), and in return he occasionally helped with heavy objects or out-of-reach utensils.

It still amazed Abraham that something so tall and lanky could fold into the tiny nook by the chimney, and it amazed him even more that the vampire seemed to find those cramped confines comfortable.

It had been Alucard's non-predatory approach to the staff (except for the maid, whom he described in terms that made it clear she'd be a fine meal), his relatively non-aggressive behavior, and, finally, his interest in some of Oscar Wilde's work that had led to Abraham's decision about a cure, albeit temporary, for his boredom.

When the beast stomped in sullenly (normally, he was silent and Abraham only noticed his presence when he looked up), he was greeted by something unexpected.

On the bare desktop were two tickets to the theatre, and Abraham was holding out a fine topcoat for him to wear.  



	14. Squeeze

*In response to feedback about Alucard fitting into tight spaces. I'd considered having him hide in a cabinet, but this was more fun. Enjoy!*

Squeeze

Abraham looked up, and saw no vampire. He knew the vampire was nearby, there was an unmistakable aura and the twinging of their bond alerting him to the monster's presence.

But no Alucard.

Putting down his pen, Abraham took a few minutes to decipher this puzzle. He could simply command Alucard to reveal himself, but the vampire delighted in this game and would be disappointed if Abraham didn't make at least a token attempt to locate him. A glance upward revealed that the vampire was not hiding atop a bookshelf. He was much lighter than a mortal man would be, and built very slender as well; shelves which would not hold more than a child were capable of bearing his weight. The vampire had been delighted when Abraham had taken several minutes to locate him, grinning down from atop the shelving.

The chair by the fireplace was empty of the vampire; no glowing red eyes shone from the shadows. The window seat was empty, and no feet showed under the flat curtains. The spaces behind the furniture were equally void of the vampire, and with the door closed he couldn't be lurking there.

Impressed by the vampire's ability to conceal himself, Abraham wondered if he had changed into a smaller form? No, that would also ruin the game, and the former Count had a child's sense of humor and fair play. He was in the room, but in his full-sized form. Where?

Ah, on the couch was a set of folded...curtains? Heavy ones, clearly meant for use during the winter, and normally stored in the window seat itself. On the edge of the couch was the blanket, also normally stored in the seat. In the...

Abraham paused. There was simply no way that tall vampire would ever have fit in that tiny bench. It was intended to hold small objects; it normally held the curtains and blanket and there really wasn't room for much else. Perhaps a small child might squirm their way in, but surely not a vampire?

If not a vampire, what in God's name had Alucard placed in the window seat that required removing the blanket and curtains? More and more curious, Abraham bent over and lifted the seat.

A demented grin and bright, happy red eyes met his. Smiling back, Abraham lowered the lid and sat back down at his desk. Abraham had no idea how the vampire had wedged his long, lanky form into that tiny space, but he'd apparently done so.

Damned if that vampire wouldn't make a fine circus performer. 


	15. temptation

*more snippets of living with a vampire. All reviews are appreciated; if you like it, just drop me a quick review saying so. It's inspiration for me to get off my butt and put a few more stories up.*

The vampire wasn't being overly cooperative.

"Alucard?"

A low growl from the direction of the two dim red eyes. That alone was worrisome. While usually reclusive, the vampire rarely did more than grumble when Abraham came to fetch him. Growling was not the usual response at all. And the eyes were far dimmer than they should have been.

Fetching the lantern from the hall, Abraham went into Alucard's lair, striding purposefully towards the monster. Hesistation and doubt could never been shown. Control or the very convincing appearance of control had to be maintained. If he was frightened of the monster, he could never, ever show it.

Even when the monster was hunched into the back of a dark room, deep under the earth, hiding in the shadows, and growling. The gleaming points of his teeth weren't reassuring, either. But he was Abraham's responsibility, to lead and control and provide for. And so here he was, treading confidently towards what was possibly the most murderous creature ever.

The light gleamed off the vampire's hair. It seemed...lighter. No longer a lightless ebony, but a deep steely gray. It had lightened in the past; hunger, the stress of crossing the Channel, the physical damage of creating the bond between them. But nothing had happened, not that Abraham knew of. What could damage the vampire?

Concerned, he sped up, kneeling before the vampire only to be greeted with a weak hiss. The vampire had left his chair and coffin, left the thick rug covering the center of the floor, and was hunched into the corner. His arms were wrapped tight around his chest, and his head rested on his knees. Dark hair straggled across his face, and he was panting. Breathing was not a necessity and the vampire rarely exhibited it, but he was panting, the rasping gasps filling the chamber. The panting paused while the vampire glared at Helsing, a growl forming deep in his chest.

The threatening growl rumbling out of his chest broke off into a faint moan, and the vampire swallowed, the sound loud in the quiet room. With a shudder, the vampire retched, drooling and spitting a bloody trail of saliva at his feet. All pretense of anger and danger faded as he gave up his bluff and looked pitifully up at his master.

Abraham sighed, and levered his long form down beside that of his charge. Running a hand through the lank grey hair, he asked quietly, "What is it?"

The vampire looked away, and an expression crossed his face that Abraham had not expected to see.

Embarassment?

Abraham looked the same direction as the vampire, to see a large puddle of blood congealing against the wall.

Suddenly suspicious, Abraham lifted the lantern above them and glanced about the barren room. Sitting on the low table was, very clearly, a large bowl. Leaving the vampire, Abraham went over to look into the bowl. It was coated in a layer of red, several inches up the sides. The layer was thin and smeared; clearly a finger or a tongue had removed most of the blood coating the bowl when the contents had been devoured. The contents...Abraham frowned. That bowl had easily contained more than a quart of blood, and the vampire usually required only a pint or two of human blood each week...

Human blood. Abraham's mind went back to the delicious lamb the cook had prepared for supper. Fresh and succulent, for the cook had purchased the lamb live and butchered it at the estate. Which meant...a substantial amount of fresh, warm, and TEMPTING lamb's blood. Abraham swore.

For a centuries-old monster, the vampire could demonstrate an amazing lack of common sense and self-control.

"DAMMIT, ALUCARD, YOU KNOW WHAT ANIMAL BLOOD DOES TO YOU!" 


	16. Feeding

*please toss a review or two my way. Just an "I like" or a bit of constructive advice would be wonderful. I'd also really like ideas on scenes to put up, too.*

Feeding the vampire was easier than expected.

Seward and Van Helsing were both doctors, and respected ones at that. They simply asked a few hospitals to save blood lost during operations, and paid well to have the fresh bottles brought to the estate. At least once or twice a week, the vampire would have a bottle of blood only a few hours old. The rest of the week, a bottle or two of not-quite-so-fresh blood more than sufficed. His hair stayed black, his eyes stayed bright, and the vampire whined and complained constantly for fresh, warm blood.

Sometimes, he was easy enough to satisfy. A few drops of Helsing blood, and the vampire was content. Other times, he got downright pushy. He would demand, and Helsing would force him to stop demanding. He'd resort to whining and muttering, until Helsing demanded silence. He would then simply sit and glare, until reprimanded for that. Then, it was on to the tragic despairing looks, one that would put the most skilled spaniel or spoiled child to shame.

This had gone on every evening for the last week. Last night, this behavior got him consigned to the basement for the rest of the night, sent with the bottle of cold, partially congealed blood from the icebox.

No vampire showed the next evening, and Helsing felt a twinge of guilt. The paperwork was done, and normally the vampire would be lounging somewhere in the room. Perhaps reading a book, a paper, browsing through the theater pamphlets from old shows, even staring idly at the walls while thinking vampiric thoughts. Silent or engaging, the vampire was a constant companion from sundown until Helsing retired.

Yet not tonight.

So, with a put-upon sigh, Abraham collected a lantern and headed down to the basement. Opening the door, he peered in, lantern high. The coffin was open, but empty. So, however, was the chair. The bottle of blood, now completely congealed, sat on the low table and a closed book lay on the taller, smaller table. The vampire was nowhere to be seen.

Entering the room, Abraham was greeted by a low growl. Damned territorial vampire. Alucard was pressed back into the corner, curled up with his arms around his knees, and glaring at his master.

"Vampire." Demanding, authoritative, a great deal of question and demand was embodied in that one word. Alucard responded with a hiss, fangs glittering in the glow of the lantern light.

Stepping closer, Abraham studied the vampire. The hair was still black, but lacking in lustre. The face was still youthful, but while always slender, the vampire seemed...thinner. Certainly the hiss had lacked the depth normally found in Alucard's expression of irritation and warning.

"Stand up." The vampire slowly complied, continuing to lean against the wall and continuing to glare. Yes, he was definitely thinner. "Hold out your arm." Abraham took the vampire's gloved hand and felt the biceps of the upper arm. Alucard snarled, but Abraham expected that; the vampire loathed contact that he did not initiate. What Abraham did not expect was the skeletal thinness of the arm. There was almost no flesh covering the humerus; it felt like the arm of a small child, and an underfed one at that.

"Why are you not eating?" Abraham indicated the full bottle of wasted blood with a wave of his hand. Alucard simply glared. "ANSWER ME."

"It would not help." The voice was so soft, so quiet, so weak that Abraham was startled. Thinking back on it, the vampire had been...quieter...the last week or so. Demanding of blood, but physically...quiet. He had not joined in conversation with Helsing, not initiated a battle of wits, simply sat quietly in the tall chair by the fire. It gave others a shiver, to look over and see the dark chair ensconced in black shadows, and two red eyes glowing malevolently out. Helsing just appreciated knowing where the hell the monster was.

"And why not? It is blood, human blood, fresh yesterday morning and perfectly fine last night. Now, however, I can see that it would not be useful, it's wasted."

"It would not help." The vampire said a bit more firmly, but still only a shadow of his normal self. Abraham sighed, there was one final bottle from that delivery in the vampire's icebox. He'd feed it to the vampire and then when the vampire had recovered a bit, force the vampire to explain why he was refusing to eat.

"Come along." Helsing turned and strode towards the door, fully expecting the vampire to be behind him. He turned at the door, to see Alucard still leaning against the far wall, eyes glowing a dim red from the shadows. "Come along." This had the ring of command in it, and the vampire obeyed, reluctantly.

Less than halfway across the floor, he fell to his knees and then to his side. Curled up, he panted slightly, eyes half closed and body limp.

Abraham rushed to his side, furious at the vampire for concealing just how bad his condition was, and furious at himself for mistake true weakness and need for a sullen fit of temperament. Part of the agreement was that he would provide for the vampire, and if he was failing to do so, the vampire might have the leverage to break the contract. God help England if that happened.

Turning the vampire over, he was startled to see white streaks now in the hair. The vampire's eyes cracked open and he glared at his master, malevolence in every bit of the gaze. Despite his weakness and starvation, he was going to be recalcitrant and uncooperative to the end. Abraham sighed, he was going to have to drag this out of the vampire, and the vampire was going to fight him every step of the way. Alucard had made it very plain at the binding that he would take any and every advantage to break the agreement; his faith in Abraham consisted of the absolute and unshakeable belief that Abraham would never fail to uphold his part in their contract.

And Abraham was on the edge of failing in his part, and the vampire would be all too willing to allow it. And then murder Abraham in rage at his failure. This could not be allowed.

"Explain." The vampire continued to glare up at him, lips forced to work briefly, but the vampire mumbled, too quiet to hear. "Louder." The volume increased briefly, and then ceased, the vampire collapsing farther onto the floor, eyes blind slits, body motionless. Clearly, he'd been starved to the end of his resources. As Helsing watch, the rest of the hair went to a soft, thin, silvery-white, and the eyes cracked open again, one again glaring the anger, frustration, rage, and despair of the elderly starved vampire. He wasn't sure how the vampire could be starving when fed so consistently, but starved he was.

Starved. Hmmm. Abraham began to pat his pockets, hoping that he had his penknife, a pocketknife, or something similar secreted on his person but aware that he probably did not. It would be far easier for him if he had one, but part of forcing Abraham to come down to the basement to find his vampire was that Abraham would be far from his medical kit, his letter opener, even the knives in the kitchen. The vampire was highly intelligent, a master conniver. But Abraham would not be stopped merely by not having a knife handy.

This was what made Abraham the master. A vampire bite was a seductive thing. All but the strongest of minds would fall prey to the relaxing, the bliss, the powerful and almost erotic pleasure of the bite. The weakening of the blood loss would feel more like a sweet swoon, and then death came close behind. Very, very few people had ever experienced a vampire bite to that extent and then lived. Abraham had closely interviewed both of those that he had found. Or, in the case of the second one, rescued. Lucy had been too close to her first death to rescue. When bonding to the vampire, he had allowed the vampire to bite him. Had he not been able to resist the lure of the swoon, then the vampire would not have had a master. Then, he had allowed the vampire to feed fully, and then broken the connection himself, throwing off the swoon when he began to weaken and delighting and infuriating the vampire.

To feed Alucard, he must allow the vampire to bite him again. Taking the vampire upstairs would take precious time that he didn't have, and so would making the vampire wait while he went to fetch something sharp. The vampire would break the bond, call upon the powers the bond blocked away from him, and destroy Abraham and possibly an immense number of other victims. Abraham was unprepared, physically and mentally unready, and he had no chance to prepare, either.

He placed his wrist on the vampire's mouth, resting on the sharp fangs.

"Drink."

He left the vampire later, curled on his rug and purring softly. The vampire had filled out substantially from just a few mouthfuls of his blood, and was now sleeping. Later, Abraham would find out why the vampire had become so starved. Now, he felt like Alucard had looked. Firmly the master, but so tired. So tired.

His butler found him a half-hour later, curled up asleep on the rug with the vampire. 


	17. Feeding Pt 2

Feeding pt 2

It was time to find out why the vampire was so starved, but it would have been easier to accomplish without the pounding headache. Abraham had no doubt that his current discomfort was due to the blood he'd given the vampire the previous night, but it didn't make the throbbing easier to bear. His butler had assisted him in coming up from the basemetn and reaching the kitchen, where he'd consumed a full stein of watered beer. He'd slept the entire night, and spent most of the day recovering. A brief check on the vampire had shown that Alucard had also moved off the rug, and was sleeping in his coffin. The vampire certainly looked better, but still painfully thin.

He was fed almost daily, there was usually a fresh bottle of blood waiting in the ice box should he be hungry, and yet the vampire was skeletal and exhausted. Abraham had learned after the beef-blood incident that the vampire consumed exclusively human blood, and had been diligent about obtaining sufficient fresh blood. Yet after more than a month on this diet, the vampire had begun complaining for more blood. He had been appeased by the occasional trace from Abraham, but his condition showed how utterly insufficient his diet had been.

What the hell else did the vampire need to eat?

The door to the basement creaked open at Abraham's shove, and he entered to find the vampire reclining regally in his chair, looking every inch the undead lord, book in his lap, and looking utterly relaxed and composed. Head tilted slightly and eyebrow lifted, he looked inquisivitely at his master.

The bastard. As if nothing at all had happened the night before.

Abraham, blunt as always, pushed right to the core of the issue. "Why did you starve when there was blood available? What else do you need?" The vampire pursed his lips slightly, and then watched his master impassively. Clearly, he was not feeling cooperative in this matter.

Abraham pushed harder. "Vampire, tell me what you need so that I may provide it."

The eyes lit up slightly at this, and the lips curved. "My coffin." Wonderful, the vampire was in the mood to play with his master.

"Vampire." A little warning and force behind the words, a small push through their bond. Alucard didn't wince, quite, but the corners of his eyes narrowed briefly as the bond flared.

The vampire pouted slightly and then sighed, a needless theatric but indicative of his mood. Some weeks, he spent every evening in Abraham's office. When Abraham was gone, he could often be found with the cook, sometimes in the stables, and sometimes hovering in the shadows attempting to spook the maid.  
Attempting, hell. They were on maid number 4 already.

Some of those nights, he was verbose, argumentative, witty, entertaining, and downright annoying. Most of those nights, he was social but quiet, and getting an actual word out of him was difficult. More often, the vampire was entirely absent. Abraham could feel him nearby, but the vampire seemed to remain in the basement or lurk about in the shadows. On quiet nights, or nights when the vampire had to be found, he was often almost entirely nonverbal.

When he was in a nonverbal mood, getting more than a grunt out of him was difficult. A few words was quite an accomplishment. And, since Abraham clearly considered this important and the night before had come frighteningly close to catastrophe, the vampire wasn't going to cooperate and talk. He had far too much fun annoying and stressing Abraham. Abraham was never certain if the vampire was testing him constantly, or simply an annoying bastard.

Fortunately, he could push the vampire to respond, but that meant the vampire would go out of his way to mislead and misdirect his master with half-answers and careful phrasing. Abraham occasionally resorted to simple yes/no questions, but even those had a way of backfiring with the clever beast. Occasionally, the bribe of a few fresh drops of Abraham's blood would cause the vampire to yield information, but the greed in his eyes and the level of enthusiasm made Abraham reluctant to offer such a bribe. Tonight, in his drained and weak condition, it was simply out of the question.

The man and the monster watched each other carefully. The monster was clearly delighted with the game so far, and the master was clearly frustrated.

"Come with me." This was clearly an order, and the vampire complied. If Abraham was going to have to spend a few hours getting information out of the vamprire, he wasn't going to do it in a chilly damp dark basement, not with a comfortable chair waiting in his office.

Settled into his chair, Abraham began again. "You were starving. You're still too thin. You're getting blood regularly. What else do you need to eat." Silence, and Abraham used the bond to force an answer.

Quietly, faintly, the vampire answered "Blood."

"Is there a special kind of blood that you need?"

A long pause while the vampire considered his options, then, "No." Obviously not a complete answer. A few more questions were asked, Abraham having to force answers for each of them, and each answer no more telling than the others. Yes, the blood was still fresh. Yes, he needed it. No, the bottled blood was not sufficient.

Abraham reached into his desk and pulled out a small bottle of blood, arrived fresh this evening. The vampire watched the bottle, eyes glowing slightly, but did not respond to any greater level. Usually, the presence of blood when he hadn't yet eaten would cause him to fixate on the bottle, to shift about, and Abraham would have to repeat himself because the vampire became too focused on the food to listen to his master. Not tonight. The vampire was interested, but not to his normal extent.

Abraham had another trick up his sleeve, and rose to call out the door for John. Seward himself had brought the blood by this evening, and he and Abraham had discussed alternatives to getting answers out of the vampire should he be his normal, recalcitrant self. Seward took a chair near the vampire as Alucard watched him suspiciously. Although he normally had no fear of men, and clearly didn't give a hang what they thought of him, he had a very different attitude towards the party of hunters that had captured him, best described as a sort of wary respect.

As Alucard watch, John rolled up his sleeve and used his teeth to tighten a strip of leather around his bicep. He unrolled a small leather strip, and removed a scalpel and bottle of alcohol. One quick dip of the metal, and then Dr. Seward made a tiny incision in his forearm.

The blood trickled out, and all Hell broke loose.

Alucard lost all composure and lunged for Seward, who had expected some response but not such an immediate and violent one. Seward jerked away, the vampire collided with him and both the vampire and the doctor fell to the floor as the chair tipped. Seward yelled and tried to yank his arm away from the desperately scrabbling vampire, and Abraham launched himself across the room, shouting at Alucard.

Alucard's fangs gleamed in the light as they darted towards John's arm, and then the vampire let out an almighty shriek. Abraham felt the strain of their bond as his prohibition on biting in the house prevented the vampire from penetrating, stopping him and punishing him with pain. The vampire released John's arm, retreating to the dark corner of the library, alternating between glowering and snarling at the men, then staring longingly at the blood and whimpering. Arms wrapped tight about his chest, the vampire crouched in the corner, rocking back and forth, changing back and forth from pathetic to fierce.

Abraham and John stared back, hearts racing, breathing loud. The vampire slowly ceased snarling and rocking, and simply crouched, whimpering quietly, eyes focused on the blood. After a few moments of this, Seward broke the silence with a wry, "Well, I'd say he's hungry."

"Alucard." The vampire continued to stare, utterly unheeding of his Master. Louder. "ALUCARD." No response. Abraham stepped in between Alucard and John, breaking his line of sight to the cut, and Alucard's head jerked up, his eyes finally meeting Abraham's. Desperate, pleading, and angry, the vampire was a roil of emotions and cleary badly unsettled by the event.

Abraham hardened himself, for the vampire had brought this desperation upon himself with his persistent resistance to the bond and attempts to manipulate Abraham. With a firm voice, Abraham spoke. "John is willing to allow you to feed-" Here, Abraham broke off to stop the vampire, who had lunged towards John with his eyes glowing. The vampire paused halfway across the room, eyes back on his master. "IF," and Abraham glared at the vampire, "IF we feel that you have answered all our questions completely and honestly. Hold back, and you'll get nothing."

Alucard nodded frantically, nostrils flaring, throat constantly swallowing. He began to pant, and Abraham was shocked to see a thin line of drool coming down his chin. The vampire broke. "Anything, just, please, quickly? Please, master!"

"Why were you starving?"

Without waiting for the professor to finish the last word, the vampire began to answer, words tumbling out in his eagerness to finish and feed. "Blood nourishes me, I must have it. It builds my body, heals my wounds, but it is not enough." A pause, while the vampire visibly gathered his thoughts. "I also feed on the...emotions...of a person. That is why our bites trigger responses. Rage, terror, lust are easiest. Blood can carry emotion, but the blood you feed me often comes from those who are not concious. I hunger." The vampire stopped now, mesmerized by the appearance of John as he stepped from behind Abraham to stare curiously at the vampire.

The men waited for the vampire to finish, but he was frozen, staring intently at John, drool sliding down his chin, and shaking with his need and frustration. It was a far cry from the elegant, composed creature that Abraham had brought from the basement such a short time ago.

"Continue." The vampire flinched at the command, and opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a weak wheeze. He licked his lips frantically, staring at John, almost crying in his desperation, soft whimpers coming from deep in his throat. Abraham met John's eyes, and at a nod, he turned back to his monster.

"Do not pentrate deeply, keep the wound small. Take no more than two mouthfuls of blood, do not allow him to become a ghoul." Abraham recited the directions he and John had agreed upon, and the vampire fairly flew across the room. He collided with John, knocking him back to the ground, and John cried out briefly as the vampire's teeth penetrated.

Abraham startled, prepared to tear the attacking vampire off John, but froze. Both men stared at the vampire; the attack had ceased as quickly as it began, and the vampire simply crouched there, mouth wrapped around John's arm, eyes closed, feeding gently with quiet, pleased sounds. Both men watched silently and intently as the vampire fed.

The vampire took an unusually long time, and several minutes passed. Abraham noticed John beginning to look pale, and he certainly looked tired. Before Abraham could intercede, the vampire lifted his head from the arm. His tongue swiped the cut, healing it to a small red line. The vampire traced down his arm, cleaning every bit of blood that had run out of the wound, then shamelessly licked the floor.

Abraham could not believe he had thought the vampire healthy previously. The change had been so slow, he had not realized how sickly the vampire had become. While still very thin, Alucard's face had regained its soft glow, his hair gleamed. The fine lines around his mouth and the circles under his eyes had vanished. As he moved across the floor, seeking stray drops of blood, his body seemed to have regained its predatory pose and grace, ready to spring into action at any moment, his vitality barely contained. When Alucard finished and raised his face to his master, the rekindled, bright glow of his eyes relieved and shamed Abraham.

The men sent Alucard back to his room and discussed future options for feeding. When Alucard came to Abraham's office the next night, there was a small bottle of medical blood sitting beside Abraham.

To Alucard's utter delight, the maid had been willing to donate a few ounces of her own blood, mixed in with the cold blood.

Abraham could swear the beast was purring as he took the bottle and vanished out the door.  



	18. Maids

*if you have any suggestions for a drabble, please let me know. This is via request. Some I might not have a good idea for, but ones that I've been kicking around, well, they'll get written. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated, whether just a quick "Liked it" or a suggestion for improvement. Thanks!*

Maids

Alucard listened carefully, locating each member of the house. Abraham...in his study. The groom, talking quietly to one of his hooved charges in the stables. The butler? Ah, the clink of silverware being polished. Hmmm...the cook was easy to find, because the high-pitched chatter of her helper and her terse answers were clearly coming from the kitchen.

But...wait.

His grin grew wider.

Quick, light footsteps in Abraham's bedroom? It appears that his Master had found a maid. The fool was unwilling to hire an older matronly housekeeper for a such a small household, and opted for the lower wages required from a simple maid. Most of the maids were young, unmarried women of lower backgrounds and lower education.

Delectable. Entirely delectable. And so frustratingly offlimits, but so...irresistable.

Following the sounds of the footsteps, Alucard trailed his prey about the mansion, taking deep breaths of her lovely maidenly scent, the enticing trace of her warm blood from a papercut, pinprick, splinter, or whatever tiny injury gave him such a beguiling trail. Following her scent, eyes half-closed, Alucard failed to pay proper attention to his surroundings.

The young maid backed out of the watercloset and directly into a tall, chilly, solid object. Whirling to see what she had hit, an apology on her lips, she found herself facing an expanse of black material. Glancing upward, she saw porcelain skin, bright red eyes...and the apology died on her lips.

Alucard grinned.

The maid shrieked. Abraham, a story above them and several rooms down, put down his book and sat, eyes closed for a few moments. Composed again, he rang for the butler.

It was time to find yet another maid. 


	19. Waking

XXX reviews are appreciated! Just a simple "liked it" is great and inspiration for me to get off my ass and get stuff put online. If you have anything you'd like me to cover in particular, please ask XXX

Waking

Sleeping vampires could be exceptionally hard to wake.

Abraham sighed, and tapped his foot while he debated his options.

Alucard lay, still and silent and absolutely unresponsive, on the layer of dirt in his coffin. Abraham was leaving the estate for the afternoon and needed to reinforce the "don't bite the staff" command. Also, he didn't want the vampire to cause problems in his office. When feeling slighted, the vampire was prone to causing all sorts of minor mishaps.

If he rose and went to the office, only to find Abraham nowhere on the estate, well, Abraham was tired of discovering important papers missing, books placed in the wrong area of his shelves, and, on one occasion, his desk chair in the basement. Alucard might not speak often, but he was certain to make his displeasure known in some physical way.

So, Abraham had come downstairs to wake the beast and tell him that he would be gone in the evening. Alucard, even asleep, could be incredibly uncooperative. Abraham had knocked on the casket, opened it, called Alucard's name, shaken him by the shoulder, and still the vampire slept. Alucard had informed him that vampires were capable of a very deep sleep under some circumstances (and which circumstances he had carefully avoided mentioning) and he was clearly in such a state of sleep at this time.

Abraham sighed again. The vampire looked so damn peaceful lying there asleep.

He prefered awake.

Abraham resorted to more drastic measures, with no effect. Shaking roughly, shouting, slapping Alucard's cheeks, and still the slightly pleased, utterly relaxed expression remained on the vampire's face, with eyes firmly shut. Finally, with a grunt, he hauled the vampire from the coffin and dropped him onto the rug.

Alucard's eyes blazed open and he lunged at the nearest shape, mouth closing about it with a sickening crunch. He blinked, focused, and with an annoyed yet sheepish look realized what he had done.

Abraham would have to replace the table leg, but at least the damn creature was awake. 


	20. Humor

*reviews...love 'em. They inspire me to add a little more whenever I get one. Just a quick "liked it" is much appreciated!*

Abraham was calling him.

Since the discovery that the vampire could hear him perfectly well, even from the basement, Abraham had ceased coming downstairs to fetch him and simply shouted for the vampire from his study. While Alucard appreciated the additional privacy, he had enjoyed the months of Abraham often choosing not to bother him, rather than deal with the hassle of getting a lantern and going down multiple flights of stairs. He had enjoyed that almost as much as watching Abraham try and find the missing lanterns (hiding them was a good way to fight boredom) and then travel the multiple flights of stairs. On the best nights, Abraham would be halfway down the very last flight to find Alucard just starting to come up those same stairs, with a mock-startled expression.

All good things must come to an end. After seeing what the human wanted, he'd have to find some other means to annoy the man and entertain himself.

Alucard paused in thought, foot lifted halfway to the next riser.

Did his wolf form shed? 


	21. Humor 2

Humor 2

(Some things just had to be done)

Abraham buried his face in the newspaper, pretending not to notice the quiet entrance of his vampire. Watching the beast over the top of the newspaper, he grinned to himself at the moment that Alucard noticed the odd box on the chest. There was nothing terribly unusual about the box, a simple cheap wooden crate, not even a foot long on any side.

But it was different.

Out-of-place in the tidy, elegant study.

Unexpected.

And therefore, it must be inspected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard had been awake for nearly an hour, and was wandering the house, relaxing, and just idly strolling down the halls. As usual, he found his steps taking him to his master's office. Entering, he realized that, again as usual, Abraham was reading the newspaper, finding reports and records of interest in his research. The familiar room and its array of books was-

Wait.

A box?

What in the world was it doing here? It clearly wasn't part of the decor, not with its shabby, splintered slat sides. Perhaps Abraham had ordered something?

Curious, Alucard lifted the lid to peer inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spring-loaded toy jester sprang out of the box towards the shocked vampire, bells rattling loudly. Startled and briefly terrified, the vampire leaped backwards, only to catch a leg on the edge of a chair and fall over backwards with a shriek. Eyes huge, he scrambled backwards away from the attacking monster-in-the-box for a brief second.

Realization hit.

Eyes narrowed, he glared at his master.

Abraham studiously ignored him, casually turning to the next page in the newspaper. The huge grin splitting his face, however, gave him away.

After the vampire left, Abraham rang for the maid to clean up the splinters and scraps that were all that remained of his "Jack-in-the-Box." 


	22. Almost a pet

*please review. Just a quick "I liked it" or a suggestion of what you'd like to see next would be wonderful!*

The meeting was not going well.

It had taken months of work through proper British channels, even with the assistance of Lord Holmswood and the very obvious number of supernatural deaths. The increase in deaths due to supernatural causes had spurred Van Helsing's own initial interest in monsters, and the number of such deaths had clearly been higher in Britain than in his native Holland. And so, he finally had his meeting with the members of Parliament responsible for the protection of England.

Fortunately, they had come to his own small estate, thereby dodging rumors and providing him with the easy opportunity to demonstrate via Alucard just what the country was up against.

Unfortunately, he was foreign. The three of them were members of the peerage.

Less fortunately, two of them clearly thought he was off his rocker, and were willing to blame the deaths and ghouls on Ripper-like murderers and the influence of opium. The third simply thought he was a thief and charlatan.

The final cap on the evening came from the presence of Alucard. Over-protective as always, he insisted on being present when the Lords arrived. It had taken a substantial amount of arguing to convince him that his looming, toothy, predatory self would simply be inappropriate for the meeting and distracting. So instead, the vampire was a beautifl black wolf. Silky, powerful, with tremendously strong jaws and muscles like steel wires under that dense pelt. And currently curled up at the side of Abraham's chair, head resting peacefully on his master's feet.

And drool sliding quietly down the inside of the shoe.

It was quite clear the foolish peers took him for some sort of large dog, and equally clear that they took the presence of Abraham's pet as simply another indication that they were dealing with someone of a lower class. The foreign bumpkin, after all, couldn't be expected to act in a civilized manner. They made a point of ignoring the presence of the enormous animal as obviously as the ignored everything Abraham was telling them.

The debate continued, Abraham producing files and records culled from the police of small towns and cities all over England, showing the deaths and eyewitness descriptions of the monsters seen. Those were discredited as attention-seekers, clever criminals, and the effects of a wide range of chemical substances being ingested.

Abraham produced church records, papers by clergymen, decrecpit and dusty Bibles with handwritten notes adorning some pages, scraps of papers with dreadful images slipped between those pages. Disdain, disbelief, "Well, I'm quite sure some of those clergy were a bit bored, you know?" "Clever fellow, but a bit lacking in artistic ability, wasn't he?" and a sort of affable, benevolent patronization were wearing through his patience.

He was getting frustrated, and Alucard was obviously amused. It shouldn't have been possible for a wolf to smirk, but while picking up dropped papers, Abraham had gotten a clear look at the beast's face and the smirking amusement was obvious.

He COULD have simply asked Alucard to transform, but deemed it unwise. He had spent more than two hours working to convince them of just how dangerous and predatory such creatures were, and revealing that he had purposefully brought such a creature into England could, well, backfire.

The conversation continued, with quiet barbs and knowing looks, as the sun set and the room cooled. One of the household servants came in, unobtrusively starting a fire to warm the room. As the flames settled into a warm crackling fire, Alucard levered his great mass off the floor and wandered off, obviously intending to stretch out on the hearth.

That was when Lord Chalmers made the grave mistake of attempting to PET the vampire. Alucard might sometimes seek affection from his Master. He had been tolerant, in a dignified and patient way, of a toddler than had found him napping in the warmth of the kitchen and was an enthsiastic dog lover and proceeded to hug and maul on the startled beast. But he found physical touch by all other humans, especially human males, incredibly unwelcome. His responses ranged from avoidance to threatening to actual assault.

This was definitely not a good night.

Having spent two hours listening to the overstuffed idiots quietly insulting his master and denying his existence, the vampire was Not Happy. And the idiot had reached out to pat his head as the vampire moved past Chalmers to the fireplace.

"NO! Don't you DARE!" The snarling vampire had the entire hand of the hapless lord in his mouth, and had half-pulled the man from his chair. Abraham was fairly certain the vampire had not broken the skin yet, but he had a moment's terrible vision of standing before the king and explaining just why the three Parliament members were now gray, decaying, and trying to bite him. A vampire, especially one as old as Alucard, was perfectly capable of biting someone and not turning them. But this was Alucard, who wouldn't bother putting forth the effort.

"DROP IT." The red eyes were gleaming with...mischief? Certainly the plumed tail was slowly wagging. The two other lords were frozen in their seats, unwilling to move towards the animal and risk Chalmers losing a hand. Chalmers was absolutely still for exactly the same reason. Alucard wasn't dropping the hand. Instead, he settled calmly to his haunches, ears alert, eyes on his master, sitting quietly, looking perfectly well-behaved and composed if one ignored the wide-eyed, white faced lord next to him, the one with the hand in the wolf's mouth.

The wolf whined softly, expectantly, completely ignoring the other three men to focus entirely on his Master. With a deliberate air, he SPIT the hand out, then stared expectantly at his Master. Not demandingly, but...expectantly.

It took Abraham only a moment to realize what the vampire wanted, and with a sigh, he pulled out his penknife and knicked his palm. A few drops of blood rolled out, and one of the lords made a soft choking sound. The wolf paced regally forward, gave his palm a lick, and then paced calmly back past the lords to recline regally upon the hearth.

Chaos broke out. All three lords demanding that he destroy the dangerous animal, all of them appalled at Van Helsing's grotesque behavior, and not allowing Abraham to explain anything. Finally, he had had enough, and that fiery temper that Alucard worshipped flared.

"ENOUGH, FOOLS!" Before their affronted visages could change to outrage, Abraham continued. "I would not allow him to consume you, though you are convinced he does not exist." Abraham's eyes blazed. "He is MINE, and you will NOT command me in how I control him or tell me what must be done with him!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion and anger, and one pair of eyes glowed red with approval.

The tallest of the three lords, angered, offended, confused, made a terrible mistake at that point, and with a yell, swung his fist at Van Helsing. It connected with a loud crack against Abraham's jaw, and was followed by another crack as the tall lord's head collided with the floor. Alucard crouched over him, hair waving wildly about his face, hand wrapped around the lord's throat, eyes blazing. Everyone froze, watching the monster with the glowing red eyes.

Abraham sat back up, eyes taking in the tableau. "Release him, Alucard." The vampire obediently let go of the man's neck, then sat back upon his heels, looking hungrily at the lord. "Back down." With a low rumble of protest, Alucard backed slowly towards the fireplace, then melted back down into the large black beast. He stretched back out with a sigh, flicked his ears, and closed his eyes. Abraham was well aware of the aura of smug the beast was positively radiating.

Abraham took a deep breath, picked up a stack of papers, and turned back towards the silent, shocked, terrified lords.

"As I have told you, vampires are capable of both a human shape and a lupine form. Now that you understand that, let's work on the rest of it, hm?"  



	23. Level One

Seals- Level One

Alucard might be childish, prone to pouting, sullen fits, and foolish pranks, but he was frighteningly intelligent and skilled. Sometimes Abraham was aghast at his audacity in attempting to catch and control the beast. Then the red eyes would turn to him, and begin to glow a malevolent red, and Abraham would quickly quash that line of thought.

The king was still debating whether or not to allow Hellsing the ability to hunt the supernatural creatures of Britain, or simply use him as a resource while an official agency was used to eradicate the beasts. A small contingent of soldiers had been sent after a low-level vampire, armed with the information Abraham provided and assorted effective weaponry, and had been entirely ghouled. The vampire was still there, and the three Parliament representatives had begun to treat Hellsing with substantially more respect.

It was clear that soon, Abraham Hellsing (no more the dutch Van Helsing, but a more Anglicized name) would be given the ability to hunt down the supernatural monsters. Just as clearly, for Alucard to be truly effective, he and Abraham were going to have to allow him to use the abilities their bond contained. Abraham still didn't know what those skills entailed; the vampire seemed able to sense his thoughts and emotions through their bond, and was able to change shape and heal quickly. Prior to the bonding, he had seen the vampire turn into mist and a great bat, but not since the binding had Alucard displayed those powers.

The evening had begun calmly enough, both of them seated in chairs in front of the bare fireplace with Abraham trying to manipulate Alucard into doing as he wished. It had started out well, Abraham sipping his beer and Alucard sipping from his bottle, chatting about the vampire that had successfully defeated the military unit sent after it.

Then Abraham mentioned lifting the bond, just to access those powers, and the vampire threw an apoplectic fit and stormed out of the room. The bottle of blood had shattered against the wall with immense force, leaving bloody streaks running down from the embedded glass shards. Abraham was shocked at the violence of the vampire's response; what he had asked was apparently far more important than he realized. Gathering himself together, he set off after his charge to discover what had set him off so badly. The outright violence had been so sudden, so strong, and so out of character for the "tamed" vampire.

Abraham had finally tracked him down, finding him seated ramrod-straight in his basement chair, clearly tense, eyes a flaming red. Attempts to talk about this with the vampire resulted in snarls, Alucard clearly too worked up to even formulate coherent words.

So Abraham did something he hadn't attempted since the full bonding had occured. When capturing the beast, Alucard had taken a few drops of Abraham's blood, then offered Abraham a taste of his own. The effect had been that the vampire's thoughts and emotions were, briefly, Abraham's own. It had worn off, but there had been a constant train of thought running through the back of Abraham's mind; icily intelligent and bloodthirsty and incredibly manipulative. The emotions, the bloodlust, the longing, and the despair, had also resonated through him. Abraham was able to control the vampire while thus bonded to him. While enlightening, the effects had been very difficult for Abraham, unsure at times where his thoughts ended and the vampire's began. He had avoided repeating this forced closeness with the vampire once the true bond had formed. Tonight, though, it seemed it would be necessary.

Abraham left, returning shortly with a small silver penknife. Standing in front of the quieter yet still glowering beast, he nicked his finger and extended it towards the beast. Alucard's tongue flicked out to take in the drop that was offered. Abraham extended his empty hand, palm-up, and gestured for Alucard's hand. After a few long moments, the vampire nodded and placed his hand in Abraham's. With a quick nick, Abraham had a drop of blood from the vampire, and placed it on his tongue.

The cold glare of the vampire did not ease as the maelstrom of his emotions barreled into Abraham. Abraham was shocked at what he found. While the vampire was confident of his master's ability to handle him as a vampire. However, the full range of Alucard's abilities was well beyond what Abraham had ever imagined, and linked to madness. Alucard had definite doubts about the ability of any human, even Abraham, to achieve control over that crazed, violent, and incredibly powerful insanity. He didn't want to...frighten?...Abraham? In addition, the great lure of the bond to Alucard was that a human mind served as a...shield?

"Yes," the voice whispered in his mind, "I walk between life and death, and the voices of the dead I have consumed cry to me. You are all of the living world, and you cannot hear them. When bound to you, I cannot hear them, either."

"What is it...like?" asked Abraham hesitantly, expecting Alucard to tell him. He did not expect to be shown instead; his mind was suddenly assaulted, not by the single clear loud "voice" of his servant, but by a hundred, a thousand whispering voices. They went on and on, not quite coherent, never silent, never stopping, chewing away at his mind like a termite at a piece of English Oak, and Abraham suddenly felt frightened for his sanity in a way that he had never expected.

"STOP!" he roared out, and the vampire's head flew back in the chair, the whispering voices cutting off immediately.

"That, Master," he said coldly, "is what you would force into me, were you to release me. I will not have it. I kept my sanity until I could find and bond to you, but I will not risk it again. You are bound to protect me, and if you fail in this, there will be Hell to pay." The glowing eyes and the rage beating at Abraham told the truth of the monster's words.

Silence and impasse. Abraham would not subject the vampire to insanity, and the vampire refused to release his powers with Abraham as witness.

Finally, Abraham spoke.

"You provided the ritual for creating the bond to me. Where did it come from?"

The vampire looked startled, he had thought it evident. "I created it. I knew what I had done to become a vampire, and crafted this addition to the spell. It took a very long time to create a spell that would merge so seamlessly and hold me so effectively. It was created centuries ago, after years of research. I was pleased with it, though I could find no one that I wished to share it with in my homeland, and thought it would never be of use."

"YOU created it?"

The scorn resonating down the bond briefly silenced Abraham. The vampire could not lie effectively while so leashed to him, so personally, and thus found Abraham's question somewhat insulting. The vampire hissed, then continued with a low and menacing growl lurking under his words.

"I am old and brought about by spells and sacrifice, Abraham, do not doubt that I have substantial...experience...in such fields. Creating a bonding spell is not a difficult thing, in and of itself. It is simply a blood link. What was was difficult," and here his wry grin flashed the points of fangs at his master, "was finding a human I was willing to submit to. Each spell requires a payment. I paid for this spell by sacrificing my freedom, not a small price at all. But I was willing. You pay for it by blood and by effort. Nothing comes free, little human, nothing comes free."

Silence while Abraham took in the meaning of this. He had expected a vampire, a simple beast, and this monster was proving to be anything but. He had as much similarity to the vampires Abraham had studied as a lion to a housecat. Laughing to himself, Abraham corrected that thought. The housecat would be a still-blind kitten, and Alucard would be the monster that preyed on the lion!

His head lifted, and he met the vampire's brooding stare. Anger still bubbled down the bond, but Abraham felt no threat from the vampire, only simmering anger and a deep reluctance.

"How may a spell be paid for?" Abraham's mind was turning over ideas rapidly. The vampire was unable to follow the rapidly-changing thoughts, but Abraham felt the anger giving way to an amused bemusement.

"Blood, emotions, effort, death. Lust and pain are the easiest fuels, death the most potent. Agony and blood bonded us," Here, Abraham remembered the screaming vampire as they carved a symbol into his heart, "and my loss of freedom and your continued effort maintain the link." The vampire paused, thinking. "Effort, such as a very long ritual, can be effective. However, I doubt you would have been able to successfully contain me for the months it would have taken to prepare such a spell." The vampire grinned maliciously. "So we used agony and blood to bond. Easier, in its way, but not something I would wish to repeat soon."

Abraham was not so easily cowed. "So, we have our problem, yes? I wish to allow you access to more of your powers. You wish to keep my mind as a shield. Neither of us wishes you to go insane, and we have time. So let us work on this." Intrigued, the vampires eyes lightened, losing their bloodthirsty glow. Abraham was often a quick man, prone to action and not well-suited for a long, painstaking work and delicate inscriptions. However, the vampire had observed Abraham, working through reports, plotting attacks on a map, arranging meetings, interviewing rare survivors, and had himself been the result of a dedicated hunt with great attention to detail. The man HAD caught him. Perhaps...perhaps a spell could be worked. This human was no sorcerer, but had studied enough of the black arts to catch HIM. Perhaps. Perhaps.

A few months later, the vampire admired the symbol on his gloves as Abraham finished the last lines of a long incantation. The same symbol, a circle and pentagram similar to the symbol on his heart, was worked into his clothing. Alucard suspected that if he manifested his own clothing, rather than what his master had given him, the symbol would also appear there. It was branded on his shoulder via holy water and silver, and dyed with the blood of Abraham. The intricate spell was the culmination of months of work and ritual development, with blood and religion and pain brought in to seal the spell to him.

Alucard grinned at his master. With no more warning than this, his simple clothes changing in a fluid rush to a black flared cloak, shirt becoming a billowing white silk suited to a lord. With a respectful bow, the monster backed through the office wall.

Abraham blinked.

The Seal worked. 


	24. Left Behind

*slightly predates Missing. Abraham has gone to Norfolk on business, and John Seward is reluctantly vampire-sitting. It's a bit sappy, but Alucard's entire life is focused around Abraham, and he's having a much worse time dealing with his Master's absence than he, or anyone, expected!*

The vampire was missing. Seward had gone down to his basement lair after sunset in order to give him his dinner, and found the room empty of the vampire. Asking the small household staff didn't help him locate the vampire, for no one had seen him that evening. John resorted to a room-by-room search of the house. He found the monster, finally, when doing a second and more thorough search of Abraham's study.

Alucard was curled up in Abraham's office chair, face buried deep in the leather, and with Abraham's smoking jacket draped over him as a makeshift blanket. When he became aware of John, he pulled his head up long enough to snarl in irritation; John simply placed the bottle of blood on the desk and left.

The vampire was clearly in a foul mood and John wasn't inclined to coddle him as Abraham might. Feed, yes, but not coddle.

He returned a few hours later to collect the bottle before bed, to find the vampire had moved from the chair to stand by the window. John was utterly ignored as he collected the still-full bottle.

The next night, the vampire was missing again. John started his search in the study, and found the vampire watching out the window again. His attempt to speak with the vampire got him nothing more than a low growl and ended with a warning hiss. After a brief reprimand for behavior, John left the grumpy vampire with his food. The bottle was still in by the window, full, in the morning.

The third night, John started his vampire-feeding routine a bit more wisely. He went down to the basement well before sunset, planning on leaving the fresh bottle by the coffin.

The coffin was open and empty.

This was startling, but while the vampire avoided sunlight, it had only a minor effect on the beast. The only time John had seen the vampire damaged by bright light was during the time they were capturing him; his injuries at the time had made him exceptionally susceptible to burning. The vampire was capable of being up and about during the day, but it was unusual.

John set out on a search for the vampire yet again, starting with the office. The vampire wasn't there.

Instead, he was found asleep in Abraham's bed, curled up completely under the covers, face buried in the pillow. Normally, his sleeping expression was contentment, features slack and relaxed. Today, what could be seen of his face appeared utterly miserable, even in sleep. It was difficult to tell in the dim bedroom light, but there might have been vampiric tear stains on the dark pillowcase.

Feeling an unexpected pang of sympathy for the beast, John left him to sleep and placed the bottle in the office for the vampire to find.


	25. Missing

*reviews. Love 'em. Like it, didn't like it, want some clarification, anything for a review (almost) is good!*

Alucard was no longer the leader of his country, no longer the commander of vast armies. He no longer needed to protect his people from bandits, to look strong and fierce in the face of opposition. He no longer had children dependent on him, responsibilities to fulfill every day, no longer was he the leader. Meetings with other leaders, trade with other countries, the mundanities of everything from road repair to taxation. The area he was responsible for had been reduced over the years to a half-dozen or so villages near his castle, other countries and leaders seemingly adequate to care for the residents of his former domains. Yet for that smaller area, he had been the leader for centuries. For so long, he had been the one at the top. All responsibility came to him, and he had no one but himself to answer to.

That had changed, now. He was willing to follow Abraham, as fine a leader as he himself had ever been, with intelligence and a strength of character that often left the vampire in a sort of speechless awe. True, he tormented the man mercilessly, seeking the limits of his strength, compassion, and humanity. Repeated failures to find those limits were reassurring, strengthening his commitment to his master, but also spurring him harder find those cracks, those weaknesses.

So far, Abraham had shown none but the least of weaknesses, acknowledged them, and either changed them or accomodated them. Alucard was proud of his master, pleased to serve him, and the lack of responsibility was freeing. No longer crushed down, constrained by his burdens and requirements, he was enjoying a sort of second childhood.

Usually.

The damn man had left several days ago. Granted, Seward had been left in his absence, and Seward was certainly a good man, but it wasn't his Master. Abraham had left strict orders that Alucard was to obey Seward as he would Abraham, and Alucard had accepted them with a minimum of ill grace.

Alucard shifted impatiently, staring out the window at the driveway, utterly unaware of Seward standing in the doorway. Laughing quietly, he watched the monster spend yet another night looking out the window, waiting for his Master to come home. If Abraham hadn't forbidden him to leave the house, the vampire would undoubtedly be at the gate, watching for his master's carriage from there.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was clearly utterly dependent on Abraham.

Seward crossed quietly to the distracted vampire, leaving his bottle of dinner on the windowsill. Alucard never even noticed him.

The next morning, Seward placed the barely-touched bottle in the sink to be washed, and went to the office to compose his daily note for Abraham. Abraham expected to be gone less than two weeks, but demanded daily letters. With his wealth, he was able to afford a quick delivery of the letters, usually within a day of them being sent out.

"Dear Abraham,  
He's still not eating. I've..."

John paused. On the desktop was a letter addressed to him, from Abraham. He opened it up, and laughed softly.

Within the hour, Abraham's wagon was rattling down the road towards Norfolk, Seward handling the reins, a coffin concealed under the tarp in the back and an anxious wolf backtracking and racing circles around the cart, trying to encourage it down the road towards his Master even faster. 


	26. Bored 2

What Would a bored vampire do?

Bored 2

Abraham headed into his office, list of reports in his hand, and a large stack of them on his desk. This was going to be a busy afternoon and he suspected it would be well past midnight when he finally found his bed.

Going through the documents, he correlated sightings, calculating the probable type of creature, number, and relative strength level. Shortly after dusk, Alucard showed up, bored and troublesome. He was willing to answer several questions and give his insight into probable characteristics, but clearly wasn't interested. He thumbed through the shelves, idly glancing at titles of texts he'd already read, then stood at the window for a time, staring vaguely at the grounds outside.

The butler brought in a tray of tea and a few biscuits as well as Alucard's nightly bottle. Abraham gestured vaguely at the clear space on the desk and grunted his appreciation when the tray was set down, mind clearly elsewhere and nearly as non-verbal as Alucard. Finishing the report, he turned towards the tray, surprised and pleased by the unusual variety of delicious looking treats on it. The cook must trying out a few new recipes tonight.

He reached for a cookie, only to have the entire tray of desserts erupt.

Black legs and pinchered mouths skittered across the tray, biscuits tumbling about as cockroaches and centipedes scattered across the tray, bubbling up and pouring across the table. A slick black sewer rat hauled its slimy body from the cup of steaming tea, staring up at Abraham with glowing red eyes.

Abraham sighed.

Damn bored vampire. 


	27. Touch

*I've been referencing Alucard's loathing of touch in many stories, and you'll notice that when he does approach Abraham, he's cautious; always on top of the sheets, at the foot of the bed, for example. For those who read the manga, the reason for the psychological scars causing him to shy away from the touch of an adult male is probably clear. For those who didn't...Vlad Dracul was a prisoner of the Turks when he was young, I believe around 8 to 11. The manga had a brief illustration of the unpleasant uses a male military leader, far from the "comforts of home," could have for a young boy. Alucard can be expected to still carry some trauma from that. Here he is, again under the control of an adult male; I'd expect there to be some "cognitive dissonance" as a result!*

Touch

There was something wrong with the vampire. Abraham wasn't all that familiar with vampire psychology, but the beast absolutely hated any touch that he had not initiated, and he rarely did so.

Simply reaching past him to get a book would evoke a flinch and a glare. A brief pat on the monster's shoulder when going past him would result in an increasingly restless vampire for the next half-hour or so, and then the vampire would make a quiet exit. The few times that Abraham had forced physical contact on the vampire, such as inspecting his mouth to compare a vampire's dental armament to a human's, the binding had to be used to force Alucard's compliance. Afterwards, the vampire would be absent for days and skittish once he finally reappeared. Abraham had to drastically curtail most of his curiousity about the vampire's physical characteristics as a result.

The cook had similar problems dealing with the vampire. He seemed more relaxed around her, but she would occasionally push him out of the way, or pull him over to help her reach an object stored high in the kitched or too heavy to move. Touch, from her, always startled him, but never seemed to create the stress that Abraham observed. The maids had all had, unfortunately, even less success with the vampire. He frankly welcomed their touch, even the panicked slapping, flailing, and kicking when they found themselves suddenly and unexpectedly cornered by the vampire.

The groom had never even gotten close to the vampire, despite the occasional visits to the stable the beast made. Both groom and vampire preferred to avoid each other.

It wasn't that the vampire completely avoided contact with Abraham, it was simply that such contact had to be entirely on the vampire's terms and was entirely unpredictable. When Abraham was involved with something that took a great deal of concentration, he would sometimes find the vampire sidling closer to him. Occasionally, the vampire would be seated on the floor beside him, leaning against his legs and absorbing warmth as Alucard read a book or sometimes simply napped. Abraham would often attempt to touch the vampire; the bond between them seemed to demand some sort of occasional physical contact, and the vampire's smooth silky hair was undeniably pleasant to touch.

Sometimes Alucard tolerated this, sometimes Abraham would feel him tense up against his legs, then shift away. Rarely did he seem to find this familiar contact soothing or pleasant.

On one memorable occasion, the vampire had lounged across Abraham's lap on the settee. Alucard had been seeking attention. Abraham was trying to concentrate on some reports and formulate some sort of conclusion, so continued to ignore the vampire and to brush him off, causing the vampire to get pushier and pushier and finally shove his way into his Master's lap underneath the report Abraham was attempting to read.

A smile crossed Abraham's face at this memory; it was the most affectionate and demanding he had ever seen the vampire. His distant, aloof vampiric nature clearly caved at times to a very human need for contact and company.

The smile left as he remembered last night. He had awoken very late at night, chilled to the point of waking, to discover the vampire had crept onto the bed again. Alucard was curled at the foot of the bed, close against Abraham's legs, and with the blanket that SHOULD have covered Abraham instead cocooned about the vampire. Awake and bemused, he had watched the motionless vampire for several moments. Alucard had looked very peaceful, very content, but Abraham was cold and the vampire's bulk was pushing him into an uncomfortable position.

That was when Abraham had simply moved the sleeping vampire. He'd thought nothing more of it than wanting a comfortable position and to have his blanket back. Carefully and slowly, he'd eased the sleeping vampire next to him, tossed the blanket over them both, and started to settle himself back into a comfortable position next to his sleeping charge.

Alucard had woken up as Abraham shifted. Abraham had watched, calmly and uncomprehendinly, as the eyes blinked sleepily, the dim red glow showing in the shadows of the vampire's face. For a short time, Abraham watched Alucard, and the vampire simply stared back.

Without warning, the vampire had suddenly jerked fully awake and been completely enraged. Snarling, eyes burning a malevolent ruby, he had pushed himself away from Abraham and off the bed, then retreated towards the door, snarling the entire time.

Abraham was absolutely shocked at his behavior; Alucard had gone from a sleepy contentment to full fury in the blink of an eye. However, the cold clear moonlight in the room had also shown him a few other things, too.

The vampire was panting underneath the snarls and his hands were trembling, the shadows from the moon dancing across them as they shook.

Abraham remained in the bed, staring at his vampire, unsure whether he was witnessing pure fury or defensive fear. The creature had been very timid the first week, and Abraham had learned quickly that a snarl could be defensive or offensive, fear or frustration. It was always meant to intimidate, but the reason why wasn't always clear.

And Alucard was backing away towards the door.

The vampire made his escape, and Abraham took one long, deep, shuddering breath. Alucard had been terrified of him, he was nearly certain of this.

Terrified of him, sleepy and tired in a nightshirt, half-asleep in his bed? Even when Alucard had driven Abraham to near-rage, and the binding's pain threatened to be used against him, he had never seemed terrified of Abraham. Worried, perhaps, anticipating and somewhat dreading the punishment for whatever manipulation or disaster he had orchestrated, but never terrified.

Abraham wondered how his powerful vampire could be terrified of a drowsy, middle-aged man who had been simply trying to sleep in his bed.

The revelation seemed so impossible that Abraham had difficulty putting any faith in it, and determined to discuss this with Seward as soon as possible.

He spent the rest of the night tossing restlessly, unable to sleep, worried and guilty. 


	28. Chapter 47 : Sad

*another story from the beginning!*

Sad

It was midafternoon, and Alucard was undeniably awake.

He was silent, which Abraham was becoming accustomed to, but being up and about during daylight was a first. So far, he'd slept silent and motionless from near dawn until shortly after sunset each day. When Abraham asked him what was wrong, the vampire had gave him only a small, tired shrug.

However, the vampire was undeniably present, sunny afternoon or not. He was standing in the shadows in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall slightly, and watching Abraham with an undecipherable look. Sad, perhaps, confused, definitely worried, and undeniably miserable. Abraham rose and closed the curtains, shrouding the room in a twilight gloom that the gas lamps shortly dispelled. Alucard remained in the corner, but his eyes followed Abraham about the room.

Abraham returned to the armchair, settling down with a stack of newspapers from various cities in Britain. Each day, he read the papers, clipping stories about disappearances, illnesses, etc., using this data to determine where a vampire might be hiding and preying.

A bump on his leg indicated that his own vampire had come out of hiding. Alucard was hunched against his leg, curled up on the floor, face buried in the side of Abraham's knee. Concerned, Abraham moved to stroke Alucard's head, offering a sort of physical reassurance. To his surprise, the vampire jerked away, staring up at him with wide, worried eyes. Abraham reached for the vampire again, but more slowly, and just as slowly, the vampire ducked under his hand, avoiding contact.

"Alucard?" the vampire remained silent, eyes focused on Abraham, alert to any movement his master might make. Instead of attempting to reach for the vampire a third time, Abraham pulled off the light blanket that decorated the back of the chair. Even with the curtains closed, an appreciable amount of sunlight was still entering the room, and perhaps this was causing the vampire to be edgy?

Gently draping it over the vampire, he was rewarded with Alucard pressing himself back against his leg. As time passed, Abraham read through his papers and the vampire became more and more limp. After an hour or more, Alucard seemed to shake himself awake. He gave Abraham a long, measured, thoughtful look then briefly pressed up against his legs, seemingly in a sort of thanks. Unfolding his long, lanky frame from the floor, the vampire passed the blanket back to Abraham and then vanished out the door, presumably to return to his daily sleep.

Puzzled, and somewhat worried, Abraham continued his work. When the vampire awoke in the evening, he'd try and find answers to what caused such sadness and wariness in his new servant. 


	29. BOOKMARK FIRST HUNTERS ARRIVE

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	30. Crowded

*reviews are great! I'm looking forward to writing about Alucard's introduction to the new troops... Please let me know if you have questions or want any clarification :)*

There were too many people in the house.

Abraham had gotten funding to pursue his goal of hunting the monsters of England. Alucard was pleased with that, it would give him a purpose and a way to serve and relieve some of the sheer boredom. Honestly, he looked forward to the fights and the hunts. Abraham seemed surprised at this, but Alucard couldn't honestly understand why.

Any monster foolish enough to be identified, located, and hunted by a mere human deserved death. His own foolishness in the matter of the Harkers and Lucy had led to his own near death; had he remained safely ensconced in Romania, he would still be free.

As the English put it, he'd have been barking mad, but free.

He rather prefered this. Except for the people.

The estate was not small; there were two stories, a large attic, a cellar, and a subcellar where he had placed his coffin. The estate had over several acres of yard, garden, and a small copse surrounding it, and even a small fish pond.

But there were over a dozen MEN traipsing about now, poking their noses in every corner of his home. Abraham's eight new monster hunters were the least welcome, but there were more. A set of workmen was busy building barracks by the stables, and a small army of maids, butlers, and cleaners were bringing the rest of the house into order. At any point in time, at least one person appeared to be in the cellar above him.

The lock on his door was more of a courtesy than anything else, and sleeping behind it was difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The monster was missing again.

Abraham had dreaded bringing more people into the estate, no matter how well the vampire had behaved towards his small staff so far. The groom had seen the vampire with the horses a few times, and the cook and her assistant were well accustomed to the vampire's presence by the stove. The butler routinely brought the vampire his blood in the library, and this maid (the fourth) seemed likely to stay.

However, bringing this many people in with no chance to warn or introduce them, was likely to go very badly. He could easily see the vampire stalking them and was almost waiting for the day the vampire found a loophole and succeeded in eating one of them!

And the vampire had not done anything as expected. Rather than hovering around the humans, hunting them, stalking them, he had vanished. At first, Abraham had been certain that the beast was simply being more clever than usual in his hunting, and trying to avoid notice while he played with his prey. But after two days of close watching, Abraham was forced to conclude that the vampire really WAS leaving the new humans alone.

That was a relief, until questioning of the other staff members revealed the vampire had not been seen by them, either. The latest shipment of medical blood sat congealing in the icebox, entirely untouched. Even the newest maid had been completely unmolested by the beast.

Where WAS he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abraham opened the door to the vampire's cell. It was late afternoon, and he expected the vampire to be sleeping. He'd rousted the beast before, he'd do so again. To his surprise, there was a clatter as the door opened. He thrust it open, lifting the lantern to peer into the room, and caught the last settling of the lid to the coffin. He also was treated to possibly the most dangerous sound he had ever heard his charge make. A deep, ripping snarl, choked with malice and threat, the sheer viciousness raised the hair on the back of his neck and the lantern shook as he held it.

"ALUCARD!" The snarl broke off immediately, and he heard the faintest of sighs. Relief?

Stepping closer, he found his vampire HIDING in the corner. The low table had been moved, creating a shadowed pocket, and the vampire was crouched, concealed in the darkness. The look of wariness on Alucard's face startled Abraham, but what was worse was the exhaustion. The vampire clearly had not been resting, at least not well. There were circles under his eyes, and the skin by his mouth sagged. Still a beautiful monster, but Abraham had not seen the vampire look so exhausted since his capture. Sleepy, yes, even tired, but not this state of nervous exhaustion.

Abraham sighed, kneeling down in front of his charge. The vampire simply blinked and shifted a bit farther away, then flinched as Abraham reachedd towards him. With a frown, Abraham drew back his hand. The vampire had made it plain over the months that he did not enjoy contact he didn't initiate and was especially violent towards men.

And the estate was now full of men...

Men that intended to hunt vampires.

Men that might not avoid the vampire, or be intimidated by him.

Men that were allowed access to almost the entire house. Even if the vampire disappeared through a wall to avoid one set, there was a high likelihood that someone else would be in the room he entered!

Abraham had a sudden insight of just how lucky he had been that the new residents had NOT decided to investigate the basement. Fortunately, there was one room that no one but he and the maid would consider entering, and that would be easy for him to watch over at night.

Late that night, the coffin was safely hidden in Abraham's closet, filling the entire floorspace of it. A thick sturdy lock had been installed on the inside of the door. Inside the coffin, an exhausted vampire was deep asleep, his Master asleep in his own bed only a few feet away.  



	31. Introductions

*short, but fun...*

Introductions

The barracks were finished, the workmen dismissed.

The house was clean. Rooms were aired, spiders routed, bedding laundered. Even the attic had been thoroughly swept and large piles of trash burned. The extra staff had been dismissed, with a single new servant kept to help serve the needs of the hunters now staying in the barracks.

The house was stocked. Shelves had been set back up in the cellar, with boxes of ammunition, guns, silver, stakes, crosses, medical supplies, and more covering them. Boxes of potatoes, sacks of grain, and jars of preserves filled the remaining shelves and thick hams hung from the ceiling beams. Merchants and shopkeepers no longer visited several times each day bringing new supplies.

Below the cellar, the now-empty basement had a thick metal door hung on sturdy new hinges. An expensive, bulky lock held it shut, and a thick oak beam and iron brackets located in the room allowed the vampire to prevent access to anyone but Abraham.

With all the extra staff now gone and the vampire's resting place secured, it was time to bring the vampire out of hiding for the permanent residents.

Abraham nodded to himself, and left his office, heading to the basement to wake the vampire. It was late afternoon, early for the vampire, but he was hoping that this would make the vampire less threatening to the hunters. In addition, Alucard would be tired and grumpy, less likely to play a malicious prank or bully the troops. Generally, he just wanted to go back to bed.

As he headed down to the cellar, he heard an almighty shriek and a crash. The newest servant, white faced, came pelting up the stairs and nearly knocked Abraham down.

"RUN!" he screamed, and scrambled back onto his feet and up the stairs.

Abraham sighed.

Well, that was one introduction over with. 


	32. Introductions, the Hunters

*I know, I know, I need to continue the bit about Touch, but the starting scene of Alucard stalking someone cleaning his gun showed up instead. Enjoy!*

Meeting the Hunters

Needing a breath of fresh air, Joshua stepped out the barracks and sat on the low wall beside them. The inside of the barracks still stank of fresh paint and brick dust, and the reek of some of the hunters who had lower standards of personal cleanliness was already beginning to fill the new building. So Joshua had thought of a handy way to pass some time out of the barracks, and had left the others to their card-playing and boasting.

Cigar clamped between his teeth, he'd pulled out his handgun to do a little maintenance. Hellsing insisted that each man have a personal handgun on them at all times, loaded with silver bullets, well-maintained, and was an absolute stickler for this. They were given swords and rifles when actually hunting, but the pistol was a must, and Abraham would appear randomly and demand to see and inspect the guns. There was just enough light coming through the barrack windows to clean the gun, and Joshua set about to do so.

Hellsing knew what he was doing, no doubt about that, but some of things the old man was doing were more than a bit odd. Joshua had only been on the estate a few weeks, same as the other hunters, and they'd had one hunt. That hunt had produced a single ghoul, and while it was startling to see one of the monsters Abraham had taught them about actually lunging across the ground at them, the actual shooting of the monster had been very anticlimactic. They saw it, eight guns were leveled at it immediately, and within seconds the lurching ghoul was a pile of ash.

Removing the cylinder containing the dully-gleaming bullets, Joshua used the oiled cloth to clean down in the chamber, making sure no grit, gunpowder, or other item could interfere with its movement.

He was kind of looking forward to seeing his first vampire. Abraham had warned them that a vampire was on the estate, but Joshua didn't actually believe him. It was more likely Hellsing's attempt to keep them on their toes and out of the house. They were vampire hunters, after all, and it was laughable to think that a vampire would choose to stay anywhere near them.

Chamber cleaned, Joshua reached over to pick up the cylinder and install it back into the gun. His hand reached the paper the cylinder had been resting on, but his searching fingers found no cylinder. He twisted to look down, and found the paper completely bare, only a small gleam of gun oil showing the cylinder had ever been there. A quick search showed that the cylinder had not rolled off the wall to land on either side, but the dark shadows made it difficult to be certain that it wasn't simply lying a short distance away in the grass. Cursing quietly, he rose to go back into the barracks and get a candle to search the ground more thoroughly.

A dark chuckle made him pause, frozen, half-way off the wall.

"Missing something, little human? However will you protect yourself without your silver, hmm?"

Joshua spun about towards the sound of the voice, heart hammering. A few yards away, concealed in the deep shadows of a pine tree, loomed the vague dark bulk of...something. Bright red eyes burned at him, and with a hoarse yet wet chuckle, lips parted and a row of sharp fangs now gleamed below those terrifying red eyes.

Alucard laughed to himself as the human scrambled towards the door of the barracks, babbling hysterically to the hunters inside. He had been tempted to hynotize the man and lure him out, but this was far too much fun. Safe inside their metal cylinder, the silver bullets were a solid weight in his pocket. Drifing towards the window, Alucard saw the men clustered about his little toy, glancing nervously at the open doorway across the room. For fun, he tossed a rock onto the ground by the door, just out of sight of his prey, and watched the men jump at the heavy thud.

Too easy. Much too easy. He drifted through the wall, quickly picking up the two pistols lying on the bunks to place in pockets, then quietly lifting the box of rifles. A few shadowy tendrils kept the swords from knocking about, and within the space of a breath he had taken their weapons and vanished back through the wall. An impish push had also led him to pick guns from the holsters of two additional men, but the remaining ones were already in hands and not easy to remove.

These were hunters, and within a few moments of Joshua alerting them to the presence outside, they were reaching for weapons only to find them missing. Three men still had pistols, but only three. The case of rifles, which was directly behind one man and had been used as a seat during the poker game moments previously, had simply vanished. The swords, too, were missing. And worst of all, the monster was right outside the door. Not visible, but they had all heard something. While they had all initially thought Joshua was playing a prank or playing the fool, the loud thumping sound had shown that SOMETHING was by the door, and now, their weapons were gone. Crucifixes out, the men hunkered down far from the door, makeshift weapons in hand, waiting for the attack.

xxxxxxxx

Abraham was sitting quietly on the settee in his office, relaxing with a book. It was rare, very rare, that he had a chance to relax. But until more reports came in, he was idle. The work on the house and the restocking was finished and the laborers had been paid off. The men had been moved to the barracks, Alucard back into the basement, and his staff returned to normal. This was a quiet, peaceful evening, even the vampire making himself scarce.

Such an evening was too good to last. Abraham felt the vampire behind him at the same time he heard the faint metallic thunk, and turned to find the room empty. However, a handful of pistols and a cylinder were now smearing oil and gunpowder on his spotless desk, and a familiar-looking pair of boxes sat beside the desk as well.

So much for a quiet evening, it seems the troops had already encountered the vampire.

Abraham bookmarked his page, then rose to visit his troops. As soon as he stepped outside, Alucard handed him one of the cellar lanterns.

"They are a bit unnerved, we wouldn't want them to shoot you before they realized who you were." With that statement, heavily laden with amusement, the vampire vanished again.

Abraham approached the barracks, door still open, and was entirely unsurprised to see all eight of the hunters in a small knot inside, three guns visible, crosses and crucifixes held in shaking hands, the unarmed men weilding weapons made with bed slats, chairs, and one with a broom. They were in the corner, farthest from the windows and door, clearly frightened but also wisely arranged should a vampire attack them. A normal vampire, that is.

Their relieved expressions when they realized that the person approaching them was no monster, but Abraham, changed to concern as they called for him to hurry, there was a monster outside!

No, there wasn't.

The monster was inside, crammed into the corner behind them, inches away from the hunters, and grinning like a demented fool at his Master, hunters totally oblivious to his presence.

All told, the evening was very, very interesting. 


	33. Playing

*I needed something silly after the last two chapters. This fit the bill.*

Playing

Alucard had a new favorite trick. He technically wasn't stalking the troops, and he wasn't exactly frightening them.

But damned if it wasn't entertaining anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the men had encountered a big black dog on the grounds. It had red eyes, but the man had heard of albinos with red eyes and really didn't think much of it. The dog seemed very dog-like, stretched out on the grass, chewing a stick in a patch of shade.

He'd seen the dog a few more times, and while he never touched it, it had played a few rounds of fetch with him before chasing a squirrel and vanishing.

He really thought nothing of this dog for quite some time. There was nothing unusual at all about a large dog running about an estate of this size, and only occasionally being seen. What was disturbing was mentioning the dog to the other hunters and finding that NO ONE else had seen it. Odd, but possible.

Still, that was possible, and he had begun to look for the dog. He'd seen it one day, and grabbed another soldier to point out what they had laughingly referred to as his "red-eyed ghost dog" only to find that in the second it had taken him to grab the other soldier and point out the dog, the dog had vanished. He was a little embarrassed, but the dog could easily have run off after a rabbit or something and vanished that quickly. Annoying, but possible.

Another time, he spotted it in the parlor, looking out the window. Once again, he pulled another soldier in to see it, only to have the dog vanish again. He hadn't seen it leave through the door, but he also hadn't been watching it closely. It was possible that the dog had walked out of the room. Not likely, but possible.

Finally, he had a chance to prove the dog existed! Walking down the hall, slightly ahead of the others, he caught a glimpse of a big black form, and turned to see the dog sleeping under a bench outside Van Helsing's office. Grinning, he motioned the others over, pointing to the dog. At their puzzled glances, he looked down, to find only shadows under the bench.

THIS was not possible.

By the second week, he was beginning to doubt his sanity. He was seeing the black dog constantly, almost hourly. He had given up pointing it out to the other soldiers, because the dog vanished. At one point, he was looking directly at the dog as he called for the other soldiers. He could have sworn that the dog was laughing at him, red eyes dancing with humor, as it backed into the bushes and vanished. The very solid bushes, which did not so much as shift as the body of the dog passed into them.

At this point, he decided that a few day's leave visiting relatives and a local pub would be a fine idea, and went to request this from Abraham.

He felt rather silly making the request in front of the dog, which was stretched out on the couch in Van Helsing's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard grinned to himself as the man left. He'd studiously ignored the wolf the entire time he spoke to Abraham.

Entertaining was an understatement.

Now to find something to do for entertainment while his current prey was gone.


	34. Chapter 45 : Collecting

*Ah, yes. Now, how DID he steal those items when he couldn't get into the barracks?*

Collecting

The vampire enjoyed being close to Abraham at times, and would occasionally join him, even during the day. Abraham suspected it was only when the vampire was unable to sleep; the "sleep of the dead" seemed to include the occasional nightmare. Alucard would never acknowledge such events, but when he arrived in the office during the daytime, he was often as close to Abraham as he could be.

And yet, he still maintained a distance. He might be leaning on the back of Abraham's chair, or curled against his legs while Abraham sat on the couch or in an armchair, but there were limits. He never attempted to sit beside Abraham, never stood close to him while Abraham himself was standing.

Today, Alucard was in the office. He was quiet and unobtrusive, and remained so as various people, from the maid and butler to a courier, entered and left. The current visitor was one of the hunters, and his topic of conversation was Alucard himself.

Amazed and amused, Abraham listened to the man rail about the disruptions Alucard caused. Some of them, the vampire was undoubtedly the source of, such as the roof that had somehow managed to leak above each and every bed during the last heavy rain. Others, like the watch stolen from a soldier's belongings, were not any of the vampire's doing. Chuckling to himself, Abraham reassured the soldier that from now on, Alucard would not be allowed to even touch the barracks, and that the vampire was unable to enter the barracks and thus not responsible for the missing watch.

Or so Abraham hoped, although he didn't let on.

The soldier left, and Abraham looked down at the vampire. The solid front of the desk and plentiful legroom, combined with the bright sunlight streaming in the windows, had led to the vampire hiding under his desk. While the soldier complained bitterly, the object of his complaint was not even five feet away, curled up happily against his master.

Abraham had been worried, for the vampire had been trembling during the meeting. His worries were for not.

The damn vampire was laughing, soundlessly. Eyes a bright red with merriment, wickedly amused grin on his face, and convulsed with humor. It took Abraham over an hour to find out what amused the vampire so much. By then, the vampire had returned to his coffin to sleep the rest of the day.

And Abraham discovered the missing watch, a deck of cards, and assorted other stolen items cached under his desk. 


	35. Chapter 46 : Manipulation

*this would be how...*

Manipulation

Abraham's decision to entirely bar Alucard from the barracks had only slowed him down briefly.

After all, Alucard WAS a vampire, and one of the most basic of vampiric abilities was the ability to control lesser animals.

He grinned to himself as the rat worked its way into the pocket of the hanging shirt, squirming as it moved the heavy watch out of the pocket, then down the chair. Yes, he quite liked rats, he decided, watching it dragging the pocketwatch behind as it returned to him.

Alucard smiled, fed it a bit of pork from the kitchen, and sent it off to get the pipe. 


	36. Down Time

*a light little chapter. Nothing deep, but a little more insight into Alucard*

Peace

Alucard was idle.

There were no new books in the library, and the newspapers had long since been read.

Abraham was feeling a bit under the weather, and had retired earlier than usual although he had made an attempt to stay up and socialize before Alucard shooed him off to sleep.

All the staff was asleep in their beds.

While immune to all but extremes of temperature, the wet gloomy British night was not appealing to him.

No traffic passed outside on the road.

Even frightening the troops lacked appeal. He was forbidden to enter, make that even TOUCH the barracks. Abraham had even foreseen the need to keep him from chuckling cruelly outside their windows. Granted, there was a minor appeal in turning wolf and inflicting the haunting, hungry sounds of a howl on the sleeping men, but the appeal was minor.

The wolf form had already hunted out most of the prey on the estate grounds, and he hadn't yet convinced Abraham to either leave out bait to lure in more, or simply buy and release rabbits and other potential prey. Tonight, though, he felt no need to search out the mice or birds that remained.

He'd catalogued the entire house. No room seemed particularly appealing to linger in.

His nightly meal had been comfortably large, rich in both emotions and blood, and not even snacking a bit on the next bottle held any appeal.

By rights, he should be pacing, bored, restless, longing for a hunt or bothering Abraham, but not tonight.

A few moments later, he was on the roof. The wind was clearing off the clouds, and the moon was lovely, full, and low.

Leaning back against the rough roof tiles, moonbeams glowing on his face, he pondered what it was he was feeling.

It took a long time for him to realize that it was simply...contentment. 


	37. Slow

*sorry for the delay, I'd been busy and scenes weren't "gelling" in my mind. Enjoy!*

Slow

Alucard scowled to himself. He truly enjoyed the chance to leave the estate, and hunting down worthless vampires was more entertaining than frightening the band of hunters his Master had been training.

But sometimes, his Master was slow to figure things out.

Alucard had been ordered to kill the vampire causing the problem, and the hunters were to keep the ghouls from spreading and attacking any more people while Alucard hunted the vampire. Abraham HAD learned to instruct the vampire not to, as he put it, "Play with your food," after the first hunt had taken several hours to finish. Alucard had certainly destroyed the vampire that had caused this particular "problem", a young arrogant fop that he would not have tolerated even without Abraham's instructions. Abraham was still missing the obvious, though, and his Master's tardiness in this was frustrating Alucard.

Behind him, many of the ghouls were still attacking the hunters, and the crack of the guns and shouts of the men promised entertainment. Alucard settled back against a pine tree, hiding in the shadows and scent, and watched the men battle to destroy the ghouls. Two hunters had been lost on prior missions, and Abraham had found a single replacement, a green hunter with little experience. Abraham had joined the fight alongside his men, and Alucard's observation was as much to keep a protective eye on his Master as it was for enjoyment.

His Master. His Master, who knew very well that killing a vampire destroyed the ghouls it had created. His Master, who knew that Alucard had lived with three brides, and attempted to take Lucy as another not long after reaching England. His Master, to whom Alucard's need for companionship should have been obvious.

His Master, who, despite all this, STILL had not figured out that vampires were rarely solitary, and if so, not for long.

Alucard had certainly killed the vampire that caused the problem, and a few of the ghouls had disintegrated when he did so. Over a dozen remained to attack the hunters.

Behind him, the two offspring of that vampire, not yet full vampires themselves, were quietly escaping.

He looked forward to hunting them again when they were stronger.

In the meantime, their ghouls and the hunters would provide entertainment. 


	38. Betrayal

*The title of this is a bit ambiguous; who is actually betraying whom? The continuation of this story was actually started first. I'd gotten this one half-done a few weeks ago, then started on the follow-up, and finally backtracked to finish this! Be warned, it's dark. Alucard has thoroughly pissed off Abraham!*

Betrayal

Abraham returned home from the hunt, and the next evening he summoned Alucard to his office. As usual, the vampire had enjoyed the hunt, and his vicious grin as he dismantled the monster into bloody chunks was unsettling. Once the prey was ash, the vampire lost interest and would wander back to Abraham.

However, something was bothering Abraham. Always, there were ghouls; in fact, that was how all five of the vampires he had located had been discovered. When Alucard finally dispatched the vampire, many of the ghouls would simply fall apart, rapidly returning to dust. But there were always some left; maybe one, maybe a half-dozen, and the Hellsing troops were responsible for destroying those remnants.

What puzzled Abraham was why this would be so. He hypothesized that the ghouls that "survived" might be much older or newer than the ones that dusted, but identification of a handful of the ghouls based on clothing had shown no pattern. The age of the humans attacked and their gender also seemed to have no influence on whether or not the ghoul persisted. So, it was time to turn to his own vampire for an answer to this mystery.

Diary in hand, questions written out, Abraham was ready to get some answers from his charge. He was well aware that the answers were likely to be skewed; the vampire's favorite pasttimes were deception and confusion. Well, those, and inspiring sheer terror. Come to think of it, wanton bloodshed and destruction were also high on that list. Damn bloody vampire.

He'd placed a few drops of his own blood in the vampire's nightly meal, and was prepared to make a few more contributions over the course of the evening. The vampire was always eager for fresh blood, and incredibly greedy for his master's. While Abraham often felt more like beating the recalcitrant beast over the head with a stick, the carrot approach yielded better results.

Alucard appeared, melting through the wall. He paused and sniffed the air, clearly detecting Abraham's freshly spilled blood. Head tipped, he waited expectantly for Abraham to either speak to him or feed him.

"Alucard, I have some questions for you." Abraham ruffled the sheet of questions briefly. "Once we are done, you'll have the blood. You're well aware that there is some of mine mixed in, so this will be worthwhile for you. Cooperate."

The vampire glided over to the chair, eyes glowing slightly in anticipation.

"Do ghouls die when the vampire that creates them is destroyed?"

Abraham was watching Alucard closely and didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes. It was brief, so brief, but there. Damned monster, he WAS hiding something. However, the vampire was quick to answer in the affirmative.

"Do they ALWAYS die when the vampire is destroyed?"

"No, not always." DAMMIT. This was an outright contradiction. While the vampire couldn't lie, he could twist words better than any politician born. Abraham pondered, glaring at the vampire, while the vampire grinned back, waiting for his Master to untangle this knot.

Rephrase.

"Do the ghouls always die when the vampire that created them dies?"

A look of disappointment, and Alucard said simply, "Yes."

"DAMN YOU, why did you give me a different answer to the same question!"

A smirk, and "It wasn't the same question."

Abraham sat back in his chair, scowling at the vampire, rereading his notes to see what had changed. And then, realization.

"Alucard, last night's mission. You destroyed the vampire, and the ghouls did not die." With a low growl in his voice, Abraham continued. "Were there more vampires there, that you were aware of?"

His gimlet glare pinned the vampire to his seat, and Alucard shifted restlessly. A few times, his mouth opened to answer, but he seemed to change his mind. Something about his behavior...Abraham wasn't asking the right question, was he?

"Alucard. There were still ghouls. Were the vampires that created the ghouls still active, and not destroyed."

The vampire clearly winced, well caught out. Reluctantly, "Yes."

Almost dreading the answer, Abraham asked, "Were those YOUR ghouls?"

Alucard's eyes flew open. Clearly, he had not expected that question. "No, how could they be? I was hunting the vampire. And you won't let me kill humans." That last was said with a bit of a grumble. It was also clearly an attempt at misdirection and distraction, and Abraham was not going to fall for it.

"So there were more vampires, and you didn't kill them. Alucard, I am NOT going to play twenty questions with you tonight. I want full answers, and I want clear ones! Explain yourself." The vampire hesitated, and Abraham forced pain down their bond. The vampire would either cooperate, or suffer until he did. Either way, there were two good soldiers dead before last night, and Abraham had shot a third after he'd been bitten in that hunt. If his damn vampire had been holding out on him and contributing to those deaths, he'd have his hide tacked to the wall!

Alucard gasped, eyes wide, and his head flew back, colliding with the chair back with a loud cracking sound. Under his hands, the armrests creaked, clearly under strain. Abraham released the bond, and the vampire slumped in the chair, blinking at his Master, clearly slightly dazed and entirely shocked. Overdramatic bastard; he'd created the spell, and while Abraham could use it to punish him, he highly doubted the vampire was in anywhere near the distress he appeared to be in.

Glaring, he waited for the vampire to collect himself. Grudgingly, Alucard answered his question and confirmed his fears. His voice was quiet, and Abraham had to strain a bit to hear it, but clear.

"Vampires will sometimes have a child, turning a human deliberately. If the child has created ghouls, killing the vampire will not kill those ghouls."

"But killing the child will?" The vampire paused, and Abraham pushed again on their bond, lightly. The vampire answered quickly with that threat.

"Yes."

"So there was a child last night?"

"Yes."

"Dammit! Alucard, you were sent to kill vampires! Why didn't you kill the child!" Raging, Abraham stood, pacing the floor, furious. Alucard attempted to explain, his answer only fueling Abraham's rage further.

"You told me to destroy the vampire that caused the problem, and I did...I had no directions to destroy a child."

"The child IS a vampire, you are to kill vampires!" Abraham paused in his pacing, turning on his heel to glare at his recalcitrant vampire.

"Not..quite." Alucard looked at Abraham, somewhat hesitant, clearly uncertain about the information he was giving his Master.

"Clarify," snapped Abraham.

"A child is not, quite, a full vampire. It takes time, and if the vampire is destroyed, the child may not become a full vampire for years, decades. For some, their abilities never progress much further. They are never able to reach the strength of the vampire that created them, and even approaching it will take years."

"So, after last night, we have a weak almost-a-vampire running about?" Catching the brief hesitation before Alucard answered, Abraham shot another question at him, "Or is there something else you aren't tell me?"

This answer had to be drug out of the vampire. He paused, clearly thinking out a misdirecting answer, and Abraham slammed down mercilessly on their link. The vampire fell from the chair to lie on the floor screaming. Abraham released the link, and Alucard simply lay there, panting and twitching. Head on the floor, eyes staring at nothing, he swallowed a few times and forced out the word "Two".

Abraham thought back to the vampire hunts. One most occasions, the ghouls had persisted. "Alucard." The eyes turned and focused on him, the vampire swallowing. "Have there often been children left by the vampires when we hunt?"

The vampire's response was weak, but affirmative, a thin whispery "Yes".

"And WHY did you not kill these vampires, new or old?" Glaring, Abraham waited to hear. Three men dead, because he had not put the obvious together and the vampire had hidden the information.

"I wanted to...hunt them later, when they were stronger. And...you told me to hurry, to kill the vampire. So I did." Abraham turned, outrage on his face. The vampire spoke quickly, almost desperately. "I did kill the vampire, I followed your orders!"

Abraham closed his eyes, hands clenched into fists. Three dead men because the vampire wanted SPORT. Entertainment. Damn him. Damn him! This would continue, but down in the basement. The vampire would pay for this insubordination, and the staff and soldiers did not need to hear.

"Downstairs, now." The vampire looked at Abraham, shocked, then quickly glanced over at the blood. A second glance at Abraham convinced him to say nothing. Slowly and awkwardly, devoid of his usual grace, the vampire clambered to his feet. Abraham followed close behind as the monster limped down the stairs to his room.

Once entering, Alucard moved directly towards his chair, clearly intending to sit. Like Hell he was.

"Stand right there, monster." Alucard froze, watching his master cautiously from the corner of his eyes.

"There are three men dead, Alucard, because of your games. Does this not bother you?" The vampire looked at him blankly, clearly uncertain, unwilling to answer in the negative but unable to lie. "Those were MY men Alucard, men I was responsible for." Continued blank stare, lack of comprehension. "They died because you wanted SPORT. Is that the only reason you didn't tell me, Alucard, when you knew I lacked the information?"

A quiet and cautious "No."

Abraham's voice got deadly soft and quiet as he stalked towards the vampire. "And what, pray tell, where the other reasons you did not see fit to inform me?"

Alucard's look grew less dazed and far more worried, and he hesitated to answer. Abraham slammed the bond into him again, watching as the vampire's back arched and a hoarse scream scraped out of his throat. He released the bond, and the vampire collapsed to the ground. Overacting bastard. "Tell me. Now."

Alucard stared at the wall, gasping again, twitching. Even his jaw trembled, teeth rattling. Finally, he answered. "You...were supposed to...know. I had given...you...the information. You were supposed to...put it...together."

For Abraham, this was the final straw. His vampire, trying to put the responsibility on Abraham for the deaths of the men, trying to play innocent. His claiming that Abraham had told him to kill one vampire and the implication that this kept him from killing the others. His desire for sport, and willingness to allow Abraham's hunters to die for another night of fun for himself. His absolute lack of comprehension that allowing those deaths was not just unacceptable, but far, far beyond merely "unacceptable." Added to this was the vampire lying on the ground like a limp doll, pretending to great hurt and playing for sympathy or more guilt from Abraham.

Damn him. Damn that bastard!

"Stay here. You will be punished, and on future hunts you will have very specific orders. Deviate from them, find loopholes, attempt to disobey my intents, and you will be punished again." Drawing his pistol, Abraham sent six silver bullets into the vampire, watching with satisfaction as they burned and hissed. The vampire screamed, but Abraham had seen him struck by silver bullets before and do little more than flinch. Six bullets, and at such close range, were punishing but by no means as detrimental as the vampire was acting.

The goddamn faking bastard.

Abraham left, pulling the door shut and locking it firmly, then slammed down on the bond as he left to return to his office. The vampire screamed behind him, in a mimicry of wordless agony, but Abraham would not relent. Maintaining the pressure, forcing it harder and harder, he stormed into his office. The bottle of blood sat accusingly on his desk. He had thought to tempt that monster into cooperation? With the blood of three men on its hands? The bottle shattered in the fireplace, blood sizzling on the logs and spraying brilliant red arcs on the sootcovered sides. Abraham poured himself a drink, guilt and rage playing through him. Yes, he should have put the information together, but the damn beast had misled him out of spite and selfishness. He slammed down the drink, and slammed down the bond.

It was an hour before he calmed enough to seek his own bed, and until the moment of sleep, he maintained the pressure. Quantity of discomfort might make up for quality, and discourage a repeat of this behavior.

Abraham fell into a troubled sleep, the mute corpses of his lost men staring accusingly at him in his dreams.

In the basement, Alucard pulled himself towards the sanctuary of his coffin, seeking peace and recovery.


	39. Aftermath

*Also dark, but a better ending. This partly overlaps the previous chapter, because I had begun writing this one before finishing the other! As always, reviews are appreciated*

Aftermath

There was no doubt the vampire was an evil beast. Had his mind not begun to slip and his existence become a burden, he would never have bound himself to Abraham. The vampire would still be leaving a trail of corpses behind him, delighting in the bloodshed.

Abraham had limited the monster's ability to create a bloody disaster, and he had certainly dropped the British death toll from vampires as Alucard took them out one at a time, but there was the problem.

One at a time.

Abraham cursed himself for a fool, flinging himself from his chair to pace the room restlessly. Three of his hunters had died for his foolishness, dozens of innocents had perished or been corrupted. And why?

Because he had been too blind to see what was occurring, and Alucard was perfectly willing to neglect to tell Abraham what he had to admit had been obvious. Alucard would go with the men, and destroy a vampire, return to Abraham to report that he had completed his assignment, and in the meantime the other vampires were escaping and their ghouls tearing into his men.

The deaths had been needless, so needless, had he not been such a fool. And Alucard seemed utterly incapable of grasping the concept that the humans needed to be protected as they hunted. Should Abraham tell him to keep the humans safe, he'd simply terrorize them and use the excuse to let the vampires escape. Should Abraham send him after the vampires, he'd connive to destroy them so that the one whose ghouls posed the most danger would also be the last one to be destroyed. Anything Abraham did to "fix" the situation would only exacerbate it.

And the damned vampire didn't see it as any more important than any of his lesser pranks, whether it was breaking the tips off every pen or frightening the staff. To the vampire, the deaths of the humans was no more important than the pen tips, and simply another way to annoy Abraham. Abraham he would defend, the other men he would happily feed to the ghouls simply to watch the sport of their struggles.

Abraham had punished the monster, severely. With those six silver bullets, it would be a day or more before the bullet holes completely healed. He'd also used the bond between them to its fullest extent to punish the beast. The vampire had been stunned, confused, bewildered and frightened by the severity of the punishment. Abraham hoped to hell it was enough to prevent a repeat of this type of fatal manipulation. However, he'd only had the six bullets, and as the vampire himself had created the spell for the binding, it was unlikely that the punishment Abraham had attempted to inflict had caused more than discomfort, at most some pain. The bullets would have been more effective.

The damn vampire was simply too skilled an actor to know what punishments were truly effective. Banning him from blood would work, but place the other inhabitants at too great a risk. For now, bullets and the binding would have to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard huddled in his coffin, the taste of his own blood on his lips and his empty stomach aching. His chest burned where the silver bullets had scorched him until he could dig them out. His muscles burned, his bones seemed made of sharp glass and any movement at all hurt.

Why?

The confusion simply made it all worse. He couldn't think straight with the pain. He hadn't disobeyed, he'd done as told. The men weren't relatives of Abraham, just troops, soldiers, and they knew they were fighting monsters. Their deaths were the risk they took. Abraham was so angry, but he'd only hidden information from Abraham, information that should have been obvious. He'd deceived Abraham before, but never had this happened!

He shifted slightly, trying to ease the stabbing pains of his ribs, only to cause a sharp spike of pain to flare from his pelvis, up his stomach and through his chest, to break into a starburst of white spears of pain under the base of his skull.

With this much pain, he wasn't able to sleep and escape it, not until dawn, and the sun was hours from rising. There was no visible damage other than the bullet wounds, but his master had pressed the punishing capabilities of their bond to the maximum, far beyond what Alucard had thought they were capable of inflicting. Instead, the vampire huddled, bewildered and in constant agony, whimpering his confusion and pain to the barren room. Near dawn, he was able to drag himself to his coffin, the temptation of peace and healing making the agony of that short distance bearable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraham entered the vampire's chamber late the next evening, lantern swinging from his fist. He was still furious with the beast, enraged over its deadly deception and the completely preventable deaths that had resulted. He strode into the chamber, facing the chair, ready to berate the vampire and force some sort of cooperation out of him.

The chair was empty, and a lifting of the lantern showed the corners, tables, and coffin clearly, but no vampire. A touch of worry pinged in his mind, concern for the vampire, but the near-rage quickly covered it and he paced towards the coffin, ready to wrench the vampire awake and tell him off again. He yanked the lid sideways, to discover that, where he had expected to see Alucard's face, was only the dented padding of the coffin. Pausing, he used to bond to locate the vampire. The vampire was near, but Abraham could not tell exactly where the damned uncooperative beast was hiding. With an angry huff, he flung the lid completely off the coffin and spun about to check in the hallway outside.

Pause.

From the corner of his eye, he had seen the unexpected.

Folded into the foot of the coffin, huddled into an impossibly tiny tangle of limbs, was the vampire. The bastard was hiding from him. With a snarl, Abraham grabbed the vampire's hair; the vampire was curled with his hands on either side of his hair, gripping his head, face concealed under the tangled mass and his palms. At the slight shifting of his head as Abraham grasped a handful of hair, the vampire's hand dropped away, revealing his face.

Abraham dropped his grip, rage breaking into shock. The vampire's face was coated in bloody streaks of tears, and his bottom lip had clear puncture marks from being bitten. The palm of his hand, half-visible, had bloody half-moons from his nails. Alucard had wedged himself into the bottom of the coffin, into the smallest and most confined place in the available room, and clearly cried himself to sleep.

Abraham had been expecting a furious, recalcitrant, angry vampire. He had been prepared to deal with an uncooperative, balky vampire arguing furiously with him about what had occurred.

He had not expected to find the vampire, well, broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard woke suddenly, fear leaping into his throat as he felt Abraham looming over him. With a spastic shudder, he attempted to escape, but the tight confines of his coffin hindered him. He pushed away from the base of the casket, rolling partly onto his back to watch Abraham warily, prepared to flee. His entire mind, fuzzy from waking, was screaming at him to flee but his body was stiff and unwieldy. A side of his mind noticed vaguely that the pains were faded to dull aches, but that his body was otherwise numb, unresponsive, unable to do more than uncoordinated twitchings and lunges. His eyes fought him, going in and out of focus, and what little he saw was not reassuring. Helpless and trapped for now, he saw Abraham's angry face and slammed his eyes shut, shaking in fear and worry that the pain would happen again.

He didn't know, really, why he had been punished so severely. Abraham had not brought him food, was not speaking to him, and still appeared so very angry; did he plan to punish him even more? Unable to defend himself or escape, Alucard waited in dread for the pain to begin again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vampire was...not himself. Anger bleeding off him to be replaced by a deep concern, Abraham knelt by the creature. Its eyes remained clenched shut, but the entire body was shuddering, quaking, and the vampire was taking quick, rasping gasps of air. Touching his shoulder caused the vampire to jerk and whimper faintly. Ignoring this and the quiet whimpers and cries of pain at the movement, Abraham rolled the vampire onto his back, pulling the shirt up to view the chest.

Where he had expected to see, at most, small shiny circles of scar tissue, or more likely, no sign at all, were bullet wounds. Great charred holes that he could put two fingers into, a few nearly large enough for his entire hand.

The vampire appeared to be very badly damaged; perhaps his punishment had been as effective as it seemed? Remembering the degree to which the vampire had appeared to suffer, Abraham mentally paused. He HAD meant to punish the vampire, after all, and there were three dead men. He also would not put it past the vampire to still be faking the damage in some way.

One way to test this. Backing away from the vampire, Abraham gave him a command and watched.

"Stand up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard felt the waves of agony at the movement lessen. A light touch on his chest, his shirt perhaps? was replaced by an incredibly painful prodding at the bullet wounds. It felt almost like the original staking, and he could not help but to scream. Or attempt to scream; all that came out of his raw throat were faint whimpers. Then Abraham's voice, loud and demanding. But what was he saying? He wanted something, what? The pain kept Alucard from focusing; the voice was there, but what did his Master command? Slowly, his mind pieced together the sound and the meaning. Stand?

Upon comprehension of what he must do, the pain of the bond began. Minor, but threatening to build slowly. It would start as more of an itch, but build into a crescendo of pain if he did not do as Abraham bid, immediately. Uncertain of which direction was even up, unable to see clearly, head spinning, he tried to shove off the surface under him, reasoning that this must be "down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraham watched, annoyed as the vampire ignored his command. When Alucard suddenly shifted, Abraham was becoming angrier at the lack of cooperation. However, this faded immediately as the vampire's utter lack of coordination and vague eyes revealed the extent of his damage. Alucard lifted his upper body partway from the floor of the coffin, struggling awkardly as he tried to rise from his twisted position, half on his back with his legs bent and twisted about. As he scrambled, he began to keen in pain, and his movements became desperate thrashes. It took Abraham several seconds to realize what was happening and to give Alucard the command to lie still.

The vampire collapsed immediately. Abraham pulled the lid over the coffin, shutting the vampire away, and went upstairs to consider what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The binding's ability to punish Alucard was evidently just as powerful as it had appeared; Abraham knew that if the vampire had been faking initially, it hadn't lasted long. It clearly caused damage on a physical level for the vampire to be in such terrible condition, and somehow it had prevented healing of the bullet wounds. Uncertain of how long the vampire would take to heal and unwilling to make him suffer further, Abraham finally decided to feed the vampire. Hopefully, fresh blood would spur along his recovery.

An hour later, Abraham returned to the basement. He had a full bottle of fresh blood; the groom and cook had both donated and the bottle was still warm to the touch. He'd added some of his own to the mix as well, and had the last bottle of cold blood from the icebox. If necessary, he'd request extra bottles from the hospital tomorrow, but he needed the vampire back on its feet soon in case another hunt was possible.

Lifting the lid of the casket revealed the vampire in precisely the same position as when Abraham had left, but the eyes opened again to focus fuzzily and warily on him. The vampire began to shift about, easing away from Abraham.

"Sssh, sssh, still. Still, you." The vampire froze, hands trembling. Abraham reached in and lifted his head, ignoring the wince and the tightly closed eyes as he touched his servant. With his other hand, he held the bottle of warm blood to Alucard's mouth.

BLOOD. As it hit his lips, Alucard became aware of his hunger. The pains of his body had hidden it from him, but now it added to the agony. He could not drink fast enough, sucking the liquid down desperately and wishing Abraham would tilt the bottle more. Too soon, it was gone, and his long tongue flicked out, desperately cleaning every last drop from the bottle. Abraham pulled the bottle away, and Alucard opened his eyes, searching for the bottle, needing and craving every smear of blood. Another bottle?

This one was cold, but still filling. Less desperate, Alucard drank it all down, almost purring in his eagerness and gratitude. When the bottle was empty, it was pulled away, too, but the vampire was no longer so desperately hungry.

That was when he became aware of Abraham's hand behind his head, Abraham's shape looming over his body. Freezing in fear, he remembered Abraham lifting his shirt, the touch on his shoulder. It got worse, it would only get worse. His fears were confirmed as Abraham lifted him out of the coffin and placed him on the rug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that the vampire had eaten, Abraham watched him recover. It was difficult to see the damage in the coffin, the lantern was on the floor and the sides of the coffin threw the vampire's body into shadow. That was easily remedied, however. Abraham leaned over the coffin, easing his hands under the vampire's body and lifting him out to place him on the carpet. The vampire was stiff and uncooperative, but Abraham chalked that up to pain and discomfort. However, as he lifted the shirt to inspect the chest wounds, the vampire screamed...in fear? Startled, Abraham jerked back as the vampire suddenly scrambled away. The pain and damage were clearly making him clumsy, but just as clearly, Alucard was healing. Within moments, the vampire had found his way to the corner and was backed into it, snarling.

Watching him silently, Abraham realized what he had done. He had yet to find the time to ask Seward about Alucard's strange behaviors, but he found that the need was less and less. He was more certain now than ever what triggered that repugnance of contact in his vampire, only the who and how were truly unknown. Experience with Alucard had taught him that as long as he was in the room, the vampire would remain tense and frightened. Collecting the empty bottles and lantern, Abraham left.

He returned a half-hour later to find that Alucard was recovered. As he entered, the vampire was seated in his chair again, coldly watching the door, no sign of the previous trauma remaining. Abraham entered the room, walking directly towards the vampire. While he clearly tried to hide the reaction, there was nevertheless a slight flinch, a twitch of the vampire's hand as it rested on the arm of the chair. Abraham paused in front of the chair, looking the vampire over. The hair was black and inky, the face slightly thin but unlined. The hands were smooth, no wrinkles, no visible veins. The clothing had regenerated and the bloodstains and bullet holes were gone as though they had never existed. However, the vampire began to fret under his scrutiny, the calm cold mask slipping to reveal worry, and the motionless body began to fidget.

Abraham sighed. "Relax, will you. You've been punished sufficiently for your behavior, and you should know by now I'm not going to hurt you without provocation." The vampire's tense form relaxed slightly, but the eyes remained worried and trained on Abraham. With another sigh, he dropped the books he was carrying into the vampire's lap. The vampire jerked backwards at the contact, then looked down at the books and back up at his master. Worry had vanished, replaced by confusion.

"Those came in today. Read them while you recuperate. If you are feeling up to it, you may get more books from the library." Pausing, Abraham considered. He wasn't certain of Alucard, he never was. The vampire could still be hungry, and if he was feeling vengeful, things could go badly. He didn't think the vampire was foolish enough to risk any additional punishment, but then, he hadn't thought the vampire would willingly let his soldiers die or mislead him about the ghouls, either. Best to play it safe. "Stay away from the servants and the soldiers. Don't stalk them, don't let them see you, avoid them." Alucard blinked at him, still silent, and Abraham left. Behind him, the lantern burned brightly on the floor. While Alucard might not need the light, Abraham was fairly certain the vampire would shortly be leaning over the lantern for the heat it produced and had filled the lantern to the brim before bringing it downstairs. Keeping him busy with new books was also a deliberate distraction, meant to keep the vampire downstairs and out of trouble for the rest of the night. Alucard should be settled for the evening. Fed, with books and a source of heat, it was unlikely he'd leave the basement for the remainder of the night.

With that in mind, he sought his own bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found out later that he was wrong. The vampire had joined him on the bed as he slept. Instead of simply sleeping with Abraham's legs as a pillow, he was clinging to his Master. His arms were wrapped firmly about Abraham's legs, and the vampire slept soundly, curled as tightly against his master as he could.

With a faint smile of equal parts relief and amusement, Abraham pulled the warm blanket off himself and settled it carefully across the vampire. He'd learned to leave a spare blanket on the stand by the bed after Alucard's last visit weeks ago, and pulled the spare blanket onto himself before dropping back into sleep.

Both of them reassured by the presence of the other, dawn found them deeply and peacefully asleep. 


	40. Trust

*Alucard is getting there... Reviews are always appreciated, thanks to those of you that have sent them! And yes, the two requested chapters are turning over in my head. When they gel, I'd be happy to write them up for you!*

Trust

The train rocked through the night. There were solid reports of a vampire near Inverness and Aberdeen, with enough information to narrow down the location to the vicinity of a few small hamlets. Abraham had reserved two carriages on the train, and was currently heading to northern Britain on his hunt. He blessed the trains, for they made what would have been a slow trip of a week or more into a simple two-day journey.

They rattled along the tracks, trees whipping past the windows as Abraham reviewed notes and relaxed under the gaslight of his compartment. In the next car, the hunters played poker, their weapons stored in crates that were now serving duty as chairs. He'd gone to check on them not long ago, and they too were traveling comfortably. His compartment lacked the crates of guns and traveling kits, but much of the floor space for storage was taken up by the coffin. Still, it was roomy and the solid British train system was far easier and more comfortable than the roads or a boat would have been.

The vampire clearly did not share that viewpoint, and was the only one on the trip that could be said to be uncomfortable. He wasn't saying anything, but rather than being seated on the bench with his master or even the bed, he was seated on his coffin. Every jolt, sway, crack, and metallic bang of the train made the vampire wince. He wasn't truly worried for himself, but his master and his coffin were with him, and their vulnerability was making him truly edgy.

Alucard shifted, wincing as a particularly loud squeal grated through his head. Abraham swore that this was the normal sound range of an operating train, and he had no reason to doubt his master's word. That didn't make it any less uncomfortable. His sensitive ears picked up every squeak, squeal, whine, and clatter, whether it was conveyed through the air or through the material of the train itself. The constant noise was on the verge of painful, and while he was gritting his teeth and bearing it, the unrelenting hours of noise were wearing him down.

Abraham finished his paper, and readied himself for bed. He felt almost guilty as he looked at the vampire; even after all these hours on the train, the vampire still had not adjusted, was still clearly out-of-sorts. He'd been so quiet, and his face remained expressionless, but that facade would occasionally crack and reveal his discomfort.

"Alucard." The monster looked up, questioningly, but made no attempt to speak or move from his coffin. "You've been on this train since mid afternoon, and sulking the entire trip. No more of it. What is bothering you so much?" While it was meant to be kindly, Abraham's frustration with the vampire's behavior came through and the question was more gruff than intended. The answer was not what he had expected.

"The noise hurts my ears." Abraham blinked, surprised.

"What noise? Those clacks and creaks are normal, and they are not excessively loud. I have no intention of feeding into your ploy for attention and sympathy, Alucard, nor will I be giving you any of my blood in an attempt to appease you." Abraham had long since learned that Alucard was sneaky as the Devil himself when it came to obtaining his blood, and, correctly, assigned most of the vampire's odd behaviors to such attempts.

"Vampire ears are more sensitive than human ears. Believe me, I can hear the troops arguing over cheating at cards as well as the wind whistling over the cars. What you hear is only a small sample of what I hear, and I assure you it's not pleasant." Alucard snapped this at Abraham, frustration and discomfort combining with the irritation at Abraham's suspcious nature to make him more irritable than usual.

Abraham was a bit taken aback. What Alucard was saying made sense, he had known the vampire could hear much better than a human, but he hadn't correlated that with the prior complaints about the noise or with the vampire's discomfort. Pondering the possibile solutions, he came up with one that seemed acceptable.

"Stay out of sight of the other passengers, no one needs to know you exist. However, if you would like to ride between the cars or on the caboose, it might be quieter there. Stay hidden, stay on the train, and be back in this carriage before it's light enough for anyone outside the train to see you."

Alucard appeared surprised and pleased, and Abraham noticed that the vampire wasted no time at all before sifting through the roof of the car and vanishing. With the vampire gone, Abraham finished his nightly preparations and lay down on the narrow cot to sleep.

Alucard perched on the top of the caboose. The smoke was diluted out, and while it still stank it was weakest here. The distance from the wheels helped muffle their noise, and the wind on his ears concealed it further. It was still unpleasant, but far more bearable than it had been in the cabin. Relaxing, Alucard lay back on the rough caboose roof, watching the countryside pass by. NOW he was able to enjoy some of the travel! He could even see the track ahead, reassuring himself that the train was not about to collide with something and wreck, even at the great speed it was moving.

As dawn began to pink the sky, Alucard returned to his carriage. He wasn't quite ready to sleep yet, even with the time awake the previous afternoon. No, with this much noise, he wasn't going to find rest until the sun was up. However, that didn't mean he-

Damnation.

The idle speculation of curling up with Abraham died as Alucard took in the small size of the bed. He'd be forced into too close a proximity to Abraham. Much as he might trust and adore the man, no. The thought made him shudder, compounded by a particularly loud squeal.

He sat on his coffin, staring at Abraham through slitted eyes, debating. Perhaps...

Abraham had fallen asleep with his back to the compartment wall. He woke to find his back up against a solid, cool, uneven surface instead. As his mind hauled itself out of its sleep, he also noticed that there was an arm wrapped around his chest. Another moment, and he identified the pressure on his neck as the vampire's face, pressed against him.

He paused, staying in the bed, surprised, somewhat delighted, and utterly unwilling to move and break this moment of peace and trust. He remained quiet, dozing a bit more, until the soldiers knocked on his door. At that point, he finally eased out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping monster, and gently pulled the blanket up to cover him completely.

Alucard dozed on, a slight smile on his lips, finally able to feel safe in Abraham's presence. 


	41. Child

*sorry for the long delay. I have several mostly-done stories to finish, but the mental image of Alucard in the chair with a child stuck in my head, and this came out in one rush. Please review, and thank you!*

Sarah

The last of the vampires was ash. On the ground (and occasionally on the walls, the stairs, and for one hand, in the fireplace) sprawled the remains of the last few victims. Turning to leave, Alucard heard the heartbeat. One of the humans was not yet dead? Alucard moved to watch, waiting for the human to turn ghoul so that he could destroy it. It wouldn't last past dawn, not after the vampire that created it was destroyed, but it would still turn ghoul.

However, this victim wasn't an adult. She was in the flush of childhood, nearly but not yet an adolescent. Covered in blood and saliva, she was also dying slowly.

The vampire pondered, watching her as her life slowly leaked out.

He was so lonely. And she was already going to be a vampire. She would die at dawn with no master, but Abraham didn't need to know that. Alucard gave an internal wince at the previous cost of keeping information from Abraham, but after a few moments of indecision concluded that the likelihood of Abraham finding out, versus the pleasure of a child, was an acceptable risk. If she was going to be a vampire, she could be his, not like that mindless waste of a vampire that created her.

And she was old enough. Not so young to be babbling and foolish, but just old enough, barely, to have a conversation with. Old enough to have self-control, possibly. Not old enough for any physical relationship, but enough for her to be more independent than a mere child. And yet young enough that her childhood might cause Abraham to spare her; humans were protective of all children, not just their own, and Alucard was more than willing to use that weakness.

In short, she had...possibilities.

Finally reaching a conclusion, Alucard moved swiftly. Taking some of her blood, he bit his wrist and placed the bleeding limb over her mouth. More blood that usual would be needed, for he not only wanted to change her, he wanted to corrupt away the effect of the original vampire's blood. After several minutes of this exchange, he pulled away, watching. Her heartbeat, so slow, raced frantically for a few final beats as it tried futilely to sustain the last bit of life in her, and then...she died.

Settling against the wall, Alucard watched her, waiting for her to revive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abraham watched the vampires interact, bemused.

Alucard had brought the girl home only a few days ago. During the mission, one of the vampires had attacked a family. Their daughter had already been bitten, and Alucard had said that she would have turned into a vampire regardless, so he had claimed her as his own. Alucard had not been lying; Abraham had used to seal to force the truth from him.

Abraham had been furious; Alucard was supposed to destroy vampires, not create them! He had been so tempted to order Alucard to destroy her, but had stayed his hand.

Partly it had been in how, despite his impassive face, Alucard was clutching the child so closely to his chest. Partly, it had been the dazed, confused, and terribly sad look on the face of the girl he held. Finally, it had been curiousity; how would Alucard act? Would the girl be useful? He had never had the opportunity to observe two vampires together. While he knew, now, that they were not solitary creatures, how would they behave?

And here was his answer.

Alucard was seated in his usual chair in the study, his child curled into his lap and tucked under his chin. Rather than his usual weighty tomes, Alucard had a children's book of fairy tales in his lap, and was reading to the girl, Sarah. A blanket was wrapped tight around them; apparently the love of enclosed spaces and coverings was a vampiric trait, or the girl was willing to follow Alucard's lead.

Every little while, his vampire's eyes would drop shut, and he would pause for a few moments. Sometimes, his cheek would rub gently on the top of her head, other times he'd take in a deep breath, seeming to take in her scent in a sort of reassurance that she was real. Sarah seemed equally relaxed and entranced. Her quiet, nearly inaudible voice would rise in a question sometimes, but normally she was entirely silent. Her large eyes focused on Alucard, rarely turning to anyone or anything else in the room.

It was entirely too peaceful and domestic a scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed. True to his word, Alucard had not allowed his daughter to drink any blood but the donated blood, nor did she pose a threat to any member of the household. Alucard kept her away from them; while they had all been told that Sarah was there, no one but Abraham had actually encountered the girl. Alucard was incredibly protective of her. Abraham had noticed that from the time they rose from Alucard's coffin until they retired to the basement room, Alucard did not allow her more than a few steps away. When she had begun her own inspection of the home, he followed her closely. They were constantly physically interacting; a touch on the shoulder, a lean against a side, simply a brush of shoulder against side as she passed him. If one sat down, the other immediately sat beside them.

It was incredible, really, to watch this aloof vampire that shied so strongly from touch, change entirely to constantly touch, hold, and be touched. Alucard still avoided and resented touch from Abraham, but he seemed to have mellowed on that a little bit. Abraham had tested this, touching the vampire idly as he passed by. Alucard had pulled away slightly, but the expected growl, hiss, or irritated look had not appeared, just a flash of faint annoyance.

Sarah was entirely reticent. Abraham had attempted to question her, but she had quickly become frightened, hiding behind Alucard, face buried in his coat. Alucard himself had become angry, fiercely protective of his child. Abraham was allowed to coax her out with a bit of blood, but when he had questioned Alucard about the flightiness of his charge, Alucard had simply responded that it was normal. The change was always at least a bit disorienting and stressful, even when it was expected and wanted. With a steely glare, Alucard had quietly pointed out that her changing had been more tumultous than most, refaining from mentioning any details with the girl clinging to him.

Remembering the slaughterhouse that the girl had experienced only a week previous, Abraham felt embarrassed and ashamed. Of course the girl was frightened, unsure, quiet; there was no question the family had died a painful and bloody death in front of her, and her own passing had certainly not been swift nor gentle. Abraham refrained from questioning the girl Sarah any further, waiting for her recovery until doing so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is, he didn't question her or Alucard until another week had passed. Alucard and Sarah had taken to playing hide-and-seek and chase through his house. The ancient monster and the girl were both acting like the youngest of children, leaping off the tops of the bookcases to frighten each other, hiding in the drapes, bursting from cupboards. Sarah's shrieks of laughter and Alucard's bass rumble of amusement were constant as they racketed through the house.

And then, he had heard an all-too-human scream of terror.

Dropping his pen, Abraham raced from his study, homing in on the continued screams and confusion. He burst into the kitchen to find Alucard restraining Sarah, who was a weeping and confused mess. The kitchen boy, with a leg bent at an unnatural angle, was in the corner by the butter churn, screaming in pain and fear.

"Both of you, downstairs, now!" Abraham barked at the vampires. Ignoring Alucard and trusting him to follow orders, Abraham knelt by the boy and began inspecting his leg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy was sleeping off a dose of ether, leg set and splinted. Tomorrow, Abraham would check the leg and apply an actual cast, but for now, the boy was settled. While the account he gave had been garbled, the cook's assistant had been very clear that Sarah had attempted to attack him. Alucard had stopped her, but Abraham checked him closely for any sort of possible bite mark. The child was undamaged in that way; he had bruises, scrapes, and a broken leg, but no bite marks of any kind.

Deeply relieved, Abraham left the boy asleep in the spare bedroom, and went to question and punish his errant charges in the basement.

It was only a single charge.

He had entered to find Alucard, kneeling motionless by a pile of ash, silent tears running down his face. Any anger Abraham felt at the attack on the boy was gone, immediately. He had not intended to order Alucard to destroy Sarah, not for a single attack, not when he did not yet know what had happened. Had Alucard lost so much faith in his master that he would assume, so unquestioningly, that this was the case?

Speechless, Abraham stood, looking at the scene before him. Finally, Alucard spoke, not moving, not looking at his master. His voice, normally so rich and subtle, was dull, flat.

"She was mad. Not all those that change are successful. I waited as long as I could to destroy her; I am sorry about the boy."

Moved to sympathy for the clear pathos the vampire exhibited, Abraham walked quietly to him, pausing at his side, unsure how to offer sympathy for the clear pain the vampire was experiencing. Words failed him, and a sympathetic touch could not be offered.

At this point, Alucard surprised him. Unexpectedly, he suddenly leaned against his master, cold face buried against Abraham's leg, seeking physical comfort in a way that he had never done before.

Abraham ran his fingers through his vampire's hair, soothing and calming the vampire as he had never been able to before, grateful that he could offer some sort of comfort to the clearly grief-stricken monster at his feet, grieving himself for the little girl he had known so briefly.

Beside them lay the mute, gray pile of ash.


	42. Cold

*The writing muse has struck, mostly because I'm procrastinating actual work...*

Cold

Abraham had to admit to some pleasure and delight at Alucard's willingness to allow substantially more contact. The vampire still had some definite limits, and it would be a long time, if ever, before he was anywhere near the level that he had reached with Sarah. The vampire would never sleep in front of Abraham, but he occasionally crawled under the covers and would press up against Abraham's back.

When Abraham was reading, it was not uncommon, now, for Alucard to come up behind him and drape his head over Abraham's shoulder, or rest his chin in Abraham's hair. Touching Alucard's shoulder, as long as it was brief, would sometimes get a quick rub with a cheek, and rarely a snarl. The vampire still avoided the other males on the estate, except to harass, frighten, annoy, or terrorize them, but he was clearly becoming much more comfortable and trusting of Abraham.

Mostly, this was a good thing.

However, having a chilly vampire pressed along the full length of your body on a frigid winter night? Not a good thing.

Abraham quickly learned to keep several blankets near the bed. 


	43. Betrayal 2

*The hunters fail to respect the power that Alucard possesses, and Abraham is left to pick up the pieces. As always, reviews are appreciated! Warning, this is another dark one!*

Respect

The screams were pure terror but also filled with pain, and Abraham took off at a run to find them. The sound of gunshots spurred him to even greater speed. He wasn't sure what he was expecting; Alucard had been exceptionally moody the last several days, but he had never actually hurt one of the other residents. The terror in those screams indicated the vampire was involved, but what in the bloody blazes was happening!

He rounded the corner at the very end of the hall to a bloody scene, where he had hoped to find only the short, dead-end corridor at the end of the hallway. Four of the hunters were sprawled on the floor, injured. Two more stood behind them, guns out, and a furious vampire raged at them in the short length of hallway, his back against the wall. All were bleeding; it was clear that limbs were broken, and at first glance at least one of them was likely to lose the use of an eye. Hellsing's immediate response was to blame the vampire, but Alucard was also dripping blood from a handful of obvious bullet wounds. A calm and rational side of Abraham's mind noted that the hunters had correctly aimed for the heart and the head even under these conditions, but those wounds were not mortal on a vampire of Alucard's power.

"Alucard, to the basement. Now. Men, back off. Immediately." The vampire had not even acknowledged his presence, snarling and snapping at the hunters, fangs bared and eyes glowing with hate. At his voice, Alucard's head whipped around to face him, features contorted with an animalistic rage. One of the men on the floor moved, lifting his body up, and Alucard's attention was immediately back on the man on the floor. The two remaining men took a few steps backwards, but their weapons remained out, looks of fury and fear on their faces.

The vampire remained, too, clearly enraged. He wasn't attacking, but his behavior made Abraham frown. The vampire wasn't leaving, even with a direct order to go to the basement.

Sure enough, after a few more seconds of this impasse, the vampire began to whine, interspersed with his hateful glares and snarls at the men. Abraham had used the time to pull two of the less-injured men away from the vampire; they were clearly too scared to move away from him on their own, or too injured. As he did so, he observed clear signs of the binding working to force the vampire to do his bidding, but Alucard remained. Repeating the order did nothing but cause the vampire to snarl again before turning back to the hunters in front of him, hissing with rage.

Having pulled two men away, Abraham quickly used their sleeves to tie makeshift bandages, then sent the pair that had remained standing to carry the men away. The men were reluctant to leave, with some of their comrades injured on the floor, but Abraham needed them gone, fast, to deal with Alucard. The vampire was almost screaming in pain, but still remained in the corridor, walls behind him and on either side, the remaining victims on the floor in front of him. Why the bloody hell the vampire didn't simply move through the wall and vanish, Abraham couldn't tell. The two remaining, injured men were not posing a risk to Abraham, so he doubted it was Alucard's protective instincts leading him to stay.

Abraham got his answer when Alucard finally collapsed, sobbing in pain, snarling his threats at the injured men. On each of the three walls was a crucifix, as well as the ceiling and on the floor of the truncated corridor. The vampire was trapped.

Swearing colorfully, Abraham released Alucard from the order to leave, tempted himself to kick the half-concious men on the floor. Stepping over them, he scooped up the limp vampire, carrying him across the bodies and placing him on the bed in the first spare bedroom.

Alucard's eyes flew open as he felt the mattress under him and he began to scramble ineffectually, clearly not identifying Abraham as the person beside him, damaged by the silver bullets and the binding, but panicked nontheless. Abraham didn't have the luxury of reassuring the vampire at this time, instead settling for pulling the heavy blanket completely over the monster and leaving to care for the remaining men.

Within a few hours, he had all the wounds stitched, bones set. The eye was possibly salvageable, but at this point Abraham really didn't care. The men had talked over themselves trying to explain what they had done and why, and Abraham was tempted to throw them all out on the street. Thankfully, a few of the men were not involved and were in the barracks, unaware of what had transpired. The perpetrators had left them in the dark, knowing they would not approve and would likely ruin the plan.

From what he gathered, the men had viewed Alucard as a sort of prisoner or slave, perhaps a pet, and definitely as a far lesser being. Their perception caused them to decide his servant was unforgivably arrogant in his few dealings with them. Despite Abraham's warnings and his strict instructions to leave the vampire alone, they had decided to "teach it a lesson." They were vague on what they intended to do to the vampire, but Abraham had a sinking feeling that the vampire's fear of men might be more well-founded than he had thought.

They had never observed Alucard's strength during the hunts, only that of the ghouls. They had accepted Abraham's warnings about vampiric strength, but someone decided that the vampire's ability to walk through walls was a fluke, not a sign of a dangerously powerful creature. After all, Abraham had caught and enslaved the savage monster, so how could he be truly dangerous? Abraham had also told them that the vampire was not allowed to bite or kill them, and would not hurt them. What he had not told them, after seeing how badly the vampire had initially reacted to their presence, was that the vampire was allowed to hurt them when defending Abraham or himself. At the time, he had considered it a completely unneccessary allowance for the vampire, but it served the purpose of restoring Alucard's confidence in dealing with the huntesr. With their belief that the vampire was harmless and weak, but arrogant, their anger at his harassment in the past, and then combined with the graceful, slender body of the vampire, they had decided on a very personal form of revenge.

The men had found that dead-end corridor, and removed the bench and decorations it normally contained, quietly replacing the pictures with crosses, attaching another to the ceiling, and in effect creating a trap that the vampire could not easily escape. Having learned from someone that the vampire was perpetually curious (nosy, was how they put it), they'd baited their trap with a simple music box, then waited in the rooms along the hallway for the vampire to hear the music and take the bait.

When they had cornered the vampire, and attempted to rope and restrain him, all Hell had broken loose. They had quickly given up on capture, as he ripped into them, and had instead tried to save their own lives. Shooting the vampire with silver bullets had knocked him back, but he did not turn to ash, instead lunging at them again. Alucard had been enraged, unable to get past their bodies to leave, and the remaining men were desperate to kill the vampire and unwilling to leave their fallen comrades. Abraham tied off the last bandage, then looked at the men, seeing them no longer as the strong and brave warriors he had hoped, but instead as fools and cruel bullies.

"I have done what I can to bandage your wounds. Go directly to the barracks, consider yourselves confined there until further notice." The men looked shocked, but shaken. One of the men, likely the ringleader, began to argue, and Abraham cut him off mercilessly. "Alucard serves me willingly, you fool. There is much he will tolerate out of respect for me, but I tell you now that if you step foot outside those barracks, he will kill you. Once you have healed enough to leave, you will be escorted from the grounds. Your employment here has been terminated, and God help you if Alucard ever encounters you again."

Shocked and angry, the men hobbled their way to the barracks, two of the most badly-injured carried on stretchers. The butler retrieved the remaining three men, the ones who were not involved in the harassment of the vampire. After strict questioning, he gave them a week's leave, effective immediately. While he would not explain to them exactly what the others had attempted, he did explain somewhat. "The other hunters cannot stay on this estate with a vampire, and after their behavior the vampire will not tolerate their presence. Should they stay, or attempt to return, he will destroy them. They are safe in the barracks, but it is best for you to not be seen interacting with them in the slightest. Return, grab your belongings, and be out the gate within twenty minutes." Having given each man sufficient coin that he could spend the week in an acceptable inn, eat well, and entertain himself, Abraham dismissed them.

And now, for the part he dreaded. It had been hours, hours that were necessary, but hours that he had been apart from the victim.

Alucard was not in the bed, but Abraham was not surprised by this. He located a maid, and sent her and the soldier's servant to cleaning the blood in the hallway and stripping those stained sheets. He then went to the basement, to discover the stairs shrouded in shadows and an incredibly threatening aura in the air.

He unlocked the door, then paused, and knocked, rather than simply entering. After several moments of no response, he knocked again, listening carefully, and heard a faint, hoarse, "Master?".

At this, Abraham entered the vampire's quarters, afraid that his intrusion into Alucard's territory might make things worse, but unwilling to leave the vampire alone with his demons. He knew that the men had shot him, and did not know how Alucard was dealing with those wounds and any others that they might have inflicted. He also didn't know how far they had gotten in their attack, or how many new emotional scars the vampire bore.

The room was dark and empty, and the tightly closed lid of the coffin showed where Alucard hid. When he was not sleeping in the coffin, the lid was usually ajar; though it was nearing midnight, the vampire had sought the security of his coffin and his earth. Abraham paused by the coffin, and lifted a hand to knock on the surface, then stopped. Alucard knew he was there, and was so touchy about his coffin; in the state the vampire was in, Abraham was very leery of doing anything that might upset him further.

"Alucard...the men are confined to barracks. The ones that were not responsible or involved are leaving the grounds for the next week. The bastards that tried this have been fired, and as soon as I can kick their arses off the estate without killing them, they'll be gone as well. Permanently. If they leave the barracks before that time and you find them, their lives are forfeit."

The lid creaked open slightly and Abraham could see the faint gleam of worried, and surprised, red eyes inside.

"No ghouls, Alucard, but I mean exactly what I said. If they put so much as a toe out of the barracks, they may be considered rightful prey. After this stunt, if they even consider leaving the barracks, they are too stupid to live. They have also been told that if you encounter them afterwards, no matter where we are, they are at your mercy. If they are wise, they will leave England on the first boat they find. However, they are fools, and I suspect you'll have at least one good meal off them in the future. Speaking of meals..."

Abraham reached into his pocket for the scalpel. Knowing how upset the vampire was and that he had been damaged, Abraham had realized that the emotional connection of feeding from him was as necessary now as the blood itself. Alucard needed to feel protected, to know that his master was trustworthy. Actions spoke louder than words.

As soon as he'd made the small incision, the vampire was sitting fully upright in his coffin, eyes focused on the wound. Abraham held it out towards Alucard, stopping when the vampire flinched away, waiting patiently as it slowly dripped. After a moment of hesitation, the vampire gingerly took the arm in his hands, feeding quietly and carefully. As he fed, Abraham watched the shoulders begin to relax, the wide eyes droop in pleasure and relaxation. He was so tempted to reach out and stroke that hair, soothe the vampire, but knew that all progress would be undone by such a simple action.

So instead, he merely watched. Alucard finished his feeding, licking the wound closed, and then blinked sated red eyes at Abraham. With a quiet nod, Abraham stepped away, leaving as quietly as he could, and Alucard settled himself back into his coffin. As Abraham prepared to shut the door, the last thing he saw was the coffin lid sliding across as Alucard resumed his deliberate isolation. Abraham made sure to lock the door, giving it a brief rattle to let Alucard know that he had done so and the vampire's lair was secured.

Then, and only then, did Abraham take time to himself. Locking himself in his own office, with his own drink of choice, he used the alcohol to assuage his guilt as he recorded in the journal his abyssmal failure to protect his monster in his own home. 


	44. Chapter 44 : Rabbits and Thieves

*Requested scene. How WOULD Alucard act if Abraham were threatened? And how would Abraham end up in a situation where he would realistically be in danger?*

Rabbits and Thieves

The night was amazingly peaceful. The walk along the Long Water of Hyde park was a bit on the chilly side, but the stars and moon were out and the chill seemed to be keeping anyone else inside. It was very late, but Alucard had seemed so disappointed when Abraham prepared to return home directly after the show that Abraham had indulged him. It was no later than he usually turned in, and Alucard was enjoying racing over the many acres of the park. He was in wolf form, and had already started up a few rabbits.

To Abraham's surprise, Alucard had caught and begun to eat a rabbit. It wasn't terribly surprising, Alucard had not eaten the previous evening and had too been excited about seeing the play to settle down and eat before they left. He was undoubtedly hungry, and a warm bloody rabbit was tempting. Abraham, knowing how ill animal blood made the vampire, had forced him to leave the rabbit. With a long-suffering sigh and tragic look, the wolf had loped off to continue his hunt, Abraham's admonition to NOT eat anything he caught fresh in his ears.

Abraham stroll was pleasant enough. While not as clean as the air of the estate, Hyde Park was surprisingly free of the smog that plagued London. The many benches and lovely flowerbeds would have been more enjoyable in the bright light of a warm day, but the simple act of walking was releasing much of the tension in Abraham's muscles. He ambled through the park, moving slowly, delaying his return as much for his own benefit as it was to allow Alucard time to roam.

There were disadvantages to doing so. With the park so empty, they were no witnesses, and few other potential victims. His slow walk and head bowed in thought made Abraham look older than his years, and the thick coat and fine clothes bespoke wealth. The attackers were on him in moments.

Abraham was shocked as sudden arms wrapped about him, knocking him over. Struggling, he flung one of his attackers off, kicking and punching to good effect. The elderly man they had expected was instead a strong man in full fighting trim, and experienced to boot. As Abraham slammed a fist up into one of the thieves' jaws, he saw the second thief drawing a gun and aiming at him. Turning futilely, too slow to stop, too slow to avoid, time dragging, Abraham braced for the impact of the bullet.

The report of the gun made him jerk, but no bullet pierced him. Shocked, Abraham opened his eyes, seeing the first thief turning on him with a blade, unfazed by the blow to the chin. Abraham grabbed the arm, twisting, disarming the thief after a short struggle, then swiftly turning back to the thief with the gun as the first one fled.

The thief was not there.

Looking about immediately, Abraham saw the thief, or to be more precise, what had been the thief. Alucard, in wolf form, was gripping the man's throat and the man was no longer moving. The wolf's hackles were raised and his eyes were glowing as he looked up at Abraham.

The man was dropped as the vampire lifted his nose, scenting the air, and looking closely at Abraham, clearly checking for damages. Seeing and scenting none, the vampire turned back to the victim on the ground. In human form now but still growling, he bent over the neck, mouth open, then paused with a wince.

Frustrated, he glared up at Abraham.

Impasse. Abraham had forbidden the vampire to bite or injure anyone except in self-defense, and he was not allowed to feed from a human. He had killed the would-be thief, but then again, the thief had attempted to kill Abraham and had doubtless left other corpses in his past. Abraham was tempted to let the man serve as the vampire's prey, but a very human part of him rebelled against offering up another person, even a flawed one, as fodder for a vampire.

The final decision was made when the waiting vampire shifted and winced slightly. The ping of the bullet as it struck the pavement was audible, the park quiet and the city's noise far away. Alucard had been shot. While not silver, even a regular bullet would sting. Shot defending Abraham, and then he had left his prey briefly to check Abraham's health and safety, even with the warm blood pooling on the ground beside him.

Abraham let out his breath in a great puff of vapour, then pointed off to the bushes a bit up the path. "Not on the walkway where you can be seen."

Not long after, the two of them made their way back to the livery stable where their coach waited, leaving the small pile of ashes and a terrified former thief in the park.


	45. BOOKMARK MARY

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	46. Making room

Making room

Alucard lurked in the shadows, scowling, and watching his Master.

Yes, he approved of the woman. She had fire and intelligence. Not so much as Mina, but certainly a worthy woman. And Abraham was expected to marry. He had been given a title by the Crown, and was required to produce an heir. Alucard had dreaded some shrieking fool in the house, and Abraham was no happier about being drug about in social circles by an appropriately titled wife. They'd had a bit of a respite, for Abraham was both foreign and not born to the upper classes, and lacked the prestige to entice a proper wife.

And then he met Mary, clearly equally bored and disappointed, at one of the required social events. She was well past the normal age for marriage, having too strong a sense of self to suit the typical British lord and too much independence to willingly yoke herself to one of those fops. In her, Abraham had found a woman uncowed by Alucard, confident and outspoken and absolutely certain of herself. Her playfulness reminded him of Lucy, her stubborness of Mina, and while Abraham didn't love her, he was certainly fond of her and there was mutual respect.

Abraham was definitely happier than he had been since Alucard had first encountered him. He spent a great deal of time teaching his new wife about the supernatural and coaching her on how to defend herself against them. Alucard was a willing assistant during those periods. He was fond of his master, and becoming fond of Mary. Losing her would be quite a blow to Helsing, so Alucard was nearly as determined to keep her safe as he was his master.

However, there was a problem.

Alucard was often in the company of his master, but had not had any time alone with him for months. Their long conversations in the library often included Mary now, and frequently Alucard found himself left silent, almost ignored, as the humans interacted.

He scowled to himself. He was NOT lonely, dammit.

And so he had come to Abraham's bedchamber, intending to curl up at the foot of the bed. Abraham's muscled legs made a fine pillow, and Alucard found that lying there, with the rumbling thump of his Master's heart and the concentrated scent on the bedding, to be, well, soothing. Quiet. Calming. Even in the middle of the night, he was prone to napping, curled up comfortably on the bed.

Well, comfortably until Abraham would wake up, cursing and shouting and kicking at him with his legs gone to pins-and-needles and his body chilled.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Mary shared the bed with Abraham. Alucard should have expected this; they were married, and certainly fond of each other, and there was no reason for them not to be sleeping together. But with two adults on the bed, there simply was not room for him.

He leaned against the wall, glowering at them, upset and surprised and disappointed and longing, and finally reached a decision. He strode decisively over to the bed, changed into wolf form, crawled up, and proceeded to root about at the foot of the bed. Mary's left leg ended up half off the bed, Abraham would have one hell of a cramp in his back in the morning from the position Alucard had nudged him into, but dammit, he WOULD be sleeping on the bed tonight! The humans muttered and tossed, and Alucard sighed blissfully.

The warmth of two humans soaked into him, two heartbeats lulled him, and he dozed happily off.

Morning found Abraham in his office, trying to find a comfortable way to sit in his chair without his back complaining, and directing his butler to find him a larger bed. 


	47. Commotion

*I thought we needed another Mary story, and the other recent posts made me decide to post my own Christmas one! As always, reviews and suggestions are deeply appreciated*

Commotion

Christmas was approaching. The manor was filled with the scents of evergreen, and the Hellsing's were hosting their first social event; a Christmas Ball. The ballroom held the rich aroma of beeswax, the floors gleamed, and a small army of servants were working to polish all the silver, find and clean the china, to set up serving tables, prepare bottles of wine, and more. Even the cook found herself in charge of a veritable brigade of assistants and caterers, all ovens going full-speed throughout the day. Abraham was everywhere, nervous about his first appearance in social circles, and uncharacteristically fussing about everything.

The noise and general commotion had gotten Alucard out-of-sorts. Even down in his own quarters, he could hear the noise, the scrapes and thuds and heavy footsteps of those getting supplies from the cellar or storing the more perishable items down in the cold and dark. A few careless souls have even come down to his door, rattling on it and yanking at the lock, seeking extra storage space. He was awake, restless, and grumpy.

After the third incident of him terrorizing a hapless worker, Mary had put her foot down. She had hauled both the vampire and her fretting husband up to his office, locked the door, drawn the drapes, and tossed an extra log onto the fire.

She had bullied her husband and the vampire onto the couch, and had finally gotten them both to relax. The vampire was wedged in between them, eyes blinking sleepily as Abraham ran his hand idly through Alucard's hair. Abraham's other hand held a hot, spiced mug of tea, the nutmeg-and-cinammon aroma working to relax him as much as the silky texture of Alucard's hair.

Alucard had already finished the meal that Mary had prepared for him. She'd refrained from adding any of her own blood, not while she was carrying a child, but one of the soldiers had agreed to give the vampire a bit of a holiday gift before leaving on his own furlough. The extremely fresh blood added on top of a larger-than-usual bottle of medical blood had the vampire completely sated.

He had wormed his way down between them on the couch. Even though he was taller than either, he had slumped and pushed and manuevered so that his head was at the level of their shoulders and the couch appeared to have eaten him. With the blanket across the three of them, nothing below his chin was even visible; he was snuggly confined and finally content. With the sun still up, a full stomach, and the proximity of Mary and Abraham, he had begun to doze off. When Abraham had relaxed enough himself to begin to play with Alucard's hair, the vampire had been lulled into a sleepy, purring, half-aware state.

Mary sipped at her tea, smugly proud of herself, as she watched the two of them relax into near-immobility. Abraham was in danger of wearing himself and his temper out before the ball even began, and Alucard's behavior with the masses of people had been understandable but unacceptable. Finishing her tea, she extracted herself carefully from the couch, leaving Abraham and his monster to rest. Any remaining preparations she was perfectly capable of supervising, and she knew the staff well enough to be confident in their ability to prepare with only a very few suggestions and directions.

She turned for one last glance as she left, to see both of them sleeping, leaning against each other on the couch, blanket keeping Abraham warm and soothing Alucard as the light of the flames danced gently across the peaceful scene.

The door clicked quietly behind her as she left them and descended into the chaos of the holiday festivities. 


	48. Chapter 43 : Inconstant

*Alucard isn't entirely sane, and is entirely manipulative. What do you bet he pulled this stunt with the human so that the troops would avoid him and he could hunt all the way back in wolf form? :D *

Inconstant

Even with the time Alucard had spent with the Hellsings, he still puzzled Abraham. He could be solicitous and thoughtful of Abraham, and was moderately protective of the household staff. He was respectful and courteous to the members of the small group of hunters that had caught him. He was playful, reclusive, often elegantly attired and articulate.

And yet sometimes, he was almost animalistic. He growled, he snarled. He considered all humans other than the immediate household members as prey or entertainment, when he considered them at all. He reveled in bloodshed, and grudgingly accepted that Abraham limited his kills to other vampires and similar monsters. He was vengeful, petty and violent, a vicious tormentor who played with his meals and enjoyed picking apart Abraham's psyche.

And he could switch between those moods in moments.

Earlier, he had fought Abraham, attempting to eat a human who had the misfortune to witness one of their hunts. His enraged snarling and aborted lunges at his "meal" had frightened the troops, already horrified by his blatant expectation that he should be allowed to dine on the hapless human. As far as the vampire was concerned, Abraham didn't want others to know about his organization and if they hadn't killed the other vampires the vampires would doubtless have eaten the fool already. Ergo, clearly, Alucard should be allowed a live meal.

Abraham's refusal to go along with this twisted logic had resulted in outright rebellion. He'd been forced to have the vampire follow the hunters back in wolf-form; having the vampire in the wagon with the hunters would have been pure folly. They were terrified, having finally seen the Hellsing vampire as a predator whose prefered prey was humans.

The men hadn't even put up their weapons yet from the journey, and Abraham himself had been in his office only a few minutes. And yet, Alucard was already present.

Draped across Mary's lap like a huge deformed lapcat, arms and legs relaxed and flopped gracelessly wherever they had landed, eyes almost completely shut, and purring contentedly. He was the absolute picture of harmless contentment, the exact opposite of the snarling bloodthirsty monster of an hour ago.

Alucard purred louder, stretching gracefully and peering up at Mary expectantly. With a smile, she obliged, running a gentle hand down the silky shirt covering his back. The monster sighed happily, practically melting into her lap. Mary flipped the page of the newspaper and continued reading, her absurd lapdog thoroughly content.

The change in personality was simply impossible, but there it was. Shaking his head, Abraham opened his journal and recorded the night's events. 


	49. BOOKMARK TWINS

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	50. BOOKMARK MOVE TO SECOND HOUSE

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	51. BOOKMARK WWI

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	52. BOOKMARK WWII

First hunters arrive Mary Beatrice Twins Move to second house WWI WWII 


	53. Blood Bond : Level 2

I have put the chapters in semi-chronological order. New chapters will go at the end, then after a few days I'll sort them into the correct area of the stories. If you find a mistake or have a better spot for a story, let me know and if I agree I'll move it. For now, the previous stories have their original chapter number beside them, so you can still find the "new" ones. Enjoy!

*Time for Abraham to access a bit more of Alucard's power...*

Blood bond

Abraham and Alucard sat quietly on the couch, watching the snow fall. There were no new vampire reports, and the ones that Abraham already possessed did not contain enough information (yet) to track down and successfully hunt one of the creatures. With the unexpected snowfall essentially shutting-down the city and the estate, they were enjoying the peace.

Alucard had taken to drinking his blood out of a cup, and Abraham had his own mug of mulled wine. The evening had begun with idle conversation, but Abraham had something more important in mind.

"You have more power than you have shown me, Alucard. How much?"

Alucard raised a black eyebrow. "Showing you would result in insanity for me, and possibly for you. Suffice it to say, there will not be an English vampire that could pose a real challenge to me."

Abraham snorted. "A bit full of yourself, are you?"

"No. I know who I am and how I was made. I started out powerful and have only become more so. Only my own children even approach rivaling me in power, and even they could not stand against me." The vampire smirked slightly. "I gambled for great power, master, and great power I have."

"And limitations. Insanity, silver, the crucifixes. You have your weaknesses, too."

"As is part of the balance. Nothing is free, Abraham. For each power, a weakness. The greater the weakness, the greater the power. I am vulnerable all day, unable to move or to wake on my own. The sun no longer burns me, but it weakens me. A simple metal, common to women's jewelry, abundant, causes blisters and destroys my tissues. Religious items, in a land of the devout, are anathema. I have great powers, and great weakness."

"Not so weak as other vampires, Alucard. You are able to shrug off silver bullets, that turn others to dust. Why is this?" Toying idly with his mug, Abraham did not look at Alucard. He truly wanted to know the answer to this question, and Alucard was unusually communicative. If he were too interested the vampire was likely to cease talking, turning it into one of his infuriating games.

"Partly age, partly because I have effectively 'purchased' an immunity. Spells are paid for, and I paid richly for this resistance. The blood I spill, the pain I create, I do not consume entirely for my own use. Some goes to power the spell, reducing my weaknesses, replacing my vulnerabilities with bloodshed, terror, agony. Vampires, even the weak mad ones of England, are superb sources, and I will become more powerful as I serve you." The vampire grinned cruelly at the fire, spending a few moments remembering some of his more pleasant hunts.

Abraham pondered. "Do you not use your own blood for this? I was under the impression that sacrificing your own blood was more effective than the blood of victims."

"I am dead, Abraham. My blood is of limited usefulness in spells."

"You are bound to me. Can you use my blood to power your spells?"

Alucard whipped about, staring at Abraham. "Master, what are you implying? You are hinting and making references; are you planning on altering the spells?"

Abraham grinned at the vampire. Rarely did he successfully play the game of teasing dribbles of information at the vampire to create curiousity and cooperation, whereas the vampire was a master of manipulating humans.

"You have several abilities that you cannot access due to our binding. Giving you access to more than the very limited shape-shifting, such as becoming a mist or traveling through solid materials, took us months of effort. Can we use my blood, powered through the binding between us, to power a spell allowing you access to those greater powers without triggering voices? My blood should shield you and release abilities simultaneously."

The vampire was silent, clearly intrigued. He rose and returned swiftly, pen and paper in hand. With a pointy grin at Abraham, he spoke. "Let us begin?"

A month later, Alucard and Abraham stood down in the vampire's lair, tense and expectant. Alucard, eyes gleaming, chanted the release formula. Abraham felt the pull, and allowed the vampire access to the power inherent in his own blood. The drain on his strength was miniscule; Alucard had been ecstatic to find how powerful the Hellsing blood was, and living blood in a body was magnitudes of order more powerful than spilled blood.

Alucard suddenly dissolved into an inky black pool, and Abraham felt the slightest of pressures from the voices, but only slight, and muffled. A greater pressure, palpable power, was emanating frmo this vampire. With a rush, the blackness filled the chamber and burst into hundreds, thousands of shrieking bats. They raced about the room, swooping and diving in an ecstasy of release, and then began swirling to form a great black column. Moments later, the slight pull of the bond died, and Alucard stood again in the center of the room, grinning.

"Level two is complete, Master."

With a nod to the vampire, Abraham left. Level two, and the power of the vampire had been a physical force.

How many levels remained? 


	54. Chapter 48 : Reinforcements

*Not even Abraham can think of everything...*

Reinforcements

Abraham stood before the thirty-plus candidates for the Hellsing Organization, waiting to begin his speech. After the loss of several hunters due to their attempted abuse of Alucard, he needed to fill his ranks, and quickly. He had sent letters to clergymen and police officers, detectives and victims, asking for names. Names of men who had encountered the monsters whose attacks had generated the reports sent to him. Men, preferably police or military, who had the courage and incentive needed to hunt the monsters.

The people named were sent a brief offer of employment, tickets for conveyance on a train, coach, or boat, and a date to arrive for orientation. Abraham had been somewhat cagey about the employment itself. He had referenced "unfortunate experiences" of a "supernatural nature" as their primary qualification, but had kept the actual description concealed.

Before him stood the results of those missives. Nearly 3 dozen candidates, from young men in their late teens to near-grandfathers. Some would be sent home tonight, some would begin training.

With a deep breath, he stood in front of the assembled men, and began.

"Each of you has had an encounter with a creature most people would deem imaginary, whether in your childhood or within the last few months. Some of you faced ghouls, some vampires, some creatures that have not yet been identified but that were clearly not natural. A few of you have seen me before, during your encounter or shortly afterwards.

The following information is not to be shared, not with your loved ones, not with your priest. We operate best when people do not recognize us and do not realize why we are in their town or at the neighbor's farm. If we are recognized, the creatures we hunt will conceal themselves and some fool will come out to either "help" or to watch.

Quite frankly, the Hellsing Organization hunts monsters. The most common monster on British soil is the vampire, and vampires create ghouls. I am looking for hunters. Each of you has been recommended as a result of yThose of you that join the Hellsing Organization will receive boarding, a weekly stipend, training, and appropriate weapons for hunting monsters."

Abraham looked at the men. Most looked surprised, a few frightened. A handful seemed to consider this to be a tremendous joke at their expense, and a smaller number seemed truly serious. Abraham recognized two of those faces from previous hunts.

"Sir Hellsing," called a voice from the back. Abraham turned to see one of the serious men, a worried expression on his face. "You really expect humans to go hunt these beasties? You must be joking. The one thing I'm certain of is that when it comes to these monsters, the best offense is a good defense. I keep a cross on my doors and windows and stay inside at night. If a monster is what destroyed Johnson's farm, then based on the damage, you're a fool if you think a human can fight one."

Abraham nodded calmly. "And that is the problem. Even with the best training and weapons I could give you, the most detailed information about the vampire and its location possible, destroying a vampire is unlikely. Even in the best of situations, I would not expect to bring home more than a handful of men. And that is why we won't be hunting the vampires, not precisely.

Should you choose to join Hellsing, you will certainly be called upon to eliminate ghouls, sometimes to lure a vampire out of hiding. Your predominant goal is to protect the surrounding population from scattering ghouls and vampires, or from approaching too closely and seeing what they shouldn't. The actual hunting of the vampires will be done by someone else."

"SomeONE else? Hellsing, you have someone that will hunt a vampire? What sort of suicidal lunatic are you talking about?"

Abraham smiled wryly at the person who'd shouted the last question. This was one of the frightened people, one who had witnessed the destructive powers and cruel nature of a vampire first-hand and had at least a vague concept of what would happen to a single person attempting to destroy a vampire.

"Yes, and no. Hellsing has been joined by a very...unusual...individual. I assure you that he is indeed capable of destroying any vampires we encounter. What he cannot and will not do is keep track of dozens of ghouls while removing those vampires, and he is a poor choice for keeping site-seers and potential victims out of harm's way.

For those of you who choose to stay, you will be meeting this individual within the next few days. For those of you who do not choose to join Hellsing, I sincerely hope you are never in a situation where you will encounter him."

At this point, Hellsing allowed the men to question him about the organization. Their questions ranged from pay and vacation to what weapons they would be provided with and the frequency of their hunt. One of the more serious men asked frankly about the pension for the widows and children they would leave behind; his calm acceptance of his approaching death saddened Abraham more than anything else. The man was willing to fight, though he clearly expected to die.

After a few hours, Abraham dismissed the men. The barracks and spare bedrooms had been prepared to accomodate them, and the cook had a great pot of stew and loaves of bread waiting in the kitchen and had the large dining tables set to accomodate the men. Night had fallen, and there was a chill nip in the air, even inside. He had no doubt the hot stew would be appreciated, as would the fire in the dining room fireplace!

It wasn't until the shriek of terror came from the kitchen that Abraham realized what had occurred. He had not intended to keep them men in the meeting past nightfall, but night always seemed to come earlier in the wintertime than he expected and the meeting had run far longer than he had planned. Because Abraham was not in his office when he awoke, Alucard could be expected to be in the kitchen, mostly likely curled up by the chimney or hovering over the cook if his curiousity outweighed his preference for warmth and quiet.

And Abraham had just sent the men down to the kitchen.

He raced towards the kitchen, but stopped as he heard the cook berating the men, upbraiding them royally them for frighening her vampire. Her rage was audible through the entire house! One of the stellar characteristics of the cook which had led to his immediate hiring of her was her absolute lack of fear and humility. It made her a wonderful choice for working in a household with a vampire, but woe betide anyone that crossed her!

Seeing as the cook had matters well in hand in the kitchen, Abraham headed to the basement to make amends with his truly pissed-off charge.  



	55. Chapter 49 : ill

*yes, this will continue. It's a long story, but I suspect the second half will be much shorter. I just wanted to get this up quickly! This is a request from a reader, thank you for the idea! All reviews are welcome!*

Ill

Abraham's handkerchief was becoming soggy. While it was nice to watch the men training, and their aim was certainly improving, the repeated cracks of their pistols were causing his headache to build and even the touch of the wind on his skin was feeling abrasive. He grit his teeth and kept the expression of interest and approval on his face. Normally he'd be involved in the training, helping the men learn, but today he was having a hard enough time just focusing on the troops, much less discerning sufficient detail to assist one of them!

Thankfully, the men finished their training with the guns and moved on to the swords. The new members included a older man who not only already possessed sufficient skill, but was also a capable instructor. Abraham had boosted his stipend and placed him in charge of training the others. At this point, Hellsing was able to make a quiet exit and go in search of a dry handkerchief.

Coming inside, the sudden relief from the pressure of the wind on his ears was a shock. It had been only slightly breezy, yet the sudden cessation of that faint noise and pressure was a relief all out of proportion to the effect. His skin, too, registered the change. Without the cooling pressure of the wind, it now felt hot, tight. Ignoring his discomfort, Abraham went to check on the deliveries he was expecting.

Lunch was worse; the roast was excellent and tender, and it scraped its dry path down his sore throat. Wine helped reduce the pain and discomfort, but added to his overall fogginess. Due to the more nocturnal nature of the estate, meals were moved back a few hours from normal. It might be mid-afternoon, but it was still too early to indulge in alcohol and relieve his discomfort. There was also the definite possibility of a vampire hunt that evening, ill or not. One of the deliveries he was waiting on was simply a delivery of information; there was hope that the vampire had struck the night before. If so, the location might have been narrowed down sufficiently to justify a hunt. The men were new, but the vampire appeared to be a single monster, still young and foolish to judge by the clear trail it was leaving and the short period of time since it made its appearance.

At least Mary was absent. She would shortly find her activities to be restricted due to her advanced months and then care of her newborn child, so was taking full advantage of the opportunities she still had. While they both looked forward to the child, it would mean a change in Mary's abilities and opportunities for some time. As a result, she was traveling and sight-seeing. Distant relatives and old friends were being called on, and any new museum exhibition or theater performance, she was planning to attend. There were some lovely antiquities coming in from Egypt, and between the private shows in the estates of returning tourists and the surge in museum displays, she was having a wonderful time. Abraham had no doubt she was also frustrating a great many of them men in their homes; she was very well-educated and knew more about Egypt and the Pharoahs, Pyramids and tombs, Bedouins and camels, than most of the fools that had traveled to the desert and been amongst them!

At least her absence meant she wasn't fussing at him over a cold. Abraham rose from the table and turned to find himself nose-to-shirt with a large and highly irritated vampire.

xxxx

Abaham groaned slightly, leaning back into his chair. Normally, the office chair was thick, padded, and very comfortable but today it seemed no more than burlap over wire springs. The curtains were drawn for the vampire, but Abraham would have closed them anyways; the bright light that still flashed between them seemed to aim directly for his eyes. "It's just a cold, foolish vampire, I'll be fine in a day or so."

Alucard stared, disbelieving and somewhat amused. Only his master would be too stubborn to admit he was more than slightly ill, even when he was so ill that his firm walk was no more than a slow shuffle. "I can feel your heat from here, Master. You are far more than slightly ill. Take one of those noxious medicines; willowbark, perhaps."

"It is called 'aspirin', monster. And," Abraham paused, intending to declare that he did not require any such assistance, only to have a near-blinding pain strike behind his eyes. It felt almost as though a mouse were digging behind his eyeballs! "and, maybe you are correct. I should take some." Attempting to rise from his chair, Abraham was shocked to find two cold, chilly hands pressing down on this shoulders.

"YOU will stay seated, and *I* will will bring you the 'aspirins.' Where are they, and what do they look like?"

Abraham briefly explained where the pills were, and the bottle was clearly labeled. A new invention, aspirin, and wonderful; far more effective than the willowbark tea and less disabling than opium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard paused, frowning, half-in and half-out of the wall. Abraham looked dreadful. He had likely been ill for a day or more, but Alucard hadn't been ill in centuries, not since he himself was human, and was unfamiliar with the vagaries of human diseases. Even so, he could recognize the heat pouring off Abraham, the sweat on his brow, and the flushed pink cheeks and glassy eyes as signs of an illness. Listening closer, he was surprised and disturbed to hear Abraham's heart no longer beating its steady thump, but racing a bit, and weaker. Even his breathing had a disturbing crackle to it, down deep in his lungs.

"Master, you must go to bed."

Abraham looked up as the vampire entered, surprised. "It is a cold, Alucard, and there is a hunt tonight." He held up a short paper, detailing the discovery that morning of another missing person, gone missing not long before dawn. The vampire's location was suspected, and he was clearly still in the area, with no time to escape after taking his last victim so close to dawn. Or so Abraham hoped, his mind already turning over possible hiding places.

The paper was ripped from his hands, and Alucard loomed over him, snarling. "It is more than a cold, you fool. This is not some minor illness. I can hear your body, Master. And you need to be in bed."

Abraham growled back at him. "I will be going on this hunt, and I will not be seeking my bed like an invalid. Is that-" Alucard watched, concerned, as Abraham's angry response was cut off by a hacking cough. By the time Abraham had finished, he found himself scooped up in the vampire's arms and heading towards his own bed.

Reason was not working. Abraham had tried to explain that if the other vampire was not removed, now, it was likely to move again and more victims would die. It was too young to have established a territory and new vampires appeared to be highly mobile. Alucard clearly didn't give a damn about other humans dying. Abraham stressed that without his leadership, the men would die. It was the first hunt for almost all of them, and they needed his presence. Alucard simply pointed out that it was no concern of his how the men fared, and that if Abraham collapsed, Alucard would be taking care of him. Protecting Abraham was far more important to the vampire than making sure Abraham's men were safe.

Abraham sighed, well aware that this was true. Alucard was substantially more solicitous of their health after learning how badly their deaths upset Abraham, or he had been. After that abortive attack on him last month, the vampire was again perfectly willing to let the men die. He doubted that he would collapse, but he was still shocked at how absolutely helpless he had been when Alucard put him to bed; he was far weaker than he had expected.

The argument continued for a few more minutes, only broken by Alucard leaving to return with a handful of fresh handkerchiefs. He had also apparently alerted the butler and the cook to his master's condition, because the butler followed a moment behind him with a tray of sliced chilled fruits. Abraham was surprised to realize that this was exactly what he wanted, and took a moment to eat a piece of melon. It was the end of the season, winter nearly here, but the melon was still firm and fresh. The cold wetness of the melon soothed his throat, and he felt a little better.

And he also realized, grudgingly, that the vampire was correct. He was in no condition to lead a hunt tonight, and possibly not tomorrow either.

"Lord Holmswood." Abraham looked at the vampire, surprised and confused by this sudden statement. "Send for him. Brief him on the particulars of this vampire. He hunted me, he can hunt this whelp. The men will follow him; he knows how to lead."

"The vampire will still destroy most of the men, and may well destroy them all and escape. Go with them."

Alucard hissed back, angry at the route this conversation was taking. He had no intention of leaving his seriously ill master.

"Alucard, this is not an option. I am sending you with them. Kill the vampire or vampires and any ghouls it may have created, then return home. If Arthur is able to assist, you are to follow his orders as you would follow mine." Abraham paused, glaring at the vampire. Alucard hissed back, clearly upset, but just as clearly resigned. When Abraham's mind was made up, it was made up, and it was clearly so at the moment.

Damn stubborn human, he thought to himself as he went after the materials for the message to Holmswood.

Within ten minutes, a rider on a fast horse was pounding down the lane toward the great manor where Holmswood lived. Alucard was curled up by Abraham, worriedly watching his labored breathing as his Master drowsed fitfully.  



	56. Chapter 50 : Ill, part 2

Arthur Holmswood took one look at Abraham and announced in his cheery British way that Abraham looked like Death. Alucard raised his head, hissing menacingly from the foot of the bed, and Arthur, nonplussed, found himself stepping away from the bed. The vampire's continued glare encouraged him to tone it down a bit, and he sat quietly on the chair by the bed.

"I can see you're ill, and I understand you want me to lead tonight's hunt, but I'm not entirely sure I understand what you are asking and why."

"I can't go. The men, with only three exceptions, are going on their first hunt. The other three will guide them, but they need a leader. You've hunted with the original group, hell, you helped me hunt Dracula, you know what to do."

Arthur frowned. "Abraham, I'm not entirely sure I'll be any better than one of those three men. And whatever happened to the others? Surely you didn't lose them all on a hunt?"

Abraham's face flashed a brief angry expression, but he was clearly too exhausted to maintain it. Instead, he simply said, "They had problems working with Alucard and I let them go."

"Problems? With Alucard? What sort of problems? Dear God, Abraham, tell me he didn't go to biting them?"

Arthur paused, noticing the deathly quiet glare Alucard was leveling at him. Without a word, the vampire eased off the bed and stalked through the wall. His shoulders were raised, tight, and a low growl coming from him stopped abruptly as he completed his passage. He was obviously highly upset, and Arthur expected that if the wall wasn't between him, he'd still be hearing the growl.

"Problems of the type that if Alucard should encounter them again, he can kill them. I expect they've left England. While the remaining three weren't involved, their relationship with Alucard is a bit...strained. And the new troops have never worked with him at all and are frankly scared witless around him."

Abraham paused, looking up at Arthur. "Finally, Alucard has enough respect for you that if I tell him to follow your orders, he will. He knows what to do, and if he resists you, don't push it, I'll deal with him after he returns home. I need you to lead the men, and to serve as a buffer between them and Alucard. He won't go if you don't go, and if I convince him to go anyways, he's likely to terrorize the men and I'll have to find more."

"Why can't you simply hunt the bastard when you have recovered?"

"Because in that time, it will take more victims and we'll be stuck back at the start, trying to trace his movements. We've got him, if we move quickly."

xxxxxx

Shortly afterwards, Arthur was standing in front of the assembled men, introducing himself and going over the plan for the evening's hunt. There was some challenge to his authority, which quickly ended when Arthur pointed out that his first vampire hunt had resulted in Abraham obtaining Alucard's services. Two of the original men had seen Arthur in action. While it was clear they'd prefer to have Abraham leading them, they were willing to vouch to the others that Arthur would be a capable leader.

Once he had familiarized the men with the layout of the area and the potential hiding places for the vampire, he drilled a final time what their job consisted of. Shoot ghouls. Keep them away from homes and possible victims. Escort any humans away if possible, if not, keep them safe. If necessary, they might be called on to lure ghouls out or distract them. A quick check to make sure all men were well-armed, and they were rolling down the road in the late afternoon sun. Abraham's small coach was in use, driven by Arthur, with an angry and worried vampire as his unwilling passenger.

The hunt was a farce, but every man there now understood a little more clearly just how dangerous and violent Alucard was. As soon as they arrived, while Arthur was unloading the men and assigning teams to buildings, Alucard stepped out of the coach. Head up, ignoring the men, he sniffed at the breeze, listening carefully. He took a few steps from the coach, and paused again, eyes closed.

Without warning, the vampire spun away from them, racing towards the trees and the setting sun. Surprised, them men began to move to their assigned positions only to hear an inhuman shriek of fear and pain. Within moments, dark shapes began to move in the buildings about them, ghouls ambling out into the twilight. Guns were raised, leveled, hands shook, and suddenly several of the ghouls turned to dust, no bullets fired.

Shots began to ring out at the remaining ghouls, and a few fell. Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Arthur turned, gun raised. It was Alucard, covered in blood, but it wasn't the blood or the furiously glowing eyes that caught Arthur's eye. It was the vampire whose neck was clenched tight in Alucard's jaws. The monster strode forth, victim thrashing desperately, fangs gleaming, slashing claws tearing into Alucard. For his part, Alucard moved as though the vampire hanging from his mouth were no more than a mere cigar. Stopping a few feet from Arthur, he tore the vampire from his mouth, and snarled an explanation at Arthur.

"This is the vampire. It had one child, I destroyed that already." With one quick move, Alucard ripped the head from the other vampire, more blood spraying out briefly to coat his already-bloodsoaked shirt before the vampire fell to ashes.

"It's dead. The ghouls are dead. There are no humans nearby, no victims. I'm going to Abraham." The vampire snapped this out at Arthur, suddenly melted into his wolf form, and raced away.

Arthur, stunned by the power and violence, composed his expression carefully before turning back to the men. "We're finished. Let's head back." Most of the men had not even had the opportunity to fire off a single shot, but they willingly loaded themselves back into the wagons and headed back. Arthur was well aware of their shocked mutters and the original hunters' remarks about the incredible speed with which Alucard had removed the vampire. It was the first hunt where no ghouls had been been destroyed by the hunters, and they had always needed to check buildings for remnants; either vampires, ghouls, or human remains.

xxxxx

They reached the estate a few hours later, and Arthur went in to report to Abraham. He opened the door and entered, only to find a chill hand covering his mouth. Alucard pulled the struggling man into the hall, hissing quietly in his ear. "Abraham is sleeping, finally, and if you wake him you will pay." Arthur blinked, heart and mind both racing. He nodded, and Alucard released him, removing his hand from Arthur's mouth.

"Let me know when he wakes so that I can make my report."

"I've already told him that I destroyed the vampires and that there were no additional victims to be found."

Arthur frowned. "And how did you know that? There was no real reason to lie to us, as we didn't need you to check the buildings for humans, and you couldn't leave until the vampires and ghouls were killed. But how on earth did you know that there were no other humans and no remains?"

Alucard hissed, clearly wanting to be back with Abraham but required to follow orders and answer questions for Arthur, per Abraham's directions. "I am a vampire, I pulled the information from the other vampire when I killed him. I also didn't smell or sense anyone." Without waiting for a response from Arthur, he vanished back through the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur rose in the morning, finding Abraham still abed. As the morning wore on, he went to check on Abraham, bringing a light breakfast with him. Opening the door revealed not just a very flushed Abraham tossing fitfully on the bed, but a worried vampire curled next to him. Alucard had clearly spent the entire night with Abraham, and would be there the entire day as well.

Quietly setting the breakfast tray beside Abraham, Arthur left the room. Alucard hadn't made a sound, but to the vampire. It seemed that he wasn't willing to leave Abraham even for his own meal.

Surprised by the level of devotion, Arthur added a bit of his own fresh blood to the bottle and collected a thick, dark blanket to drape over the windows as well. He might not like Alucard but he'd do what he could.

The vampire was clearly doing his best to take care of Abraham, and damned if Arthur wouldn't step in for Abraham and help take care of the vampire.  



	57. Chapter 51 : Ill, part 3 end

*It wasn't quite done, although I think this finishes it off. Thanks!*

Illness, part 3

Alucard watched his master, deeply concerned. While he would happily break their contract if Abraham was not able to control him, it had to be because of personal weakness; Alucard did have standards. It was one thing if Abraham did not meet his standards, but when so incapacitated by disease, Alucard was not about to stress him or push him. He admitted to himself that he was terrified of not being bound.

The thought of losing his master to an illness had him frantic.

He curled by Abraham, letting the cold of his body leach away some of the fever raging through his master. The tea sat by the bed, cold, and whenever Abraham came back to conciousness, Alucard would encourage him to drink. The thin, racing heart and sweat that coated Abraham's body showed his level of dehydration, and Alucard was getting desperate. The fever and the sweat were taking their toll on his master, and he was unable to do more than provide aspirins. He had hoped that this would be a passing illness, but the occasional cough had turned into a deep hacking, racking, painful sound and the labored, congested breathing was obvious to his ears.

The vampire curled by his master, whining softly, wracking his mind for anything he might know of human illnesses.

SEWARD!

While highly reluctant to leave Abraham, Alucard forced himself away, racing off to locate the butler. The man was located in the kitchen, chatting to the chef. Alucard forced a snarl down. Even knowing that Abraham was ill, the butler had done nothing more than bring a light breakfast, had not checked on Abraham's health. Arthur, too, was missing; his scent was in the air when Alucard roused, but he also was failing to watch Abraham. The speed of Abraham's descent into serious illness was shocking to Alucard, but dammit, humans should know illness better than a vampire!

Striding into the kitchen, he grabbed the shoulder of the unsuspecting butler and spun him around. Any protest the butler might have had died at the enraged, glowing red eyes of the monster. "Abraham needs a doctor. Send someone to bring Seward, immediately." Releasing the man, Alucard gave him a shove towards the door. Turning to the cook, Alucard fought to keep the snarl out of his voice. Even this short time away from Abraham was throwing his emotions into complete havoc, and frightening the cook would serve no purpose. "Arthur, find him, send him to Abraham. I suspect he's with the soldiers. Hurry!"

Alucard left then, checking on Abraham again. He was no better, and seemed even worse. The restless tossing had stopped, and he lay completely still but for the quick rise and fall of his chest. Frantic, the vampire raced through the walls and to the butler's room, to find the butler did not seem to understand the meaning of speed.

Alucard slammed the man against the wall, not hard enough to break a bone, but hard, and felt the warning burn of the binding at this abuse. "Hurry, you fool. Grab the groom or grab a horse, and GO!" The butler had been changing his damned clothes into something he deemed "appropriate" to visit a doctor, and Alucard's teeth lengthened in his rage. If he did not need the man's services the human's intestines would be decorating the wall!

Apparently the butler finally realized the extent of Alucard's rage and how willing the vampire would be to kill him over this delay. Shoving off the wall, he raced down the hall and towards the stables. Returning to Abraham, Alucard curled up with him, panic and fear eating at him. Abraham ill, Mary absent, fools for employees delaying and delaying and not caring for Abraham, it was almost too much.

Alucard was completely unaware of the constant whimpers and moans coming from him as he pressed desperately against Abraham's side.

xxxx

Arthur entered, wondering why the vampire had summoned him. He'd left Abraham to sleep, hoping that he'd be recovered enough at lunch for a short visit. Entering, he froze at the sight. Abraham was pale white but for the flushed, hectic cheeks and his labored, gasping breathing froze Arthur's heart in his chest. Alucard was huddled next to him master, face buried in Abraham's side, and making the most heart-rending noises Arthur had ever heard. Coming from the proud, cruel creature made them all the more poignant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seward sat up, face grim. "Pneumonia, and a fairly bad case of it. He's going to need to stay in bed for the next few weeks. I'm moving into the room next door." Alucard watched, worried, as Seward began to pull out drugs and powders from his kit. "Alucard, you'll be helping." The vampire nodded distractedly. "I've got opium, aspirin, and a few other medicines that ought to help. We'll need to keep him warm to sweat the fever out of him, but not too warm. He simply can't take the stress of that right now. Can you check his temperature every half-hour or so during the night?" Alucard had seen Seward using the thermometer, and after a quick glance at it, he nodded. "Shake the mercury to the bulb end, place it under his tongue, and wait two to three minutes. Read it promptly. If it reaches 103 degrees, wake me immediately. If it falls below 97, wake me immediately."

"The good news is that despite his fever, he's not as dehydrated as I'd feared. His blood pressure is still good and his heartbeat steady. Has he been drinking?" Alucard nodded briefly, eyes fixed on Abraham. Seward reached out to touch his shoulder, needing Alucard's attention. He felt a bit guilty about it, after Abraham had come to him with his worries, but it would focus the vampire's attention on him, and he needed to be certain the creature understood what was happening. He also had some questions about Abraham's care so far. To his surprise, Alucard seemed completely unaware of his hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"ALUCARD." The vampire looked up, worried eyes finally meeting John's. "I have no intention of pulling you from his side, but I need you to answer some questions. The vampire nodded a quick assent. "How fast did he progress? When did you first notice he was ill?"

"He had a cold yesterday. I woke at noon," Seeing John's surprise, Alucard was quick to explain, "I could feel something was wrong. He ate, and then I put him to bed."

"You PUT him to bed?" John was flabberghasted at this matter-of-fact statement.

"I could tell he was far more ill than he would admit, so I carried him to his bed. I had to leave him for the hunt, and when I came back he was still fevered and coughing but didn't seem much worse. I couldn't wake him this morning to drink, and he had quit moving, so I sent for you."

"You had been giving him liquids?" Ignoring the possible connotations of a vampire and its concept of "liquids" John waited for the answer.

"Yes, there was a pitcher of water and some cold tea. He was sweating so much, and so hot, that I thought it might help. Whenever he awoke I had him drink some."

"It's helped him. Dehydration in a semi-concious patient is often a risk, especially when they are fevered. If I leave medicine with you, can you give him a dose every two hours? Keep up with the liquids, too. I'd like to see a cup of water down him at a minimum every two hours as long as he is sweating."

Alucard nodded his assent, and returned his focus to his master. Having Seward there was a great relief. Ice water and soup were placed near the bed, with instructions that Alucard should try and get Abraham to consume liquids when possible. A dose of opium had quieted the cough, and according to Seward the aspirin would bring down the temperature. Alucard didn't know what else was in the vile concoction Seward had poured down Abraham's throat, but he could feel the drop in the body temperature already. It was small, but there. He shot a grateful look at John.

xxxxxxx

John had sent for a bag of clothing and supplies, and sent notes to the other doctors and assistants stating that he would not be available at the asylum for the next week, but that they were welcome to come to him for questions and advice. He'd set up in the spare room next door, and kept a close eye on Abraham. He'd also joined with Arthur in taking over some of Abraham's work. The stack of newspapers grew each day, but possible relevant articles were clearly marked. Arthur had continued to work with the men on what to expect when hunting monsters, but both spent much of the week checking in on Abraham.

Within a few days, Abraham, though clearly weak, was awake and lucid for extended periods. The vampire looked absolutely exhausted. He still refused to leave Abraham's side, and his own dining had become listless. The vampire slept on the bed during the day, but always waking immediately when Abraham had a coughing fit or woke himself. At night, he took over full care of his master, and was quick to fetch John when Abraham's health took a temporary turn for the worse. He was conscientious about rolling Abraham onto his side to help the lungs clear, and kept the limbs from remaining stationary for too long, preventing bedsores. All in all, John was forced to admit the vicous bloodsucker was an excellent nurse.

What he wasn't prepared to admit was that the vampire had his own weaknesses and was far too cavalier about his own well-being.

xxxxx

Abraham woke, feeling weak, tired, and uncomfortable, confused about what had occurred and where he was. A few minutes of thought and he realized that he was in his own bed, ill. Sleepy red eyes blinked up at him, and Alucard rolled over, reaching for the water pitcher and glass. Abraham's fever-muddled brain did not connect the vampire's clumsiness in reaching for the pitcher and glass with a possible problem, even when Alucard knocked the glass over in his first attempt to grasp it. The cold water was suddenly at his lips, and Abraham drank gratefully. Slightly clearer now, he looked over at the vampire, and was startled at what he saw.

The vampire had clearly not slept well for some days. His face was lined, wrinkled, his hair limp and dull. The eyes had little life and no sparkle, but had great bags under them. While thin, the vampire had been eating, he wasn't starved for food, but clearly starved for lack of sleep. Abraham was touched and worried to realize that the vampire had not left his side during his illness, however many days that might have been. It was the only way that he could explain the complete exhaustion the vampire emanated.

Abraham reached out, weakly grasping Alucard's sleeve, and the vampire jerked slightly, clearly surprised at the movement, but too tired to worry. Abraham also had no doubt that he wasn't terribly intimidating at the moment, either. He raised his other hand, cupping it on Alucard's cheek, and the vampire leaned into the touch, eyes drooping and a rough rumbling purr rising from his chest. Surprised by this reaction but Worn from this little movement, Abraham dropped back onto the pillow. "Bring me someone, I have a request." Abraham didn't know if Arthur was present, or if the butler was awake; he didn't know if it was day or night, for that matter. The vampire gave him a long look, then slipped off the bed and padded quietly from the room. Abraham watched him leave, his own eyes at half-mast, and was even more concerned when the vampire chose to use the door rather than walk through the wall.

To his additional surprise, it was Seward who joined him, walking in behind the returning vampire. Alucard collapsed onto the bed, and Abraham threaded his fingers through his hair.

"John, how long has Alucard been with me?"

"Abraham, you have no idea how relieved we are to see you awake. You've been unconcious most of the week. How are you feeling? How much does your chest hurt? Any pain elsewhere?" John settled onto the bed beside him. "We've been keeping Mary away, she's staying at Arthur's estate lest she become ill. We settled her there a few days ago. Now, how are you feeling?" Seward grasped Abraham's wrist, preparing to check his pulse.

"Dammit, John," Abraham scowled at him, weakly. "Are you telling me that Alucard has been without his coffin for a week?"

John blinked at Abraham, totally taken aback by the anger and the subject at hand. A closer look at Alucard revealed what John had not bothered to observe before; the vampire himself looked nearly as ill as his Master.

"Ahh...well..."

"Alucard can't bring it here himself, not in his condition, and I suspect that attempting to sleep in the cold basement would undo any progress towards my own recovery. Take Arthur, and fetch the coffin up here, place it beside the bed. Alucard raised his head at this, eyes wide, a worried whine coming from his throat. "Hush, you. You know that they can be trusted, they helped move it enough on the trip here. They won't hurt your precious coffin."

The vampire remained distraught until the coffin appeared. He left Abraham, checking it over carefully, shooting protective and angry glances at the two men holding it before allowing them to place it on the floor by the bed.

"John, Arthur, he needs sleep. He won't sleep if it means leaving me alone."

Guilty, embarrassed at how poorly he had treated the vampire, John nodded. "I'll stay here the next few hours, Arthur can relieve me. Alucard should be able to get several hours of sleep. Should we wake him or let him wake himself?"

"If you wake him, you'll be treating yourself for a vampire bite. Never wake a sleeping vampire. He'll wake himself, or I will." Abraham closed his eyes, taking a breath and preparing to instruct them further on caring for the vampire, but found himself too tired to put together another sentence. He'd only been awake a half-hour, if that, but it was as much as he could handle.

As he felt himself drift off to sleep, he heard the scrape of the coffin lid opening and the faint click as it closed. Reassured that Alucard was no longer being neglected or allowed to neglect himself, Abraham drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	58. Chapter 52 : Convalescence

*How do you keep a vampire and a human occupied when the human is too weak to get out of bed?*

Convalescence

The pawn moved forward a space, stopping the Bishop's advance unless it was willingly sacrificed to a mere pawn. Eyes fixed on the board, Abraham plotted his next move.

Rook to here, and then Knight behind it. That meant the Queen would likely go here, and then...Abraham stared at the board, caught by a sudden realization.

He spent several minutes looking at each piece, before looking up at the vampire, both baffled and impressed. The absolute impassive face of the vampire stared back at him.

Teaching the vampire to play chess as a means of passing time during his recuperation had seemed like such a wonderful idea.

With a feeling of impending doom, Abraham moved the Rook to fence in the queen.

Cold, graceful white fingers gripped a single pawn, and moved it forward over two squares.

"Checkmate."

Yes, it HAD seemed like a good idea. 


	59. Chapter 53 : Hungry

*What happens when there is no blood?*

Hungry

Alucard paced restlessly downstairs. The sleet storm outside had been severe, and no blood was delivered yesterday. He'd drank the last bottle two days prior, unconcerned about a missed day. And then the storm had hit, and one missed day had become two. Tonight, it was three days, and only a small serving of cold, unfilling medical blood for his last meal. He hissed in irritation, hungry and angry.

Abraham was supposed to feed him, dammit. Instead, the fool had gone and gotten himself stuck somewhere to the west, with the trains shut down, unable to return home and FEED HIM. Stomach aching and uncomfortably empty, the vampire paced, back and forth, back and forth, and considered options.

He wasn't allowed to leave his room? Well, not exactly. Abraham had given him directs orders not to wander through the house, and stay in the basement. Technically, that could mean that he simply had to stay in the basement when in the house. A faint twinge of the bond warned him that he was skirting the edges, but he could handle a twinge. A loophole it was; travel through the wall and soil, and come up OUTSIDE the house.

He was also prohibited from biting the staff. No meals there. He wasn't allowed to drink their blood, either. And he was prohibited from leaving the estate, too. The hunters weren't staff, not exactly. Neither was anyone making a delivery, although that wasn't likely in this weather. However, if a hunter cut themselves, he wasn't biting them, and they weren't really staff...the hunters were a possibility. He couldn't frighten them, Abraham had banned that, but he could eat without inspiring terror. The barracks were offlimits, but if he could lure one OUT of the barracks first...

With that, Alucard vanished, coming up on the icy lawn between the manor and the barracks. Waiting for a man to leave to use the jakes would have been convenient but Abraham had included a water-closet in the barracks, damn him. He scowled, pacing about the barracks angrily as the men chatted merrily inside, unaware of the starving predator outside.

Time passed, as he paced about angrily, and then the servant assigned to the soldiers appeared, carrying their dinner. The fact that they were about to eat while he remained hungry was the last straw for the vampire. He couldn't hurt the servant, but there was at least one thick drift of snow to cushion a fall. A quick push on a foot and the servant, precariously picking his way across the ice, found himself sliding across it instead, tumbling into a small drift with a yelp.

Unhurt, but with the rolls scattered through the snow and the blanket wrapped around the hot sandwiches blowing away in the wind. The clatter of the falling pans brought soldiers out in short order, cursing angrily at the cold and wet meal as they helped the hapless servant up and collected the remains of their dinner.

Eyeing them hungrily, Alucard hid in the shadows, finally making eye contact with a potential meal. The man, under the vampire's influence, stepped away toward the back of the barracks, quietly leaving the safety of the group. Moving quickly, using the trees and bushes as cover, Alucard darted after his prey, only to stop in shock at a loud and familiar voice.

"Men, we have a small problem. Alucard hasn't eaten for a few days and the sleet has kept his regular meals from arriving. I've found rides however I could to get here tonight and walked the last mile or more, it's that important." At their suprised looks, Abraham elaborated. "He is a predator, he considers humans prey, and he's starved. I need to feed him, and quickly. There's a dollar coin in this for anyone willing to donate a half-pint tonight, plus the ability to sleep safely without me worrying that you'll end up with fangs in your neck."

Alucard stood, amazed. Abraham had come home while he was out hunting the soldiers, and his very first action had been to find a way to feed the vampire. He had no doubts about the slickness and treachery of the roads and the difficulty of travel, and had not expected Abraham to make it home for another day. With the vampire's attention broken, the man he had singled out as prey paused, shaking his head to clear it, and returned to the group. When Abraham questioned him as to what he had been doing, the man had no clear answer, only that he had been going behind the barracks.

Abraham's face turned a bit pale at this, but he said nothing. A quick feel along the bond indicated the vampire was close, and he knew exactly what that dazed look and the confusion of the soldier meant. He entered the barracks with the men, and within a half-hour he was leaving with two full pints.

Alucard was waiting for him outside the barrack door, and Abraham nearly collided with him as he exited. The vampire grabbed at the two bottles, holding them carefully and tightly, meeting Abraham's eyes and waiting for permission.

"Go, eat." Alucard vanished immediately, and Abraham poked his head back in the barracks. "It's safe now, he's got his meal." Surprised looks greeted him, for they had just exited the door a second ago. The vampire had been that close? "Those of you that want more than cold sandwiches and soggy bread can head on up to the house and the kitchen and check with the cook."

Heading back into the house, he nearly tripped over the two empty bottles just inside the door. They were polished clean, every last drop of blood gone. He picked them up, standing to find himself face-to-face with the vampire. Alucard's eyes were still glowing a predatory red, but no longer the furnaces he had seen outside the barracks.

Abraham would have to confront the vampire over his attempt to hunt the soldiers, and figure out how in hell the vampire had managed that despite the restrictions placed on his activities. He couldn't actually blame the vampire. He ate regularly, and four days without a good meal and three days with no food at all was clearly too long. The vampire was also a predator, but dammit, the residents of the estate were off-limits. He'd have to make certain to close whatever loopholes the beast used. But first, a little more to eat. Beckoning the vampire to follow him, Abraham went up to his office to sit and rest. More importantly, the small, sharp scalpel and bottle of alcohol in the desk would let him finish feeding the vampire.

Sated, secure, and content, the vampire spent the rest of the evening curled on the couch in the office, half-asleep and purring quietly as the snow began to fall outside. 


	60. Chapter 54 : Security

*Bad memories cause bad dreams, and even after a year plus, Alucard sometimes needs to reassure himself that Abraham is real when he wakes up from one of those dreams*

Security

Alucard watched quietly. He wasn't even solid, simply a pair of red eyes shining off the glass in a picture frame, but it was enough to watch Abraham as he worked. After a short time, Abraham looked up and about, frowning a bit.

"Alucard?" Quiet, not a demand, so Alucard ignored it.

He didn't really want to talk to Abraham or interact at all, he wasn't in the mood for it.

He just wanted to reassure himself that Abraham was there. 


	61. Chapter 55 : Stop the Violins

*ah, music...*

Stop the Violins!

It was the night of the Christmas party, and Alucard was not enjoying it. He had been, until the music had started.

He had sensitive ears.

The musicians were enthusiastic.

And if he couldn't eat that damned violinist, well, he'd make the violinist eat the violin.  



	62. Chapter 56 : Suppressed

*I took a request for a vampire's viewpoint of the attack by the men, and it changed into this instead. It's set not long after the binding.*

Suppressed

Alucard stood back in the shadows, watching Abraham sleep.

He needed to touch Abraham, the bonds were forcing him to seek contact, and being apart from Abraham too long created an almost physical itch. The blood between them called out, wanting them to join, to touch, a physical link between their bodies that was only satisfied when prolonged contact was established.

It was unexpected.

Alucard had created the binding spell using pieces of other incantations, from tiny cantrips to powerful spells, and then added his own knowledge and additions unique to this spell. He had been pleased with the result, but with something this complex, there were side effects, always some form of unexpected side effects.

He hissed at Abraham, thoroughly disgruntled.

It pushed him to seek contact, twisting in his mind. He knew that curling up next to Abraham would ease the discomfort, and in his mind he was wrapped in Abraham's arms, head tucked beneath the man's chin. He could almost feel the bristles of the man's beard scraping ever-so-slightly through his hair.

And with that, the memories surfaced. The hard pallet under him, the Sultan's beard scraping roughly on his neck, the bruises, the pain, the abuse. Strong arms pinned his own against his side, and foul breath panted against his ears...

Alucard blinked, finding himself on the opposite side of the room, pushed into a corner, as far from Abraham as possible. His lips were curled into a soundless snarl, and he forced them down. Scowling, he glanced back at Abraham and then vanished through the door.

Within minutes, he was safe in his coffin, lid tightly closed. Only in the security of his resting place was he able to break down somewhat. Tears rolled down the face of the vicious, ancient, undead monster. Another side-effect of the bond, dammit.

Close contact with human emotions awoke emotions in him. This was often pleasant and a novelty, usually a minor effect and barely noticeable, but still a faint taste of his lost humanity. This time, it was not faint, and the effects and memories he had ignored and nearly forgotten for centuries raced through him, with the strength and power of a locomotive.

Shaking, confused, frightened. Angry, frustrated, embarrassed. The emotions, so long forgotten, so thoroughly suppressed, now roiled through the vampire. He curled on his side in the tight confines of his coffin, fighting to regain control of himself.

It was nearly morning before he succeeded, calming himself right only a few moments before dawn, then sinking gratefully into the warmth of his sleep.

In the evening, he woke, slightly off-key, disturbed, but unable to remember what had upset him. He remembered, thinking back to the previous night, but knew he had calmed himself before sleep. Hadn't he? And he didn't remember damaging his coffin during that time. Yet the damage to the cloth shielding him from his dirt was unmistakable. Brow furrowed in thought, Alucard walked slowly up the stairs.

Behind him, motionless and silent, rested the coffin with its mute testimony to his turmoil. The cloth had four deep puncture marks in it, clear finger holes stabbed through the velvet and into the soil, with the deep holes punched in the dark earth visible through the rents. 


	63. Chapter 57 : sleep

They had travelled over sixty miles to hunt the vampire that was taking the residents of the little village. The vampire was ash, the ghouls the same, and the bodies were waiting for burial. Afterwards, there was no thought of attempting to return the same night. Everyone, with the possibly exception of the vampire, was simply too tired to even consider harnessing the horses and beginning the journey home.

Instead, Abraham had rented out every room in the tiny hotel, claiming a cramped ground-level room as his own private room. Alucard's coffin barely fit in beside the cot, but Abraham knew the vampire would not rest if he was sharing a room with another hunter. Nor would the vampire be content with leaving his coffin unwatched in the stables while staying with Abraham, or leaving Abraham to stay with the coffin.

So here they were, cot and coffin taking up almost the entire floor. With Abraham sitting on the cot and Alucard perched on the coffin, it wasn't too crowded for comfort, but it was close. Abraham liked to use the time after a hunt to "debrief" the vampire. Vampires reacted in unusual, unpredictable ways compared to a human, and it was interesting in having a vampire share a vampiric viewpoint on what had happened. It also made vampires less unpredictable, although their thought patterns and instincts could occasionally be very alien. The more Abraham knew, the better he could plan, and the fewer men died.

Having finished reviewing what they had encountered that night, Abraham prepared to sleep. The bed was too short for his long frame, and while comfortably wide it was uncomfortably lumpy. With the thought that "At least the sheets are clean," Abraham dropped off to sleep.

Alucard watched him sleep, idly recounting in his mind the experiences of the day. The bright moon outside the window called to him, and he opened the dingy curtain, allowing the moonlight to bathe his face. It was peaceful outside, quiet, and he relaxed further and further. He could hear the men upstairs and to the side, snoring and sleeping, no one awake. His ears told him that in the entire building, only he was awake. With everyone else safely asleep, the vampire relaxed fully, enjoying the peace.

The moon was bright, almost warm on his hands. The faint breeze reached him with the less-pleasant odors of the stable, but also the hot, pleasant aroma of the horses themselves. The fields around were full of hay, and the warm sweet scent of grains was heavy on the air. The stars were bright, the entire sky full of them. Alucard took them in; his vision showed him stars that humans only dreamed of, the night sky far more inhabited than to a human's eye. London's lights and smoke often veiled the stars away, but the clear bright heavens of the country were beautiful.

As the stars began to fade, the vampire withdrew. Alucard paused only briefly to consider his coffin, then moved to curl up with Abraham. Prior to a hunt, Abraham was often too busy for much interaction, and during the travels to the vampires there were too many people about for the vampire to relax with Abraham. By the end of a successful hunt, it might have been days since Alucard had time alone with his master. There was no question that he'd be out of the coffin until well past sunrise, spending his time next to Abraham.

With a wince for the uncomfortable lumps and hollows in the bed, the vampire eased himself into the small area of the mattress behind Abraham. Like Abraham, the vampire had to curl up somewhat to fit on the tiny bed, but was able to curl up in a much tighter and smaller manner than Abraham. Making himself into a tiny knot of vampire, he pressed himself up between Abraham's shoulder blades. Taking a few deep breaths of the air, heavy and warm with Abraham's presence, the vampire dozed peacefully off.

Abraham was not sleeping so peacefully. No matter how he arranged himself, a hard bump was digging into a joint. If his shoulders weren't being abused, his hip was. Adjusting that left what appeared to be a great metal railroad spike digging into his knee. It was simply the most uncomfortable bed he had ever been on. While he was finally asleep when Alucard joined him, it wasn't long before he was half-awake, tossing about, trying to become comfortable. Rolling about on the bed, he found a less-painful position. His bleary mind agreed that the position he was in was less uncomfortable than before, and Abraham fell back asleep.

Alucard woke as the sun came up. When out of the coffin, vampires rarely stayed asleep during a sunrise, their bodies warning them that it was time to take shelter. He prepared to go right back to sleep, and then realized where he was.

At some point in the night, Abraham had rolled completely over. It was not his back Alucard was pressed against, but the rough hairs of his chest. Abraham's cheek rested on Alucard's head, and he noticed with a sense of rising dread that Abraham's arm was now flung across his body. Alucard hadn't moved in his sleep, vampires rarely if ever did so, and was still in the tiny, tight knot he had positioned himself into when he drowsed off.

Abraham, however, was now wrapped completely around the vampire, curled against him. The arms and legs restricted him, the wall was up against Alucard's back, and the blankets pinned him into position. Alucard braced himself at this realization.

Experience had taught him to expect panic and fear. He trusted Abraham, but his instincts said otherwise, and mindless panic would grab hold as his memories took over, overwhelming him with fear, pain, and despair. Alucard began to pant, a useless reaction for a vampire but still hard-wired into their behavior during great stress.

And in those pants, he took in warm, scented air. The position he found himself in screamed DANGER but the scent called out Safety. And wrapped in Abraham's arms, the man's heat pounded into the vampire, soothing and easing.

Wide-eyed and shaking, Alucard braced himself, waiting helplessly for the panic attack that he knew was coming. And waited. And waited. Blinking in a confused, worried way, he realized slowly that this time, it was not going to happen. No matter how frightened he should be, no matter how his instincts screamed at him to fight and flee, his instincts also told him that he was safe. Should he escape and hide somewhere safe, that safe place would be where he already was. Abraham kept him safe during the day, Abraham provided the blood he needed, Abraham had rescued him when he was trapped by the hunters. At that last thought, Alucard pressed harder into Abraham's arms, seeking the reassurance of touch.

Panic ebbed away, soothed away by the warmth and comfort. The slow, steady heartbeat pulsed into him, and Abraham's breath tickled his hair with each warm exhalation. Alucard pulled himself closer to Abraham, tucking his face down between his Master's neck and the pillow, and drifted back to sleep.

Abraham woke shortly afterwards, wincing as the slightest movement told him how loudly his body was going to complain about the stresses of the trip and the hunt and then the entirely inadequate bed. Alucard was curled up next to him, and the sharp fangs rested beneath lips, pressed against the underside of his neck. Abraham realized the proximity of the fangs to his jugular first, and then after this moment of self-preservation, he realized that for the first time, Alucard was sleeping in front of him. He had grown accustomed to the vampire at his feet, and sometimes pressed against his back. Rarely did the vampire join him under the covers, and never, ever did Abraham find the vampire in front of him.

Shocked, he lifted his head to stare at the vampire. Alucard slept on, looking as peaceful and content as could be. A faint frown crossed his face, the tiniest of wrinkles between his eyes, and then the vampire shifted. Abraham watched, awestruck, as the vampire pushed himself forward slightly, seeking the warmth that was missing now that Abraham had moved. Alucard's face pressed into Abraham's shoulder, and the vampire took a deep breath and then fell still.

Unable to resist, Abraham reached out, running his hand over his charge's head, running fingers through the silky black locks. Sometimes it bothered him to treat such a clearly intelligent and sentient creature like, well, a pet, but the urge to soothe the vampire and touch him was incredibly powerful. Abraham did not know whether it was part of the allure that vampires held for humans, part of the spells that bound him, or simply his own, very human reaction to to the trust and need Alucard displayed.

As his fingers traced through Alucard's hair, the vampire opened sleepy red eyes, staring vaguely at Abraham's shoulder. He yawned, great gleaming fangs with dangerous points, appearance changing from nearly-human to monstrous in a blink. And then he closed his eyes, relaxing back into a very peaceful and contented sleep.

Abraham smiled softly, awed by the trust the vampire had freely given him. 


	64. Chapter 58 : Christmas

*I thought a Christmas story was in order... Alucard is a monster, but he does have his moments!*

Christmas

Alucard reclined in his chair, pondering. Above him, the Christmas party was going in full swing, and every few minutes a particularly high screech from the violin would penetrate the floors and make him wince.

He truly hated Christmas, even more so than Easter. He was an unholy undead monster, and religious holidays affected his abilities. And his patience. If it wasn't for the damned binding, he'd have had an entire house full of unsuspecting prey and it would have made a lovely bloodbath. Adding to that frustration was several months of nothing more than the occasional hunt of a vampire with its cold, sour blood, and he longed to rip out a throat or dozen and bathe in the hot sweet fluid. The holiday itself and all the religious ornaments bedecking the house had built a low-level headache, gnawing quietly at the back of his skull, and left him both lethargic and simultaneously restless.

He had seriously considered attending the party, with Abraham's blessing and strict requirements, but the only contact he wanted with a human right now involved his fangs and their throat. He'd settle for ripping off a few arms and legs though, that could work. The cultured and elegant, mannerly and sophisticated facade was excellent for a seduction, but since Abraham's rules would end his fun as soon as he had the lady out of sight, it simply wasn't worth the effort. Alucard grumbled, shifting in his seat to rest an elbow on the other armrest, and resumed glaring at the wall.

He heard the lock rattle at that point, and turned to stare at the door. "Fool" he berated himself, "So caught up in your moodiness that you didn't even notice a human outside your own door!" Hissing to himself, he rose and lifted the bar, ready to snarl at whoever was bothering him. He might not be able to eat them, but damned if he couldn't make them soil their pants.

To his utter surprise, Mary Hellsing stood there. To compound his surprise further, she had a very large bottle in her hands, and he could smell the sweet heat drifting off it. FRESH blood, an unexpected treat! And over a liter of it, too! The bright red ribbon tied around the neck was a bit out of place, however. Alucard could only stand there in shock, blinking.

"We didn't forget you, Alucard. This is your present from me; Abraham and I set up several donations for you tonight from residents. Enjoy your meal, and Merry Christmas." Daringly for a human, she reached up and pecked his cheek, pushing the bottle into his hands and then turning to leave.

Alucard stood there, dazed, with the warm bottle of blood heating his cold hands. Still surprised and somewhat delighted at the thoughtfulness of the gift-and with a house full of guests, no less!-he settled into his chair to enjoy a somewhat better Christmas. 


	65. Chapter 59 : Playing with food

*Hmm...time to make sure the newest recruits all have a healthy respect for the Vampire! I figured that after the issue with the six that tried to attack him, Alucard would quickly put these into their place. I think he succeeded.*

Playing with his food

The vampire tried to run, but Alucard was suddenly in front of her again. She twisted, racing towards the safety of the trees, desperate, only to be hauled back roughly mere feet from the trunks. The hand that stopped her twisted fiercely into the cloth of her shirt back, then flung her onto the ground. Shrieking, all thoughts of fighting long since fled, she scrambled desperately, getting her feet under her and shoving off and away with all her strength.

Panting, eyes huge and fangs gleaming, she made another abortive run to the trees, only to again be caught, and thrown many yards back from them. Grinning hugely, her captor, her hunter, waited for her to try again.

Abraham couldn't see what, exactly, Alucard was doing, it was far too black a night. Judging by the screams and the sounds, the damn vampire was playing with his food again. The men had mopped up what ghouls remained, and had spent the last several minutes waiting for the vampire to finish his hunt. With no ghouls, Abraham's command to hurry and kill the prey were not so effective. The orders had been given to prevent the vampire from dallying while the soldiers fought ghouls.

So, the blasted vampire had simply killed the handful of ghouls, the men had killed a pair themselves, and only then had Alucard raced past the dusty remains to find his true prey. And now he was playing with her, although the fun was decidedly one-sided.

The damned monster was impossibly good at finding loopholes and getting around even the simplest and most direct of orders.

Another scream, a wet cracking sound, and a wailing piercing shriek of pure agony, followed by helpless sobbing. Beside him, Abraham could see the men cringing and shuffling restlessly, and his own skin was crawling after that shriek.

"Alucard, finish it off, NOW." He could hear the vampire's huff from a hudred yards away, but with a final wet crack, the sobbing abruptly cut off and the wet slurping sounds of a feeding vampire were clearly audible. The men beside him, new to the savagery that Alucard could display, were green and one had pulled away to vomit into the grass.

"Don't feel too much sympathy. That "lass" was the reason for those ghouls. There's no need for a vampire to kill when it eats, and this one slaughtered entire families before Alucard reached her." Abraham's strict reminder of the nature of what they fought helped, but a vampire's screams could be very human-like, and this vampire looked like a young girl of perhaps 15, like someone they should protect. Human instincts fought with hard logic when a vampire seemed so childlike or helpless, even with bloody corpses piled at its feet.

Alucard strode out of the dark, huge toothy grin plastered on his demented face. He spared the men barely a glance, moving directly towards his Master. "All finished, Master. No more ghouls, no more vampires." The last went from a tone of pride to an almost wistful plaint, and then Alucard moved past Abraham to the waiting coaches.

Oh yes, some vampires seemed so helpless and inspired protective feelings in his men. It was safe to say that Alucard was not one of them.

Thoroughly cowed, the soldiers were quick to huddle into the remaining coaches. For some reason, Abraham was not surprised when none of them chose to ride in the nearly-empty one containing only himself and his vampire. 


	66. Chapter 60 : Squeeze 2

*Not sure where this one came from. The story "Squeeze" stuck in my head and a part 2 seemed in order. As always, a quick review is great; whether a suggestion, a request, a correction, or just an "I like" they inspire me to write more!*

Squeeze 2: Surprise and Intimidation

The young man paused, confused. He'd gone up to Abraham's study with the list of requests and such from the other hunters. Heavier blankets, some of the men requested pikes instead of swords for close-in work, and the barracks definitely needed to be expanded a bit. He'd brought the list up as Abraham had asked, then spent time going over the requests and the reasons behind them. Slightly proud of himself for being the go-between for the hunters and Sir Hellsing, he had decided to take a different route out of the house.

The estate wasn't that large, after all, and he knew that several of the servant stairways were present on each floor. Not wanting to take the direct route of the grand staircase directly out of the house, he'd taken advantage of the opportunity to do a bit of legitimate exploring...and perhaps a quick trip to the kitchen for a snack, too. The cook had quite a hand with the desserts and it was possible he'd be able to cadge a few biscuits from her before heading back to the barracks.

The staircase he'd chosen stopped only a single floor down, rather than descending completely to the bottom level. No matter. He would simply find another stairway; after all, wasn't part of his delay the chance to look around a bit? The first few doors led to new rooms; one a dusty parlor, the next empty but for a dusty draped piano. The next set of doors was quite grand with lovely carved panels, and he took a moment to appreciate the echoing ballroom with the glittering chandeliers and large mirrors. The next door, small and plain, was indeed the opening for another set of back stairs.

These stairs let out into a small room. One wall was almost entirely chimney, and very warm to the touch. The other side was likely the kitchen, and the heat from the kitchen fire warmed the chimney, which in turn radiated warmth into the room adjoining the kitchen. A small window beside the stairs let in a few rays of bright afternoon sunlight.

Listening, he could hear the bustle and noise in the kitchen. The cook and her assistant had been joined by two new servants when the number of hunters had risen so suddenly, and the clatter and shouting voices were audible even through the thick stone of the fireplace back. Din or not, the kitchen and the prospect of a treat drew him on, but he stopped for a moment to glance about the room.

It was simply a storage place for kitchen supplies. Large cauldron-like pots and huge ladels huddled against one wall of the narrow room, waiting to be called into service. A chopping table with a cracked leg waited for repair in one corner, and a small crate was pushed up against the chimney. The hunter walked past the crate to the doorway, but a touch of curiousity inspired him to open the crate and take a peek inside.

He expected to find an empty crate, simply waiting to be taken to the trash heap or burned. If so, he planned to ask if he could take it back to the barracks. They were badly short on furniture, and the crate looked sturdy enough to serve as a bench and was large enough for any of the men to use, or any two of the smaller men.

The crate wasn't empty.

Alucard had found himself awake and restless during the afternoon, and as usual, had wandered up to Abraham's study. He had intended to stretch out on the couch and nap, but as he began to enter the room he had found one of the hunters in the office instead. Irritated, he'd gone down to the kitchen, hoping to enjoy a quiet nap by the warm chimney. He'd come through the wall and into a sea of noise, with the loud clatter of pots in the sink, the metallic banging of a ladel stirring soup, the thumping of vegetables being chopped, and had retreated with a hiss. Unwilling to give up on the thought of a warm nap and equally unwilling to return to the cold and empty basement, he'd come into the store room to lean against the warm chimney. The sun was shining directly through the small window, and a quick check had revealed nothing to cover it with. The empty crate had proven a much more tempting resting place, cozy, dark, and thoroughly warm from its proximity to the stone. Somewhat less disgruntled, he had folded himself into the tight confines of the crate and slowly dozed off.

A stab of bright light across his face brought him wide awake and hissing. The beam of sunlight brought the sharp points of his teeth into perfect clarity for the startled soldier as the vampire lunged out of his sleeping place and yanked the him onto the floor.

Alucard bent over the young man, furious, tired, and irritated. Snarling, he longed to rip out the pest's throat, but the warning pulse of the binding kept it from being more than a momentary urge. He paused then, and a puzzled look crossed his face, pushing the snarling and infuriated expression off. A sniff, a pause, and then a throaty chuckle. Alucard stood, grasping the man by the scruff of the neck. With a few strides, he pulled open the door, and pushed the shell-shocked boy out into the kitchen.

Curling back into his crate, he snickered to himself as the kitchen burst into laughter and chaos with the sudden and unexpected appearance of the soldier and his very visibly damp pants. 


	67. Chapter 61 : Misleading

*A little more on how Alucard and the hunters now interact. I also wanted to work on dialogue a bit, too. Let me know if I succeeded! The sleepy quiet vampire is a little misleading, but fortunately the soldiers already know better...

Misleading

Several hunters were crammed into the railroad carriage with Abraham. The station was approaching, and he intended to brief the men while they still had privacy. The train station and the inn would be full of other human, so this was the best opportunity they had for a final briefing. Once there, the men would unload, prepare weapons, eat, and rest until evening and the start of the hunt.

What Abraham hadn't figured on was the effect his own vampire would have on the men. Alucard was uncomfortable on trains, and had left his coffin to curl against Abraham. Apparently, the heat and sound of a human helped mask the noise and movement of the train, and the vampire had finally fallen into a deeper rest.

The men stared, wide-eyed, as the vampire slept on, oblivious, face buried in Abraham's jacket and lanky form folded into a ball. The final touch to the domestic scene was the soft, thick gray blanket that covered and shielded most of vampire. The men's curiousity had come to the front, and Abraham found himself doing a bit of explaining.

"I am aware tha tyou have not had the opportunity to see this side of the vampire. Alucard no longer associates with the hunters. I have made reference to the previous group whose employment I terminated. Alucard had been careful not to frighten they away, aware of how difficult it had been to come by that first set of hunters. As a result, they lacked the fear and respect a predator like a vampire demands. They attempted to attack him."

Looks of shocked, and somewhat impressed, amazement filled the faces around him. "And?" questioned one of them.

"And I arrived within a few seconds of their abortive attempt. Two of the men were severely injured, and two others damaged, but no one had died yet. Alucard reacted faster and more powerfully than they expected. They had planned carefully; it was both a Sunday and the sun was just setting, so they tried this when he was at his weakest. I suspect he was also incredibly surprised, which I believe is the only reason I didn't find six dead men."

"Alucard took a different approach with the new hunters. He ignores you unless he is hungry or bored, and he does not hide who he is at all from you. While he is somewhat attached to the residents of the household, he has no such attachment to you. One of the reasons I didn't bother waking him up is because I am well aware he doesn't care if you see him relaxed any more than he would care if a housecat saw him sleeping. He doesn't fear you, and he doesn't feel any need to interact with you. You know enough to leave him alone, and that's all he expects from you. As you have learned, when he is bored or encounters you unexpectedly, that can change. But generally, you're a nonissue with him."

One of the men, a litte more nervous than the others, had an additional question. "Sir Hellsing...is he...safe?"

Abraham had to laugh. "No, he is definitely not safe. However, as long as you are not interfering with him, he is simply not going to bother himself with you. He isn't allowed to hurt you outside of self-defense, so as long as you aren't threatening him or causing him to think you might do so, he's not likely to even acknowledge you exist." Seeing their worried looks, Abraham continued. "Alucard values his relationship with me. One of the requirements of this relationship is that he follow my orders. One of those orders is that he not damage my household or threaten my employees. There are some exceptions to that; should some fool attempt to cause a problem, he's capable of acting, and he's very skilled at finding loopholes. However, it takes a great deal of impetus for him to seek out those loopholes; the only time you were at risk was when he was short several meals during the ice storm. I have no doubt that while no one would have died, he would certainly have found a way to use someone as food. He's been told not to frighten you, and he has not done anything overtly intended to terrify you, but he has certainly taken advantage of a few situations to do so anyways. In short, he would be able to hurt you, but it would take effort and risk his relationship with me, so he would not."

The men pondered this over a bit, and then one ventured another question. "What sort of relationship does he have with you? He seems to be some sort of servant, but he's not...quite. What IS he?"

Abraham smiled. "The exact details aren't anything you need to know. However, he prefers to follow the orders of a human, specifically me, and to be with me rather than to be on his own. He is capable of breaking the relationship, but finds it detrimental to be away from me. As long as he is given no reason to leave, he'll obey me and accept my discipline. He tests the bounds constantly, but is in no danger of ignoring a command any time in the foreseeable future."

Another question. "During a hunt...if we accidentally shoot him or shoot at him, what will happen? Is he going to use that opportunity to eat us?"

Abraham gave a reassuring shake of his head. "The weapons you have will kill any vampire we are likely to come across, and will certainly take out ghouls. They won't do more than anger and annoy Alucard. He's not likely to mistake an actual attempt to hurt him as anything else, and expect him to respond accordingly. I can't see him caring about the occasional stray bullet. Should he take exception, I'll be on the scene and he won't attack you, he'll come to me first. Don't worry about it; if he's tangling with vampires in view of you, he's well aware that bullets are likely to be flying, and he's not going to care."

The men looked shocked at this, and more than a little frightened. "You mean we can't kill him if he attacks?" and then another man interjected, "Why is he so powerful?"

Abraham shook his head. "He won't attack. And he's so powerful because he's an older vampire, he's sane compared to the ones we hunt, and in part because of his bond with me. There is more to his power, but it is not something I am willing to share with anyone. No, you won't be able to kill him, but you also do not need to fear a "wild" vampire overcoming him. Not in England."

Using the opportunity to move on to the intial purpose of the meeting, Abraham took time to describe the vampire that they were expecting to find. At least one child was present, and over a dozen ghouls were estimated from the last month alone. The landscape in the area was mostly moors; there would be few to no trees to offer concealment, nor were caves likely. Creekbeds were a possibility, and he emphasized the need to remain on the banks. Any ghouls would come out of the creek after them, and if there were a vampire in the creek, they did not want to encounter said vampire in the close confines and poor footing of the waterway.

At this point, the train began to pull into the station with a prolonged shudder and a painful squeal of brakes that made the humans wince. Alucard blinked awake, lifting his head and seeing the hunters crowded in about him. Utterly unconcerned, he cataloged their presence then twisted his head to peer up at his Master. Abraham ruffled his hair a bit and the men were treated to a vampiric yawn, with every inch of his impressive dentistry on display. A few more moments of quiet as the men stared at the vampire, afraid to move even after the reassurance of Abraham. The vampire's sleepy blinks changed as his eyes widened and flamed and he lunged at a pair of men seated nearby on a carpet-covered box. The men shrieked and flew backwards as Abraham stood and placed himself between the pissed-off monster and the frightened hunters.

There was something else, very important, that Abraham had failed to mention.

"Men...don't ever touch his coffin without direct orders and permission. And as you love your life, do not ever, EVER sit on it." 


	68. Chapter 62 : Evolution

*This is a little more adult than my previous chapters, not sure where the idea came from. Let me know if you enjoy!"

Evolution

Abraham looked up, frowning as the back of the vampire disappeared through the wall. Alucard had been extremely restless for the last week or so. Even when he remained in the office, he was no longer a silent presence in the chair, but inclined to fidget and pace about. He was short-tempered, too; while he'd speak with Abraham, he was clearly frustrated by their conversations and had no qualms about making it obvious. The vampire had been reading a book, but when Abraham glanced up at him, the book was lying unheeded in the vampire's lap, and instead Alucard was leveling a glare at a perfectly harmless wall.

Talking with Alucard, or trying to talk with him, about his emotional well-being was about as effective as working with a rock. A rock that growled, hissed, snarled, and hurled insults at that. The vampire would speak to him when he felt like it, or get over his moodiness on his own.

Abraham did find it odd that the vampire had been quietly growling when he left.

Xxxxxxx

Alucard had gone down to the kitchen, too restless to stay in one place. He had a suspicion of what was occurring, and was not the least bit happy about it, either. It was damnably inconvenient, and he was entirely unprepared. However, the distracting bustle of the kitchen would help keep him from dwelling on the situation until he was able to find an acceptable solution.

He gave it up as a bad job when he found himself staring at the cook. His heated red gaze kept turning to her, and Alucard found himself leaving the kitchen rapidly. He could hear the ladel clattering against the wall behind him as he fled. He couldn't help but grin; she was an attractive lady, trim and solid despite her fifty or so years, and such a temper! Very competent, too. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her work with a brisk efficiency that was all too rare. She demanded the same out of her underlings, and ran the kitchen with a speed and efficiency that were a pleasure for him to observe. He so rarely hurried that watching her was a breath of fresh air for him, and today she had pulled her hair up into an equally efficient bun. The heat of the kitchen had put a light sheen of sweat on her bare neck as she bustled about, too, and he was...susceptible...at this point. While in control, he couldn't help but be focused on and fascinated by that bare neck...

Thus his ladel-encouraged retreat.

With a shrug, Alucard wandered off to find Mary. She had developed an interest in Eastern Europe and for the last month or so, had listened happily to the stories of his homeland. Alucard had found himself editing out the bloodier bits; not that Mary couldn't easily handle them, but the memories of his past had awakened some long-dead chivalrous instincts as well. Plus, he liked Mary, and enjoyed her company. He was not so foolish as to offend her and lose that privilege.

Today, Mary could be found by simply listening. She had brought in a small harpsichord, claiming that the great pianoforte downstairs was simply too loud. The tinkling harp-like sound drew him onwards, and he found himself lounging against the wall of the music room, enjoying the sound. Out of deference to his hearing, Mary had begun to select music that did not use the upper octaves of the instrument and had even transposed a few of her favorite pieces down a full octave. Listening to her was always pleasant now, and she was currently bent over the keys, brow furrowed, and picking out a difficult section in the piece.

With a sigh, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, tucking a few wayward strands behind her ear. Her simple dress itself fit snugly about her curves, complementing her figure and bringing out the faint flush in her cheeks as she waged battle with the composer. The simplicity of the gown meant it was lacking a fancy collar, and she'd left the undershirt loose about her neck.

The neck that was currently on display for him. Alucard caught himself drifting across the room, focused entirely on the sweet curve of her neck and the soft curves of her body. This was ABRAHAM'S WIFE he was about to seduce! With a soft gasp, he darted off through the wall and down to his room, leaving Mary to turn about and search the room with a puzzled look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard hadn't even shown up the next evening, and Abraham was getting a bit worried. The cook had complained about Alucard's behavior, which was not unusual as he was prone to pestering her simply to get a reaction. This time, he had apparently conveyed the impression of stalking her, even though he had never left his nook. While impressive, it came on top of a week of poor behavior and an unacceptable attitude, and Abraham decided it was time to confront the vampire. It was unlikely he'd find out what was bothering the beast, but he might nevertheless be able to improve his attitude or at least make the vampire tone it down a bit!

Settling himself comfortably onto the couch with a stein of beer and Alucard's bottle, he called the vampire to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard had intended to stay down below for the evening, too rattled and tense to deliberately be around people. Abraham's summons were not optional, though, and Alucard reluctantly obeyed. He entered the office to find a low fire burning, Abraham on one end of the couch, and his meal on the end table opposite Abraham.

Damn. Abraham intended to have one of his little chats.

With blatant ill-grace, Alucard stalked to the couch, flopping gracelessy down at the end and drinking his meal. He refused to look at Abraham, he did NOT want to be there, and the damn man was going to get on his last nerve.

"You're moody." The conversational sally from Abraham was shot down by Alucard's glare.

"Are you not sleeping sufficiently? I know people have been getting items out of the storage room, is that keeping you awake?" Abraham knew better, but still, he was trying to draw the vampire out a bit. Alucard knew that Abraham knew and was not going to be suckered. This attempt resulted in a hiss.

"Is there a problem with your meals?" A bit surprised, Alucard shook his head. The blood was fresh and plentiful, and if not warm, it was still satisfying. And it was brought to him. No, he had no complaints, but he did NOT want to be here.

"Are any of the other residents bothering you?" A little more surprise. Alucard got along well enough with the staff, and the hunters gave him a wide berth, so he had no complaints there, either.

After several more fruitless questions and no more response than a head shake, blank stare, or a hiss, Abraham gave it up as a bad game. Instead, he fluffed out the blanket, patting the seat beside him and inviting the vampire to move closer.

Alucard was tempted. He had a full stomach, the fire was warm, and he really hadn't been sleeping well lately. Plus, if Abraham thought he was asleep, the man would shut the hell up with his questions. While going back down to his coffin was more tempting, he also didn't want to deal with another round of twenty-questions. With a put-upon sigh, he scooted over to Abraham and curled against him, letting his Master drape the blanket about him.

xxxxxxx

Abraham was a little relieved when the vampire took up his invitation to relax a bit. He had been worried that it was something he had done or was doing that caused Alucard's current...issues? Problems? Escalation in his ongoing quest to be a complete pain in the behind? However, Alucard curled up beside him, burying his face against Abraham's chest as Abraham used his free hand to continue flipping through reports and notes, ostensibly ignoring the vampire.

Pretense became real as Abraham noticed a pattern of attacks centered in southeast England. Pulling out papers and correlating dates, he was idly stroking Alucard's hair as he became involved in his work. The vampire shifted a bit, moving his face to press it against Abraham's neck. Hellsing ignored this; it wasn't a common position for the vampire, but he had done it in the past when stressed, and there was no danger of Alucard biting him. Alucard took a few deep whoof-ing breaths of air against Abraham's throat. The rush of chill air made him briefly shiver, but engrossed in his work, Abraham merely patted the vampire reassuringly then continued perusing the papers.

Alucard, oddly enough, continued to breathe deeply against Abraham, but inhaling silently through his nose. Abraham ignored this, not noticing the deepening interest or the slow tensing of Alucard's body.

He DID notice when the vampire opened his mouth, and chill lips and cold, sharp fangs rested against his neck. Abraham froze; the vampire wasn't going to attempt to bite him, was he? To his shock, the vampire began to nip lightly, working his way up and down Abraham's neck, his hand fisted in Abraham's shirt, and his steady deep breaths continued. It was when the light growls became audible that Abraham had had enough.

He'd put up with most of this behavior, surprised and curious about whatever it was the vampire was doing, but this was becoming too threatening and too intense. Whatever Alucard thought he was doing, it was going to end, NOW. With a shove, Abraham pushed Alucard away from him. It was much harder than expected. The vampire weighed very little, but he was absolutely rigid with tension. As soon as he'd made a bit of space between them, Abraham grabbed Alucard's jaw, twisting his head up so that he could look Alucard in the face as he yelled at him.

To his surprise, the vampire's expression was not calculating, not grinning devilishly, but utterly blank. The eyes were wide open, staring, and not focusing, and the deep sniffs continued. Instead of shouting at the beast, Abraham began to shake him, slapping lightly at his face.

"Alucard. ALUCARD. Wake up, damn you. ALUCARD." With a start, the vampire's head jerked back and his eyes suddenly focused in on Abraham.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard found himself staring into the face of an angry master, and no memory of what had transpired immediately before. Blinking, he dug back through his memories, and realized what he had done and had attempted to do.

Oh, no.

With a snarl, he flung himself away from Abraham, ready to vanish, and a sharp command from his Master stopped him in his tracks. "STAY HERE." Already halfway to the wall, Alucard froze. Damn the man. He turned to face Abraham with a sullen glare. His master was pointing at the end of the couch, and reluctantly and slowly Alucard moved to reclaim his seat.

He did NOT want to be here. But from the look on Abraham's face, he was going to have to explain things, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to deal with this himself, or how to go about solving it. However, his master was...concerned? Not angry. Not upset. Concerned. Alucard tilted his head, pondering.

Perhaps...Abraham WAS his master...perhaps he could help find a solution?

Somewhat more hopeful, the vampire looked up at his master, and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, but Abraham was worried, too.

Alucard was...evolving. In the course of the long, somewhat rambling explanation (also completely atypical of the vampire and a sign of the stress he was experiencing), Abraham had found that Alucard was developing a new ability.

What that ability was, he had no idea. But every few decades, sometimes more, a new talent would manifest. Alucard's diet of vampires and monsters was assumed to have increased his powers, and triggered a very premature maturation. Alucard had not been expecting this to occur for years, even decades more. They agreed that the bond and the use of Abraham's blood as a control mechanism may also have caused an precociously early maturation of his latest talent.

However, talents had to be, as Alucard delicately put it, "triggered." The magic was ready to be accessed, but the initial accessing required an energy input.

"Sex." The monster looked miserable as he said this. "It requires sex. I have told you that lust contains energy, power; it is a very strong emotion. Triggering this in a human would not supply my own needs at this time, but would instead be funneled into the ability, unlocking it. The strength of the ability and the ease with which it can be accessed depends on the quality of energy going into the action.

Vampires, as you may have noticed, are...sensual...creatures." Abraham had indeed noticed this, it was why one of his very first commands to the vampire involved leaving the maid alone. "My three brides were acting entirely in accordance with vampiric nature when they seduced Johnathan, and you have my own past history to support this as well. Part of that sensuality results from the spell that created me and this component of it as well. The spell used many forms of power, when I created myself I used any form of it available. And therefore, those powers have...effects. Lust has always been used as fuel for my abilities, and it's only to be expected that it would be the type of power that unlocks new ones." Here, the vampire scowled. "Expected, but damned inconvenient. Normally I have months and years to prepare. Not less than a week."

Abraham sat back. This was an...unexpected...development. While he was intensely curious about Alucard's developing powers, he was very hesitant to allow the monster carnal access to a female. The vampire wasn't hesitant at all; he'd had to close quite a few loopholes to stop the beast's pursuit of the female staff.

Alucard scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that. An unwilling victim would be useless. When I've taken a human in the past, it's been willing." With a grumbling glare, he added, "Give me SOME credit for being able to do more than bite."

"And now, you have a power that you can't unlock without, ah, willing assistance?"

"Yes." The word was spat out, the vampire clearly irritated. "And in the meantime, the buildup of power is pushing at me, forcing me to act unless I am paying close attention and staying in control. Being around a human woman is difficult; I can't not watch, can't stop staring, can't leave them alone without leaving the room." The vampire got up at this point, pacing.

"And...earlier, Alucard. What was that about? I'm not female, yet you certainly seemed focused on me."

Alucard looked frankly horrified. Stopping his pacing, he froze, arms wrapped around his chest, swaying a bit. Abraham was not surprised to see the vampire's eyes clenched shut. He had been avoiding, ignoring what he had attempted, and Abraham had pulled it right out into the open.

"Answer me, vampire." Refusing to show sympathy and refusing to let the vampire fall down into those consuming and devasting memories, he pulled the vampire back into the here-and-now with that command. He had never found out, and probably never would, exactly what comprised those memories, but he also knew that the vampire could fall victim to them very easily and thus forced the response from him. Alucard paced over to the window, staring out at the grounds, as he clearly struggled to control his reactions.

"I don't know. Not really. The...quality...of my partner is important. The weak-willed, foolish, vapid, they produce lust, emotions, but it is unfocused. The deeper the emotions and response, the more powerful the triggering and the greater connection I have with my parter, the more successful the...interaction. This gives me more initial control over my new ability, I have on a few occasions been able to use it immediately." With a dry, humorless laugh, the vampire continued. "Apparently, my instincts have determined that you are of sufficient quality. We clearly have a...connection...via our bond, after all. They don't seem deterred by the obvious physical problem." A pause, and then a softer look. "I had not realized that could happen, and I certainly did not mean to worry or frighten you. I had thought that with you, at least, I would be safe from my needs and their pressures."

"It's alright, Alucard." reassurred Abraham, but already his brow was furrowed as he went over options. "This is not something that's going to go away, is it?"

"No." The vampire was almost sad as he said this. "It's only going to get worse, and at some point I am likely to lose control and attack one of the women, binding or not. I don't think it would be successful, but I also don't doubt it would be highly painful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraham thought over options. Much as he loathed the though of encouraging sinful behavior, he had to admit the vampire was already about as steeped in sin as was possible. Hiring over a prostitute was an option. His mind continued down the track of options, passing over the maids as unnacceptable as they were simply too young and they were his employees and his responsibilities. The soldiers occasionally had a woman of lesser virtue over, but he simply couldn't see Alucard accepting that sort of offer unless he waited until the vampire was absolutely desperate.

As if he had much longer to wait for that to occur.

The hunters also had the occasional family member over, but Abraham could only picture the fracas that would ensue should the vampire seduce one of those women. He had no intention of allowing the vampire access to an unmarried, inexperienced woman and would certainly not allow him to sully the bonds of matrimony, either.

Perhaps a widow? Running through the list of older, "available" women that Abraham knew, he came to an immediate dead end. Many were very proper, and even if it was only a facade, he would never be comfortable finding out. Others still maintained an innocence, or were those vapid weak creatures the vampire loathed. None of the maids, nor the cook's young female assistant. Certainly not his wife, nor the wives nor families of his hunters and employees. Damn.

Damn, damn, damn.

And then he realized something.

"Alucard?" The morose, distracted look was replaced by curiousity as the vampire met his gaze. The curiousity sharpened; Alucard knew that Abraham had a solution, perhaps? What?

"I suspect that hiring a prostitute for you would not work?"

"Only as a last resort, Master. There is the definite likelihood that it would not trigger a response at all, and would only result in you having a very frightened whore and a very frustrated and angry vampire."

"What about the cook?"

The vampire was entirely nonplussed. Thinking it over, he really had no complaints. He would never have thought that Abraham would suggest one of his own employees! The woman was strong-willed, intelligent, and, well, vibrant. Older, but certainly attractive physically and very attractive mentally. He certainly enjoyed her company.

Thinking back on it a bit, she seemed to certainly enjoy his company, too. Ladel-flinging aside, she hadn't really seemed that angry that he had been so focused on her earlier...only that it was distracting her from her work. He suspected that her frequent minor "accidents" with a knife or other sharp object were her way of "treating" him with fresh blood. Once she had found that he craved it and that the wounds healed immediately with no scarring, any cut or scratch by any kitchen employee was immediately presented to him for fixing.

And it seemed the cook had an unexpected number of those minor mishaps.

xxxxxxxxx

Abraham watched the contemplative look crossing his vampire's face, followed by a slight smile. This...might work. The lady was a widow, and had been courted by a few of the delivery men and such over the course of her employment at the estate. She was still an attractive woman, and while he had not mentioned it at the time, he suspected that she had not been entirely celibate with one of the hunters that had courted her over several months. It had come to naught, and at this time, she had no courters, no lover. Her strong tongue and will had driven off the hunter, and she didn't seem to mind in the slightest, either.

"She must be willing, Alucard, and that means no using any mind tricks on her. No breaking her heart, either. She is an adult, and if you are both willing to become...involved...then I won't stop you.

I also won't have you leading her on. I don't want an unhappy cook, monster. And I don't want a damaged one, either."

The vampire looked a bit concerned at this. The restriction on biting would have to be lifted if this was going to succeed. "Some blood is necessary, Master. It carries the power. But not much, only a few drops, perhaps a small mouthful, and that will be sufficient."

"Only if she KNOWS that it is going to occur, Alucard. If I find that you have tricked her or abused her, I will not be pleased."

The vampire looked entirely affronted. "She is one of the few humans I respect. You have no reason to think that I would abuse her." He looked so angry Abraham had to concede that he was correct...and was pushed to offer a small apology.

Shortly afterwards, the vampire was gone and Abraham went to talk with Mary. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was at all a good idea. But if the damn vampire was about to bite HIM, then something had to be done, and it was his responsibility as Alucard's caretaker to deal with the problem. The solution was unsettling, however.

Mary thought otherwise. She was positively convulsed in laughter when he revealed to her what he had given Alucard permission to do.

"Darling, that woman has been in the beds of half the troops on the grounds! I confronted her on this long ago, worried that SHE was taking advantage of THEM, and believe me, it's alright. She's only held off chasing your monster because she valued her employment here. He is going to find himself pulled into a bed and then discarded, not her!"

Abraham was aghast at this glimpse into his cook's personal life. He'd had no idea. He didn't think Alucard did, either!

"Mary, how on Earth..."

"Oh, Abraham, I've caught her entertaining in a spare bedroom on two separate occasions. And with two separate men, I might add. As long as she does her job well and I have no complaints from the men, I've chosen not to make an issue of it. She's a widow, adult, she's not going to become pregnant on us, and there seem to be no problems from the men afterwards. I've made it clear that she is responsible for changing and cleaning the linens prior to having a guest in that room and insist that she only use the one room. I also now knock on all the bedroom doors rather than simply going into closed rooms to get items out of the closets!"

Her bright eyes met Abraham's and he had to laugh, sharing in her amusement. That poor vampire really didn't know what he was getting himself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alucard had already found himself half-stripped and in a suspiciously prepared room with a very...enthusiastic...partner.

He never thought he'd miss the slow seduction part of interacting with a human. He also never thought he'd find himself intimidated, either.

Then again, it was a distinct relief to feel the internal blossoming of the spell, too. The enthusiam and focused energy the cook clearly put into their interaction was a very powerful trigger, indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, a very smug and relaxed vampire joined Abraham in his office.

"Well?"

"Well what?" With a toothy grin, the vampire smirked at his master.

"Your ability. What new devilry will you be up to now?"

Alucard sat down, laughing loudly at some private joke. Gasping, he grinned up at Abraham.

"It seems that my...domestication...has made itself apparent. I have a new form and more control over my shadow shape." With a further grin, the vampire melted down into a canine form. It was not the wolf.

Instead, a rough-coated 8-eyed hound grinned up at Abraham. 


	69. Chapter 63 : New Years

*As requested, both a New Years Eve story and an Abraham Falling Down the Stairs story. Enjoy! And remember, reviews are wonderful, and they keep me writing. Requests feed the creative beast. Both are appreciated!*

New Years

The New Year's Party was in full swing. The entire room was crowded with people enjoying the festivities. It was a more casual affair, consisting primarily of the hunters and their families plus a few acquaintances such as the Harkers and John Seward. However, Abraham mused, the room was really more than large enough to hold everyone comfortably.

However, the festivities included the vampire, whom Abraham firmly believed was only there to frighten every other guest. He didn't appreciate noise and crowds (at least when he wasn't allowed to do a little hunting) and had taken over a corner of the room. The chair was pulled out from the corner several feet, and added to the fact that NO ONE wanted to get close to the vampire, there was a decidedly large empty area about the chair, leaving everyone else packed into the opposite end of the chamber. As the vampire had intended.

And in the chair, despite the bright lights of the room, there were shadows. And two glowing red eyes. And the occasional gleam of teeth.

The vampire wasn't actually doing anything to frighten them. In fact, he was rather blatantly not obviously doing anything to frighten the guests while smugly conveying the knowledge that their fright was entirely deliberate.

At least the vampire was enjoying himself at this party.

Noticing that the punch bowl was emptied, Abraham decided to go let the butler know it needed to be refilled. The punch was going at an alarming rate, and he suspected that most of the drinking was directly related to the presence of the toothed monster. Well, everyone here had to learn to get along with him sometime, and as long as they were simply frightened and not terrified, he was counting this party a success.

Except for the missing punch.

With a slight smile at the vampire's manipulation, Abraham headed down to the kitchen to let the staff know to use less alcohol in the punch and more juice. Halfway down the stairs, his foot slipped and he let out a surprised yelp. As Abraham fell, he very clearly thought, "Perhaps I had too much punch as well?"

It was not a graceful fall, but at least it wasn't a headfirst tumble. Abraham found himself sitting down hard on the steps, and the riser behind him certainly left a nasty bruise on his lower back. So did each of the seven risers he bumped down as he continued on his trip to the bottom of the staircase, finishing up with a thump to the back of his head as his rump hit the floor.

He found himself sitting on the floor, legs sprawled in front of him, slightly dazed and sore, and the focus of a very worried vampire. From the shrieks he now noticed coming from the previous floor, the guests had seen the precipitous and unexplained exit of the vampire. Explanations would have to wait while he determined if he was actually injured or not.

To his surprise, Alucard refused to let him rise, quickly and carefully checking his head and staring into his eyes. When he was allowed to find his feet, he found the vampire carefully watching every move.

It didn't take long for both of them to realize that while he'd be sore and bruised, nothing was broken or sprained, just bumped and banged.

Abraham spent the rest of the night aware of his vampire's very amused gaze following him about.

And he spent the next week hearing every possible bad joke and terrible pun possible about what Alucard phrased his New Years Estairpade. An early attempt to berate Alucard led to the vampire asking innocently if he was being a pain in the ass, and apologizing for bruising his pride.

The damn beast was entirely too clever and any rejoinder Abraham tried was met with either vicious or painful humor.

Some day, Abraham vowed, he'd get even. For now, he was considering another Jack in the Box. 


	70. Chapter 64 : Sad 2

*As requested...I'm finally doing the Ch 47 story, "Sad" from Alucard's viewpoint!*

Sad 2

Nightmares.

Alucard scowled, rolling about in his coffin, trying to twist himself into a comfortable position. But the problem wasn't in his body, it was in his mind. He had several centuries of bad memories, and while the coffin almost always let him sleep without dreaming, sometimes a memory broke through. With the bond affecting him emotionally, it was bad, worse than dreams had ever been. Before, on the rare occasions one woke him, he'd simply go right back to sleep. Now, the nightmares were far more frequent, and the effects lingered.

The bond definitely had its drawbacks.

It couldn't be more than noon, and there was simply no way that he was going to be able to sleep again any time soon. He knew that his time as a slave was long past, but still had to feel himself, make certain that he wasn't that scared little boy, that he was truly an adult, an undead King. In addition to the terror of his nightmare, the bond was still pushing at him. It needed physical contact to strengthen and grow, and he'd been denying that. It twisted in his mind, scraping along his nerves, an itch that only eased near his Master.

And the last thing he wanted was to be alone with Abraham, near him.

He fought the need, falling back into sleep briefly only to wake mid-scream, shaking. With a sigh, Alucard rose. Maybe being in the office would be enough? He wasn't looking forward to it. Abraham had been, kind? so far, certainly understanding, but he was a vampire. Cold and alone suited him fine.

Not really, he was forced to admit. Cold didn't bother him, true. Dark and quiet were certainly his prefered quarters. But he couldn't be alone. And...he could trust Abraham, some. Abraham had never taken advantage of their bond, never forced him to do more than return a rug to storage or used the bond to keep him from feeding on the humans around him.

The vampire paced. He knew where he was going to end up, but damned if he wouldn't delay it as long as possible.

A few hours later found him sliding quietly into Abraham's office, leaving the door ajar behind him. Uncomfortable in the light and too visible for his own peace of mind, Alucard moved quietly into the shadows of the corner, watching Abraham.

It took several minutes for Abraham to notice him, and Alucard spent the time observing his Master. Clean, brusque, no-nonsense, and highly organized. Papers were clipped, labeled, stacked, and every few minutes Abraham would turn to put a pin in the large map of Britain hanging behind him. When Abraham finally raised his eyes and noticed Alucard, the vampire flinched slightly.

Dammit, he had no reason to. But the dreams clung to him with barbed hooks of pain and terror, and he couldn't shake the influence, remaining morose and skittish even though logic told him otherwise.

Damn bond, damn emotions, damn Master. He should be asleep in his coffin, resting peacefully, not tangled in an emotional knot and miserable in the office in the middle of the day!

"Alucard?" He raised his eyes, meeting his Master's gaze. Abraham seemed a bit puzzled, certainly concerned, but not angry, not at all. More worried that Alucard was in his office than anything, certainly not upset at the interuption. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Alucard was unable to do more than shrug, unsure of how to put what had happened into words, and unwilling to share the content of his memories and nightmares with anyone. His eyes widened as Abraham rose, but Hellsing simply closed the curtains, leaving the room in a more comfortable, dark, and sheltering shadow.

Still, the binding twisted at him. Eased somewhat with the proximity, but still uncomfortable. The longer he waited, the worse it was, but the coffin and the dark basement, normally comfortable and welcoming, seemed overly large, empty, and echoing in his mind and the office more appealing. Abraham settled back to work, leaving the vampire alone, and Alucard calmed even further.

Abraham really hadn't done anything to deserve this distrust. Sooner or later, he'd have to deal with the contact, and it might as well be now.

Although it was difficult. Alone, there was no one to cause Abraham to temper his responses, no one to enforce social conduct that would keep his master from abusing him. Yet...there was no real reason, only memories, to fear the abuse.

Alucard would not let fear rule him. There was only one thing he truly dreaded, a deep-set phobia established half a millenia ago, with roots that had penetrated and spread deep over the years. And he would conquer this, as he had every other fear.

Quietly, he moved closer to Abraham, finally settling against the floor at his feet. Several minutes passed, and finally Alucard settled further, resting his face against the soft cloth of Abraham's leg, relaxing.

At the feel of a touch on his hair, Alucard jerked away. It was instinctive, but he had come to Abraham and willingly sat by him, and more than that was more than he was willing to handle. Abraham didn't appear angry, just kind and rather confused. He slowly reached back to Alucard, clearly testing to see if the vampire would allow it.

Alucard was just too tired to hiss, too miserable, and far too tense to muster any sort of real response. He also didn't want to offend Abraham. For the first time in days, the bond wasn't causing him discomfort, and he really didn't want to leave.

He also didn't want to be touched. As the hand approached, he pulled back, keeping just out of range, watching Abraham closely and guardedly. With a slightly sad and definitely compassionate look, Abraham took his hand away, turning back to his work. As his master became involved again, Alucard found he could relax. He began to lean again against Abraham, only to feel Abraham shifting. Raising his head to see what was going on, a pang of worry coursing through him, he found himself suddenly covered in a soft blue blanket.

Feeling less exposed, and more and more cared for, Alucard smile slightly. He leaned back against Abraham's legs, enjoying the warmth and relaxing in the scent and the sounds of the living human. Eventually, he was able to fall into a light doze.

When he woke again, Abraham was still working at the desk, keeping quiet and still so as not to disturb him. Alucard rose, handing the blanket back to Abraham.

Abraham...he had fallen asleep, alone, with his master. Even with memories forcing themselves on him, telling him that this was dangerous, he had been safe. He had felt safe.

Perhaps this would work out, after all.

For now, he was going back to sleep in his coffin. Reassured by Abraham's behavior and comforted by the care his master had shown, he felt relaxed, peaceful, and was looking forward to a deep and dreamless sleep.  



	71. Chapter 65 : Generation

*Well, Mary had been pregnant long enough. Time to have the baby!*

Generation

Alucard had spent the entire day being a complete pest, annoying Abraham with his constant presence underfoot. He'd become more withdrawn, more solitary, as the bond between them set in and quit forcing the need for interaction on him. He was no longer a constant shadow, but he still enjoyed the company of Abraham and Mary and at least a few times a week, could be counted on to show up and chat, and on occasion even nap on their bed or curl up with one of them.

What was not normal was him being present since some time before dawn, then remaining up and awake the entire morning. He was positively hovering around Mary, but it was not a lustful sort of hovering, more of a protective and concerned approach. He'd certainly gotten more protective as her pregnancy advanced, often bringing her what she wanted before she even knew it herself. His assistance was priceless, as Mary could be short-tempered and irritable at times due to the pregnancy, and Abraham himself was still easily fatigued from his illness.

He should have realized that there was a reason that Alucard had become such an attentive nurse that day. It was midday when Mary sent out for the doctor, and Alucard and Abraham were left in the hallway, pacing about and anxious for the result. Alucard had already phased through the wall and into the birthing room twice, only to be sent out immediately by Mary. He had been relieved to report that it seemed alright. Attuned as he was to the Hellsings, he was aware that her body was stressed but she did not appear to be in any danger.

He made himself scarce immediately after the delivery, vanishing just as the doctor, smiling, opened the door to invite Abraham in to meet his daughter. She had been cocooned in a soft wrap, her face wrinkled and purple, his wife exhausted and sweaty as she held her daughter, but he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The maid helped the doctor, cleaning up the mess, gently changing out the stained sheets, removing the biological remains of the birth with a quick discretion for which he was grateful.

As he sat beside the bed, beaming at his wife and child, Alucard finally reappeared. He sat gingerly on the bed beside Mary, and both Hellsings tensed as the red, predatory eyes fixed on their child. They relaxed immediately.

Those eyes held a softness they had never seen before. The hand that reached out to gently run a finger down their child's face was so careful, the touch so soft, that they just couldn't worry. Their daughter twisted a bit, arm comin out of the blanket, hand waving about in the air. Alucard touched it gently, a soft smile gracing his face that turned into a sort of stunned pleasure as her tiny fist grasped his finger and squeezed.

This entrancing tableau was broken as Alucard suddenly yawned. The doctor, catching site of those fangs, let out a muffled yelp and began backing to the door. Alucard utterly ignored him, the fatigue of staying up all day with Mary finally setting in and pushing him to sleep. His family was safe, the child and mother healthy, father with them, and it was time to sleep. With a soft smile at the three members of his family, he sank through the floor, leaving to find his coffin.

xxxxxxxxx

He'd vanished after the birth, the scent of blood on the air triggering unwelcome responses, and had gone to take a quick drink and give the attendants time to clean the room. Without the fresh blood about, he could interact more easily with humans. He didn't really trust himself, not with a weakened human and a child in a room filled with the smell of fresh blood. So he had waited, staying away, until the blood and detritus were removed. He was glad he had done so.

He was able to see the child, his possible future, without those predatory instincts getting in the way. He'd missed the birth of his own children while human, returning from battles and planning missions with other leaders to find infants in the nursery or small fresh graves in the cemetary. It was with an amazing sense of relief that he found Hellsing's daughter was a healthy child, his wife safely delivered of her child.

And the child itself had already entranced him. The Hellsing blood in its veins sang sweetly to him, and he couldn't wait to see the woman she would become. 


	72. Chapter 66 : Nursemaid

*I updated the other two, so figured this one should get a short chapter too. Anyone with a kid understands this one...*

Nursemaid

Vampires could be useful, mused Mary, at least hers was. With him watching over their little Beatrice each night, she slept better. Were anything to go wrong, they would know immediately. She stepped over the wolf, pulling the crying child out to feed her, then stepped back over the wolf to reach the rocking chair.

Returning Beatrice to her cradle involved crossing the wolf, then crossing back yet again.

An hour later, she was up again, tired and sleepy, and stretching to step over the wolf again to pick up her daughter, then stepping across him again to reach the changing table.

Returning Bea to her crib involved two more wolfish traverses before a very tired Mary could return to her own bed.

Still, she thought, stepping over the wolf again when her daughter began fussing a few hours later, it was a little inconvenient.

And if that damned wolf scared off another nursemaid, she'd skin the bastard. 


	73. Chapter 67 : Grief

*This crawled into my head last night and wouldn't go away until it showed up on the screen...*

Grief

Alucard had been very moody the previous day, and was absent though the sun had set a few hours ago. Abraham was a little worried. The vampire being gone wasn't too unusual, but he also hadn't eaten his supper, and his appetite had been off the previous day as well. After almost a year as Alucard's Master, Abraham was accustomed to the vampire's behavior and this was not the norm at all.

Concerned enough to act, he scooped up the bottle and went down to the basement himself to find his missing monster. To his great shock, the door was unlocked and the coffin closed, Alucard still inside.

"Alucard?" The quiet request did result in the coffin sliding open after a few moments, and the impassive face of his monster looking back out at him. "Alucard, I brought you your dinner, you should eat." He looked the vampire over closely, but everything seemed fine, although the vampire was so quiet and still.

The vampire nodded his quiet thanks, and Abraham waited while he drank. He seemed to take no enjoyment in the task, simply eating just to get Abraham out of the room again. Abraham made a few token attempts to get the vampire to speak and tell him what was wrong, but Alucard merely brushed him off, insisting that he was fine and just wanted to be alone.

Abraham returned to his office, puzzled, and finally found his own bed no wiser about what would upset his vampire so.

It was the next afternoon, when reviewing the notes over his monster, that he realized with a sad sort of surprise something very important.

It had been a year and a day since they had staked Lucy. 


	74. Chapter 68 : Bookworm

*Time for the soldiers to realize that the monster is more than just a monster and a pet...*

Bookworm

"Don't lose the page." Abraham said mildly as the hunter wandered about the office. He'd found the pile of books by the vampire's chair, and had opened the top book out of curiousity.

"Yes, sir." said the soldier, continuing to flip through the book, then look at some of the others stacked there. It was quite the collection; Alucard was reading "The Art of War" and Machiavelli's "The Prince" plus some more modern fictional writing. "Madame Bovary" was somewhere in that pile, and the vampire had requested an old classic, "Gulliver's Travels" as well. "The Illiad," written in Greek, was on top of the stack last time Abraham had checked, but at the rate the vampire read, it was anyone's guess which book he was currently involved in.

"How do you find time to read all these?" the soldier asked, more than a bit surprised. Abraham always appeared so very busy.

Abraham chuckled slightly as he replied, "Those aren't being read by me, though they did come out of the library. I'm not the only one in the house who enjoys a good book, I just wish I had the opportunity to read them! Spare time has been sadly lacking lately."

A few moments of silence as the soldier flipped through a few more texts, stopping for a few minutes with a puzzled look. Amused, Abraham watched him. The vampire was fluent in several languages, including Latin and classical Greek, plus English, Low and High German, and a few other tongues. He spoke Turkish, of that Abraham was certain, though he'd never admitted to it, and the tongues of his own land as well. The soldier looked up, a bit impressed. "I had no idea Mary was this well educated, I can't make heads nor tails of most of these."

"Oh, she knows more languages than I do, and she's occasionally helped with translation. But those aren't her reading selections." The soldier's curious expression, clearly wondering who in the household would be inclined to read such a range of texts, begged an answer. "Those are Alucard's books, so be very careful not to lose the page he's marked."

With a grin at the soldier's flabberghasted expression, Abraham returned to reviewing the report the man had submitted. 


	75. Chapter 69 : Wine

*yes, he's a bit of a bastard*

Wine

Abraham was relaxing, bottle of wine nearby, glass of wine in his hand, when there was an unexpected knock at the door. Alucard glanced up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me, monster, I have no idea who that would be this late at night." Grumbling, Abraham walked to the door, opening it only to find the hall empty. Puzzled, he returned to his chair, pouring a bit more wine in his glass. Surprisingly, the bottle was much lighter than he remembered. He was drinking much too fast, and took his time finishing off the remainder of his glass, not refilling it again.

A few nights later, he was working through reports at his desk, the vampire standing quietly and looking out the window. Abraham pulled out his ink well to refill his fountain pen, only to find that the ink bottle was completely empty. Cursing, he went off to retrieve a fresh bottle from the storage room, berating himself for forgetting somehow that he'd used the last of the ink. He would have sworn there was enough left for at least one more refill, though. Returning, he noticed that the glass of wine he was drinking was much emptier than expected. If he was drinking that much that fast, no wonder he'd gotten confused about the ink. With an irritated sigh, he refilled his pen, then went back to his notes.

It was a week before he brought wine into the office again, and he'd been sipping from his cup while Alucard drank his own meal. The vampire had been unusually talkative tonight, asking about recent attacks and then mentioning the two mysterious deaths in Chatterwick.

"One, Alucard, only one. And not so mysterious, she had an unpleasant and unwanted suitor, and he is a good suspect."

The vampire looked a bit confused at this. "Are you certain? I believe there were two, one a week or so earlier."

They bantered back and forth a bit, and finally Abraham got up to retrieve the notes, wondering if the vampire was correct and he had forgotten something important. Flipping through the notes at his desk, he retrieved the relevant reports and brought them to show the vampire. Alucard glanced through them, then sighed and returned them. "It would appear I remembered incorrectly, my apologies."

Abraham shrugged, simply placing the papers beside him and then picking his glass back up. He frowned; surely he hadn't already consumed that much alcohol?

xxxxxxxxx

Alucard grinned to himself. Eventually, he'd ask Abraham for some wine for himself. In the meantime, this was much more fun. 


	76. Chapter 70 : Invasion

The weather was just entirely miserable. Wet, rainy, rainy, and wet, the past month had not seen a single day of sun and the entire grounds were nothing but a quagmire. The ducks were happy. The small decorative pond had expanded to cover most of the lower portions of the grounds, and even the basement of the house was developing damp areas and even standing water.

The vampire was not happy.

Until the water drained away or was mopped up permanently, his belongings had been transfered to the room beside Abraham's office, and his coffin was back in the closet. The vampire simply moped, scowling and growling at any resident unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. Until today, that is.

Today, the situation had just become much worse, beyond inconvenient. The flooding pond had finally reached up to the barracks, and the floor of the building was now covered in ankle-deep water. Abraham was currently overseeing the relocation of the soldiers into the empty bedrooms, with a steady stream of cots and blankets and men tramping through the house up to the rooms. The vampire was hissing constantly, and hovering around Abraham.

Abraham had tried sending him down to the kitchen, hoping that the vampire would curl up and relax, but even then, some of the men had dropped in hoping for a warm drink and planning to take in a bit of the fireplace heat themselves. Sending him to his office or bedroom only alleviated the problem briefly, because there was a steady stream of soldiers and servants in the hallways.

He sighed, pushing away from the wall and turning to look at the monster. Alucard wasn't watching him; his blazing red eyes were keeping a close guard on the men as the last of their items made it into the house. Abraham put a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder, but wasn't overly surprised when the gesture instead resulted in a startled flinch and opaque look.

When the men finished moving their few belongings in, and despite the irritation coming off the vampire in waves, it really took less than a half hour, Abraham called a meeting in the ballroom. It was the only room on the estate big enough to hold nearly almost 50 people, for every servant on the estate was also involved. The vampire was ostensibly absent, though Abraham could feel him nearby and listening, most likely in the room next door.

"We going to be sharing close quarters for the next few days, possibly more, until things dry out. In the interests of safety and propriety, I will be laying down some ground rules that will apply to everyone.

To begin with, there will be absolutely no entering the private space of other residents. Most of the rooms have locks on the door, and I ask that as you leave your room, you lock it behind you. Those of you sharing rooms will not all have a key," and with this he nodded towards the soldiers, "but I expect you to respect the other residents and not enter without a clear invitation. You are accustomed to sharing barrack space together, but there is more privacy in the house, and I do not want any unexpected visitors in any bedrooms."

Abraham's face grew much more serious at this point. "There is to be absolutely no one entering my room, period. Alucard is not happy with the current situation, as you may have noticed, and I will not vouch for your safety if you should trespass in there. If you live, you will no longer be an employee here, and no longer under Hellsing protection. I do not expect that anyone here would attempt to enter my personal room in any case, but because of the likely fatal consequences, I am stressing this. Not even the maids or butlers should enter. My office is also less accessible. If you need to see me, please knock, and under no circumstances should you open the door." The other residents looked more and more nervous at this time. "I'll open it and speak with you, you will not be denied access to me, but a startled and angry vampire is not a safe creature for you to be around. Should you enter the room and find that I am temporarily not present, I cannot foresee a positive outcome."

Smiling a bit more encouragingly, Abraham continued. "The rest of the house, other than my office and private quarters, is available for your use. There are musical instruments, a billiards room, and other forms of recreation available. The cellar is accessible, please go easy on the wine storage. Also, you are welcome to visit the kitchen for meals and snacks, but the small icebox in the corner is not for your use. Simply check with the cook and assistants should you need anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a distraction that night, for which Abraham was thoroughly grateful. A report had finally arrived that a suspected vampire had struck again, leaving a drained body behind. The head had been removed, indicating that this was not an entirely insane vampire, but one that was still trying to remain hidden, not yet indiscriminately leaving ghouls about. The occasional dead body and mysterious illnesses had brought the presence of a vampire into the realm of possibility, and the body had made it likely. With a location for the vampire as of the night before, afternoon found the entire contingent, including vampire, loading onto wagons and leaving to catch the killer.

Abraham and Alucard had a small coach to themselves, with the driver getting soaked but themselves fairly dry. Alucard had waited until the last possible moment to leave the shelter of the house, and was nowhere near as wet as Abraham.

"You're wet." The peeved voice was muffled, for Alucard had curled up on the seat by Abraham and attempted to use his shoulder as a pillow. Annoyed red eyes blinked up at Hellsing, and Abraham gently pushed the vampire away and shed his wet outer coat. It was a bit chilly without the extra layer, but the vampire grumbled contentedly and relaxed again.

The hunt was over fairly quickly once the monster was found, but it took over an hour of trudging through the wet mist and rain and mist and rain and constant miserable drizzle until they could locate where the beast was hiding. Every soldier, Abraham no exception, was solid mud up to their knees and soaked through. When the vampire was finally located, the soldiers took out the single ghoul and Alucard left to take his own prey. Abraham followed, and was left with the sight of Alucard ripping the vampire into tiny, palm-sized pieces, clearly infuriated at being drug out in nasty weather to deal with hunting a single, unchallenging young vampire. It was unsettling to see Alucard take out his bad mood on the creature, but it had stopped screaming almost immediately and it didn't take long for it to decay into white powder.

Alucard stomped back past Abraham, making a beeline for the relative dry warmth of the coach, scowling. The men scattered out of his way, always nervous around the vampire and, with his scowling visage, now going past nervous into terrified. Abraham dismissed the men to their own conveyances and stepped into the coach with Alucard. He paused and looked again. The dim lantern light showed the vampire clearly, and he was...bedraggled. Normally elegant and composed, his black hair straggled into his face, dripping rivulets of water down his cheeks. He's somehow avoided most of the mud, but there were still splatters and smears of it drooling down his legs. His clothes, for he had not worn any sort of jacket, were plastered against his thin body. He looked for all the world like a scarecrow and was no happier than a wet cat.

And when he returned to the estate, he would not have the comfort of a quiet basement to return to. In a moment of pity, Abraham pulled his coat from his shoulders, draping the warm, thick material around the vampire. Alucard pulled out of his bad-tempered funk to look at Abraham in surprise, and a small smile actually appeared on his face as he tugged the coat closer about himself. The silence as they returned to the estate was more companionable, and Abraham was relieved at this, less worried that the discontent monster would take out his irritation on the men. At least he'd gotten him out of the house and away from the others for a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned, Abraham sent the butler up to stoke up the fire in the office, then returned to his own room to change into warmer clothes. It was not that late; the vampire had been relatively nearby, and even with the continual rain, the roads had been in good shape. Nearly midnight, but not quite, and most of the household and the hunters had a more nocturnal schedule.

This meant that the men were awake...and talking, and loud. Abraham could barely detect the noise in his office, but Alucard's scowl and occasional flinch made it clear that he was very very aware of the men's proximity. However, he had a warm blanket, dry clothes, a full bottle of blood, and a book to read. America had been producing what Abraham considered to be some fine authors, and he had ordered quite a few books, from Nathanial Hawthorne's fictional "Scarlet Letter" to several texts on the Civil War. With Alucard's interest in military history, Abraham had correctly expected him to find those of interest, and the vampire was slowly becoming more and more involved in his book and less and less disturbed by the noise about him. He'd curled up into his favorite chair, cocooned in his blanket, and only his thin white hands and red eyes visible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an unexpected knock at the door, resulting in an immediate hiss from the disrupted vampire. Abraham answered to find a single soldier there, one of the newer ones, and so far a very quiet and almost timid person. He had proven himself to be a good shot and, timid or not, he had demonstrated that he would stand up to a ghoul. He was not, however, anyone that Abraham would have expected to be knocking on his door, much less in the middle of the night.

The soldier looked a bit uncertain, but got his request out. "Er, I was told that there was a library here...and that I might be able to borrow a few books?" Abraham had to smile a bit.

"And I take it one of the more senior soldiers told you to come ask?" A nod. "And I take it they also did not tell you that the vampire would be in the office, reading a book himself?" He had to smile a bit as the soldier paled. To his surprise the man continued.

"Er. Ah. Would he be...okay...with me coming in and finding a book while he's here?" Abraham was more and more surprised. Apparently, he had another avid reader on his hands, one willing to chance an irritated vampire for the opportunity to find a new book.

"But why aren't you with the other men? I'm sure they have card games and such going on." Really, that was where he ought to be, not bothering Alucard and Abraham.

A sigh, for the man clearly saw that he was about to be dismissed. "Yes, card games, and cigars, and alcohol, and noise. I would much prefer to find a quiet place and enjoy a book on my own...what many of them find to be a good way to pass the time is unsuitable for me." A self-deprecating smile, and "I'd rather play solitaire than rummy, and rather read a newspaper than one of their girly books." With a respectful nod, the man added, "I can see this isn't a proper request, and I apologize for disturbing you." But before he could leave...

"I don't mind." Abraham turned in surprise to see the red eyes watching both him and the soldier. "He seems quiet enough." Deeply surprised by the vampire's actions, Abraham moved from the door, motioning the soldier to come in. The look on his face when he entered, turned, and saw the extensive shelves was priceless; it was as though a kid in a candy store had just been given a ten-pound note and told to enjoy himself.

With a grateful "Thank you" directed to both Abraham and, more surprisingly, the vampire, the soldier promptly began searching through the shelves. Rather than annoyed, the vampire seemed more amused and entertained, and not sensing the slightest threat from him, Abraham returned to his desk. Eventually, the soldier found a book that he wanted, and thanked Abraham, preparing to leave.

Alucard, a font of surprises tonight, stopped him. "You might as well stay in here. There's a decent fire, plenty of light, and comfortable furniture. You're quiet, I don't mind you being here." A flash of fangs, clearly meant to intimidate the man slightly, but not enough to frighten him away. "As long as you only intend to read quietly as well, this is likely the only room where you'll find both a fire and peace."

A bit bewildered by the offer, the man looked over to Abraham. "Is that alright with you, sir?" It was far too interesting, this new attitude in the vampire, and Abraham was curious, wanting to see how it would continue to act. He nodded in approval. "Certainly, if you don't mind the two of us talking occasionally."

With a pleased smile, the soldier-Williams Winters? was that his name? he'd only been there a couple weeks, and Abraham hadn't learned it yet-took a seat in the other chair by the fire, book on his lap, and began a pleasant evening of reading. The butler knocked, and Abraham answered the door, accepting the written report on ammunition expended and casualties prepared by the soldiers assistant (a very short list for this hunt!) and then requested two mugs of watered beer. The butler returned quickly, and Winters was pleasantly surprised by the refreshment, sipping quietly from his mug as he continued to flip slowly through his chosen book.

As the night wore on, Abraham finished his work, and then spent several minutes observing the interaction between the vampire and man. Alucard had finished his first book, rising to shelve it and walking past the man, within arms reach. The man seemed completely oblivious, engrossed in his own book, and by the slight grin on the vampire's face, he'd apparently passed some sort of test. Alucard settled again, with a new book open in his lap, and Abraham rose, clearing his throat.

"It's late, and I'm heading for my own bed." He looked inquiringly at Alucard, who looked back, completely unreadable.

"I'd prefer to stay here and finish my book, and I don't believe our guest is ready to leave just yet." Indeed, Winters had appeared to be hiding a somewhat disappointed expression, expecting to be sent out but nowhere near finished in his book. He hadn't been yawning either and was clearly not yet ready to leave and sleep. Abraham paused, watching Alucard, trying to decide if it would be safe to leave the soldier alone with the beast. Alucard grinned wider, clearly aware of the mental debate his master was going through. "Your soldier will be perfectly safe as long as HE continues to behave, master. I have a full stomach and no intentions of causing problems with the single soldier that I don't completely loathe."

Abraham had to chuckle, leaving the two bookworms alone, comfortable beside the fire, both of them prefering the peaceful room to the chaos of the house.

In the morning, he found a brief thank-you note from Winters (that WAS his name!) on the desk from the young man, thanking him for the opportunity to use the library and also to escape the noise of the household.

Abraham had to laugh; a soldier that prefered the company of a vampire to the company of other humans? However, with this in mind, he penned a brief note, to be delivered by the butler, requesting his company again in the evening after supper.

Two bookworms, eh? It seemed Alucard had found a sort of kindred spirit.

Winters arrived the next evening to find refreshments waiting for him, as well as the book he was finishing. To Abraham's surprise, Alucard had taken some time to select another book he thought the man might enjoy, and that was also waiting by the chair.

The man and monster spent the night reading in companionable silence, joined by Abraham, with the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the slight rasp of turning pages. 


	77. Chapter 71 : Manipulator

*I wasn't very happy with the last chapter; I kept getting interrupted while trying to write it! It ended up being put up in several pieces as a result, and the main scene I had to include got entirely skipped. Yes, he's a manipulative monster...*

Manipulator

For the fourth night running, Winters was a guest in the library. It was so muddy out that Abraham had called an end to any practice other than target practice; too many sprains and twisted ankles had resulted from accidents on the slippery mud. With so much spare time, the volume of the troops had slowly begun to increase, and both Alucard and Winters were prone to retreating to the library as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

So far, Winters' presence was not seeming to bother the vampire. When he arose, red eyes tracked every movement until he sat back down, but other than that sign of caution, Abraham was pleased to see the vampire acting with sustantially more confidence around a human male. Tonight, though, Alucard seemed a bit grumpy. He'd drank his meal, and then polished every drop of it out of the bottle with his tongue. He was fidgety, and tired, yawning a bit even though it was well past sunset. When Winters had joined them, the vampire's fidgeting only increased.

More worrisome, the beast's eyes kept rising from his book to focus on the young man. After a few moments, he would return to the text, but not long after, Abraham would find him staring...hungrily?...at the man.

Dammit.

"Alucard." The vampire jumped slightly, looking guilty, caught staring at the soldier. Thankfully, Winters had been oblivious to the attention, thoroughly enjoying the American Civil War text that Alucard had passed to him earlier. Those eyes were glowing a bit more than Abraham was comfortable with, but he was unhappily aware of the cause.

"You're hungry, aren't you." The vampire nodded.

"Yes...the blood hasn't been as fresh as I would prefer and it's been...lacking." No emotions, in other words, no real energy for the beast. "And tonight's meal was rather small, but it was the last bottle." He grumbled a bit, not starved, no, but also not sated.

And Abraham wasn't going to be able to donate again. He regularly allowed the vampire a bit of his blood, but doing so tonight would be more than he felt his body could safely handle. It took time to replenish blood, and after last week's small donation he'd felt weak for the next day. No, he wasn't going to give Alucard any, and the vampire was back to watching the soldier. Now aware of the steady gaze, Winters shifted uncomfortably, though trying to ignore the predator.

"ALUCARD." Abraham's voice chastised him, and the vampire jumped guiltily.

"It's not like I'm doing it deliberately," he grumbled, "It's difficult to focus on reading, and I can HEAR his heartbeat. It's...distracting."

And appetizing, no doubt. And the tone of voice also implied that the soldier should feel a bit of guilt for it, too. Manipulative bastard.

And effective. Winters rose, apologizing for distracting the vampire, and preparing to leave, but clearly not looking forward to rejoining the other troops. At that moment, voices in one of the rooms raised in a raucous cheer, loud and audible even in the office, and Winters visibly winced.

"You don't need to leave. Alucard is perfectly capable of dealing with a little hunger until fresh blood arrives tomorrow, and I won't allow him to bite you, after all." A grumble from the monster at this. Abraham rose, digging through the drawers to pull out the needle, bottle, leather strip, and other accoutrements for a blood draw. "I'll simply find a donor and get him a bit tonight." Fully intending to find a maid and get a small donation, Abraham paused, seeing the expression on the man's face and realizing what he had nearly done.

As much as he might enjoy reading, Winters was about to be left alone, with an unsupervised and hungry vampire that had spent the last hour eyeing him as a potential meal. Then again, the other alternative involved a few dozen partially drunken, extremely loud men. Winters might be hiding his reaction somewhat, but after learning to read the vampire's normally impassive face, the kid was an open book to Hellsing.

Within five minutes, the nervous young man was experiencing blood donation for the first time. Abraham had ordered the vampire to the other side of the room after he had begun hovering anxiously and hungrily over the soldier, frightening the man in his red-eyed focus on the blood he could see streaming slowly into the bottle. Instead, the vampire paced restlessly on the other side of the desk.

When the vampire's blissful expression as the last drop of blood went down his throat also contained a slightly triumphant expression, Abraham realized something very important.

That damned manipulative vampire had been after a blood donation from the first time he allowed the man into the library under the guise of being accomodating. Getting him the book was an additional ploy to create a sense of debt in the naive youngster. And Abraham had let him play right on along with this.

He would have chastised the vampire, except the meal had visibly done the vampire some good. It was often hard for Abraham to notice when the vampire had started to fade, but the eyes and hair were a few shades brighter, the skin more luminous, and Alucard had undoubtedly been hungry.

Well, not now. As the three of them settled back into their comfortable routine, implements restored to the desk drawer, Abraham shot the vampire a dirty look.

The vampire, well aware of why that look was directed at him, grinned back.

And with a smug smile and full belly, he went right back to reading his book, too. 


	78. Chapter 72 : Distraction

*I wanted something a little cuter. Thus, this!*

Distraction

Abraham had rented two carriages on the train, but had taken almost all the troops, so they were still relatively crowded. It was raining, it was late afternoon, it was a train, and thus Alucard was not happy. To exacerbate the situation, his coffin had been left at home, since they expected to return that same night. And, with Abraham trying to brief the troops, almost every man was crowded into the single car, far too close for the vampire's comfort.

He was glaring, the men were pushing to stay as far away as possible, and whenever the train rounded a corner or swayed and the men unintentionally moved closer the vampire, he'd hiss and snap. Abraham would have thought he was doing it just to frighten the troops, but he could feel the tension and trembling in the vampire. Having this many men, this close to him, in a confined space, on a noisy and moving train, away from his coffin, during the day, when he was already damp and tired and miserable, was simply too much.

To hell with it. Abraham had been saving this for the trip back, but it was going to be needed now, less than an hour into the trip. He pulled open the satchel at his feet, and dug out a book, shoving it into the vampire's hands. Alucard had been busy eyeballing the troops and the sudden unexpected weight of the book in his lap caused him to jump and snarl at Abraham.

"Shush, you." As the vampire turned to look at the book-a title he had specifically asked for months ago, and very difficult to find-the surprise and pleasure knocked him out of his tense and irritable funk, at least temporarily.

Now to keep him that way.

Abraham pulled him closer, watching the eyes of his men grow larger and deeply respectful of his perceived bravery. He settled the vampire against his shoulder, then opened the book on his lap, so that Alucard was looking down at it. As the vampire began to grumble, Abraham ran his fingers through the damp black locks.

With his other hand, he placed a finger in front of his lips, shushing his troops, while continuing to soothe his monster. After a bit, the last few grumbles faded, and the vampire became slower and slower at turning the pages. When he'd been on the same page for over a minute, Abraham grinned to himself. Time to very quietly brief the troops.

Sleeping vampires were a lot less threatening. 


	79. Chapter 73 : Contingencies

*Hmmm...loose ends to tie up. And a manipulative and self-centered monster at the heart of it. The question is...how much is actual self-centeredness? Is there maybe a spark of concern and care in him, too? I'd like to think so.*

Contingencies

"I have a problem."

Abraham looked up at his monster, sprawled across his couch with its hands behind its head, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed totally unconcerned with its problem and this was likely just a conversational gambit. The vampire had only been in England a few months and while it was becoming much more confident on a daily basis, much more predatory, actually having a conversation with it was rare and it was even more rare that Alucard would initiate the conversation himself.

Abraham was not about to pass up this opportunity to socialize with his charge. "A problem, eh?" He put his pen down beside the paperwork, resting his chin on his hands, and eyed his monster. "What sort?"

"A financial sort." Abraham could not have been more surprised, and the grin on the vampire's face as it continued to gaze at the ceiling made it clear that had been part of its intent. After a momentary pause filled with amusement, the vampire continued. "I purchased a number of residences in England prior to my first visit here, as a matter of safety and common sense. They've been neglected since then, I haven't even visited the majority of them, and I have no idea what condition they may have fallen into."

Here, he rolled onto his side, serious eyes on Abraham. "I am quite content to stay here with you, but you are mortal, and I must think past this." A pang of regret for the inevitable future crossed the monster's face before it continued. "The residences are safety, income, a sort of security for my future..." here he paused, looking a little abashed. "And, things being so different here, I'm not entirely sure what to do about this situation. You certainly aren't up to running an additional set of households."

Abraham nodded, pondering the possibilities. He could quite see the vampire's point, though he was a little surprised that after long centuries of maintaining his lands and homes, the former lord had so completely forgotten to care for his properties. Vampire minds simply were not human minds, and the vampire regularly demonstrated insights and oversights that surprised Abraham. There was a little guilt, too; he was supposed to take care of the vampire, and as a human and a property owner himself, he really should have thought of this long ago.

"Harker was involved in this previously. He would be the one to start with." Alucard's deep chuckle caused Abraham to stop and reconsider what he'd said. "Scratch that. I don't think Johnathan would be willing to help, for some strange reason." The vampire's mirth was obvious. "However, his agency should take over the responsibility that he absconded. I'll contact them tomorrow. I think the best solution might be to find an agency, perhaps even Johnathan's, to manage the properties for you." Yes, that might work. Use the residual income off the properties to pay for the services of a landlord, have that person in charge of the taxes, paperwork, and whatnot that the properties would create, and then funnel any funds produced into an account for the vampire's future use. His thought processes were interupted when the vampire hesitantly made his own suggestion.

"I would be content with that, but I have also thought of another possibility for one of the properties. Mina...has not mentioned this...but I could tell from her letters." Abraham tried to be surprised that the vampire was reading his correspondence, but couldn't manage it. The creature was incredibly nosey about anything and everything. "Johnathan...I damaged him. He's not able to provide for her well." There wasn't any guilt on the vampire's face, he wasn't going to mimic it for Abraham's sake, but there was concern. "I would like to simply gift her with one of the smaller properties, a house of their own. Also," and at this point, the vampire rolled back over, staring pensively up at the ceiling, "Mina and Johnathan might make excellent caretakers for the other properties. Mina is certainly capable of handling much of the business aspect and running those households or delegating to suitable employees, and Johnathan has the legal knowledge. It would also provide her with a source of income, though not a great deal, even though Johnathan is...incapcitated...now. Even if nothing else, I want to give them the house in Bristol and a small yearly sum to maintain them. I'd expect you would have a better idea of what is appropriate than I would."

It was not like the vampire at all to be so...solicitous...of others. He hadn't tried to claim it to be generosity, either. Well, why not ask? "Why are you interested in doing this, Alucard? I can see finding a manager for your properties, but why the interest in the Harkers?"

His answer was perfectly cold and logical, but once again demonstrated how long-range the creature thought. "Mina is a sort of contingency plan, Master. Should something befall you, despite my protections, I will need a new Master immediately. I know that she is suitable and while she is currently vehemently against taking that role, I am aware that it is predominantly due to concern for her husband." The vampire was about to continue, but Abraham cut in.

"Essentially, you're trying to weasel your way back into their good graces." He chuckled, shaking his head. That vampire was the most self-centered creature he had ever encountered! "However, as it is also going to help my friends, I am perfectly willing to present this proposal to them. I suspect it may have to be presented as my idea, not yours, or Johnathan is likely to balk. Oh, and vampire?" The red eyes glanced his way, inquisitive. "Be prepared to see a lot of your money heading towards the Harkers for no purpose at all...I intend to be here a very, very long time, and I plan to keep Mina from ever having to consider being your Master herself."

He smiled fondly at his beast, watching the red eyes lighten and glow with pleasure.

As irritating, manipulative, annoying, and bastardly as the beast could be, Abraham was very grateful to be its Master. No matter how well he thought he understood it, it never failed to surprise him.

Between the vampire and the new position he was pursuing as England's vampire-hunter, he doubted he'd ever find himself bored again. 


	80. Chapter 74 : Anniversary

*Life goes on...and sometimes, it goes on very, very well indeed. Just a short, sweet little chapter*

Anniversary

It was an odd sort of anniversary, but it was the fifth year since Abraham Van Helsing had told them exactly what was happening to Lucy.

So much had changed. There were new additions; Mary and Beatrice, the Harker's son Robert, and John Seward had an assistant that he was slowly tutoring in vampiric knowledge with the goal of having the man join Hellsing as the resident physician. Arthur Godalming was still single but courting an acquaintance of Mary's; after meeting Mina and Mary, he seemed soured on the typical aristocratic wife, and the women they were acquainted with were more to his taste. Abraham wished him well; the woman he'd brought to their gathering was a few years older than Arthur himself, heavily-built, hatchet-faced, and with a bouncing sense of humor and wry wit that made her a welcome inclusion at their gathering. Like Mary, she showed the vampire a healthy respect but no fear, and she'd charmed the beast within moments.

It was bittersweet, in its way, sharing memories of Lucy and Quincy, and the vampire's clear sorrow as well at their loss was familiar to Abraham but a surprise to the others. It was a quiet gathering, private, held in Abraham's study, with a few bottles of champagne and bright lights countering the evening darkness.

The vampire had been a hesitant guest, but even Johnathan seemed to have forgiven him, and the monster's quiet presence alongside Mary and Abraham was accepted without comment. Beatrice was just reaching the very, very mobile stage and she was just as stubborn as her father, according to Mary, and just as curious as well. Little Robert was slightly younger, but fussy and demanding. The addition of those three kept everyone from becoming overly morose and depressed at the memories of those lost and the difficulties they had faced. The little ones kept their parents occupied at random times, and the vampire's tendency to drape himself across Abraham or Mary at odd times as simply entertaining.

After the most recent of Mary's high-speed toddles across the floor, Alucard drew a gasp from the guests when he rose in a fluid motion, swooping down on the little girl. The concern faded immediately when instead of fear, Mary giggled, kicking happily in his arms. The vampire sank gracefully onto the carpet, then his form flowed into that of the black wolf.

The Harker's concern was clear, with the vampire so close to the children, but Mary and Abraham's clear lack of fear and their contentment with the situation was so obvious that Mina laid a hand on her husband's arm, restraining him while she observed. Beatrice was familiar with the vampire's wolfen form, and began clambering about him, sitting on his back as though he was a horse, playing with his paws, and generally mauling and drooling on him in classic toddler fashion. Robert stopped his own fussing, squirming closer to the beast, blatant curiousity on his childish features.

It didn't take long for him to also begin to tug on the wolf's fur, yanking its tail, kicking it, and generally entertaining himself with this fascinating new creature. Alucard accepted this additional abuse with a calm aplomb that fascinated the humans. He couldn't see what the fuss was, himself.

After all, Beatrice was family. Doting on her and playing with her was one of the distinctive pleasures of his new life. Little Robert was not family, but he was Mina's child, and thus had a small and fond place in the vampire's mind himself.

The carpet was soft, the fire was warm. His Master and his master's mate were nearby, he was surrounded by companionship and warmth. The youngest member of his family was cheerfully playing with him, providing him with the attention he craved. His stomach was full, the blood fresh and warm, and he felt wanted, valued, included.

Yes, it had been a very strange five years. Then, he had been desperate, alone, far from home, searching almost frantically for a master, on the edge of insanity. And now...this.

The smile on the wolf's face was as obvious as the audible sigh of contentment as he dozed in front of the fire, the two children finally tired out themselves and buried in his fur. 


	81. Chapter 75 : Coping

*Oh, c'mon, you didn't think they'd stop at just Beatrice, did you?*

Coping

Three children.

Alucard could only stand in the nursery and blink in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He and Abraham had been gone on a two-day trip, hunting a pair of banshees in Scotland. Well, not exactly banshees. Banshees usually simply announced a death. These two had taken a more active role, waited for the corpse to be buried, and then dined on it for a week or more. They would then select another victim, and as Abraham put it rather ghoulishly, "restock the pantry."

It had been somewhat entertaining. They'd attempted to flee in the form of hooded crows, only to discover that while a bird encountered difficulties trying to navigate at night, a bat had no such problem. It was the first time Alucard had used his bat form to hunt, even after centuries of access to it. The kills had been disappointingly easy, but the novelty of the method had left him in a pleasant mood for the entire trip home.

He'd been a little hesitant to leave, though. Mary was nearly 8 months along in her second pregnancy, and while she seemed quite healthy and all seemed normal, he couldn't help but worry. He'd identified the pregnancy as twins a few months ago, able to detect a pair of heartbeats where he had expected to hear only one, and the associates of the Hellsings had been surprised to see them purchasing an extra crib and extra supplies.

It was a little difficult to explain that the vampire had predicted twins, especially when very few people even knew it existed and they wanted to keep it that way.

Still...she was less than 8 months along. And there were banshees, a creature Alucard had never encountered before, much less had the opportunity to hunt. And so, they had left.

And returned to find Mary in the final stages of a premature labor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the stress and fear, the two boys were fine. Smaller than normal, certainly, skinnier than he would have liked to see as well. But they had both screamed their birth announcements in healthy voices, and nursed well.

And now, the room that had held a toddler Beatrice with her proclamations and bossiness, the room that had already been entirely filled with her personality, that room now held two additional children and their cries and plaints and giggles and coos. They were very talkative children. The nanny and nurse were chattering away in the corner, changing diapers. The boys were screaming. Beatrice was insisting that he was a horse, and trying to ride him, gripping his ruff and kicking her heels into his side. A wind-up mobile clattered and whined its way about above the cribs. And then Abraham bounced into the room, full of noise and energy.

It was just too much. So much noise. So much change.

He blinked again.

When Abraham scooped his daughter off the wolf, tossing her into the air and turning her demands into piercing shrieks of delight, Alucard took the opportunity to slink off, ears back and eyes wincing shut with each new ear-splitting scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He loved his family.

But damned if he was leaving the basement again tonight. 


	82. Chapter 76 : Protective

*I can't remember WHEN Winters showed up, so I'm placing him after the twins came along :) Sorry if there's an anachronism there; if someone spots an obvious "that won't work" please tell me the details and I might do some minor revising. Thanks!*

Protective

Having the soldiers in the house was becoming a worse and worse idea. The rain had stopped, but there was still several inches of water in the barracks and at the rate it was draining, it would be a few more days until the rooms were inhabitable again. The soldiers were bored, and becoming loud and rowdy, and Abraham had several female employees.

He couldn't be everywhere all the time, and despite his warnings, well, alcohol could cause a normally cautious man to ignore his common sense and follow a lesser urge. He'd cut off their access to his wine storage, purchased watered beer instead of regular beer, and tried to provide them with various activities and games to keep the men occupied. They still had alcohol of their own left, and many of them needed a more...physical...outlet. Having them march about or drill in the rain and mud left them open to injury, and he'd already had them practice "infiltrating a nest of vampires" in the hallways.

They were bored, and the first sign of impending trouble was the handful of maids and female employees, approaching him en masse about the behavior of the troops. No one had crossed a line, yet, but there were inappropriate comments within earshot and far too many brazen looks. The cook and her helpers were safe in the kitchen-and the cook was safe ANYWHERE, the only people more feared and respected were Abraham and Alucard!-but outside it, they too were nervous and upset.

It culminated in one of the maids being pushed into a closet by a drunken soldier and groped, and that ended very abruptly. It was after dark, and Alucard had been awake. He hadn't made it into Abraham's office yet, but he'd heard what was happening and the soldier hit the wall across the hall hard enough to crack the boards.

Abraham sent him off to the hospital, docked his pay for a month, and gave the sum to the maid in question along with a promise of an excellent recommendation should she choose to leave. Mary spoke with her at length, and the young lass had stayed a few more days without giving them a solid answer. Then, the soldier had provided Abraham with a letter expressing his intent to leave Hellsing (what it didn't say but that was obvious to Abraham was that he was scared shitless of the vampire now, and with very very good reason) and the maid had decided to stay after all.

Abraham had considered chastising Alucard for attacking a soldier when it was not in self-defense, but when he had arrived at the scene of the situation, the maid's tears and angry denunciation had quickly made the culprit obvious. The vampire was in pain from breaking the rule Abraham had established, even though he'd known that his actions were in line with what Abraham truly expected, and Hellsing immediately relieved him of that pain and modified the rule, allowing the vampire to have more leeway as a "guard."

Afterwards, the maids were safe, but the mucky roads and gray skies kept the ladies of leisure the soldiers occasionally hired away. Most simply compensated with other activities; reading, in the case of Winters. Some prefered games of poker, others alcohol. A few had more unusual pursuits. One turned any scrap of wood into a carving, busy whittling away. Another took the opportunity to visit the stables regularly, being an avid horseman and breeder himself. One man took the time to work with Abraham on making their bullets less expensive but more effective, sometimes asking Alucard's input as well on including splinters of yew wood in the bullets, making the guns quieter, attempting to reduce the flare of a firing gun (which damaged night-vision afterwards) and assorted other ideas. He'd regretfully and wistfully mentioned that if he'd had the tools, he'd like to make a gun for Alucard, the first man to design a gun specifically for a vampire.

Abraham made a mental note of this.

Despite Abraham's attempts, the prolonged confinement, lack of recreation, and long lapse between hunts had the soldiers restive and unhappy. Once the women of the household were established as not only off-limits, but dangerously so, two of the men decided on an even less acceptable target.

It turned out that Winters was a virgin, and the target of much teasing as a result. He was a tough young man, but slender, and his features were delicate. The two men had decided that the rumors that Winters was teased about were true, and that he would be capable of satisfying them.

From what Abraham gathered afterwards, they'd convinced him to head with them to the abandoned barracks with some story about wanting to put in a bookshelf or similar sly tale. Gullible and trusting, Winters had followed them without a second thought, planning out instead where he'd like to place it and wondering if Abraham would let him borrow a few books to keep there and read. Once inside, the barracks door had shut and they had begun assaulting the man.

Abraham had been startled by a sudden roar of rage from his vampire, who had vaulted from his chair to loom in front of his desk, eyes blazing, claws extended, teeth glowing. "Master! Release me!" The voice was half-snarl, hardly discernible, but pleading and desperate. Abraham's confusion was evident. "Your rules, I have to go, I cannot!"

Unsure of what was happening but knowing it was clearly an emergency, Abraham only asked "Where?"

"Barracks!"

"Go, do what you need."

The vampire vanished through the wall almost invisibly fast, and Abraham pelted down the stairs, calling to the men to follow him. He didn't know what had upset the vampire so; thoughts of a ghoul invasion, men having some sort of terrible accident and bleeding outside, a million terrible possibilities raced through his mind.

The one possibility he had never expected met his eyes as he rushed to the barracks, feet sliding in the muck, pistol in hand, expecting the worst.

He tripped over an arm.

There was no body attached.

The door to the barracks was shattered, blood sprayed across it in a great arc, and inside, the interior was solid black, great flaming red eyes beating out at him. The vampire was inside, hunched over, snarling, almost invisible in the dark.

Another limb, this one a leg with part of the stomach and a spill of intestines attached, stretched grotesquely on the ground in front of the door.

"Fall back and wait." Abraham's quiet command stopped the terrified troops, and they backed up, pistols ready, frightened of the monster or monsters that had caused this havok.

Abraham wondered if a werewolf had attempted to stake this area for its own? An angry vampire, out for revenge? But why had Alucard requested the rules be lifted? What had gone one?

He stepped into the barracks, pulling the remains of the door shut, and began quieting the growling vampire. The monster was incoherent with rage and other emotions, lost in his fury, looming as a darker shadow in the blackness of the barracks. In time, he calmed, eyes still glowing and still uncommunicative, but no longer so tense and so enraged. Abraham left briefly to send a few of the men after a lantern or candles. He debated having the others gather the body parts, but realized on the heels of that thought that collecting the shredded bits of people they had undoubtedly been drinking and carousing with that same night would be too much. Instead, he dismissed them back to their rooms, cautioning them to keep their weapons with them. The danger appeared to be over, but he still needed to learn what had gone wrong.

The men reported that three of them were missing, two of them men Abraham had little respect for and whose insolence and disrespect had made him seriously consider ending their employment...but the third was Winters, and Hellsing's heart sagged a bit under this though he kept that off his face. When the soldier returned with a lantern as well as candles, Abraham dismissed him back to his rooms as well, thanking him and then turning with a heavy heart to go back into the barracks.

The lantern revealed something entirely unexpected.

Cradled carefully and protectively in his monster's arms was Winters, white-faced and shaking, shirt torn and pants missing. The body parts on the floor made it clear where the other soldiers were, but what Abraham didn't understand was why? What could have attacked them? On the grounds of Hellsing Manor, no less? Alucard couldn't enter the barracks, his request to Abraham made sense in that light, but what had happened.

Alucard's face was a terrible mix of emotions, sorrow and rage, fear and misery, and his voice was soft, rough, and regretful. "The men attacked him, master. In a very personal way. I heard, and arrived...in time, but...he is damaged, not well." Abraham nodded, and with a few gentle questions, he verified what had happened. Winters cooperated, but was still clearly shocked and upset at the attack, followed by the arrival of the vampire and his absolutely vicious destruction of the two human monsters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mess took time to clear up. Mary moved young Winters into the room next to theirs and with the nursery on the other side, allowing him privacy and a place far from the other soldiers. The nurse had been staying there but willingly shared with the nanny until a permanent solution could be found, and as eager as every other female on the estate to do what she could for Winters. In his turn, Alucard escorted him to the library each evening, keeping a close eye on him, and snarling at the other soldiers when any were foolish enough to be seen by the vampire. While they hadn't been involved and had truly been completely unaware of what the others had planned, Alucard wasn't being remotely logical about his feelings and it would be some time before things settled back down between them.

Abraham kept the description of what had happened brief when he finally shared it with the soldiers. He himself knew why the vampire had reacted so violently and vicously to the young man's attempted rape, but it was not something the others had any business knowing, and he himself had no details, only a certainty that it had occurred.

"Norton and Chesterfield tricked Winters into entering the barracks with them, with the intent of forcing themselves upon him. Alucard realized this was occurring and stopped them, killing them in the process. Winters is safe, but shaken and Alucard is not going to be safe for you to be around for some time. Give him a wide berth, do not antagonize him, and if he acts overly aggressive to you, let me know as soon as possible. Right now, he's likely to use any excuse to hurt one of you, so don't give him that excuse. I'll keep him with me, I don't foresee any problems, but use your God-given common sense and you'll be fine. Let Winters be, he's recovering well but still needs more time before he returns."

To their credit, the men accepted the fate of two of the most-disliked members without much concern. They were unnerved by the means of their death, but far more concerned about Winters. The man was quiet and withdrawn, but also considerate and thoughtful, well-liked among them all. They were worried about him, pressing upon Abraham that Winters should know he was both missed by them and would be safe with them.

It was this that caused the most mellowing in Alucard's attitude towards them, but it was still a slow process of recovery for him to begin to accept the soldiers with any of his previous complacency.

After a few days, Winters seemed mostly back to his old self, but there was no doubt that asking him to return to the barracks or to stay with the men was not going to work. It was at Alucard's odd suggestion that Abraham sent Winters off to John Seward's to train as an assistant. Mary agreed, smiling at the thought, clearly aware of something Abraham wasn't and unwilling to share that, either.

Within a few days, Abraham was able to announce to the soldiers that Winters was not only welcome at Seward's but was doing an exemplary job as his assistant. Seward was training his other assistant to attend to them at Hellsing, for the young man had a medical degree and was now learning about the specifics of vampire and ghoul attacks and how to repair and mend major physical trauma. In another few weeks, he would be joining them at Hellsing, taking over much of the medical care and leaving Abraham with precious free time to spend with his family.

That had meant that John would be left without an assistant. Winters had no medical training at all, but John's letter glowed over the man's ability to organize paperwork, a true wizard in the office and within days John's accounts and billings and medical records were in order. He'd turned out to have a deft touch with the family of patients and an exemplary bedside manner. Best of all, the man was not the least bit squeamish around blood and a quick learner; while he didn't operate himself, he was able to sterilize and prepare instruments, hand Seward tools during a surgery, clamp blood vessels and remove detritus, and clean the surgery afterwards as well. John didn't have many surgeries, being primarily a mental doctor, but patients sometimes broke bones or had an inflamed appendix, and his surgical skills would come into use.

He clearly found Winters to be a fantastic find, and his effusive praise of the man and his garrulous praise of Abraham, clear in the letter, surprised Abraham. He had hoped Winters would do well, but this was beyond what he had expected.

Mary and Alucard seemed less amazed, but far happier about the situation than he had expected.

Well, Mary was a very observant woman, and Alucard had clearly considered Winters to be "his" much as he had considered the Romani to be "his." While Abraham found himself missing the quiet bookworm, he was satisfied that the young man had found an excellent position.

And now he had a better idea of why the vampire had been so focused on young Winter's blood too. He just didn't know how the damn beast had identified him as a virgin. 


	83. Chapter 77 : House hunting

*I'd known they were moving and where they were moving for some time...but I never got it written down! Enjoy, and thank you all for the continuous reviews, it makes my day!*

House Hunting

The house was simply too damned small. Abraham had never thought he'd say that, but he was saying it now.

There wasn't really enough room to practice any sort of maneuvers on. The stable was too small to hold the horses decently, nor did it hold all the wagons. The barracks were nice, but the flooding showed that the location might not be suitable after all. The kitchen really wasn't big enough to fix meals for this many people, either. He had three children and a wife now, and the nurse and nanny, too. And... the basement was flooded, an exceptionally bad situation when one needed it to house a vampire.

He'd pulled Alucard into his office and they were going over properties that the vampire had owned. Abraham was hoping that one of them, such as Carfax Abbey, would be large enough to house the growing Hellsing Institution. It didn't take long for him to realize that none of the properties would work; they were all too small, or too far from London, or (like the Abbey), lacked anywhere near the necessary grounds. They would all, each and every one, need either major renovations or the purchase of a substantial amount of neighboring land, and Alucard didn't really want to move into any of them.

Abraham hoped that the crown would see fit to fund the purchase of a new home to be the base of the operations, but he wasn't certain. It was possible he would simply be granted a royal residence, for the crown had a substantial amount of property about the country, but that would cause more problems for him as it was. He was not a member of the Round Table, and those lords were already upset that a foreigner was given such a high position, a commoner allowed to "rub elbows" with their blue blood and make his demands. Marrying Mary had helped to legitimize him-Abraham had not realized just how noble the blood in his beloved's veins was!-but he was still not acceptable. Being given the plum of a fine piece of royal property was simply out of the question, and would cause more problems than it was worth.

However, if he sold his current residence, and the Crown helped pay a portion of the cost for the new residence, that would probably be acceptable. He would be sneered at for needing the charity of the Crown to do his "job" but at least he'd have the proper means to do it! But he really had no idea where to start looking or what was available; the nobles weren't exactly going to announce that they had gambled away the family fortunes and needed to sell their homes, and those were the only types of homes that would be truly suitable, with deep dark former dungeons and plentiful acreage. And so, he sent a letter to Lord Arthur Holmswood, asking his assistance in this matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the third and final estate of the day, and they had visited a half-dozen others over the last week. None of them were truly suitable. Alucard had accompanied him, sensitive eyes shaded with smoked glasses, and had used his own special abilities to scout about the homes. This particular grand home had terrible foundation issues, with great cracks pouring soil onto the floor of the subterranean rooms, and tree roots pushing in at the ceilings.

Previous days had been no more productive. A second estate was more prone to flooding than the current residence. Others were too small, some lacked grounds, one had enormous grounds...with an enormous pond and enormous garden filling much of it. The pond could be drained and garden reduced, and Abraham was considering it, but it was so much WORK, nowhere near usable any time soon.

Others were suitable, but too far from the city. One seemed perfect, but it was right at the edge of the city, and Arthur pointed out that in another decade, it would be inside the city itself. Training troops that needed to be kept secret would not be possible; the gun shots would be heard by a hundred nearby ears.

As usual, the three of them had returned to Arthur's home to discuss the situation. Arthur's office, really more of his drinking room, was a fine large room situated in the main section of the house. It looked out over a great manicured lawn, sheltered between the two massive stone wings of the house. Out beyond it, the edges of the stables and paddocks could be seen, with the deep and lovely green of a few acres of forest out beyond that. They had taken the coach today, for all three properties were relatively close to London, but on prior days they'd chosen to take the train. The station was less than a mile from the house, far enough away to avoid casual tourists but close enough to be within easy walking distance.

It was late enough that Abraham was considering staying overnight, the setting sun turning the rooftop into a bright and glowing red, almost as though St. Elmo's fire danced across the slate. He could catch the train and be home soon, but that meant either leaving the horses or paying an exhorbitant fee to haul them back on the train. Arthur, a bachelor, had a very small household staff but was perfectly capable of putting up a man and a vampire for the night. The vampire had already taken Abraham's permission to leave the men up in the office to discuss other potential properties, and was exploring the house, vampire-style.

Alucard had wandered through the basements several times already, enjoying their vastness and their distance from the household. The pure unbroken silence was deeply appreciated by the vampire, and unlike his own, these stayed dry! The long-ago lord had placed his home upon a hill, and it was designed as much for defense as it was for comfort. This gave it excellent drainage, creating dry, chill hallways and hidden rooms that reminded the wistful vampire of his own former home. Within a few minutes of leaving the men with their cigars and brandy and boring discussion of estates, he'd arrived in the former dungeons and cellars, strolling about in the dark and poking his nose into rooms that had been undisturbed and unopened for decades or more.

He didn't have much time to enjoy the solitude of these perfect rooms, for Abraham tugged gently at the bond, calling him back. It was with a grumble and a growl that he re-entered the office, much to Abraham's amused and somewhat sympathetic look. Home meant noisy children, much as he loved them. Soldiers everywhere. A drained but damp and mildewed basement. He wanted to stay, and when Abraham announced that they needed to leave now, he surprised himself with a hiss. A shocked silence greeted his outburst, then Abraham asked gently what was wrong. Alucard surprised himself further with the whine he could detect in his voice as he answered. "I'd like to stay, it's perfect."

Abraham looked a bit puzzled, and then suddenly his own eyes widened in surprise. He turned to Arthur.

"Old friend, it IS perfect. I don't suppose you're in the market to sell, eh?"

Alucard's eyes watched the two men as they considered the ramifications of the idea. It was getting later and later; they'd be staying overnight after all. And just maybe, they'd be moving here. And he'd get to keep those lovely, lovely rooms for himself.

As the men chatted, they were unaware of the vampire, bearing a smug smile, as it vanished through the floor and back to "its" rooms. 


	84. Chapter 78 : Dainty

*For those who haven't looked, there are TWO other stories up set in the same universe. "Awaken" is about Alucard's capture, and Succession is set after Integra. If you like one story, you'll probably enjoy the others, and I recommend taking a look! Thanks again to everyone who's taken a moment to click the "review" button and leave a word of praise, a suggestion, a "fix" or a plot bunny!*

Dainty

It was midafternoon, and there were guests in Abraham's office. Alucard had been patiently waiting, and waiting, and waiting for them to leave, but they seemed inclined to stay and chat. Granted, they were discussing Hellsing business.

But they were THERE. AND they were being nosey about HIM. Abraham was refusing to answer most of the questions they asked him about his "pet vampire" beyond that it was willing to hunt problem vampires and was powerful enough to be successful. He refused to tell them how powerful the vampire was, or its abilities, or really anything. Abraham had long ago warned Alucard that the fools thought that they might be able to take control of the vampire and while it wouldn't work, he'd rather they didn't attempt to cause problems.

Well, they were causing a problem now. Abraham wanted to talk about funding, about relocating the Hellsing Institute, about a better system of reporting attacks, and about instructing military and police leaders in each region to call in Hellsing when they identified a possible supernatural predator. They wanted to know how to attack the vampire and contain it, how it was controlled, and thus the conversation dragged on and on.

There was no way he was going in there to see Abraham and be stared at and bothered by those annoying asses. Since they knew about his wolf form, that wouldn't work either. The dog form had too many eyes. The bat would work, but he'd have to sneak it in and might be seen before he could hide behind Abraham.

The resounding cry of one of the boys having a temper tantrum was the clue that he needed. Abraham hadn't seen this particular form before, although he knew it existed. Thanks to the Seals, changing into anything but a bat or a wolf was difficult, but human forms were less so than others.

A few moments later, a dainty, pale little girl with long black hair wandered in, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She went straight to Abraham and crawled into his lap. To Hellsing's credit, he didn't even bat an eye. Abraham had known his vampire was nearby and suspected that it was getting frustrated, too, but simply couldn't get the men to speak about what he needed. Damnable politicians and sneaks, and too important to offend.

As the little girl curled into his lap, he gave her an approving pat on the back, and then pulled the blanket over her. Abraham gave the others a warning look, then blatantly lied. He included enough of the truth, but deliberately misled them.

"She's not feeling well, she can't keep down anything but liquids, and she's supposed to be resting in bed right now. I'm not sending her out if she's able to sleep in here, so don't ask." With a happy smile, the vampire snuggled into him, bright red eyes blinking sleepily up at him. Abraham had twisted the truth quite agilely. Alucard had not been feeling well, nightmares and bad memories keeping him up and pacing. The fluids were obvious, and, well, to HIM, the coffin WAS a bed.

His master was an intelligent man, clever to boot.

Warm, safe, reassured, it was difficult not to purr before he fell back asleep to the drone of irritated Lords wanting to figure out how to take control of the vampire they'd heard about. He wished them luck, they'd need it. 


	85. Chapter 79 : Consideration

*So he's not a complete ass all the time...*

Consideration

Mary and Abraham were enjoying a quiet evening. With the arrival of a doctor, Abraham had been able to delegate the responsibility of medical care for the troops. The nanny and nurse took wonderful care of the children, and Mary had finally found a competent housekeeper. Abraham had yet to find a truly competent assistant in his office, but he did have a moderately capable clerk and the occasional assistance of his vampire.

And thus, a few rare moments of peace and quiet and couple-time, with few possible distractions or interuptions. Unless a message came in that a vampire was attacking right at that moment, there would be no missions tonight, there were no visitors this late, and it was very nice to simply spend a few moments together, in a dark room, glasses of wine in their hands, and the full moon shining through the window to bathe them in its glow.

The moonlight considerately removed any wrinkles from Mary's face, turned Abraham's white hairs into a liquid silver, gave their faces a soft glow that only emphasized their love and contentment.

Alucard entered quietly, taking a few moments to take in the pure tranquility of the scene. He debated pushing himself in onto the seat, but something about the sheer peace of the night discouraged that.

No, he'd leave them alone, they had far too few moments like this, and human lives were fleeting. There were babies in the nursery, often awake at night, that he could visit. There were great grounds, shaded with the sweet and bitter clean scent of the pines, a softly gurgling brook to lounge beside, great long chill hallways to wander through in his own domain.

No, he'd leave them to their peace.

It didn't stop him from nicking the wine bottle on the way out, though. 


	86. Chapter 80 : Reclusive

*I needed to get another story up, it had been a few days. I'm thinking about doing a housewarming one, but it might have to wait until tomorrow!*

Reclusive

Alucard loved his new home. It had taken frustrating months to obtain crown permission, for the properties of Lords were not easily transferred. In that time, Arthur had finally married that charming woman that had attended their "remembrance" reunion, and Alucard heartily approved. They were both strong people, and he looked forward to seeing what sort of children they produced.

Speaking of children, he couldn't hear them. At all. They were on an upper floor, in a separate wing from the one under which he had stored his coffin, and their screams, squalls, cries, tantrums, and more were no longer a concern. He could go and visit as he chose, but when he wanted his quiet, he had it. He worried a bit that when one of them needed him, he would not be aware of it.

That changed when Beatrice had climbed up on her dresser and fallen. She'd been pretending that she was in the Romanian Mountains, searching for Alucard, and with the drawers out, the entire dresser had been off-balance and tipped over. Even sound asleep in his deep, dark room, he had been aware of her accident and had been the first to arrive. The nanny, Arthur, and Mary had arrived immediately, to find the vampire already cradling their charge and daughter. She'd dislocated her shoulder and received a spattering of bruises, and Alucard had solemnly reminded her how dangerous mountains could be and how one should never climb them alone.

He wasn't entirely sure how he'd sensed her pain, but after a few hours reviewing the spell that bound him to Abraham, he'd decided that the "blood" Abraham shared with his daughter must have been the cause. It was a relief to him, and he no longer hesistated to spend time far from the children, aware that he would now know when they were in danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If only the others had left him alone. There were doors to the basements all over the house, and every few days SOMEONE ended up in the upper levels of the dungeons. It was usually an honest mistake, merely going down an extra level on the interior staircases, but it was nevertheless annoying. Abraham had been furious when the first accidental intruder was panicked away, and Alucard had decided it wasn't worth terrifying them out of the basement. Abraham was tired of having to hire new staff because of the malicious humor Alucard took in terrifying them, and had laid down the law. No more.

The next one, he'd simply told to leave.

Apparently, that was a little overly terrifying, too.

He'd resorted to taking the form of a small girl child, and directing them out. He'd also taken to badgering Abraham constantly for bricks and mortar so he could wall those damnable doors up. He wasn't getting very far on the mortar and brick request.

But he was getting the idiots out of his domain without terrifying them into gibbering mindless panic.

Damn the luck. 


	87. Chapter 81 : Remodeling

*This wasn't where I intended to take this chapter, but it's fun :) Housewarming party will eventually get written... For those who haven't read it, Awaken Cold and Lonely is COMPLETE, and the last chapter leads right into Unpredictable. Thanks for the reviews!*

Remodeling

"You ought to invite Winters." Alucard's calm observation came entirely out of the blue, and both Harkers looked up from their guest list in surprise. After a few moments, Abraham shrugged and agreed.

"If you would like to see him again, I will certainly do so." With that, another name was added to the brief guest list. Mary and Abraham were throwing a "housewarming" party to celebrate the moving of Hellsing to the larger quarters. Alucard had initially balked furiously at the thought, until Abraham had thought to give him permission to barricade all but one door into the basements.

He'd taken a look himself, and any drunken guest foolish enough to try and enter the basements would find themselves having to scale a veritable mountain of crates and boxes and broken furniture, now piled in front of every door. One of Abraham's first moves had been to have a staircase extended up from the basement all the way into the office, having it built and then bricked in to make a dark, lightproof corridor all the way to the basement. It had a single additional entrance, in the very top level where the perishable foods were stored and the servants were allowed access, and that entrance had been carefully concealed by one of the teams making alterations to the house.

Alucard had begged permission to erase the memory of doing so from the men, and with their permission, obtained by a hefty extra sum, Alucard had made certain that they had no memory of the doorway hidden in the wall. The monster was after Abraham to allow him to completely brick up the other entrances, and Abraham was tempted to allow it. He had finally gotten a chance to inspect the entirety of the bottom levels, and now understood the vampire's concern. There were just too many entrances, and if the vampire would agree to their presence, he was considering assigned a few groups of workers to remove those stairs and doors.

Other team of masons and carpenters had altered the home as well. The entire lower level of the west wing had been changed from assorted rooms and parlors into a set of dormitories for the soldiers. A large room had been added on to the end, to serve as a second kitchen. Once the soldiers' meals had begun to be cooked there, Alucard had happily resumed his long-lost position as a staple of the kitchen.

There was no nook beside the fireplace, but Abraham had ordered some minor remodeling to create one anyways, then added a soft cushion and a door, too. Alucard loved it. Abraham sometimes got the feeling that he was overindulging the beast, but considering the patience the monster demonstrated with his children and his incredibly protective attitude towards the family, it was worthwhile. He also hadn't failed to notice that when he was content, the vampire was almost completely inert. He'd spend days isolated down in the basement, utterly content, the only indications he was still present being the missing blood bottles and the random books appearing and disappearing from the libraries.

It was worth the indulging for that amount of peace and quiet. With that thought, Abraham made a short note beside the guest list to hire another team of masons to take out staircases and block up doors. He'd already had to hire extra domestic staff to deal with the enormous house. With a little luck, getting rid of those doors would mean he no longer had to keep REPLACING the staff.

He just hoped that the reduction in potential victims didn't create a bored vampire.

*Reminder, "Awaken" is finished, and is the precursor story to "Unpredictable". If you haven't read it, now that it's done...Enjoy!* 


	88. Chapter 82 : Hosts

*Of course, being a noble makes EVERYTHING more complicated... I STILL have not gotten Housewarming written, this keeps heading off its own way. At least Awaken is finished!*

Hosts

Alucard had wandered back in the office, spending an idle and silent hour watching Abraham and Mary decide how many and which type of additional servants they would need for their celebration. Mary was nobility, but she'd spent far too much of her life avoiding such events. Abraham had never hosted them. It was with a sharp-toothed grin that he watched the discussions and proceedings, radiating a sort of smugness.

"Alright, vampire. What has got you smiling?" Abraham's eyes narrowed as the grin got larger. "I don't trust that look on your face."

Alucard tilted his head, red eyes glowing merrily, and mentally debated whether or not he should assist his master. If he did not, then the political repercussions and fallout could be very entertaining. If he did, then his master might reward him. Another thought occurred to him; he had a family to care for. And while Abraham and Mary were old enough to bear the brunt of their oversights, little Beatrice and the twins...they needed protecting and sheltering. If his master was so foolish to flounder about, he'd simply enjoy the resulting entertainment. But not with Beatrice. No.

Abraham watched the emotions flit across his vampire's face. Each one brief, each one only a tiny glimpse of what the creature was thinking. When the eyes widened slightly and the face froze, he realized a decision had been made.

A grudging decision, but nevertheless one in his favor.

"It's a ball, not a celebration, and you're going to step on some oversensitive noble toes. Have Arthur help."

Arthur? How could he help? What in the world could he and Mary have missed? But the vampire's face was solemn, a faint trace of annoyance at having to help out Abraham obvious, and the twisted grin entirely absent. And so, with a bit of trepidation, Abraham sent for Arthur, his message briefly explaining the situation.

Arthur arrived early the next evening, took a look at what they'd planned, and groaned. It was worse than he'd expected.

He'd been used to lesser estates, but when a ball was held at a noble's estate, that meant that all nobility must be invited. There were exceptions; one could invite only a tiny handful of one's closest friends and relatives, and a larger portion of lesser guests, thus discouraging the other nobles from wishing to attend. However, with Arthur's family and Mary's family attending, plus a few of the Round Table nobles that weren't driving Abraham insane, this was no longer possible.

The guest list had to be massively expanded, including an invitation to the royal family as well. They, and most of the invited guests, would not be attending but nevertheless the invitations had to be sent out. Arthur said this had become "de rigeur" the last decade or so and he hoped that the requirement to invite all-or-none would soon pass, but for now, it had to happen.

That also meant a much higher level of servant was needed. Arthur's staff would be brought over to help, but Hellsing's staff didn't need to be so much augmented as replaced. Mary realized with a sort of stunned awe that with this many new people coming to help out...the staff they currently employed would just be sufficient to support the temporary staff.

Mary and Authur's fiancee went off to locate and count the china and goblets, table clothes, and supplies. Arthur and Abraham got busy making lists of people they'd need to contact, an entirely new list of guests, items they'd need to order, and more.

Alucard blinked at all this with big red eyes. He hadn't intended to create this much disturbance, but the four of them and various staff members were milling around like an anthill had been kicked. They were even managing to ignore the vampire, even though he was deliberately attempting to exude a bit of menace.

To hell with this.

He wandered off to find Beatrice. 


	89. Chapter 83 : Evening Dress

*Still not to housewarming, but getting there!*

Proper Evening Dress

"Alucard?" Pause, wait, wait, wait..."ALUCARD!"

Finally, the monster made an appearance, taking his own sweet time about slowly melting through the wall. By the size of his grin, he knew exactly how much his delays and borderline insubordination annoyed Abraham. The glare he leveled at the beast just served to make his grin all the larger.

"I needed to speak with you about the ball." Smoothly, the vampire wandered over to find a seat on the settee, leaning back comfortably with his fingers laced across his stomach, the very picture of perfect obedient attention...eventually. Abraham would have sighed, but it would only have encouraged the monster further. "I'd like to permit you to attend. I suspect you are well aware of the social rules and requirements..." and that he would not be allowed to impale the guests... "and, as a noble yourself, you really ought to be there. No one on the Round Table has actually met you except for the single member present when you attacked that twit Chalmers. And after that incident, I doubt we could bribe the man enough to enter my home." He had to let a small smile slip onto his face at the memory. That five minutes of interaction had done more to convince them that vampires were a threat beyond the ability of men to fight alone than anything else could have.

"So, if you are attending, we need to go over some basic rules. For starters," and here Abraham paused. The vampire was looking entirely attentive, but the eyes that stared out at his master were no longer a rich red, but a warm brown. The skin remained pale, but a hint of color infused it. The clothing was still rich and luxurious, but now a proper evening dress attire, suited for a royal ball, rather than the flamboyant and rich clothing the vampire had tended to. The slight pull on their bond made it clear that the vampire wouldn't normally be able to access those abilities but had invoked the first level of their Seal.

He looked entirely normal, human, but with a definite predatory and sexual air. No, it wasn't FRIGHTENING the guests off that would now pose a problem.

Abraham sighed.

"Hands off the females. Teeth, too."

The vampire just smirked, then melted through the floor. 


	90. Chapter 84 : Courting

*I had to think on a title for this one... Not too adult, yet, um, implying nicely :D*

Courting

Abraham gave the party a considering look from his position near the stairs. The small band was playing, having been carefully briefed on keeping their music at a baritone level. That meant no flutes and no violins, but the cellos, french horns, and other instruments were skillfully played and the higher-pitched ones were not missed. It also had the unintended effect of making the gathering calmer, more relaxed.

Almost every member of the Round Table was attending. Abraham was well aware that he was one of a very, very select few that even knew of its existence, and equally well aware that the members did not approve of his inclusion. However, as they were tasked with guarding England, and could not themselves deal with an increasing supernatural menace, they had to include him. Reluctantly and with ill grace, but nevertheless included.

The other members of the peerage present were treating this as yet another social gathering. Various assignations were occurring, with the occasional couple disappearing and then rejoining. More acceptable events were occurring as well; couples courted and complimented, young ladies blushed, and, where his vampire was concerned, EVERY lady blushed. And a few of the men, too. Alucard was exceptionally charming, having introduced himself as a European noble, connected to Abraham's family by blood (and Abraham had nearly choked on his champagne at that comment), then twirling a few ladies about the dance floor. He was the quiet center of a great deal of attention for a combination of his handsome appearance, foreign novelty, and sheer presence. He wasn't being flamboyant, but had a sort of magnetism that Abraham suspected he'd possessed even as a mortal, and it drew the attention of everyone attending. Especially the women.

Abraham had worried about this for a bit, and then observed the discreet assignations occurring among some of his guests. He'd deliberately left a few of the rooms along the hallways near the ballroom unlocked, though it galled his more prurient sensibilities to do so. However, Arthur had been quite firm that if he did not, he'd find drunken couples copulating on the back stairways instead. A constant and deliberate stream of servants kept an eye on the couples with strict instructions to come to Abraham immediately if any of the couples seemed less than willing.

So far, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves...and the pouts on a few of the ladies' faces had caused him to do some re-evaluating of Alucard's position, too. He'd pulled the vampire aside for a quiet chat. In essence, he'd given the vampire permission to, well, "enjoy" himself. There were restrictions and limitations, or the vampire would have gone through the ranks of every damn female present. No maidens. No using any mental abilities to tempt or coerce a single one; if Alucard couldn't find a half-dozen willing bedmates in the drunken noblewomen, he'd have been amazed. NO BITING, no blood drinking. And keep it discreet, Abraham didn't want any Lords asking for satisfaction for the insult of their beloved and innocent sister's disgrace.

Those same innocent sisters that were currently exchanging catty comments and competing for the company of said vampire.

Or they were.

Abraham blinked. That was the third time in the last hour that Alucard had vanished.

Damned if the beast wasn't making up for lost time. 


	91. Chapter 85 : waltz

*I'd been building to this for a bit... I'm not sure why, but it just seemed to fit when I thought of the Winter's character... Enjoy! And thank you again for the reviews!*

Waltz

It was with pleasure that Abraham went to greet Seward and Winters. Neither one was born into the higher classes, Winters barely middle-class himself, and they'd expressed reservations about mingling with the blue-blooded snobs certain to attend. However, Arthur and his fiancee, Mary, Abraham, and Alucard had been quite insistent. Alucard had simply pointed out that he had a very direct relationship to a very old noble bloodline, so if he wanted them there, these new bloods, still wet behind the ears, would just have to deal with it.

The vampire's humor was so unexpected and charming that both men agreed to accept the invitation, and Alucard had been smirking as Abraham and the others left Seward's asylum. Abraham had the feeling that he was somehow the butt of some internal joke of the vampire's, but damned if he could figure out what it was. What was worse, Mary seemed to be involved as well, but she could be more stubborn and noncommunicative than Alucard on his worst days.

And now, here they were. Arthur had gone out shopping with them, hauling them to an "appropriate" and "acceptable" tailor's. Their fine suits were a respectful step below that of the nobility, but quite suited to the event. As Abraham greeted the latecomers, he was surprised to see Alucard gliding his graceful way across the room, the girl-gaggle left behind. He was clearly pleased to see them both, questioning Seward on a few of his special patients that he'd occasionally discussed with Abraham, recommending a few books to Winters and reminding him that he'd be welcome to visit again.

Something clearly amused and pleased that damn vampire. Abraham glared at him slightly as the monster chatted happily with the other men. He simply radiated a sort of smug amused pleasure, and part of that was at Abraham's expense. The vampire leaned forward, whispering into Seward's and Winter's ears, and Arthur saw them both blush slightly, surprised...and somewhat relieved as well. The men then wandered off to a do a bit of mingling with what guests they knew, and a bit of dancing.

Or at least, that's what Abraham expected. They certainly chatted a bit, but whenever a coquette attempted to flirt with the handsome doctor and his charming companion, a certain ebony-haired Romanian seemed to suddenly appear next to her, distracting her away. Abraham would have frowned and brought the vampire to task for it, but the other two didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact, much the opposite.

Abraham continued to be a proper host, mingling and speaking with his guests, dancing a few rounds with his wife and then a few appropriate noblewomen. The Round Table lords still had their noses blatantly out-of-joint, but the younger nobility were having a wonderful time. The food was excellent, the gathering large enough they could easily escape the watchful eyes of their parents to flirt and gather themselves. The music was somewhat soothing, the dances included a mixture of the most current and popular tunes, and Abraham himself was a genial host. They would have been more upset at the usurping of their ladies by the handsome young foreigner, except that he clearly distributed his favors evenly among them all, leading none of the ladies on. Eventually, the women closest to him would tire of the superficial attentions, and turn back to the other available men, making room for another handful of infatuated females to quarrel unsuccessfully for the vampire's attentions.

All in all, he was quite pleased with the tone of the party, counting it a success. It would not be the talk of future parties, but everyone seemed content. He suspected the vampire of influencing part of this, but it could also simply be a good party! As a host, though, he tried to remain aware of his guests, especially his close friends, and as the hour progressed, he noticed Seward and Winters looking a bit longingly at the dance floor. And the vampire was still poaching their prospects.

With a frown, Abraham began to make his way across the room towards the three men, only to find them gone when he arrived. Forcing an amiable expression on his face, he made a slow, social circuit of the room, not spotting any of the three anywhere. He was becoming slightly worried, for he really did not trust that vampire, when the creature in question was seen descending the back stairs and returning to the festivities.

There was no lady following discreetly after him, either. And no Seward, and no Winters. The vampire immediately resumed his charming of the gentry, and, suspicious, Abraham himself moved up those back steps.

They ended in a dark hallway, a level up. Abraham knew he'd had the door locked, apparently Alucard decided it should be opened. The rooms were dark, the hall very very dim, but faint light was visible under a single door. Creeping quietly down the hall, Abraham paused to listen at the door, hearing the faintest of shuffling sounds.

Praying that he wasn't going to interupt one of those little liasons he'd seen the nobles engaging in, he opened the door slightly, peering in.

The gas lights were all alight, but low, leaving the room in a soft glow. The balcony doors were open, and he could hear the faint sound of music drifting through them from the ballroom below. There was a liason of sorts occuring, but the couple involved was simply dancing slowly in the warm night air on the balcony, enjoying a bit of privacy and the romance of the music.

A chill hand rested gently on his shoulder, and Abraham allowed the vampire to ease him away, then quietly close the door behind them as they returned to the ball.

Yet again, the vampire had surprised him, in the most unexpected way possible.

John and Winters continued their gentle waltz, oblivious to the brief presence of Abraham. 


	92. Chapter 86: Shock and awe

*It took me a day or so to figure this out, and I had to rush through it in an attempt to get it out in one piece WITHOUT interuptions! I succeeded, but it's nowhere near as polished or complete as I'd like. Still, it's there, and I hope you enjoy!*

Shock and Awe

Abraham had returned to the party, and was still standing quietly, a bit shell-shocked, when one of the Round Table members approached him. With this many gathered, it seemed they had decided an impromptu meeting was in order, and they also wished to see this supposed vampire.

Abraham also suspected they planned to continue their attempt to wrest control of the vampire from him. It was annoying, unending, and irritating, both to himself and to Alucard. With all of them present, it might be a good occasion to put a decisive end to their idiocy.

Before too long, Abraham was waiting in a small room some distance from the ballroom. It had been selected both for its out-of-the-way location and its appointments. Brandy, cigars, plush chairs, and a fine mahogany table that filled most of the floorspace were present, as well as eight of the council members. Talk was idle and limited, and the knock on the door announced the arrival of the last two that were present, escorted in by Alucard himself. He'd helped gather the Lords together, and, knowing the house, led them to the room in which they were gathering.

The vampire shut the door behind them, and then remained in the room.

The Council members were aghast at his audacity. "Abraham! Please ask your kinsman to leave! This IS a private meeting!" "Do you mind. A bit of privacy, Abraham." "I was not aware this was a public gathering." These complaints and demands filled the room, and more, as Alucard stood quietly, blinking his calm brown eyes.

Abraham waited for a lull in the accusations and anger, then said simply, "But I thought you had wanted to meet the vampire?" At their blank stares, he nodded casually towards the vampire as it stood patiently, calmly, and meekly by the door.

"Vampire! That's no vampire! Abraham, it's one thing to go on about a vampire which you never seem to produce, another to find some pale-skinned scrawny womanizing farud and attempt to pawn him off as a vampire!" The Lords were entirely convinced that Abraham had not only been scamming them with this supposed vampire, but had brought in yet another charlatan in an attempt to continue the charade.

He'd come to their country, bought(!) a nobleman's estate (minor, but noble! And him not even ENGLISH!), terrorized and manipulated a handful of their peers and the royal family to increase his prestige, preyed successfully on an aging, deserate, lonely noblewoman, bilked that fool Holmswood out of his fine estate after spending apparent years worming his way into the man's confidence, and now THIS! A pretty young man, as a VAMPIRE?

They were furious with their accusations, crowding about Hellsing to shout in anger, and entirely ignoring the presence of Alucard.

Until their actions became more violent, and one of them had the misfortune to grab Abraham's lapels and shake him while bellowing threats.

The temperature in the room plummeted, and a long, low growl rolled out. Hairs on their necks prickling, every sense in their body screaming that they were now in the presence of a powerful and infuriated predator, they turned.

Where the young Lord Alucard had been standing, was...the young Lord Alucard. But...he was different.

Very different.

Eyes blazed red from a corpse-white face, the body somehow leaner, more cadaverous, more ultimately predatory. Had any been able to look away from his face, they would have seen that the delicate and carefully-manicured nails were now thick, sharp claws.

He hissed. An entire mouthful of incredibly sharp teeth flashed at them, and, crouched forward, his body language extremely threatening, ready to lunge at them, the vampire shifted ever so slightly towards them. There was a mass, panicky exodus towards the door, but the vampire stood in front of it. Screams, thrashing, shouts, shoving, and within moments it was clear that there was no other door, no windows, and the mass of panicked men was crushed against the wall, far from the furious vampire.

Said vampire was ever so slowly and deliberately moving towards them, death written in every line of its taut body.

"ALUCARD." The vampire stopped abruptly, freezing in place, then hissed furiously at Hellsing.

To the great and utter shock of the men, Abraham did not panic, did not scream, did not show the slightest sign of fear.

"Still yourself. NO BITING THE GUESTS." The calm, authoritative denouncement met with a snarl, the sound that of a furious monster, ready to destroy whatever foolish creature dared to order it about.

"Stop. Now. Move away from the door." The steel eyes of the doctor bore into the flaming red orbs of the vampire, and the monster slowly yet visibly...lessened. With a grumble, not a growl, not a snarl, only a grumble, it backed away, leaving the path to the door clear.

"By me." Huffing, but obedient, the monster...didn't stomp, quite...but still clearly put-out...it went to Abraham and stood beside him. And with that vicious, blood-drinking monster at his side, Abraham TURNED AWAY FROM IT to look at the assembled Lords.

"Perhaps you were not prepared to encounter him tonight. We'll have to try this again later when you have had the chance to ready yourselves." His calm voice ridiculed and taunted without the slightest trace of it actually present in his tone, but it was clear that they had all failed some sort of test quite miserably.

"He will not be biting any of you tonight. It is not allowed. Persist in angering and insulting him or offering injury to myself, and he will respond to such behaviors in a very...predictable...manner." Abraham's calm eyes bore into each member of the nobility. Without saying so, he made it quite clear that he knew exactly what they had planned, that they wished to remove or even kill him, and claim the vampire themselves. And that would not happen.

"As you can see, as long as I am present, he will behave himself. You need not fear him while under my roof, as long as you yourselves exhibit appropriate conduct. I won't keep you from the celebrations any longer, and I thank you for your time." He very clearly also did not say they did not need to fear the vampire away from the estate, and that very subtle threat struck home in each heart.

The nobles tripped over each other in their haste to leave the room.

Abraham turned to face his monster, the crimson eyes now calm, but staring at the door the nobles had just exited. "That was an excellent act you put on. Thank you."

The monster's eyes radiated a sort of suppressed fury. Restrained, and lessened, but it glowed out at Abraham despite the monster's clear effort to conceal it.

"Act?" 


	93. Chapter 87 : Rumpus

*Four kids...and Alucard is loving every minute of it, of course. The reasoning behind that is in Succession; both wolves and vampire bats will take in orphans, and wolves will turn into pure puppies when their own cubs want to play. After 500 years of being a stern and serious leader, Alucard is taking the opportunity to indulge himself and simply PLAY!*

Rumpus

Abraham and Mary stood at the window, watching the courtyard, both of them smiling.

If, a decade ago, you would have told Abraham that he'd have the most powerful vampire ever discovered bowing at his feet of its own free will, he'd have laughed at you. Telling him he'd be married to a very high-ranked British noblewoman would have had him crying with laughter. Proceeding to inform him that he would then be involved in military tactics and planning with the very upper level echelons of British Society, including the legendary and presumed fictional Round Table, and he'd have been calling his friend John Seward to come and deal with a mentally afflicted individual. Telling him that Arthur Holmswood would have willing sold him the huge estate, that he NEEDED that huge estate, and that he had "traded up" from a SMALLER noble estate, and he'd have been laughing so hard he'd have needed Seward's assistance himself.

What would have shocked him silent was the most unbelievable thing of all. In the courtyard below played his own Beatrice, the Harker's son Robert, his own twins John and Paul, little Rachel, toddling after her older siblings, and Arthur Holmswood's young son, his daughter still in the nursery and too young to join in.

Children, he could have believed children, although four healthy children of his own was a blessing he would not have asked for, not believed, but was overjoyed to have received.

What he would not have believed was the enormous wolf out there in the middle of the rumpus. Before, it had been rolling about wrestling with the youngsters, even Beatrice, nearly 8, leaving behind her own "grown up" behavior to tackle and shriek and wrestle alongside the boys. Now, it was serving as a mount, far stronger than a mere wolf or dog would have been, and perfectly capable of carrying a pair of shrieking children about the yard. It was no docile mount, bobbing and weaving, playing tag and leaping bushes, but it took great care that its riders were safe and secure.

Great red eyes beamed happily up at his Master, pink tongue lolling out, as there was a pause in the tumult. It only lasted a moment before the twins, working in unison, had managed to overset the beast and tumble it onto its side, and the games started up again. 


	94. Chapter 88 : Family Ties

*Essentially, this chapter is just a who's-who of Hellsing. Who the kids are, who they married. Alucard is likely to go through a LOT of masters; this describes where they came from. :) And yes, that is THE Arthur Hellsing. This would place his birth right around WWI...which I may or may not tie in to the story. I forget the exact dates of Dracula, but then again, it's a fanfic. I don't have to be that accurate ;)*

Family Ties

It had been yet another wedding, and after seeing the happy couple off, the adults had one again gathered in Abraham's office. Johnathan's gray head was now the norm, each of them well into their fifth decade or more. Alucard had joined them, his slim and youthful appearance at odds with their older, stouter frames. The little ones, grandchildren of those present, were all tucked away in their beds, and so the vampire had chosen to socialize with the guests.

Their odd little vampire-hunting party had grown through the years. They had lost Quincy and Lucy, but Mary and Abraham had met, and added four children of their own. Mina and Johnathan had a single surviving child, but Robert had reached adulthood hale and hearty. Johnathan Seward and Edward Winters were not going to produce any children of their own, but were the doting and beloved uncles for the children and grandchildren of this unlikely clan as well as the preferred vampire-sitters on the rare occasions Alucard was left behind. Arthur had found Constance, a close friend of both Mina and Mary, and they had produced Byron and Josephine.

With parents so often together, it was only natural that the children would play together and with the vampire. Close friendships had developed, and some of those friendships had turned into engagements and marriage, with grandchildren following after. Robert Harker had been the first, catching the eye of young Rachel Hellsing, their young son Arthur asleep up in the nursery, and the apple of Alucard's eye as the first of the grandchildren.

Beatrice had followed soon after. Her father's interactions with the Round Table and her own close association with Alucard had led to prolonged contact and mutual respect with those lords. It was no surprise that one of their sons had fallen for her, and she for him. Harland Whitford seemed a perfect match for her, and she already had the glow of an expectant mother. Alucard practically hovered around her, anxious and protective.

And tonight, they had celebrated the union of Paul Hellsing and Josephine Holmswood. The happy couple had spent their childhoods together at both estates, learning to walk while hanging on the fur of a great black wolf, and learning to ride under Alucard's tutelage. They had grown up in each other's pockets, so to speak, and it had been only natural that they would marry. And today had been the day.

John Hellsing had teased his twin about giving up his freedom so young; he was a renowned rake and unlikely to settle down himself for years. But it was clear he was also very happy for his brother and his good friend, toasting their union with joy. Abraham had gotten more than slightly drunk at the festivities, delighted to have yet another child married and even more delighted at the woman he had chosen.

Yes, everyone was very happy, chatting merrily about the weddings, the grandchildren, about Byron and John's possible wives, and more. The only one not speaking was the vampire.

He was very quiet, but his eyes glowed with his happiness. While he had never said so to Abraham, he'd always worried about what would happen to him when Abraham passed on. There was nothing he feared so much as the loneliness and madness he had already suffered through. Yet tonight, surrounded by people that cared for him, with another generation of fine potential masters already living, and the first grandchild sleeping upstairs, the last vestiges of worry were gone. Abraham could hear him softly purring, and gave him a tipsy, but warm, smile. Alucard smiled back, his dead heart singing.

He had a Master, and a family, and a home...and tonight made them all the more secure. They cared for him, and he for them; for the first time in his long existence, he was experiencing the true continuity of a family and the joys of being a part of one. Babies, children, marriage, and grandchildren, all wrapped in the glow of love. The children had turned out so wonderfully, all four of them.

He couldn't wait to see what the next generation would bring. 


	95. Chapter 89 : Oops

*I wanted to add something to Unpredictable, since I'd done several chapters on Renewal since the last Unpredictable one. And then I got a review, which kicked in a decision for a silly scene. It was going to be a deliberate "accident", but balloons, much less water balloons, weren't invented yet. I was rather pleased with the thought that my original dropping-a-balloon idea led to, and which created this story! And yes, the mental image of him crawling over the balcony edge afterwards is killing me.*

Oops.

It wasn't done on purpose. Really.

The maid had been cleaning the windows, and left the bucket of dirty water by them while she went to get her supper. She'd been cleaning all evening, and there were a half-dozen dead flies from the windowsills in the bucket, plus a winter's worth of dusty film from the fireplace and gas lights, too. Seeing how dirty the water was, Abraham had decided to do her a small favor, dump the bucket, and get some fresh water while waiting on his own supper to arrive. The balcony doors were wide open, allowing the fresh spring air to blow through the office, so he'd simply taken the bucket and pitched the water over the edge.

He'd turned to leave with the bucket, but was totally unprepared for the roar of absolute rage and shock that he heard from below.

He wasn't entirely certain why the vampire had been in the courtyard under his window, but he apparently had been. There was a little bench there, directly under his balcony, and right up against the side of the estate. It was a nice, sheltered little nook, relatively close to Abraham but not very visible nor accessible to the rest of the household. As it faced south, it tended to be nicely warm by evening.

And that made sense. It was entirely likely the vampire had been sitting on that stone bench, enjoying the peace and quiet and warmth.

Oh, my.

Abraham hurriedly sat the bucket down and raced back to his desk.

When Alucard crawled through the window, eyes blazing, dripping muddy water, Abraham looked up with entirely innocent eyes to ask how on Earth he'd gotten so wet. And so muddy, too! Oh, my, was that a dead fly on his collar?

The vampire was utterly speechless with rage, simply shaking with fury. He'd clearly intended to terrorize whatever maid or butler had been responsible for soaking him (and in hindsight, Abraham realized that the REASON the maid hadn't dumped the bucket was probably that the vampire was below the window!), only to find his MASTER.

His very amused master.

It took a lot of apologizing, soothing, and some fresh blood before the beast stopped growling, but Abraham did manage to get him calmed back down.

He'd never forget to check under a window before pitching something out of it.

But this one time was worth it. It was hard to calm Alucard down, but it would have been much harder if he'd lost control and started laughing at him.

The vampire looked far too much like a drenched cat. 


	96. Chapter 90 : Mousetrap

*You have Nachtrae to blame for this one. I wasn't even intending on another Renewal chapter...and then her plot bunny arrived.*

Mousetrap

Abraham sighed, leaning his head onto his hands. This had just not been a good week for the monster. Really, it had not.

The basement had been cleaned, which was a good thing. Alucard had known it was going to happen, and had time to move his coffin out. But he'd gone back down to get his books, frightened the maid, and found out that THIS one had very good reflexes.

He'd shown back up in the office very quickly, an offended look on his face, along with a suspicious red mark. It had been the next day before Abraham had found the maid in question, and her demonstration with the broom at just how she had smacked that "leering, perverted bastard, beggin' your pardon" had him nearly in tears from laughter.

The spring cleaning had continued, and when it reached the floor where the office was, the Window Washing incident had occurred. The vampire truly hated being wet.

And now, this.

Alucard had certainly seen a mousetrap before. A little metal cage, with a propped-open lid. The more modern, spring-loaded ones were entirely new to him. And he'd been so curious about why that little wooden card and wire coils were sitting in his basement, with a piece of food on the end of it. In fact, there were three of them.

So, if there were extras, it wouldn't matter if he broke one figuring out how it worked, right?

The mousetrap was now splinters, and the monster was sulking by the fire, nursing sore fingers.

Abraham was nursing sore cheeks as he fought not to laugh at his clearly embarrassed and disgruntled beast. 


	97. Chapter 91 : Birthday party

*This made me laugh... There are updates on three of the stories today, all but Awaken (it's done!). And most of them are fluff. Enjoy the fluff below! Review are deeply appreciated.*

Birthday Party

The twins were having their birthday party. Alucard had been gently shooed off, for while he adored and doted on his "own" children, no one really wanted to trust his temperament around a dozen shrieking 7 year olds. They weren't likely to be bitten, but given nightmares? It was almost a guarantee.

What no one had counted on was Alucard's curiousity. He'd never seen an English-type birthday party before. Previously, the boys had been too young, and the parties simply for family. The last few parties, Abraham had snuck them in and out while he was asleep. This time, he'd deliberately stayed awake, and now...he was learning about Birthday Parties.

It was so different from what he remembered of birthdays. It wasn't solemn at all, no mention of responsiblities, no clergy at all, and full of things that were all new to him. There were noisemakers, an enormous cake, a pile of brightly-wrapped gifts, and games such as Blind Man's Bluff. It was chaotic, noisy, happy, and he remained hidden, watching carefully and curiously through the window at the party.

Balloons? These were...new. They might have been in England for a century, but he'd never seen one before. They were so bright, so pretty, so very odd. Almost like an inflated pigs-bladder, but that was like comparing gravel to a ruby. He'd seen rubber before, even Abraham's and the resident's doctor's latex gloves...but not balloons.

They were like jewels, spaced about the room on slender wands, waving slightly in any gust of air. They were so bright, so brilliant, so lovely, and so very, very different. And he was fascinated.

When no one was looking, he pinched a cluster of them, vanishing down to his rooms to inspect them more closely. In the dark, they lost some of their brilliance, but it was quiet, and he could investigate them to his heart's content.

A few moments later, he was across the room, pressed into the corner, eyes huge, hissing at the tiny scraps of rubber on the ends of the sticks.

Once he calmed down, he was just damned glad Abraham hadn't seen that. The sticks went out in the rubbish heap with a snarl, and he remained hidden the rest of the night, not willing to chance a mishap in public with those horrid balloons. 


	98. Chapter 92 : Odysseus

*I had a request for a Siren story. After all, it's a creature of the water, and Alucard can't enter the ocean. So, what happens? And yes, Sirens are supposed to be land-dwelling bird-women in the old mythos and the Oddyssey. I wanted killer mermaids, darn it.*

Odysseus

So this was a Siren. Alucard stood on the shoreline, head tipped, and watched her curiously.

She seemed rather pretty, if one did not look closely. The body of a slender maiden, with full breasts, long hair, bright green eyes, and an irridescent fish-like tail. Her arms were smooth, and looked soft to the touch, her mouth seemed made to smile.

When one looked closer, one suddenly realized that the face was only a mask. The perfect body would move, and the muscles were simply WRONG. Ones that should bulge did not, ones that should stretch and smooth remained solid. It was a monster wearing a beautiful body; what actually lay under that soft golden skin and soft sea-tinted blonde hair was something much different.

The green eyes turned to him, blinking. They were not human, although his vampiric eyes could pick out the gorgeous, soft irises, with their kind and gentle glow. But they snapped shut when she blinked, like a lizard; he almost expected them to click.

She wasn't singing yet; it was likely she was waiting for others to join him. His own hearing was perfectly capable of hearing the men behind him; Abraham had taken them more than a mile back, out of range of the Siren's voice, but within striking distance should something go wrong or the opportunity present itself. Their guns clicked about, they spoke to each other, and he knew they were there.

Most animals would be able to either smell or hear the men. He expected that this strange new monster would be able to as well. But she would not call him until the others joined. It was this characteristic that had allowed her to be identified and reported by someone who had managed to avoid her call. She had begun to prey on groups of men, allowing one to identify her and call others to be hunted.

A dangerous monster, but he suspected also a weak one. From what he and Abraham had been able to determine, she was a scavenger although possibly she caught fish as well. She'd arrived a few months ago when a small whale had beached, eating chunks of the rotting flesh. Humans had also scavenged the carcass, claiming the blubber and taking a few of the smaller bones, teeth, and such as souvenirs. And one of them had died.

A "tourist" had stayed a few minutes after the others had left, sketching the whale, the waves, and the gulls. His last page had included a strange half-human woman, half-completed. And he was never found. A few days later, another person had vanished, then a pair of men. All told, over a dozen men had vanished thanks to this monster, and she was suspected for a few other "missing tourist" reports although no one could verify for certain that the men had been on the beach.

And she'd gotten bolder. A young lad had seen her hair and eyes, peeking out of the waves as she moved towards the shoreline. He'd been spared as he hadn't been alone at the time, and voices of other humans moving towards the beach had been audible to the monster. He'd called out to them, excited, then run towards them. The two young men, his older brothers, had been a few hundred yards away, and the boy had babbled to them about the Siren then run back further to find his sister, following far behind at a more sedate pace than the boys.

The child and the sister had arrived at the beach to see no brothers at all waiting for them. They had heard the weird singing as they came towards the beach, and the sister had found herself restraining the much smaller boy. She was an adolescent, able to describe what she had seen through gulps, sobs, and tears. After a few minutes, what she had seen had included the bodies of her brothers, drowned and bobbing on the waves far from the shore, and a few glimpses of the monster as it swam about them...and fed.

Disappearances after that included two pairs of men, and one trio. She'd moved on to larger groups as her skill at luring and drowning men improved, or as she gained confidence, or both.

And now, she was watching him, bobbing gently on the rolling waves some distance from the shore, occasionally swimming back and forth, the graceful flukes of her tail gliding her about in the water. Her eyes remained focused on him with a predator's patience and focus. Aquatic creatures, especially those of the cold waters, were huge eaters.

She wanted more than one skinny, albeit tall, man for her dinner. And, as time passed, he realized that she was quite willing to wait for a very long time to get that extra dinner. As long as she could hear the others in the background, she was content to wait.

He grinned, careful not to flash his sharp canines at her. Those reptilian eyes snapped shut again, the mask of a human face entirely blank and utterly emotionless. So, she was willing to wait on the others to join him? Let's see what she did when her meal seemed ready to leave.

He turned, leaving the high-tide line where he had waited, stepping calmly but steadily back up the beach and away from the sea and the siren. He couldn't reach her, not in the water, but he did want to see what would happen. And if he could lure her within reach, she was HIS. She was a predator, but so was he. And he rather thought that he was going to be much better at it than the Siren.

What happened was the start of her song. He could hear it, a weird, flute-like, painfully high-pitched sound. While it might mesmerize a human male, it did nothing but give him an instant headache, the shrill sound drilling through his mind. But as the sound built, he realized that the Siren had no idea he was not falling under her spell. Her dinner had been leaving, and she'd certainly take one skinny man over no men at all, so she was calling him to the sea. Between the cold water, the waves, and her own solicitous help, he'd be quickly drowned. Or so she thought.

Pretending to fall under her sway, he turned slowly, making his way steadily back to the beach, eyes focused on her. An idea struck him, and he staggered a bit, clutching at his heart, then continued onwards. Down on his knees, pushing himself forward with one hand and his knees, clutching at his chest with the other, moving with agonizing slowness towards the monster...

And then falling, seemingly dead, just past the reach of the water.

The song stopped, immediately. His eyes stared, wide and unblinking, out at the cold waters. It was pleasant, watching the gentle swells and the shimmer of the moonlight racing across them. And he had several minutes to watch, unblinking, as the Siren debated her options.

He suspected this was not a terribly intelligent creature. Predictable, easy to find, and the lack of food for the last week would have told any decent predator that it was time to move away, for it had been discovered. But this one had stayed.

Foolish. And now it was prey.

He could hear her, so close, waves breaking over her body as she crept closer to him. Her intent was probably to verify that he was truly dead, then reach out to pull him into the water, having a small feast. Indeed, her green eyes stared into his, only a few feet away. Alucard didn't blink, didn't focus, just continued to stare out at the waves. Vampires would go minutes without blinking, their cold eyes not drying out like a human's would, and he wasn't breathing, either. If she could hear a heartbeat, he had none. And if she could sense heat, she would know something was wrong; even a newly dead human was far warmer than his own chill corpse.

She could not. A cold hand, colder than his own body, reached out to grab his wrist, pull him towards the cold water.

And his own hand twisted, grasping her wrist, pulling her onto the shore as she shrilled at him, clicking and screeching in an inhuman range that was horribly painful to vampiric ears. He knew that Abraham wanted to study this monster, but she was so loud, so painfully LOUD, and her thrashing about angered him. Hampered by being on the sand and not in her sea, one arm imprisoned in his grip, she nevertheless fought with an astonishing strength.

He noticed idly, as he fought to pull her further and further from the waves, that her muscles still failed to move as a human's would.

To hell with this. She was loud, and annoying, and Abraham could come and see what was left of her when he was done himself. What WAS under that hide?

He yanked her up, twisting her neck to break it. Her body began to thrash wildly, uncontrolled and spastic, but that damnable noise had STOPPED. Once up on the dunes, he began to inspect his prize.

No bones, but rather...bone-like structures...like a crab's legs, but larger and stronger than any crab would ever possess. Inside it was the muscle that had moved the beast, made of white flesh and grey veins and nerves. The muscles...were mere lumps of soft tissue, draped about those legs, undifferentiated lumps with a beige surface, nothing inside them of any interest. The breasts, too, were entirely superficial, and the bones of the chest mere rubbery ridges in the thick substances that coated the carapace beneath, giving it the appearance of a human torso.

But a carapace it was. Under that covering, a bony flat chest existed, and folded under that false skin were two small, pinchered arms, looking like any crab leg he had seen grace Abraham's plate.

The beast died then, its pained struggles ceasing, and with a shrug, he tossed it over his shoulder, taking it to Abraham to inspect as well. If Abraham hurried, the body would still be "fresh" and he'd be able to consume it himself in his own way. It was unlikely he'd ever attempt to take the form of a Siren, for he was not a creature of the water at all, and he preferred male forms. But still, he was curious.

It had been centuries since he'd had seafood, after all. 


	99. Chapter 93 : Nanny

*I wanted another Winters story. Thank you again to all the reviews I've gotten, for all four stories! Y'all have been WONDERFULLY supportive and encouraging!*

Nanny

A NANNY. He was getting a NANNY. Damn Abraham. Damn Mary.

They'd decided they needed a "vacation" and they were not taking him. He rather suspected they'd decided they needed a vacation from HIM, and that alone had him in a funk. He did NOT want to be away from them. He wanted them around, he did not bind himself to a human to be left behind like an inconvenient pet. But nonetheless, they were taking a CONTINENTAL VACATION without him, for the next WEEK.

And, quite deliberately, that meant they were placing the entire English Channel between him and his Master, so he couldn't follow on his own. Not easily. He was stuck here, ALONE. Even the children would be gone; Mary had taken them to her relatives for the week, giving them a chance to meet their cousins on her side of the family and begin learning "appropriate social graces." Frankly, he'd rather have had them here, available to play with. It MIGHT have been tolerable if the children were there. But all four were gone, and he was going to be ALONE.

Snarling to himself, he paced angrily about his rooms, nearly wearing a path in the hard stone with his frustration and hurt. Abraham had tried to ease him with bribes of new books, which had given him a moment of pause, but he didn't WANT a book, he wanted his MASTER.

It had been bad enough when Abraham had been gone a few days to Norfolk, but at least he'd been IN BRITAIN. If desperate, Alucard could have reached him with a few hours of effort. Now, he was entirely out of reach. Getting his coffin to the port, taking over a boat, etc. would require access to powers he could no longer access.

He wanted to howl his frustration...and his fear.

He had a fine set of rooms, with only two stairways giving access to them, the others all blocked off. But being without the protection of Abraham during the day, or of Mary, had him absolutely terrified. He'd never tell Abraham how much he absolutely needed the security that having his Master present provided to his sleep. But he wouldn't be sleeping well with Abraham gone.

Miserable and unhappy, he hid in his rooms, refusing to come when Abraham called him. They were leaving in a few hours, he was much too upset to see them off. He might regret it later, but for now, he was making his anger as plain as possible! The pull of the bond became stronger, almost going into pain, and the vampire hissed, eyes red with his fury.

Wisely, Abraham stopped calling, no longer trying to force the vampire to come. By morning, the vampire was curled into his coffin, staring at the side of it with miserable and uncaring eyes. And he felt his Master leave. A few hours later, he felt the weakening of their bond, as the effect of the ocean dampened it...it was so hard to feel Abraham, so difficult.

Hours passed, and he lay there, unable to sleep...and the sun slowly passed across the sky and set.

x x x x x x

He must have dozed at some point, for he could hear the rustling outside his door, and then a steady knock. The fool...his "nanny" must have come to check on him. Probably Arthur, the bastard. Alucard, furious, stormed from his coffin to the door, ripping it open, preparing to snarl at the intruder, nearly ready to fight his bonds and attempt to kill the man.

Winter's wide gray eyes blinked at the vampire.

x x x x x x x x

A few hours later, Seward and Winters were seated comfortably on the couch, the vampire curled between them. He was still miserable, but their quiet and entirely nonthreatening approach had been exactly what he needed. He'd even let them soothe him, Winters' gentle rubbing of his back unknotting the tension that filled him.

It was the first time he'd allowed non-family to have such an intimate interaction with him, but after biting Seward long ago in his castle, he knew the man's temperament. He was safe with Seward, and Winters was one of "his" people. Both men had treated him with a bit of warm blood, fresh from a vein, and then bullied him into drinking a full bottle of medical blood.

Winters had brought him a new book, but he was simply too tired and depressed to read it. But he was warm. Comfortable. And...safe. Surprisingly safe. These two men would take on the world to protect him. It wasn't like having Abraham here, but he was...safe. And trying to read his new book. The words kept falling off the pages, and he closed it, simply relaxing, accepting the quiet companionship and reassurance they offered. He was so tired...a day of no sleep, and the stress of the past two days, when he realized that the children were gone and his Master and Mary were packing to leave...he couldn't stay awake.

x x x x x x x x

With the sleepy, sad vampire dozing between then, John looked over at Winters, then thoughtfully down at their charge. "Well, we could carry him downstairs..." Winters' suggestion was tentative, and John quickly shook his head.

"He'd panic. Abraham might be able to do it, but I don't think anyone else could. Maybe the cook, but she's long since asleep." A few more minutes of quiet conversation, and then the vampire was gently and carefully wrapped in the blanket, arranged comfortably on the couch, and left to sleep. The fire had been stoked up, filling the room with a bright and crackling warmth, and they hoped that Alucard would be able to sleep until dawn. He'd looked so very tired, bags under his eyes, lines on his face, and so utterly depressed and tragic that he'd tugged their heartstrings.

John remembered how upset the creature had been when Abraham went to Norfolk, and this was a hundred times worse. He'd have to keep Alucard occupied, and before they went to bed, he left a note for the butler with a list of tickets to be purchased. Taking the vampire to every theatre in London might be a good start. Also, Abraham had mentioned the vampire's fondness for horses... A quick addition to the list for a trio of tickets to the thoroughbred races at Epsom Downs.

A tour of the bookstores of London might also be useful.

For now, the vampire was left, tucked up warm and cozy in the blanket, his book nearby should he awaken before dawn. He'd wake up at least slightly as the sun began to rise, and they both expected that he'd end up downstairs. While the monster often slept on the bed with Abraham and Mary, his renowned skittishness around men meant that their own bed would be theirs alone...although it was possible the vampire would choose to sleep on his Master's bed instead.

x x x x x x x x

Alucard was infamous for doing the unexpected. The men both woke late in the morning, legs stiff and chilled. Alucard had indeed joined them during the night, leaving them in stunned surprise.

However, the blanket he'd wrapped himself in had come from Abraham's bed.

The combination of his Master's and Mary's scent, and the warmth from their bodies, had soothed the beast into sleep. He still looked miserable, but the lost and hopeless look had vanished.

Another blanket was thrown over him to protect him from the sun, and then the two "nannies" left their charge to sleep. Tonight, they'd be going to see an American comedy, "Artie, The Sultan of Sulu" at the theatre, then off to a burlesque comedy in an attempt to entice the vampire out of his funk. He was enchanted with America at the moment, and if the American comedy didn't do it, they had hopes that a lot of females in short skirts with high kicks might manage it instead.

Alucard had rescued Winters, and then connived to get them together. John's joy at the casual acceptance and thoughtfulness of the vampire combined with Winters' deep gratitude meant that they'd be doing their damndest to cheer the vampire up and keep him occupied...as Abraham had undoubtedly known.

They left the room dark, curtains drawn, and a forlorn but no longer entirely distressed vampire sleeping peacefully on their bed. 


	100. Chapter 94 : Bookstore

*Time to figure out what his "nannies" will let him get away with. Abraham wouldn't...but maybe they would?"

Bookstore

For the three decades he'd owned it, Peter had closed his bookstore at 8 pm. He'd always catered specifically to the wealthy; the scholarly rich were his primary clients. Nobles tended to late nights; rarely did one of their parties start before nightfall or end before the wee hours of the morning. Rising at noon and going to bed well past midnight was the norm for the rich. By staying open so late, he'd been able to accomodate them better than most shops, and had a very specific set of well-paying customers to recompense him for his time. This time, it was a bit more...extreme.

It was nearly 2 am, and his current customers showed no signs of leaving any time soon. Granted, they'd warned him that they'd be there for hours, and he'd agreed to keep the store open for the additional funds they offered, but he'd truly thought they'd been...exaggerating.

They hadn't.

The tall one was probably the cause of this, for the other two were yawning while he was moving about briskly, clearly wide-awake. One of the other two had even dozed off a half-dozen times in the chair by the windows. The other was watching the scholarly one with a look of patient fatigue. The scholarly one was busily hunting through the bookshelves, pulling out texts, flipping through them, returning them, and finding more. Over ten books currently waited on the counter for purchase, and it was an incredible range of subjects and tongues!

Most scholars were fluent in Greek and Latin, that was no surprise. And French wasn't that unusual, either. But it seemed that he'd be selling many texts in other languages as well; ones that had filled his shelves for years, due to a lack of readers able to comprehend those languages. This particular scholar must be a student of languages, it was the only way to explain the range of books he was selecting.

He might have been interested in medicine, for he'd picked up a very old treatise on the four humours and sympathetic medicine written in old German. Not too unusual for a medical student to pick up antique and outdated texts in their subject out of curiousity. The "Origin of the Species" was still a bit of a fad book, most science-minded people of any kind had at least one copy. The atlas of the world, a very recent publication, wasn't too exceptional either. He kept several of those in stock, for they were often purchased by nobles for their family tutor to use. A pair of children's books? Perhaps he was a father. The rest of the selection was simply incomprehensible, going from Chaucer's original Old English to Oscar Wilde's plays to a handful of books that he couldn't really identify besides sounding out their titles. "Notre-Dame de Paris" was most likely about the cathedral there, but why would he have picked out a book about architecture? And Jules Verne? Perpetually popular, but next to the staid and dusty tomes also selected, it seemed...frivolous.

But for this kind of money, he'd be willing to stay open extra late. Even this late.

By 4 am, his guests were ready to leave. The scholar and the oldest of the two gentlemen had stayed in the store, the older one simply selecting a book of his own from the stack to flip through as he waited. After yet another brief and uncomfortable accidental nap, the third man had returned to their carriage, presumably to sleep on a more comfortable seat.

The sale made it worthwhile, and with a pleased yet deeply fatigued smile, the owner flipped his sign to closed, and penned a brief note explaining that the store would not be opening until 2 pm, rather than the usual noon. Twenty-seven books, plus the payment for keeping his shop open so very late. That many books was more than a full day's sale total for most days, and he'd also gotten a short list of requested texts as well, paid ahead of time, with delivery included. He had no complaints as he went to his own bed.

John and Winters napped in the carriage behind Alucard as he drove them home. The horses too were tired; although they'd slept standing outside the store for most of the night, it had undoubtedly been a bit uncomfortable for them. He'd wake the grooms to care for the beasts, perhaps see to them himself...No. He wanted to read some of those new books. Abraham had been too busy the last few weeks to get him any new books; in hindsight, the man had been getting as much done as possible to prepare for his vacation. His face fell at the reminder that he had been left alone, but with his enormous haul of new books, it was only a temporary disappointment.

Abraham and Mary had left a surprisingly huge sum for his entertainment while they were gone, and while his purchases had made a dent in those funds, he still had plenty left. Viewing a few of the other late-night residents out on the streets, then listening to the snores coming from behind him, he seriously considered hiring a bit of company for the night. It had been a very, very long time since he had done so...

Perhaps later. He'd never read any of Victor Hugo's work, but a theater production of the "Hunchback of Notre-Dame" had received wonderful reviews, and they planned to see it the next evening. He wanted to read the text first. Maybe later...

Abraham would never allow him to hire a prostitute into the house. But Seward just might. He grinned as the carriage rattled on homewards. Maybe later...indeed! 


	101. Chapter 95 : Score!

*Yeah, they're a LOT more easy-going about some things than Abraham... And I couldn't resist the title. Don't forget there are three other stories in this series if you haven't read them. Awaken is first, then Unpredictable, then Renewal, and finally Succession.*

SCORE!

The play had been a mistake. When human, the Count had seen his lands overrun by the Turks, so a play about a sultan, no matter how comedic and tongue-in-cheek, did not go over well.

They'd been right about the burlesque, though. The monster might be five hundred years dead, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the corsets, skirts, feathers, and kicks dancing across the stage. He'd expected to return home at that point, but Winters and John had arranged a surprise for him earlier in the day, and had a bookstore reserved for him for the night...

They woke when the vampire stopped the carriage in front of the stables, then gently shook their shoulders. He'd been a model of good behavior all night; no bothering of anyone at the shows, polite to the store owner, and considerate of them as well. Still clearly depressed, nowhere near his normal lively self, but the monster seemed to be making an effort, and appreciated their concern.

Tired and drowsy, they stumbled their way inside, and to their own room.

That was when John realized the vampire had recovered from his funk even more than he'd expected.

Alucard wanted to entertain a female.

Grey eyes met brown ones, and there was a definite pause.

Bloody hell. John was too tired to deal with it tonight.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Alucard. I'm going to bed."

The delighted grin on the monster's face showed clearly that the vampire figured he was well over halfway to his goal. After all, John hadn't just said "No" had he? The bastard practically hummed with pleasure as he hauled his books up to the library. John and Winters stumbled off to bed, John worrying about what he'd set in motion, but too bloody tired to care. Nights like this were for the young, or the undead.

Alucard's spirits might have been lifted by their outing and the prospect of female companionship, but he clearly wasn't himself. The sky outside was still black, dawn an hour or more away, and John and Winters had been awakened by a cold form pushing his way between them. A mumbled "Alucard?" by John got only a faint whine in response. Rolling over to light a candle, Winters wasn't overly surprised, but definitely saddened, to see the red streaks on the monster's face.

As soon as the distraction and companionship had been removed, he'd fallen right back into his funk. The men were awake nearly til dawn, Alucard's head buried in John's chest, and Winters rubbing his back between yawns. His sniffling had stopped, but the vampire was clearly miserable and lonely even with them there; lonely enough to seek attention from a pair of adult men, and that in itself spoke volumes about his condition. As the dawn lightened the sky, Alucard left them, plodding off to his own coffin. He'd gone without the coffin the night before, and much as he wanted their company, he needed his own bed.

They weren't surprised when he stumbled off to his rest with Abraham's blanket wrapped about him, though.

The vampire definitely needed a sort of companion at night. And they needed their sleep. Seward felt entirely guilty about this- -Abraham would NEVER approve- -but he found himself waiting, embarassed, in the lounge area of a brothel the next afternoon.

For an unexpectedly large sum of money, he had the services of a pair of prostitutes for the next evening. They clearly thought that he was taking the opportunity to house-sit for a friend and using it for a party, taking advantage of the situation. Winters had set up a room for Alucard and his "guests" to use for the night, and the driver would be returning them to the hostel the next morning.

The fine details would need to be worked out between the vampire and his guests. John wasn't going to begrudge him a nip from the ladies as long as the ladies were willing, but he really, REALLY did not want any specifics. As long as it kept the vampire out of their bed and allowed them some sleep and a bit of time to themselves, it was worth it.

And if it kept the vampire out of his miserable funks, it was worth every penny and blush ten times over. 


	102. Chapter 96 : Soul

*So WHY is he breaking down so very very badly?*

Soul

He was so LONELY. It was hard to think, hard to do anything. Distraction helped; Winters and Seward had been wonderful temporary Masters, and their concern, in and of itself, had been a soothing balm. Actually going out and surprising him with a pair of prostitutes had been so utterly unexpected that for most of that night, he hadn't noticed the ache of Abraham's absence.

But as soon as they were gone, within a few moments, it hit him again, as hard as ever.

This was...not right. He hated being alone, he always had. But he was in an entire house full of people, with two men whose entire "job" consisted of keeping him company and making sure he behaved, and he was miserable and lonely and kept breaking down at the oddest moments.

Something had gone wrong somewhere...he knew he was dependent on Abraham, but to be entirely unable to function without him present? To be thrown into near-panic (honestly, there was nothing "near" about it) when his Master was out of reach? He knew he was not stable, that his mind had been damaged over the centuries, but this was...extreme.

And so, while John and Seward slept, he curled up at the foot of their bed, reading through the notes and the spell that had created him. He fought off the urge to press against one of them, the need for contact, although his entire self screamed to be held, soothed, to have a gentle hand rubbing his back, another one wiping away tears. At one point, it was too much, and he woke them, absolutely desperate for the contact.

If they had been any less understanding, he didn't know what he would have done, but they seemed to take his breakdowns in stride, simply offering the quiet and warm support he needed so badly.

"What are you doing?" Winters quiet voice broke through his melancholy thoughts, and he peeked out to see the man indicating the books and papers now strewn about the foot of the bed.

It took a few tries to get his voice to work, but he managed. "Something is wrong, I shouldn't be like this. I'm trying to find out what is causing it, and if it can be stopped." His voice shook as his body shuddered, even pressed against John's warm chest. He should be panicked at being this close to them, in a bed, but he was more panicked at being apart.

Something was indeed very wrong. He needed Abraham to help him figure this out.

He needed Abraham.

NO. He was going to find out what had gone wrong, he was perfectly capable of doing so, he just needed to stop being such a wet mess. Easier thought than done.

It was nearly an hour before he had regained enough control to resume his work. Winters stayed awake with him, taking notes and allowing Alucard to lean on him as the vampire worked, keeping the constant physical contact that eased the ache inside. He'd gotten up very briefly, intending to fetch a small folding desk to use, and hadn't even made it to the door before Alucard simply wailed.

He'd seen Winters leaving, and his whole mind screamed that he was being abandoned. Something was very, very wrong.

It was past dawn when he found what he was looking for. He'd managed to link their souls, in a way; it was how Abraham's self could shield him so well. And from what he could find in his handful of references, soul bonds were...delicate. There was no direct explanation, but by sifting through other spells and mystical bindings, he was able to infer what might be happening.

It was literally tearing his soul to be apart from Abraham, fragmenting it. Without being alive, the damage didn't heal, not quickly. Abraham wasn't likely to even notice what was occurring, for he had a healthy, vibrant, rich, living soul. Souls were incredibly resilient; actually destroying a soul was the goal of many necromancers, but in centuries of seeking information, Alucard had no reason to think one had ever succeeded. And he'd done a great deal of necromantic research before crafting his own masterwork spell and binding his own soul. Alucard's soul was only tentatively attached to his mind and body, powered by the spell of his creation, and it was...vulnerable.

He was literally being ripped apart inside. It would heal quickly enough when Abraham returned, restored and fueled by the living energy Hellsing exuded in such great quantities, but for now, his emotional pain had a very real source.

He truly DID need his Master, but there were no words, no experience, to help him understand and explain just why he did. How bad was the damage?

With the men's assistance, for the first time in decades, he cast a small circle. It did nothing more than help him see himself more clearly; simple meditation may have done the same, but that sort of focus was beyond him in his condition. The damage could be felt, seen, detected. His three components could be clearly sensed, and he took his time inspecting the bonds that held them together, for his own unlife depended on those bonds.

His body, mind, and soul should have separated at his death. The soul should have traveled onwards, the body decayed. The mind, emotionless and primarily memories, may have lingered as a ghost for a bit, but would have faded. He'd connected them together, so that when he died, he trapped his components, forced them to stay in a living configuration. And one of those components, the soul, was in danger.

If Abraham stayed gone too long, he'd literally die. The soul would tear free, and then the body and mind would separate as well. His soul would be in Hell, his body mere ashes, and his mind nonexistent.

But it was with relief that he realized that, for the few days more Abraham would be gone, he would not be severely damaged at all. The tearing of his soul was like a papercut; painful all out of proportion to the damage actually occurring. Bit and pieces were coming loose, peeling off slightly, like flaking paint, but nothing seemed to be fully detaching or in any danger of doing so. It simply hurt; and since emotions were generated by and an expression of one's soul, the pain of this internal damage was a very clear and obvious emotional pain.

He needed Abraham. He knew why. It did not make it any easier, but it did relieve some of the panic caused by his emotional breakdowns. He would be alright until Abraham returned, but there would be no more vacations, no more trips, without him. Not until he'd altered the spell somehow, allowing their souls to communicate at great distances.

Figuring out how to do that should help keep him occupied until his Master returned. If absolutely necessary, he would be able to break free of his bond to Abraham, but that would only occur if it were a matter of dying if he remained bound. And that was not a risk, not for many months.

Abraham hadn't done this to him deliberately, after all. Neither of them had known it would happen. But he'd make the bastard pay for hurting him like this!

And then they'd fix that damned binding so it didn't happen again. It might take a few years of effort, but Abraham was going to stay by his side until then. Leaving him was not an option, not now that he'd identified the risk.

Although...it would mean no more female companionship. There was no chance at all of Abraham allowing those ladies under his roof.

A roguish grin passed his face at that. He'd certainly made his night count, though! 


	103. Chapter 97 : Recuperation

*Ah, Abraham is back... Thanks again for the many reviews on all four stories!*

Recuperation

He'd been horrified, despite the telegrams he'd received, to come home and see how damaged Alucard had become. The vampire did nothing but shake, had gone completely nonverbal, and clung to him. He'd ended up standing there, holding Alucard in his arms, carrying him about, while everyone else did his unpacking.

John and Winters said this was how the vampire had been the last day, although he hadn't been so bad when it started. By the second day, though, Alucard had been in their bed seeking contact and comfort, and that frightened Abraham more than almost anything else. Alucard avoided touch by anyone outside the family; the intimacy of close contact with the men on a BED, of all places...he was absolutely aghast at how miserable the vampire must have been to reach so far out of his comfort zone.

They'd adjourned to the study afterwards, Alucard wedged between himself and Mary, the men sitting across from them, and gone over what had occurred. Alucard wasn't speaking, but Winters and to a lesser extent John were able to clearly describe what had happened.

He'd expected the vampire to be upset that he'd left it and to push boundaries. He really wasn't surprised at the hiring of the ladies, only at the rationale behind it. He'd thought Alucard would pout, manipulate, connive, cause problems and just generally make him reluctant to leave again. He hadn't for a moment thought that leaving would cause any real distress, much less actually damage Alucard. If he had, he would never have left. According to the men, though, that was exactly what had happened, and they were able to fill him in somewhat on what had occurred and Alucard's explanation for WHY it had happened.

Alucard spent the night sleeping pressed against him, hands knotted in Abraham's nightshirt, and the slightest shift caused the vampire to whimper and pull CLOSER. Unable to move, Abraham woke in the morning stiff and sore and chilled. He'd have been angry, but he could clearly see the tear tracks on the vampire's face left as it suffered through nightmares, and he and Mary instead simply carried the beast downstairs and carefully laid it into its coffin to rest. That was also when they found their missing blankets and clothing; the vampire had made a literal nest out of any bedding it could remove that had their scent on it, plus coats, shirts, and any other items that had been waiting to be laundered.

Alucard was substantially recovered by evening, having slept soundly the entire day after sleeping most of the previous night as well. John had reported that Alucard had shared their bed every night for the last several, and had often been out of his coffin during the day to be close to them as well. He hadn't rested well the entire time Abraham was gone, so the long period of sleep had done much to help him recuperate.

They'd had a long discussion then about what had happened, and why.

It was disturbing to know that a soul could be damaged, even if the damage was transient, and more disturbing to know that he was responsible for it. Alucard had reassured him that it would heal entirely, and no lasting damage had been done. But he'd need to be in close contact with Abraham for a few days until the healing was complete.

Abraham could deal with sharing his bed with the vampire, as long as he wasn't pinned in position any more. He didn't mind having the vampire leaning against his legs as he worked, either.

But Alucard wanted to be near him ALL THE TIME. And he had a meeting with the other Lords to discuss what he had learned of Iscariot while visiting Italy. It had been more of a working vacation than a true one, and he had news to share about the continent's vampire-hunting agency. And of course Alucard was there.

The bat was a tiny, cool lump under his shirt, not visible to anyone else, not really impeding his movements in the slightest. He could have ignored it easily, leaving Alucard to sleep happily pressed against him.

He could have.

Except that those damned tiny little bat claws SCRATCHED. With a wince, he adjusted his shirt slightly, getting an irritated sleepy squeak and a few strange looks from the Lords he was meeting with. The lump under his shirt shifted about again with a final indignant squeak, and every eye in the room was riveted on his shirt. Apparently, they thought he'd brough some sort of pet along.

He responded to their puzzled looks with a simple shrug and a long-suffering "Vampire," indicating the small bulge against his chest.

In retrospect, as he looked at their terrified faces, that may not have been the best of ideas. 


	104. Chapter 98 : Fish

*I had a request for Alucard getting hit with a fish. And it was a great mental image. And so, here it is! BTW, I don't know if there are drum in England, but in the states, they're a small, very common, freshwater fish.*

Fish

Abraham had decided to do a bit of bonding with his family. Beatrice, the twins, even little Rachel, were going to be spending the entire afternoon with their father. He'd even talked Seward into joining them, which gave them two adults to watch over the four children on their outing. Winters was truly showing his worth at times like this; John had no qualms about leaving his assistant in charge of the entire asylum while he was out of reach for the afternoon.

And so, the troop of adults and children had grabbed fishing poles, bait, hooks, wooden cork floats, snacks, and more and gone off to trout fish. Mary had taken advantage of the "free" afternoon to do a bit of shopping for the household and to visit her friends...

And Alucard had been furious to wake up and realize that his family had GONE. He'd had a nightmare, woken up, and immediately gone to the office to find Abraham. And it was empty. Mary's rooms...also empty. The nursery...empty. He knew they were in no danger, the bond was entirely quiescent, but it was still a frightening discovery.

The nervous assistant Abraham had retained managed to stammer out that the family had gone on an "outing" and left only a half hour previously.

Nose to the ground, the black wolf left on their trail. His family was out there, without his protection, and they had LEFT HIM. No way was he staying asleep at home when he had no idea what was happening to them or if they would stay safe.

It was Beatrice who noticed the wolf running alongside their coach. "Daddy, Alucard is here."

Abraham looked at her fondly, smiling. "No, Alucard is asleep. He doesn't like the sun, and he likes water even less. So he's safe asleep at home in his coffin. You'll have to wait until he wakes up tonight."

The sort of look only a young girl could level at her obtuse father was directed to Abraham, and then she pulled the curtains wide, and simply pointed.

The last few miles of the trip were spent with Alucard sitting between the children, glaring at his Master. He'd given each child a good sniffing to verify that they were entirely unharmed, given Abraham the dirtiest look possible, then primly sat between the children. He was wedged in, and there was plenty of empty seat beside Abraham...but he was Making A Point.

The trout stream they'd selected was a bright, happy, gurgling stream teaming with lovely silver trout and assorted smaller fish. Minnows darted about the shallows, and far upstream a larger silver body temporarily breached the surface, to the delight of the children. Alucard found a shady spot under a bush, still much too bright to his taste, and watched the proceedings with disgust.

The smallest children set up bobbers and worms, catching little crickets and such to add to their bait. Beatrice spent time with John, who patiently taught her how to cast a line for fly-fishing, and indirectly taught Alucard how to avoid a flying lure when several of them went over her shoulder instead. Abraham sat back with a pipe and a pole with a bobber, although Alucard had observed that he hadn't actually baited the hook... He simply relaxed, lounging on the grass, watching his children play.

A few small fish were caught, one of which Abraham announced was a "keeper" and placed in their wicker basket. Beatrice had landed one small trout, and had a few hits on the lure from ones that she'd missed landing. Seward was very patient with her, out in the water with his pants rolled up, showing her how to jerk the line and set the hook. She then landed a fine trout, which had to be paraded before her brothers before being proudly placed with the small fish her brother had in the creel.

And then she'd landed a big trout. No monster, but a mature specimen, with a lot of pull and fight in it. She'd refused to let John land it for her, and worked the fish up and down the stream, slowly reeling it in close enough to catch.

Alucard had sat up to watch this. He'd caught fish only as a human child, and forgotten what little he'd learned. But his little girl was in the WATER, running up and down the creek on those slippery rocks, out in the bright sun, and his protective instincts were screaming at him to go save her, pull her out of the water and the sun, and find a safe dark place for her to hide.

Knowing they were silly instincts didn't make them go away, and he was riveted on her with concern as she shrieked with excitement and splashed about the creekbed, line humming with tension to the big trout. When she finally landed her fish, having it to flaunt to her brothers with their handful of small drum and other little fish, he was able to relax back with a sigh. It didn't help matters any to know that Abraham was laughing at him, either.

His family was clearly doing something entire safe and non-dangerous. It involved running water, getting wet, and the bright sunlight. He had a headache, he wished he was back in his coffin, he wished he wasn't here, and he wished Abraham wasn't trying so hard not to obviously grin at his discomfort. He'd been left behind for a reason, and that reason was that he'd be miserable if he came along.

And he was entirely miserable. Switching to human form, he moved to the limited shade under a tree, hunched and unhappy in the sun. It helped a bit when Abraham took a few minutes to fetch a light blanket from the coach and toss it over him. It helped a little, blocking some of the light...but it was a thin cotton blanket and its effectiveness was limited. Alucard considered moving to the coach, but he really didn't want to leave his family unsupervised. He knew they were safe, but vampiric instincts were difficult to argue with.

And then Beatrice caught her third fish. And just like John had taught her, she jerk up hard on the line, setting her hook in the fish's mouth, preparing to keep the line tight and fight this new fish to shore. Only this was not a sturdy, tough fighter, but a tiny little fish, barely bigger than the minnows, and too small to really take the hook into its mouth.

Beatrice jerk, the fish was yanked out of the water, and the hook was yanked out of its mouth.

The wet hook with its bedraggled bait slapped into Alucard's chest, causing the drowsy vampire to jerk his head down and look at it...just in time for the airborne fish to slap him in the forehead.

Beatrice stared at him, mouth a round oh of surprise. John and Abraham stared as well, and after a half-second of realization, they laughed at him. It destroyed and insulted his vampiric dignity, but they just couldn't stop it. Young John and Paul came running up to ask what the humor was, and looked over to see Alucard sitting there, stunned and rapidly going into sulk.

A fish was flopping in his lap. A slimy wet streak on his forehead showed where it had landed. And a bit of line flopped across his shoulder, ending in a sopping wet fly lure on his knee.

Alucard spent the rest of the afternoon hiding in the coach, vampiric dignity thoroughly shattered.


	105. Chapter 99 : Dante

*You can thank Silver Empress for the book being read! For those unfamiliar with the text, Dante's Inferno covers all sorts of hellish (literally) punishments for sinners. So it's a good source of material for a vampire looking for new ideas...*

Dante

The Lords were waiting in Hellsing's study while Abraham had left temporarily to retrieve papers stored elsewhere. They weren't comfortable visiting the manor; the first encounter with the vampire had resulted in a near-bite by the vampire as a wolf. The second encounter, the vampire had very nearly attacked them all. The creature was violent, brutish, and superimposed over this was the striking young man who had so captivated the guests at the firstf-and hopefully last- Hellsing gala. However, the sun was bright outside, beaming in through the great glass windows, leaving most of the room in a warm golden glow. A side window had been vented open, and with the door propped, a brisk, sweet breeze blew through the room, bringing the warm scents of late spring into the room. It was hard to be worried about a sleeping vampire when Nature itself seemed inclined to put them at ease.

Unobserved by the men, the wall behind them darkened, swirling blackly, and the vampire sauntered through.

x x x x x x x

Alucard hadn't slept well. He'd fallen into a pattern of more normal vampiric sleep over the years, now waking during the day maybe a handful of times in a year. But the twins were ill, and their discomfort and misery kept him awake. He was very worried for Paul. While John seemed to be well on the way to recovery, Paul continued to sicken, perpetually fevered, consistently weakening. He didn't seem to be in any danger of dying; miserable, weakened, but the core of his self remained strong to Alucard's senses. But the boy was young, and very ill, and seemed to be getting worse.

He was under the best care possible; both his own father and Seward had searched out the top physicians in Britain to get their advice, and they'd done all they could. But he was still sick, miserable, heart racing, body aching, and Alucard worried. And so, here he was, up during the day. He'd already gone to check on Paul to find him sleeping fitfully. Unready to retire again himself, the vampire had gone to the office to select a book and spend a bit of time reading, trying to relax himself so that he could sleep.

He hadn't bothered to check the office before entering. And his Master had guests.

Lords.

Eyes narrowed as he remembered the cavalier and disrespectful manner with which they had previously treated his Master, but they were guests. And while he still longed to inflict pain on them, in various and creative ways, Abraham had his rules. However, he could certainly remain in the room and keep them nervous. Petty, but it was something. And he'd be able to read a bit as well.

Rules. Damn. He was supposed to look less like a vampire when there were guests.

The two men turned just in time to see his white skin, cobalt hair, and glowing red eyes melting into a more human appearance.

x x x x x x

They were shocked into a bit of horrified silence when the vampire made his quiet entrance, neither of them certain just how long the creature had been lurking there. They'd caught a glimpse of his hellish appearance, but now, he was back to that misleading, unassuming, HUMAN facade and that was almost worse.

The vampire gave them both a long, measuring look, leaving the definite impression that they did not measure up.

It then walked calmly and confidently to the shelves, picking up a text, and moving to a seat by the dark fire, in the deepest shadows available in the well-lit room. They didn't miss that the shadows got substantially darker when the vampire entered them.

x x x x x x

Several minutes passed, the Lords trying hard not to stare and appear frightened, the vampire casually ignoring them as he read. Finally, feeling more than a bit foolish at being so terrified of a clearly non-aggressive man, one of the Lords spoke up, trying to start a conversation with the monster. It would be something worth telling the others about, wouldn't it?

"Ah. Excuse me." Expressionless red eyes focused on him. "I was simply wondering what you were reading."

The head tilted, silky hair brushing against a shoulder, as unblinking red eyes focused on the Lord that dared have the temerity to speak to his clear better. Consideration. Then, with the air of one bestowing a favour, "Dante. The Inferno, to be specific."

Emboldened, the Lord continued. "I have only had the chance to read a bit of it, too dark for me. What is your opinion?"

A steady gaze, a slow blink of the eyes, the vampire ever-so-slightly conveying annoyance at his reading being interupted. "It's alright. A little more challenging to read an original in the dialect of the time, but the writer had talent and creativity."

He couldn't resist. "What interest do you have in the book? What would it offer to a...vampire?"

Red eyes glowed up at him. "Ideas." Eyes flicked back to the book. "A great deal of creativity for a mortal."

Having both read the book, the Lords got very, very silent, and were very careful not to look at the vampire.

Alucard smirked slightly, mission accomplished, then continued with his reading. 


	106. Chapter 100 : Limits whoo hoo! 100!

*Abraham is a lot better at dealing with Alucard's nature than Arthur! Just a fun little piece, because I wanted an update on this storyline. I'd been doing more with the other two lately. Reviews are loved!*

Limits

Abraham sighed, looking at his blood-soaked, happily grinning monster.

Alucard LIKED terrifying. He LIKED hurting things. He LIKED to kill. He was absolutely a monster.

And he knew it. Which, Abraham admitted, was why when Alucard went searching for a human master, he looked for one whose moral values would keep the vampire from being a rampaging monster. He depended on his Master to keep his monstrous side in check, to stop him from being the horrifying beast he was quite capable of quite happily being.

Alucard could no longer rely on himself, his logic, to keep his nature under control. As he'd gone slowly insane, he'd become more and more vicious and cruel. And considering what he'd been like as a HUMAN, Abraham figured that was definitely a Bad Thing. If Alucard had gone completely insane, no doubt he'd have been a true European horror, destroying entire towns and cities in his search for blood and pain.

As it was, Alucard had found Abraham instead.

"Tear off its head, Alucard. No more playing, or I won't let you eat it." 


	107. Chapter 101 : Raspberries

*I didn't have a lot of the kids in stories except as very very young ones. And this went a little differently that I expected it would. But Alucard is a predator, and prey is prey...*

Raspberries

His prey was somewhere up ahead of him. Vampiric ears could pick up the rustling of leaves, the soft breaths, even the beating of a heart. But the dense thicket concealed his prey, preventing Alucard from seeing more than a few feet.

Worse, the berries and the remaining blooms filled the air with scent. The last of the flowers, half-rotten, were pungent on the air, joining the sour scent of crushed green berries and the overly-sweet odor of the fresh raspberries. It covered the hot scent of his prey entirely, clogging his nose with the sugary, earthy odor. The berries were thick on these bushes, and had lured his prey in with their bounty.

The creature couldn't be far ahead. Bright red eyes slit in anticipation, and the vampire's forward pace slowed to a bare crawl. He could have simply turned to a mist, a rat, a bat, and approached more easily. But where was the fun in that? And this way, he could see his prey, truly appreciate the emotions when it turned and realized what had hunted it, and the position it was in.

Wide mouth grinned in anticipation, filled with a frightening jumble of sharp, jagged teeth and the horrifying canines in the front. Clawed hands, carefully pushing apart the brambles as the vampire crept through the seemingly impenetrable thicket. The prey had taken a small path into the heart of the impentrable-seeming thicket, and would expect any danger to follow the same path in.

A vampire was not so limited, and far too clever to be so easily detected.

Closer, closer, a flash, a glimpse of the prey through the leaves. Alucard's grin deepened, his eyes brightened further. He crouched, slithering lithely under a low branch, only inches above the ground, closer and closer to his prey.

Back to him, the creature continued to eat the foul berries, sunlight dancing across its back and hair, feeling entirely safe and content, surrounded by thick walls of thorny, dense bushes. Gathering himself in a low and dangerous crouch, Alucard prepared to throw himself on his prey, a dark and deadly, dagger-toothed shadow of doom.

"Don't you dare." Beatrice's firm childish voice told him she'd not only detected him, she knew exactly what he was doing and would brook no nonsense.

Purring with delight that his master's child had detected him, Alucard pulled himself from under the last of the bushes and sauntered over to where Beatrice was pulling berries from the estate berry patch. The baskets at her feet were over half-full but her berry-stained face showed where many of the little red gems had met their fate. It almost made her look as though there were blood on her mouth, as though she were as much a predator as the vampire, and Alucard's smile grew.

Sauntering over to Beatrice, he stooped to pick up the pails.

"Master wants you back in the house."

"Well, why didn't he simply call me, rather than send you?"

"Master wanted me out of the house."

Considering the light of humor dancing in his eyes and his decision to stalk her, Beatrice could understand exactly why, too. Alucard was clearly up to no good.

And she was a big sister, too. As they approached the house, Beatrice reclaimed the baskets from the vampire.

"I think the twins are down in the stables." 


	108. Chapter 102 : Drunk

*fine, fine, Zargon, here's a Drunken Abraham chapter! :) *

Drunk

Alucard grinned fondly at his master. Abraham was a happy drunk, and celebrating the birth of his first grandchild. Arthur was a strong, healthy baby, Rachel was recovering well from the birth, and Mary and Abraham were absolutely beaming. He'd toasted the baby with the champagne, toasted the mother, toasted the father, toasted his family, even toasted Alucard. And now he was grinning and drunk.

Alucard really didn't mind. His master wasn't an aggressive drunk. He wasn't mean, wasn't moody, just extremely happy and uninhibited. Abraham had given up on his uncertain footing and sat down on the floor, back against the wall, beaming happily at nothing. Unable to resist, Alucard had curled up with him, happily purring at the joy in the household and the first child of the next generation.

Abraham's pats on his head were clumsy, but no less loving. His words were slurred, but still fond and comforting. The back scratches were a bit awkward, but still felt absolutely wonderful. Alucard had no intention of moving from his master's lap.

But if the damned man didn't stop trying to tickle the vampire, Alucard was almost tempted to bite him! 


	109. Chapter 103 : Guests

*So what did Hellsing do in WWI? Reviews, as always, are appreciated!*

Guests

The estate, enormous though it was, seemed entirely empty. The wing where the soldiers had stayed was vacant, dust and cobwebs the only current residents. The cooks and staff were still on the Hellsing paycheck, but were now working at one of the many military training sites, serving the soldiers of the British Empire. Older ones were serving as fathers to their son's children, or helping their daughters raise their own families alone.  
Abraham remained, of course, and Mary, and Alucard, plus a cook and a maid for themselves and the single groom, but everyone else had gone. It seemed such an excess, three servants for two people and a vampire, but the cost of keeping the three of them on was much less than the cost of restoring and repairing the household afterwards.

And they were all elderly themselves; in war times, the able-bodied had gone off to either fight or support the fighters. So the five humans and the vampire rattled around the empty home, and the vampire sulked. There was no one left for him to torment and pester. In the former busy household, there had always been SOMEONE awake, somewhere, and as solitary as the creature was, he'd grown accustomed to the costant, bustling crowd of humans surrounding him. And he hated change.

x x x x x

Hunts still continued, as the drastic emptying of able-bodied men made the creatures feel bolder, more secure, and their predations were reported. But now, it was only a single human and a vampire which went after them, occasionally accompanied by Mary. Abraham was concerned to see the viciousness with which Alucard destroyed the targets, often choosing to shred the ghouls before going after the vampire, and taking a bitter joy in the destruction. Non-vampiric prey would scream unceasingly until Abraham managed to catch up and order the vampire to kill them immediately.

Hisses, snarls, shouts, and orders were the norm for hunts now, as they had not been for many, many years.

x x x x x

And then the Gothas arrived. London was bombed, as the zeppelins before had not been able to effectively accomplish. Germany was attacking Britain, and people fled from the cities out into the country. And Abraham realized that there was indeed something more he could do for his soldiers and his country.

x x x x x

Red eyes opened and blinked a bit, confused. Silence, Alucard was used to silence. But now, even in the basement, faint sounds were heard. Shouts, the cries of children, the bumping, moving, screeching scrape of furniture.

Why? Who was in his house? Who dared intrude? Anger, such a common emotion nowadays, flared in his mind.

Eyes blazing, the vampire shot to Abraham's side, only to freeze in astonishment.

"Master...why?"

x x x x x

Abraham stood in front of his office window, looking down at the front courtyard. Wagon after wagon arrived, a few cars mixed in, spilling women and children and the elderly. Mary met them as they came in, asking about family size, giving them a map of the estate, and then directing them to their assigned rooms. The courtyard was bright with lights and busy with activity, and Abraham smiled slightly to see the shell-shocked look upon his vampire's face.

"You seemed bored." The vampire startled a bit guiltily. "And the Germans bombed London today. They bombed Folkestone last month. The cities are not safe now, people are fleeing to the country." He turned, looking sternly at his monster. "These are the wives, sisters, parents, and children of our Hellsing soldiers. The soldiers cannot be here to protect them. But I can offer them safety, perhaps for a week, perhaps for months, until they can return to stay in their own homes."

He sighed, pulling Alucard gently away from the window as the predator stared down at the milling prey, mesmerized. He pressed a bottle of blood into Alucard's hand, and the surprised vampire stared at it for a brief second before drinking it down. Fed, it was easier for the vampire to focus on his master, and Abraham continued.

"Some of them will be working here as maids, others maintaining and repairing the grounds. Some will nursemaid the children, others work as teachers for the children. We will have a very busy, very full household. But NO ONE is allowed in the basement other than myself and Mary." Alucard nodded, waiting for his master to continue. "Do not harass them, Alucard. They fear for their safety, the safety of their husbands and other relatives out on the front lines of the war. I will not require you to hide from them, but know that, for now, most of them are not even aware vampires exist, much less that you exist and live here. I would like to keep it that way." A grudging admittance. "A few of them do know vampires exist, because they had family or friends killed by one, and that is how their men were recruited. Knowing you were in the home with them and their children...would end badly."

Abraham turned from Alucard to pace. "I've kept your existence a secret. The household staff knows of you, obviously, but also know that speaking of you would result in termination and a prison sentence. The soldiers, as well, know this. The Round Table and the Royals know of you, because it is needed." A deep breath. "I am now ordering you. You may not appear to them as a vampire. I will not force you to stay hidden, stay isolated. But appear in a human form, or as an animal. And do not let anyone catch you appearing otherwise. In your own rooms, or with Mary or myself, that changes."

Fierce blue eyes met the red ones, red eyes that were beginning to glow with anger at this restriction. "Do not contest me on this, monster. I will offer them safety, and I will keep you concealed. Our hunts will continue, but if I have to lock you in your room every hour of every day otherwise, I will. Obey me." The man's iron will was rock-solid under the vampire's seething glare, and the vampire settled slowly, yielding to Abraham's orders.

x x x x x

Things went more smoothly after that. There were suspicions about why that apparently healthy young man was not serving in the war, but one of the women had taken a shine to the quiet and reclusive fellow, and all but forced a taste of her roast down his throat. Rather than being impressed by her cooking, the poor fellow began vomiting, bringing up not only the bite of roast but a frightening amount of blood.

It was a few days before he rejoined the household, and no one wondered again why he was not in the military; he clearly had some severe health issue.

But he was still attractive, and noble, and mysterious, and the women residents spent their tenure at the estate pursuing him. Sometimes he found it amusing, and sometimes he seemed angered by it. And then Anne, a war widow, well into her forties, somehow charmed the young man.

x x x x x

Abraham considered this. After all, Alucard's behavior had been exceptional. He had followed the letter of Abraham's directions with a minimum of rebellion, and even the spirit behind them as well. The vampire had resisted temptation admirably; not even a twinge at the bond, despite a houseful of women after him.

The woman was willing, Alucard was more than willing, and there was no husband or chastity to be concerned with. Frankly, the woman was as willing as the vampire, and her single-minded pursuit of him had caused a bit of hair-pulling for the last few days. Mary and Abraham had discussed this previously, but wanted to see how Alucard would respond. And the vampire had respectfully asked permission to "court" the woman.

"Make it clear you are not available for marriage, and that you are not able to create a child." That was Mary's pronouncement, and Alucard's widened eyes showed his surprise at his Masters' easy capitulation. Both of them agreed that they saw no reason why he and Anne could not provide each other company.

"Discretion." That came from Abraham. "Both against discovery by others, and of her discovering your nature. Should you suspect that she has, bring her to me immediately. If I am not available, bring her to Mary."

x x x x x x

The burden of sharing his home with a few dozen children, none of whom he was allowed to bite, was eased. The temptation of dozens more women, all off-limit, was gone. He had Anne, and they lost no time in satisfying themselves with each other.

And one other unexpected benefit, too.

Anne was frighteningly possessive. NO ONE dared pursue him anymore. While he vaguely mourned the loss of his female followers, it was a relief not to worry about being trailed into a room, and then have them realize he didn't leave the room...he'd quickly learned not to travel through walls or out a window, for the women NOTICED when he went in a room, and did not come out...

Anyone following him about now, well, they had to deal with Anne, and she was a true harridan about it. Alucard had a great deal more peace. He was enjoying himself immensely in her company as well.

But he also, unexpectedly, found himself looking forward to the end of this situation and a chance to get Anne out of his home! 


	110. Chapter 104 : Held

*Just another early chapter of Alucard learning to feel safe and protected with Abraham. It's long before most of the recent chapters.*

Held

When had this ever happened before?

It had been a long time since he was human, a very long time, but Alucard sifted through memories. His father had been too cold, and men of the time did not show affection such as this to their offspring. He'd felt protected, but as property, not any parental concern. He'd had uncles, older cousins, but never more than a rough pat on the back and more often a clout on his head.

Nannies, nursemaids, his own mother, they had consoled him, but only when he was younger. They may have cared, but before long they, too, would have chastised him for fear or other unsuitable emotions. Before, when younger...no. What memories of his very early childhood he had, were empty of such concern and caring.

So yes, this was a novel experience. And a very, very pleasant one. The warm arms around him were not confining, but protecting. The hand that occasionally touched his back or his head was gentle and soothing, not solid and reprimanding. The physical contact warmed him with the body heat, adding to the gentle touches and unknotting the tension he'd awoken with. The red tears on his face, which he had not known of, had left unexpected red smears on the man's lapel, which Abraham simply ignored.

x x x x x x

Abraham looked down at the vampire curled into his lap. All he could see was the curved shoulders and the shaggy black hair thrust under his chin, but the vampire had ceased to tremble, and the lone, visible hand was no longer clenched.

After half a millenia, and considering the experiences of the vampire in the brief period of that when Abraham had known him, nightmares were only logical. The vampire had experienced some truly horrible experiences; Abraham alone had helped to murder his entire family, unintenionally caused the vampire to believe he was betrayed and abandoned, then hauled him across the Channel and allowed him to be assaulted as he slept.

Alucard had sought his company many times previously when he awoke during the daytime, seeking solace and distraction from his fears and memories. Abraham had learned, slowly but certainly, that vampiric emotions seemed more intense than human emotions, and Alucard had indicated that the bond between them pushed emotions into more varietes and extremes than he'd ever experienced as a vampire. Waking from a nightmare during the day was an incredibly unsettling experience for the vampire, its mind still fogged and clumsy from sleep, but the emotions powerful and upsetting.

And so, the vampire had arrived in his office, but instead of being in his office chair or on the settee, Abraham had been in a comfortable armchair, legs on an ottoman. There was no room to curl up next to him on the settee, for it was only a chair. The vampire could not sit on the floor and lean on his legs, for his legs were not on the floor.

Unexpectedly, before Abraham could move, the vampire had curled into his lap. Tall and lanky though the beast was, he'd curled into a tiny ball, filling Abraham's lap and the chair.

Past experience told Abraham that within the hour, the vampire would have calmed, recovered, and begun to get antsy at the prolonged time sitting so still, and then would return to his coffin. Abraham would then need to go have the blood scrubbed away, and return to his work.

But for now, with the vampire filling his lap and preventing any work, he was going to take advantage of the opportunity to simply relax and enjoy Alucard's company. Leaning back slightly in his chair, he smiled faintly at his calming vampire and gave him a light hug.

The vampire had begun to tremble ever so slightly, but this time, the sound accompanying it told Abraham that it was due to the purring. 


	111. Chapter 105 : Bored to Hell

*Ooooh yeah. Bored Alucard. One of the reviewers mentioned that the stories from the beginning were their favorite, so here it is :)*

Bored to Hell

The vampire was bored, and LURKING. Mary had taken the children off for a short visit to her family, and without his favorite distractions, the vampire had returned to bothering his Master out of sheer boredom.

Every time Abraham turned around, he was nose-to-nose with the damned monster. He couldn't even use the privy in privacy; he was well aware that directly on the other side of the door, the vampire waited. With nothing else to do, Alucard had clearly decided to dog Abraham's footsteps and see how long it would take his Master to yell at him and chuck something at the vampire.

Chuck something, eh?

Abraham grinned, and headed outside, vampire following right on his heels.

He went out into the large courtyard, ignoring Alucard's hiss at the sunshine while he searched for what he wanted. The sun would be setting very soon; the vampire was up a bit earlier than usual, but not by more than an hour, so he could hiss all he wanted, it wasn't like it would stay bright much longer. Ah, there it was, just what he was looking for.

A big, heavy, knobby stick.

He walked over, bent down, and picked it up, smacking it on his palm as he looked calmly at Alucard. The monster looked vaguely worried, but mostly interested, head cocked and eyes dancing as he tried to figure out his Master.

"So, that Hellhound form of yours. We haven't Sealed it yet, so change into it."

Puzzled, but curious, Alucard complied willingly. It was SOMETHING to do.

As soon as the vampire finished melting into the rough gray form, Abraham grinned and flung the branch as far as he could.

"Fetch." 


	112. Chapter 106 : British Holidays

*I have no idea where this idea came from. But it did...*

British Holidays

Alucard had settled into a fairly comfortable routine.

He'd wake, go and eat, and then if he was partway through an interesting book, finish reading it in the peace of his chambers. If not, then it was off to find his Master, oftentimes with the bottle of blood in hand.

He and Abraham would keep each other company for a few hours, sometimes including going to the theater or another outing, then Abraham would retire. Alucard would stroll the grounds, visit the stables, spook any staff up late in the evenings, search the library for new books, magazines, newspapers, and often spend the last bit of the night relaxing at the foot of Abraham's bed before wandering down to sleep in his own chambers.

He'd been aware of the staff being a bit busier lately, but he hadn't really put much thought to it. After all, it was a big house, it was nearly winter, and there was a great deal of preparation going in to preparing the house for the cold months. Abraham already complained about how hard the house was to heat, and Alucard had noticed heavier drapes showing on windows, thicker and more plentiful blankets, and ricks of wood arriving to be stored near the barracks.

There was more to the business this week than that...

x x x x x x

Abraham watched, amused by also embarrassed by his assumption that the vampire would realize the holiday and what it entailed. At each crack and bang of fireworks, each loud boom and flare of bright light, the vampire would hiss and cringe ever so slightly. Blood still soaked the front of his coat, left from when the first explosion had startled him and caused him to spill his dinner.

An exceptionally high-pitched shrieker type of firework caused him to visibly flinch, covering his ears, looking at Abraham rather desperately. He was only in the study watching Abraham watch the displays out of sheer damn stubborness; Abraham suspected it would only be a few more moments before the vampire fled to the quiet and solitude of his basement.

"Master...what the HELL do you mean it's "Guy Fawkes Day?"!

*Guy Fawkes Day/Bonfire Day apparently involves a huge bonfire, an effigy...and fireworks. Loud, bright, noisy fireworks. And as the fireworks go off after sunset, Alucard would have JUST awoken...* 


	113. Chapter 107 : Peace

*I just wanted a mellow scene. No real plot here, just relaxing. :)*

Peace

There had been a hunt the previous night, so Alucard was content, still sated from the bloodshed. The children were all sound asleep, and most of the household was settling in for the night. With winter outside, the house was closed up tightly, and the lingering scents from the residents filled the halls pleasantly. The aroma of warm human bodies drifted with the scents of satchels in drawers, of oiled leather, perfumes, and the cinnamon from the dinner's dessert. Even the fires added their own pleasant odor to the air, making even the large building seem more homely. It was pleasant, dim, and slightly dusty, and Alucard's vague wanderings through the halls were done in a state of relaxed contentment he rarely achieved.

As usual, his steps took him to the office, where both his Master and Mary were working. A peek over her shoulder showed him that Mary was working on household accounts, and after she noticed him, she reached up to give him a loving but slightly distracted pat, then went back to her accounts book. Abraham was equally pleased to see him, with a warm smile, and then turned back to his own work. Alucard took a peek at his papers as well, and found they related to the previous night's hunt.

One man had broken his leg due to an unseen rabbit-hole, and being sent home to recover. Expenses for his train ticket and a hotel for a night...there. And silver bullets used...ones recovered...an order for more bullets and sending the used ones to be melted down...debit and credit to the gunsmith. More weapons? Another 20 guns? Worry flared, was Abraham bringing MORE men to the estate?

"Master...twenty guns?" Abraham blinked a bit, pulling his mind from the figures, to look up at Alucard's very still figure. It took him only a few moments to realize the problem, having been so bound to his creature for so long.

A reassuring smile, then, "No, simply better ones. We're changing to a higher-power, smaller-caliber combination. It's also a lighter gun, easier to aim and carry. Some of the troops will be using these, and if they work out well, we'll shift everyone to them."

Alucard shrugged, uninterested in logistics now that his concern had been eased, but interested in continuing the attention from Abraham. With a smile, his Master reached up, scratching along the side of his neck and running a thumb across a cheek. Without standing, Abraham could reach no higher, and Alucard prepared to settle down beside him.

"One moment." Abraham's gentle voice caused the vampire to pause, then the man rose, folding up his papers and collecting his diary. Abraham nodded over towards Mary, moving to sit next to his wife on their sofa. Within moments, the vampire had joined them, taking the opportunity to stretch across both their laps, warm red eyes blinking contentedly at the flames. Mary simply used him as an impromptu desk, moving her papers onto his back, and Abraham turned his shoulders into a writing platform as he updated his journal.

Peaceful moments like this were all too rare in the busy household, and to be cherished when the arrived. Upstairs, all four children slept, healthy and sound. Outside, the snow fell in large, loose flakes, drifting down to melt on the ground. Inside, there was warmth and companionship, a flickering fire, and warm laps. Alucard was simply content, a state he rarely achieved, not fidgety, not bored, but so purely relaxed. Mary put aside her work, instead opening the small sewing kit beside her and beginning to embroider, her own hobby during what free time she had. With a smile, she pricked her finger, offering the drops of blood to the monster.

Abraham was far too content himself to say anything when the vibrations from the purring caused his writing to shake its way across the page instead of laying itself down in smooth, straight lines. 


	114. Chapter 108 : Perfectly Obedient

*I wanted an Alucard-and-Abraham story. And he's a total shithead, so why not illustrate it with him causing chaos and terror just because he could?*

Perfectly Obedient

The monster stood there, in the Round Table chamber, eyes gleaming with a sadistic humor as the Lords scrambled away from him in terror.

Abraham was not so amused.

"Lady Hellsing asked me to tell you not to forget about ordering warmer jackets for the soldiers." The gleaming, amused eyes were now on his Master as the vampire stood, entirely uninvited, in the middle of the Round Table chamber, in the late afternoon sun.

Abraham's glare would have terrified a lesser creature. "And you came all the way here, in the middle of the day, leaving the estate, to remind me to order this when I am working this evening?" Alucard's bright and pointed grin answered his question.

"And why did you disobey me and leave the estate?" Abraham's fury mounted, he had been slowly getting the Lords to accept the high costs of running the Institute and provide sufficient funding, and then Alucard appeared to disrupt any progress and terrify the Lords.

"I didn't disobey. You told me to obey Mary." Head tilted, Alucard's smug grin nearly got him shot by his very irate master. "And Mary told me to tell you to order warmer jackets."

Closing his eyes, Abraham took a few deep breaths. The creature was testing him, testing the limits again, demonstrating that he was quite capable of causing all sorts of problems while technically obeying the rules.

His breath whooshed out, and Abraham's cold glare made the vampire's smug grin even wider. "And I suppose she didn't specify WHEN you were to tell me this, did she?"

Alucard's cackle as he disappeared caused at least one muffled shriek from the cowering Lords. Abraham just sighed.

x x x x x x x x

Alucard grinned as he leapt the fence back into the Hellsing Estate. He'd been more than a little annoyed to find that Abraham had been gone when he'd awoken, although Mary was still present. And he knew damn good and well that she'd wanted him to remind Abraham to order the jackets while his Master was working on requisitions that evening.

Of course, he'd do what Mary wanted. And while Abraham was working this evening, he'd be certain to show up and remind his Master about the jackets.

No one would ever accuse him of not being obedient.

He fell asleep again in his coffin, smirking grin wide on his face. 


	115. Chapter 109 : Bombing Run

*Well, it would be normal for Germany to find out about the Hellsing units, right? And if there is a Hellsing Estate near London, it would be a valid target for their bombers...*

Bombing Run

A second squadron of Gothas had vanished. London was the target, and nearby military installations. One had been located, approximately ten miles from the city, and targeted. The first wing of Gothas had vanished, the radios erupting with screams, shouts, and, within seconds, a frightening dead silence.

Weather was suspected. A second wing was sent. And the commander had just heard the same screams of fright from these seasoned bombing veterans. One of the transmissions had concerned a fleudermaus, and he wondered if the Gothas were somehow disturbing a high-flying cloud of bats?

That could certainly cause the engines to fail, if a flock of birds or bats was involved. As the bombers were operating after dark, bats were the best he could come up with, but he wondered with a touch of fear how his own commander would respond when he reported the loss of a dozen Gothas to unknown causes, and his best guess was...bats.

Gulping grimly, he relayed orders to avoid that section of England, concentrated on London, and report any unusual sightings of masses of bats. At the rate they were losing Gothas to the British Camel fighters and...bats...this bombing campaign was going to end soon anyways. And hopefully before he himself was called upon to explain the losses of the Gothas he'd sent to target the Hellsing Estate.

x x x x x x x

The vampire swirled back into form in front of Abraham, grinning hugely. Blood dripped from his talons, smeared a great happy smile around the fanged grin he already held, coated his neck in a bloody smear. Behind him, on the training grounds, were a half-dozen smoking wrecks of German bombers.

Abraham hoped that these bombing runs would cease. Alucard was allowed to kill and eat the pilots, for Abraham did not want any clues of the vampire's existence being reported to the enemy. And it certainly cut down on the feeding requirements for him, and kept him happy...but it reminded the vampire that humans were food, and he was surrounded by them at the Estate.

For now, Alucard was still willing not to attempt to eat any of the guests.

And Abraham needed to call and have those wrecks, including the remains of their unfortunate tenants, removed before the rest of the household woke in the morning and saw them and started asking inconvenient questions. He pushed a smile onto his face for Alucard, nodding his approval, then went to make a few late-night phone calls and have the wreckers come to collect the scrap metal. Scrap metal that less than fifteen minutes ago had held pilots, gunners, navigators...all now reduced to bloody smears and scattered body parts. 


	116. Chapter 110 : Tea Party

*I had a request for Alucard playing "dress up" with the girls-sadly anonymous, but I hope you recognize this reference!-and put aside my work on Hydra to write up this quick chapter. It was too fun NOT to! For those just starting on the stories I've written, there are a total of four; see my bio page for the chronological order. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing!*

Tea Party

Beatrice was frustrated. She had gotten a simply perfect tea set for her birthday, and she wanted someone to play with her. The dolls simply wouldn't do. Her brothers were more likely to start arguing and trying to get them to sit still for a tea party was just not going to happen. She'd already tried that yesterday, and had gotten in trouble for chucking a toy at them when they wouldn't listen. Rachel would simply gum the tea cups and drool.

Mother wouldn't play, either. Sometimes she could, but today she was too busy. Pouting, Beatrice glared at her lovely tea set, all laid out with chairs, napkins, looking perfect, with no one to play with at all.

x x x x x x

Alucard had found himself awake early. He was vaguely aware of disquieting dreams, and a bit out-of-sorts as a result, but no more than that. The sun would be up another hour or so at most, and he was hungry. It only took him a few moments to snag a fresh, full bottle from the kitchen and wander off in search of Abraham or another family member.

x x x x x x

The flash of black and white, seen out of the corner of her eye, caused Beatrice to rush to the door of her room. "Alucard!" Her excited, commanding voice brought his inquisitive gaze to her, and she promptly grabbed his hand, hauling him into her room. With a grin, he let himself be hauled, wondering what this precocious child was up to.

Tea? She wanted him to pretend to drink tea?

Alucard blinked, staring at the table with its tiny china dishes and the demanding grey eyes of his Master's child.

Why the hell not? It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

x x x x x x

Abraham heard the girlish giggles as he returned to his room, finding a warmer shirt for the chilly night air. Giggles? He didn't remember Beatrice having a friend over. Who had come to visit, and why hadn't he been told they had guests?

He cracked the door open, to find Beatrice and another girl playing tea with Beatrice's new tea set. Beatrice's dancing grey eyes met his as she sipped her imaginary tea, prattling on about nonsense. To his utter shock, the black-haired girl next to him met his eyes with her bright red ones, and took a sip of what was definitely NOT tea in that cup.

The blood staining her pointy fangs as she grinned up at him rather spoiled the scene of childish innocence.

Abraham smiled fondly at his daughter and vampire, then pulled back from the room, closing the door behind him and then staring at the hallway wall for several very quiet moments. Giving his head a brisk shake, he continued on to his room. 


	117. Chapter 111 : Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

*Just wanted a short story tonight :)*

Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

The shrieking had woken up every resident in that wing of the estate, and the furious roar of the vampire had woken up everyone else in the entire estate. An emergency telegram arrived in Abraham's hands within the hour, and an hour after that, he was at the station, catching a late-night train, leaving Mary to give his apologies to their hosts.

He arrived at the estate a few hours past dawn. Alucard was still awake, no longer out for blood, but still clearly infuriated. The nanny had been located. In her panic, she'd done the first smart move of the evening and run to the soldier's wing. Alucard had left her alone there, and she'd already had her gashes patched and stitched by the barracks doctor (and thankfully, none of them more than superficial!), and been sent away from Alucard.

The damn woman had made several serious mistakes, and Abraham was actually a little surprised she'd lived.

Alucard had been curled up around Beatrice, as both Abraham and Mary were absent for the night. It wasn't usual for him to do so, he was more often found at the foot of her bed on the rare occasions he was in Beatrice's room, and even then usually in a furry form. But last night he'd been lonely and needed a more physical comfort, and so he'd been curled protectively around Beatrice.

And the nanny had thrown an absolute fit at finding a grown man in bed with the child. Nevermind that this was the same "man" that she knew was a vampire and had seen with Beatrice since the day the woman had arrived. Abraham thought she might even have physically grabbed, pushed, or otherwise assaulted the monster. Beatrice was quite firm that she was on Alucard's side in this; she herself had been sound asleep, well aware that Alucard was on her bed, and had woken up to the woman's shouting.

She was also the only reason that the nanny was still alive. Assaulting a half-asleep vampire who was being protective of his family was pure suicide. But Beatrice had shouted Alucard down, and before he'd decided on a course of action, the twit of a nanny had bolted to the safety of the barracks.

The soldiers, all a bit shaken, reported that they'd heard the vampire pacing up and down the halls outside their doors, snarling...but obeying Abraham's standing order to stay the hell out of the barracks. He'd eventually given up and returned to Beatrice.

And there Abraham had found him, Beatrice busy coloring in her book, the vampire seated beside her and leaning against her chair, eyes still glowing a malevolent red. And neither one was the least bit repentant or apologetic about the situation. Abraham really couldn't bring himself to chastise the vampire for a very vampiric, very predictable...very...ALUCARD reaction.

Well, there was no nanny. And he had a very, very important meeting to be attending today. If he took Alucard with him, the monster would spend the day fretting about Beatrice's safety while he was gone, and retaliate in a million spiteful, disruptive ways against Abraham. It would be chaos. If he left Alucard there...he'd be replacing half the domestic staff.

The noon train contained an English gentleman, his young daughter, and their pet dog. 


	118. Chapter 113 : Master

*A flashback to only a few months after Abraham and Alucard had bonded. I'll be continuing Hydra in another day or so, but had to get this scene out of my head. Thanks again for all the reviews!*

Master

Abraham was never entirely certain what to make of his new servant. The timidity was almost entirely gone (unless Alucard was badly startled), but the beast was simply unpredictable. Some evenings, he'd be biddable, quiet, obedient and cooperative. Other evenings, he clearly put forth effort into frustrating, irritating, and angering Abraham, even though he knew that there would be a punishment for him.

He'd deliberately starved himself, making it clear to Abraham that the man had better pay damned close attention to his vampire, or that bond was going to be broken. He misinterpreted commands as often as he could, found every loophole possible to pursue, too often successfully, the female residents and staff of the estate. He sulked, he growled, he manipulated, and then he could be as harmless and playful as a kitten.

And then there were the rare and pleasant nights like tonight. The vampire was quiet, tranquil, curled against him, chill body seated on the floor by his feet and pressed against his leg, cheek resting on Abraham's knee.

Abraham ran a gentle hand over the vampire's head, and was rewarded with a sleepy, possessive, satisfied, and contented murmur of "Master." The head lolled back, and a drowsy, calm red eye peered up at him briefly. Within moments, the vampire had placed his cheek back on Abraham's knee, peaceful, tranquil, and content merely to be with his Master. 


	119. Chapter 114 : A Comfortable Sanctuary

*Yes, this is pre-Anne, and Estrogen Brigade was a suggestion from a reader. LOVED it, had to use it. Previously said Alice, should have been Anne...who chased the other twits away for him!*

A Comfortable Sanctuary

With the Great War ongoing, Abraham was away from the estate far too often. As a military leader in Britain, with his own troops, he was at strategy meetings and civil defense meetings and more on a near-daily basis. To make it worse, after the Gothas had targeted a few of the major noble estates due to military or strategic importance, there were also several families of other nobles residing at Hellsing. And the Lords were always asking after their families; understandable, but it meant that even when the meetings were over, Abraham was often delayed an additional half-hour or more.

And then there were people all over the house. Alucard was forced to appear human and try and avoid the girl-gaggles, but the Estrogen Brigade was after him in full force. Time with his Master was at an absolute premium, and while he understood this, enough was enough.

Abraham was trying to get work done. Troops were being sent overseas, and as he was the most familiar of all the Lords with the English countryside and small towns, as well as the local police forces, he was delegated the task of determining how to utilize the remaining forces to maintain domestic safety. In other words, how to make too few police offers cover too much territory with too scarce resources. He was frustrated, stressed, and the hovering presence of Alucard wasn't helping any.

x x x x x

Alucard huffed, staring at his Master through slitted eyes. He'd patiently read, hoping Abraham would finish soon so that he could enjoy a bit of time with him. But Abraham had kept working, and Alucard had realized that the man intended to work right up until he left the room to go to his bed, and Mary. And since time with Mary was also scarce, Alucard held no hope that he'd be welcomed into their room.

So he'd gone to hover about Abraham, making it absolutely obvious that he NEEDED attention. He'd stolen Abraham's fountain pen, hidden the inkwell, rearranged papers when his Master wasn't looking, and it was abundantly clear that if Abraham didn't respond, he was entirely willing to escalate matters. He could have simply asked for attention, but dammit, he was not about to beg. Abraham was his Master, and he'd just have to wear the man down. And he'd put some effort into it, too.

So Abraham had shoved papers at him and given him a job. Not what he wanted, but perhaps if he helped, Abraham would finish soon enough to spend a bit of time with him? And therefore he had spent most of an hour helping, then handed the papers up to Abraham and leaned against his Master's legs, waiting impatiently.

And been utterly ignored. There wasn't even the idle pat or a hand resting on his head. Depressing. And he NEEDED some attention, dammit. It wasn't often that he needed Abraham's care, but he'd gone far too long without the reassurances of their bond, which he'd found that he craved. And so, here he was, fidgeting and restless and annoyed and getting more and more irate.

He growled. He couldn't help it. It was faint and low, not a concious sound at all, but there. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized he'd done so, but narrowed as Abraham snapped at him.

So it was going to be like THAT, was it?

To hell with his pride. He knew what he wanted, and damned if he wasn't going to get it. Uncurling from his seat on the floor, he shoved Abraham's chair back a few feet, smirking as his Master's eyes also widened in surprise. But before Abraham could respond any more, he'd pulled the pen from the man's hand, smacked it down onto the desk, and curled into Abraham's lap. His head was wedged firmly under his Master's chin, his body took up the entire lap, and he had a very firm grip on Abraham's lapels.

The man couldn't even reach his desk now, and dislodging Alucard was going to take a substantial amount of effort.

x x x x x x

Abraham sat in a sort of shocked anger. That damned vampire had bothered him all night, and now was refusing to let him get the work completed that he absolutely needed to do? He refused to acknowledge the vampire in his lap, anger rising as he debated using the bond to FORCE the damned pushy bastard off his lap and away from him. And he was very nearly ready to do so, when Alucard...whined.

Very faintly. But there. And Abraham paused.

And realized just how long it had been since he and Alucard had interacted outside of one of their scarce hunts, and how angry and bitter the monster had been on those hunts. And...he had people around him all the time. People that weren't part of Hellsing, didn't know about Alucard. Wives, sons, families of the other Lords, the sons especially, often in his office and helping him as they could. The necessity of concealing the vampire meant that the little interactions he'd taken so for granted with his monster had almost entirely ceased...

And with a twinge of guilt, he remembered just how needy Alucard could be. But if they stayed in the office, it was only a matter of minutes before yet another person came in with yet another set of papers, another problem, another thing to be done. And trying to explain why he was apparently cuddling another man in his lap was just not what Abraham was willing to do.

x x x x x x

Alucard blinked, pressed against his Master, wondering what would happen. Abraham hadn't responded at all, but Alucard was well aware of just how furious he'd made the man. At any point, he expected their bond to twist, to feel that pain, but he needed the contact too much to move away. And then, Abraham's body relaxed.

And the man stood, still carefully cradling Alucard in his arms. Cautious red eyes peered up through bangs, watching his Master's face...and Abraham shifted the vampire about, freeing up a hand to grab a few papers and a fresh pen. They were unceremoniously dumped on the vampire's chest, and then Abraham moved to the rarely-used door hidden in the wall.

Within moments, they were heading down to the basement.

Alucard spent the next hour curled up on the rug, serving as a backrest for Abraham as Abraham sat on the floor. His legs were under Alucard's low table, his papers spread on top of it, Alucard's lantern lit and illuminating it, and a much happier vampire curled around him.

His left hand rested Alucard's hair while his right hand wrote notes and sorted papers. While the vampire was still making noises, it was no longer an irritated growl or a worried whine. Contented rumbles and greedy whines for attention when Abraham focused too hard on the work and not enough on his monster joined the scratching of his pen as the only sounds in their quiet sanctuary.


	120. Chapter 116 : Fiancee

*I had a request to write up a few more stories about Mary meeting Alucard. Hydra is still fermenting, but I thought this would make a neat scene. It's set at the first estate, before the move to Arthur's estate. Enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews!*

Fiancee

Mary had been courted by Abraham for the past few months. He was a refreshing change from the fops that normally pursued her. Not once had he mentioned her estates, her title, her rank, nothing, except one time. And that time had been to simply mention that he was relieved to have finally met a noblewoman who did not pretend to be foolish. Their courting had moved into a much more serious phase, and Mary, for the first time in her entire life, was considering matrimony as a possibility.

She had finally found someone who, both by profession and a foreign upbringing, was interesting to her. Intelligent, capable, kind, and respectful, someone who was impressed by her hard-won education and practical manner, someone who would consider her a helpmate and not a decoration or a glorified housekeeper. But he'd been keeping secrets from her, and had admitted it.

And now, he claimed to be ready to reveal those secrets? Her mind elsewhere, she accepted the footman's hand as she stepped from her carriage and approached Abraham Hellsing's minor but respectable estate's entrance.

x x x x x x

Alucard watched his Master pace about with irritated eyes. He'd found Abraham gone far too many days, even evenings, when he had woken up and gone in search of the man. He was never gone for long, no more than a few hours, but he was still GONE. And the damned man WOULD NOT tell him where he had vanished too, either. Today, he'd been woken up without explanation, hauled up to the office, and told to "wait." If the bastard didn't stop with the happy humming, bond or no bond, he'd use the man's intestines as decoration.

x x x x x

Abraham paced, he fretted. He smiled often, knowing that the grin looked foolish upon his face, but grinning nonetheless. Mary was coming to his estate today, and the ring was burning a hole in his vest pocket. Before he proposed, he needed to tell her about the Hellsing Institute, about the vampire, about what life with him would entail. She was a brave and sensible woman, he didn't expect her to turn him down when she learned of Alucard, but it could happen... So he'd asked her over during the late afternoon, hoping the vampire would be too tired to be an active pest or threat, and so far it seemed to be working. She would be arriving at any time, and the vampire was simply curled into his favorite chair, glaring daggers at Abraham, growling slightly, and yawning constantly.

Mary wasn't here yet. He took pity on his vampire, and tossed a heavy blanket over the beast. It was a matter of seconds before Mary's arrival was announced, and propriety be damned, he was escorting her up to his private office.

x x x x x

The chair with the visible foot and the person clearly slumped asleep in it was...unexpected. With the heavy blanket, she couldn't tell if it was male or female, but based on the size of the boot and the lump, Mary assumed male. Abraham ignored the person, escorting her to a chair, providing her with a cup of hot tea, and taking one of his own. She watched him pause, then walk over to his desk and return with...a bottle of Scotch? Eyebrow lifted, she said nothing as he placed it on the table beside her.

The conversation continued on the same vein as the one they'd carried on up the stairs. How were her parents doing, the weather, a bit about the Americans, books she had been reading, plans for the next few days, and similar small talk. She'd never seen Abraham actually nervous before, but his constant rearrangement of his legs and fidgeting about the chair was a bit charming. No fool, Mary suspected he was about to ask for her hand, and the small lump in his vest pocket reassurred her of this. And then the conversation took a more interesting and unexpected turn.

x x x x x

It was time to, as the Americans said, "Bite the bullet." Taking a deep breath, Abraham leaned back in his chair, focusing his gaze on Mary, and began to explain a few things.

"Before we...progress...any further, there are some secrets I have been keeping that should be shared. To begin with, I was knighted because I was able to demonstrate to Their Majesties and other nobles that I could provide an unusual and effective sort of protection to Britain. To do so effectively, a knighthood and access to the other Lords was a requirement." So far, so good, Mary was watching with no more than polite interest. Now, he had to tell her something that would probably seem patently ridiculous.

"Before coming to England on a permanent basis, I was involved in hunting vampires, specifically a very powerful one. Although most people are unaware of their existence, there are several dozen, perhaps more, that hunt throughout Great Britain and the numbers of the monsters had increased to the point that it was becoming noticeable. Our best estimates were that between 500 and 600 people each year, across Britain, were being killed by vampires. An equal number were killed by assorted other supernatural creatures. Overall, compared to the millions residing here, not very many people at all. But noticeable, all the same, and far more than ever reported in the past."

Abraham paused. Here, he had expected Mary to object, to claim that there were no such things as vampires, to show him her anger at his childish claims and attempts to impress her, but she did nothing that he expected. Instead, she simply sat, calmly waiting for him to continue. Either she knew more than he expected, or she had sufficient faith in him to give him the benefit of the doubt at this time. Or she was just waiting to see what the fool would say next. At a bit of a loss, he sipped his tea for a moment, then continued.

"Through careful gathering of reports and information, I was able to demonstrate quite conclusively that Britain was indeed facing a problem, and one that was escalating quite dangerously. I then demonstrated that I had the means to solve that problem. The vampire I had previously hunted, I had done so successfully...but I hadn't destroyed it. Instead, I brought it back with me to England. It has chosen to serve me and bound itself to me, and become part of my household. I feed him on medical blood and occasional treats of my own blood or donations of household members, and I provide a safe home for him so that he can rest peacefully during the day."

Now to the crux of it...Alucard was going to be in the midst of their life together, not a rare intrusion. "He interacts with me on a near-daily basis, and is a companion as well as a servant. Alucard, as I know you have heard me mention the name, is an integral part of this household and the vampire of which I have spoken. It would have been remiss of me to continue our relationship without revealing to you that part of my household, indeed my family, is a very powerful vampire. I locate the vampires that are killing people, he destroys them, and Hellsing Institute also houses a small number of men whose job it is to destroy anything that escapes Alucard and maintain the secrecy of the organization."

Rising, Abraham beckoned Mary to the windows. On the grounds outside, the troops were practicing; right now, they were scaling walls to reach the second-floor windows, and practicing tossing grappling hooks onto the roof itself. Not what one would consider normal training exercises...until one realized that vampire hunters were chasing prey capable of climbing into homes, racing across roofs, and hiding themselves among humans. "These are my soldiers. They have a set of barracks where they stay, but every few weeks we will be hunting vampires." A serious look at his guest. "Make no mistake, what I do is very dangerous. More useful than fox-hunting, certainly, but just as dangerous. I don't always bring all my men home. And while Alucard guards me, there is always the danger that a bullet or a monster will make it past him. This is also something I needed to share with you before we continued."

They returned to their seats, and Abraham was a bit more impressed to see that Mary, rather than sipping her tea, poured a hot bit of fresh tea into her cup and then wordlessly added a hefty dollop of scotch. He wished he'd thought to do the same.

"And I suppose you'll be introducing me to Alucard as well?" Mary's level gaze watched him, and he simply nodded. Yes, he was very lucky the day he had met this astounding woman.

"Vampires are nocturnal. I woke him up and brought him up here, hoping that he'd be less intimidating and...aggressive...during the day. But he was having difficulty remaining awake, and so I let him sleep. I'll warn you now, he's not at all human. He'll look different, especially the eyes. But he sees humans as either prey he can't have, interesting toys to play with until they break, or as a type of family. He cares deeply for me, and for a handful of humans responsible for hunting him down and capturing him. Odd as it may seem, he respects them for their ability to do so, and then interactions after that point have caused him to become...fond...of them. I do not know how he will react to you." A warning look. "He may attempt to attack you; he will not be able to do so. He may insult you, scorn you, or he may simply express a childish curiousity. He's not terribly predictable, but before I ask anything of you, I wish for you to meet him.

x x x x x x

Rough hands shook his shoulders, the bright light piercing his lids and causing him to hiss in discomfort. Squirming, he tried to bury his face into the back of the chair, but he became aware of Abraham's loud, commanding voice. His Master wanted something? He wanted to SLEEP...and the hiss and groggy snap punctuated that.

But Abraham was determined, and kept shaking him, refusing to let him drift back into his comfortable sleep, and with a snarl, Alucard forced his eyes open. Abraham knelt next to him, a barely-safe distance between his neck and the teeth of the sleepy vampire he'd just awakened. Anger faded away into a sort of distant ire, and Alucard found himself grumbling at the man until a great yawn forced his mouth open.

And he heard a gasp. Blinking his eyes open, fighting to wake up a bit more, he finally noticed that there was a woman kneeling beside his master. He shifted a bit more upright, looking at her curiously. Not young, no. Easily 30, and trim but not too slender, he was pleased and surprised to note that her waist was not pinched overly tight and her hair in a sensible bun with a few charming tendrils, not some elaborate overly-styled pile. Her face contained faint traces of cosmetics, but no heavy rouge. The eyes were bright with curiousity, and he found himself ignoring Abraham and responding to this...charming...woman.

x x x x x x

"VAMPIRE." Abraham's warning cracked across the air, and Alucard's head jerked up, his still-sleepy focus pulling away from Mary to see his Master again. Abraham hadn't expected this response, but he really should have realized that the first thing Alucard would do when presented with a female would be an attempt to seduce her, even half-asleep and in the middle of the afternoon. Lord knew the beast had enjoyed the company of nearly every female in the household before Abraham had managed to plug all the loopholes! Chastised, the monster focused on him again, and Abraham explained in a far more gentle tone. "Alucard, this is why I have been gone so often lately. I have been meeting with Mary, and it is time that you were able to meet her yourself." The suspicious and hurt look Alucard flashed at him made Abraham cringe a bit inside. "I'd rather have her here with us, than you alone while I go to visit her. That means that you both needed to meet each other."

Alucard seemed reassured at that, and while he remained fairly quiet, he was very interested in Mary, his focus remaining on her. Mary herself was the source of several questions, wanting to know where Alucard had come from, where he had visited, and surprisingly enough, once she realized just how old the creature was, asking him to verify or correct a few historical facts! She found the creature interesting, and while she treated him with respect, there was no fear in her.

Alucard had demonstrated during his wooing of Mina that he was quite capable of chivalry and nobility, and Abraham was pleased to see the vampire acting as such with Mary. Alucard was clearly uncertain about what was happening and why, exactly, Mary had been brought to the Estate, but as the vampire observed their interactions over the next hour, he began to grin a smug little pointed grin. He was clearly drawing his own conclusions.

And he was just as clearly very impressed with Mary. Despite the mouthful of fangs he'd displayed with his yawn, the growling, hissing, the snap, and the inhuman appearance of his skin and eyes, she was not intimidated. He'd tried looming over her and she'd snapped at him to back off and mind his manners. The vampire's look of wide-eyed surprised respect nearly got a chuckle out of Abraham, and the beast quickly settled back down, content to simply observe his Master interacting with Mary. Abraham was delighted at how things were proceeding.

x x x x x x

Alucard was even more delighted. This woman...so confident, clearly intelligent, resourceful, well-bred and educated and impossibly capable...this was the sort of woman he had dreamed of as a Master when he came to England. He was pleased with Abraham, he had no complaints about his Master and had found himself caring for the man beyond his farthest expectations, happier than he'd ever have thought possible. While there was a faint whiff of jealousy at the thought of sharing his Master with this woman...there was also a faint whiff of jealousy at the thought that he'd have to share this delightful, powerful woman with his Master.

A home with them both in it was more appealing than a home with only Abraham, and Alucard was determined to do nothing to drive the woman off. The butler came to announce that dinner would be prepared shortly, and it was wonderful to see both of them shrug off propriety and the fancy, proper table and fancy, proper settings and tell the butler to bring them their meal in the office.

Mary cringed only slightly when Alucard drank his own dinner, elevating her even higher in his already-high regard. Afterwards, she enjoyed dessert and brandy with Abraham, their talk ranging over the household, his relationship with the monster, the estate, the men, and more. Alucard, still sleepy from his interupted sleep, sated by the bottle of blood, had left his chair to curl up beside Abraham, dozing lightly, and barely blinked when Abraham shifted away from him after several minutes.

He heard the quiet conversation, and his eyes snapped open at the strain in Abraham's voice and the gasp from Mary. Turning, he saw Abraham kneeling in front of Mary's chair, holding out a ring...and Mary's acceptance.

It was the only proposal in history that had a grinning vampire as witness. 


	121. Chapter 117 : Visit

*By WWI, the "kids" would be in their teens or perhaps around 20, maybe 22 years old. Which means they'd be in the last stages of formal education or already beginning to attend a University. And as proper English children, they'd be at a boarding school. Combine the missing kids with a war and a houseful of guests, and you'd have a very unpleasant and unhappy vampire to deal with...*

Visit

It was nice having Rachel, John, and Paul back at the house. With the war ongoing, Abraham had pulled his children out of their schools and brought them home, not unusual at the time. There were bombing raids and assassination attempts, and as the Hellsing squads were apparently having quite an impact on the Continent, Abraham was worried that his family might be targeted and threatened, kept hostage or even assassinated.

Beatrice was volunteering in London. Abraham fretted about her, and Alucard's constant anger was probably due to the fact that she was placing herself in danger from the bombing runs. But she was smart and capable and well accustomed to dealing with military men; she'd been snapped up as soon as she volunteered and assigned to a variety of posts in London by the military. It was frightening having one's daughter in London, but Abraham was reassured by the fact that if Alucard sensed that she was in danger, he'd be at her side in minutes. Few parents had that reassurance, and it sometimes helped on the dark nights when distant flashes showed London to be under attack.

Alucard was more pleased than he would ever show them to have most of his family back under his roof. Certainly, he saw the children on holidays, and he'd gotten in trouble once or twice for sneaking off the estate grounds to go and spy on them, but it wasn't the same as having them there constantly. But they needed to develop the social connections that attending a school would offer them, even if their lives had led them to be more mature and ruthlessly practical than their fellow students.

And now they were back.

x x x x x x x

Red eyes watched the sleeping boys with a fiercely protective fondness. Despite the crowding in the house, they'd not been asked to share their rooms. Rachel had, and with the other two girls in the same room, Alucard would not, could not enter.

So he hovered about the boys. John and Paul, despite their age, had dropped all dignity to tussle about with him on the floor like they had as little children. Afterwards, when the worried visitors had been shooed away, assured that the dog was merely playing and that the growls were nothing to worry about, they'd asked him a dozen questions about what had occurred on the estate while they were gone. They also shared with him that Beatrice might be coming to visit for a few days; apparently her superiors had declared that she was working herself far too hard, and were forcing her to take the weekend off.

For now, though, Abraham and Mary were sleeping in their own room. No whine of planes approached, nor did he hear the warning whistle of artillery. Abraham had described the sound to him as a precaution though there were no German troops and German guns on British soil, and Alucard took his guardianship of his family quite seriously. But all was quiet.

And it was so nice to have them home again. Settling onto the floor, arms wrapped about his knees and back leaning on the door, Alucard spent a very quiet, silent night watching his boys.

x x x x x x

He was awakened late the next morning by banging and very unladylike cursing. It took a few moments for his sleep-addled brain to realize what he was hearing and to launch himself out of his coffin to Beatrice.

The girl-no, woman, now-was starting down the stairs to his basement, laden down with bags and boxes and cursing roundly as they threatened to trip her and wedged themselves against the wall. Doubtless the servants had helped carry them to the stairway door, but equally doubtless NO ONE could be bribed to help her carry them on down.

And why on Earth was she doing this, anyways? Alucard sprang to help her, swiftly plucking parcels and luggage from her hands and stacking them at the foot of the stairs before indulging in a long hug. Beatrice returned it just as fondly, and he took great whoofing breaths of her scent, nose buried in her hair, while she laughed at him and his behavior.

"I hope you don't mind company. If I end up sharing my room with that worthless twit of a girl they've assigned to it, we'll be short one guest by the end of the first day. And the boys we have as guests seem to think I'll find them interesting. I suspect that this is the one place they won't hunt me down." The last was said with a satisfied and smug tone, for the layers of menace and threat Alucard had built around his little dominion were as effective as the heavy locks and hidden doorways. The servants knew of the doorway in the hall, and knew to avoid it...but the guests would have no idea it even existed.

Alucard just grinned his pleasure. Within the hour, a cot and heavy blankets waited in the room next to his, and a long series of cords snaked down to light the small lamp. A small folding table held a reading book and glass of water for her, and a long coffee table was piled with her clothes and belongings. The cot was piled with a human and a vampire, the latter serving as a willing backrest, utterly contented for the first time in weeks.

His entire family was back. They were all safe and healthy. He could protect them here. Beatrice was back, and while she was exhausted and worn, the peace and quiet and chance to finally rest were slowly reviving her. He had company, now, companionship, without having to expose himself to the household of humans and all the annoyance that came along with that. And it was noon, and he was exhausted.

x x x x x x

Abraham brought down lunch using his office staircase. He'd been a bit surprised at Beatrice's preference for the basement as opposed to her own comfortable room, but after seeing the rings under her eyes and her tension, he understood. Alucard wasn't the only one that appreciated the silence and restfulness of the basement; all the Hellsings had escaped down there at one point or another in the last few months.

With a soft smile, he nudged the books out of the way on the table and left the tray of food there. The sandwiches would be fine in the chill air, as would the fruit. If she wanted her tea hot, she'd be out of luck. He'd have liked to provide a hot plate for her, but there were no electrical outlets of any kind in the basements and the cords would have shorted and caught fire. Perhaps it would be wise to change that and put in a few outlets after the war?

For now, he tucked the blanket more closely about his sleeping daughter and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He was very proud of her, very, very proud. A fond pat was left on Alucard's head as well, and then he returned to his office, leaving the two leaning together and sound asleep on the cot. 


	122. Chapter 112 : Hydra Part 1

It was an odd monster that they were out hunting, and it had Abraham a little worried. It was aquatic, and far larger and more powerful than the Siren that Alucard had hunted before. But the U-Boats, the depth charges, the disturbances in the seas about Britain had disturbed the creature, pushed it out of the deep parts of the Channel and closer to the shorelines.

And it had learned to hunt the small skiffs and boats of the fishermen, rather than the denizens of the deep sea. A far greater than normal number of small craft had been lost at sea in the last few months, washing up as fragments of wood if they were recovered at all. And then someone with a spyglass had seen another ship as it was attacked, and their report had reached the Round Table...and Hellsing had been assigned the task of destroying the monster.

And Alucard couldn't handle water well at all. Abraham worried, and worried, and worried. The Siren had been small, was known to come onto the land to scavenge the whale carcass, and Alucard had not needed to enter the water at all to catch that prey. This...this was no small beast. Or beasts. From the description, it could have had multiple arms, or multiple heads, or both...and Alucard could be facing a pack, not a single creature.

x x x x x x

Alucard tilted his head as his Master entered his chambers. He knew Abraham was approaching, and Abraham knew that he knew, but it was unlike his Master to fail to knock before entering. Nor was the solemn face and slow steps like Abraham, either. Something had gone wrong...but what? He had a bond to the children, he'd know if something was wrong...was it Mary? Mina? He normally played a bit of a game with his Master, refusing to respond to his presence until Abraham demanded a response, a little disobedience and lack of cooperation, forcing Abraham to work a little to get him to vocalize and cooperate.

But not tonight. Abraham was less than halfway to him before his concern forced the question from from the vampire. "Master, what is wrong?"

Abraham's cold blue eyes stared at his servant for a few heartbeats, aware of the worry and concern but unable to think of how to convey exactly what was going through his mind. Alucard was a very prideful creature, and implying that he might not be able to do something could spark rage and rebellion. But he would not let Alucard wait and worry, so he finally spoke.

"They have found a monster for you to hunt that I am not happy about taking you after. It's entirely aquatic. And it's big, big enough to take out a small fishing boat and its crew." His eyes watched Alucard carefully. "I know how difficult crossing the Channel was for you. And I do not want to take you out onto the open sea after this beast. Or beasts."

Relieved? The monster was RELIEVED at this? Not offended, not angry? Alucard saw his Master's puzzled look, and while he was tempted to let the human wonder, well, Abraham was here because he worried for the vampire's safety...an explanation was probably only polite. "I was worried something had happened to Mary. A sea monster is nowhere near as worrisome." A toothy grin then, and Alucard settled more comfortably into his chair. "So tell me about this monster. I ate the Siren, after all...it's likely I might know a little more than you expect about this particular sea monster as a result."

Worried somewhat about Alucard's nonchalance at the possible danger, but relieved that he wasn't dealing with an insulted and angry vampire, Abraham took a seat on the smaller chair, and began to tell Alucard everything that he himself knew about the monster. He handed the handful of papers, written out by the sailor who had seen the monster and containing the man's observations, and watched as Alucard read carefully through them. The last page contained a few more descriptions, this time of the damage observed on the wrecks that had washed ashore. Alucard looked thoughtful, and serious, then looked up at Abraham with his eyes glowing and a tremendous fanged grin.

x x x x x x x

"A true challenge!" He tilted his head a bit, watching his Master with amusement. Abraham was only human, he couldn't imagine the deep joy that the prospect of a worthy foe could engender in a vampire! But this, this foe had potential.

"I'll need time to find the Siren and check its memories...I'll find you afterwards." The brusque dismissal was less than his Master deserved, but he was so anxious to find out more, to find out if this creature truly might be a challenge! Alucard closed his eyes, ignoring his Master, as he loosened his bond with Abraham. The voices screamed at him, and he swam through them, listening for one particular one. The shrieking, piercing keen...where...ah. There it was. Alucard pulled it from the black abyss with no mercy, pinning it under his mental gaze and stripping its mind of information, enjoying the tortured squirmings and desperate clackings and shrieks of the beast as he did so. He eventually found what he sought, and with a sense of regret had to release the Siren and pull himself back into his own self. He hadn't toyed with his prey in a very long time, after all... But the shrieking, screaming, bloodthirsty voices were already wearing away at his mind, and it was with more relief than regret that he reclaimed the full bond with Abraham. The feel of the mortal mind wrapping about and protecting his was comforting, the silence a true gift.

Red eyes stared thoughtfully at the wall for several minutes before the vampire levered his frame out of his chair, and wandered off to find Abraham.

*Sorry all, stopping here, or I won't get this published! This will be at least one additional chapter.*


	123. Chapter 115 : Hydra 2

"Hydra." The vampire's blunt, unembellished statement caused Abraham to lift his head, ignoring his work to focus puzzled eyes on his servant.

The vampire grinned, his word choice having exactly the intended effect. He strolled to his preferred chair and dropped into it gracefully, fingers tented in front of him, red eyes watching his Master. After letting the silence stretch out for a few moments, just as Abraham was about to speak himself, Alucard continued.

"It appears to be a Hydra, as referenced in the classics. A many-headed sea leviathan. The Siren seemed to feel it was just as adept at regenerating as I am, so destroying it will be a challenge." The red eyes lit up at the prospect. "It is indeed a very large creature, and there is only one of them in the Channel. Normally it stays in the deepest areas, feeding on the fish, sharks, and other deep sea denizens." The head tilted a bit. "I also agree that the suspicion that the Uboats and the depth charges drove it out of its normal habitat are correct. Although it has apparently had a long history of making a snack of the occasional small craft and its crew, it took war to cause Hydra to make a habit of this."

A HYDRA? There were mythical creatures that Alucard had already destroyed; Abraham knew for a fact that assorted goblins certainly were real. Others, like unicorns, dragons, and elves, he was fairly certain remained well in the realm of pure myth. Vampires existed, he had the absolute proof of that in front of him. But Hydras? Manticores? Gryphons? Minotaurs? He'd mentally relegated the classic monsters to either pure mythology, or destroyed by other hunters over the many many centuries since they were reported. A Hydra...he'd assumed it was either imaginary, or simply a sailor telling tales of oversized squids and octopi, either due to alcohol or a desire to impress an audience.

But the Hydra was real. And it lived in the deep ocean, and it regenerated as well as his own vampire. And not matter how brightly Alucard's eyes glowed with anticipation of the fight, Abraham was not remotely happy about it. He worried that this time, it might be the time that Alucard finally found something more powerful and deadly than himself.

x x x x x x

Time passed. Over the next few weeks, Alucard and Abraham learned any new information they could about this great beast. They also finished the final sealing of Alucard's powers. The vampire could now access each and every ability, each and every consumed soul, at will and Abraham's discretion, and without going nearly insane immediately. He refused to reveal to Abraham just how much power was involved, but having seen the lowest forms of Alucard's powers, Abraham was just as happy to not know what the monster could truly do. Bad enough that he could pull entire squadrons of planes from the skies for a snack, and that only at a minimal power release!

The vampire truly sealed, Abraham then went to test how well his monster could perform on water. Alucard reminded him of the Demeter; when he had time to prepare, the vampire assurred him, water was not so much of an issue as Abraham feared. Indeed, it was with a wicked grin of delight and standing in the bright afternoon sunlight that Alucard pushed the small British destroyer about the bay, laughing with a cruel amusement at the fear and consternation fo the handful of crew members trying in vain to control the boat's movements. The monster simply stood on the deck, feet braced, motionless, and the boat tipped and rocked dangerously on the still seas, then shot towards the shoreline only to brake with a frightening ease that no boat on water, with that much momentum, should ever have managed.

x x x x x

Another week, and they were as prepared as they could be. A sturdy destroyer, armed with odd weaponry from massive harpoons to smaller arrows to great vats of burning oil was readied. The guns, from great artillery barrels to smaller repeat-firing weapons, were modified to be able to shoot at sea level. Torpedo after torpedo was loaded into the hull. The boat was not meant to chase down submarines, to escort other ships, to maintain a large crew of fighters planning to board another ship, but merely to hold a few dozen men and all the weapons needed for destroying the sea beast. Ligher, far lighter than normal, it rode high in the water and moved quickly; Abraham had selected it for its speed and capacity. And it held something else as well, taking up a large section of the deck...a second boat.

The boat was a shrimper, smaller than most, but well-used over many decades. The engine had been upgraded from steam and sail-power to a sturdy and heavy diesel, the tanks full of the thick fuel. All the detritus of shrimping, the nets and hoists and crates, were entirely gone. It was a stripped-down ship, but Alucard had chosen a few explosive surprises. The vampire had a child's delight in things that went Boom, and had demanded a few toys of his own to shoot at the Hydra.

And Abraham had insisted on his own additions as well. Overconfident the vampire might well be, and he'd be on water, not on land... Should he fall into the water, Abraham feared he'd be helpless. Alucard refused to answer his questions about the vampire's ability to swim or even float, and Abraham felt a sinking sensation at this; the vampire itself would sink.

And so the deck of the boat, the masts, all spare areas on the surface were covered with objects that floated. Lifebelts, there were dozens, maybe hundreds, scattered about the boat. Flat platforms, with loops of leather hammered onto them with sturdy nails, so that the vampire could pull himself up onto the flat surface. The boat itself might sink, but Abraham was focused on keeping his vampire alive. The smirking beast humored him, agreeing to wear a life belt himself, but Abraham felt the condescesion behind this sop the vampire threw to him, and he worried all the more.

x x x x x

It was ready. They had their "bait," a noisy diesel boat that Alucard would prowl about in. They had the latest missing-ships reports, showing where the Hydra was likely to be; it appeared the monster was slowly working its way up the east coast. They had a massive hydra-killing warship, where Abraham would be safely tucked. And then there was Alucard's boat, the bait. The vampire would take it out onto the ocean, searching for his prey, and then delay the prey while Abraham and his destroyer raced to the rescue.

The fishermen in the area had been convinced to stay off the seas for the last week, and until the Hydra was destroyed. It had taken a combination of payments, bribes, threats, and some judicious tinkering with their boats to accomplish this, but the boats were off the water, and the Hydra had not had an easy meal for days.

Time to bring it one. 


	124. Chapter 118 : Hydra 3

*No, this is NOT the last chapter. It's going to be one LONG set of scenes in the story. At least one, possibly two, more chapters await. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews, I am trying to get this done. I also still need to continue past Bea's loss in Renewal, too.*

Hydra 3

The boat cut through the water, wake following it in a great V. Alucard stood at the prow, watching the water avidly, teeth bared in the slightest of smiles. Abraham had worried about the ocean affecting him, but the vampire seemed nearly oblivious to it.

"I had time to prepare, I have my coffin, and you are nearby. Not only am I more powerful than I was when we crossed the Channel at the beginning, but I am also less sensitive to water." Red eyes had returned to focus on the waves in front of them, tense body leaning forward as though to urge the destroyer even faster to the battle. Idly, the vampire observed, "I think consuming the Siren helped as well." He had fallen silent then, red gaze fixed far ahead.

Abraham left him then, returning to the small number of crew members and handful of his hunters that had accompanied them. Alucard had briefly thrown a fit at leaving the family at the estate; he was away and unable to protect them. Abraham had soothed him by reassuring the vampire that he'd ordered every Hellsing into the lowest sublevel at night in case of bombing raids, and Alucard had obtained their promises as well. It had delayed their arrival at the docks by nearly an hour, and the captain had seen fit to shout at Abraham about the delay, something about the tide.

A fanged hiss and red-eyed glare had ended that quickly. The coffin was tucked safely into Abraham's room, and then the vampire had ignored the sunlight and the ocean to spend his time at the railing, glaring out at the sea, anxious to meet his foe and do battle.

x x x x x x

Abraham approached his monster again. "Alucard...it will be another two hours before we reach the area where the Hydra is believed to be hiding." He cringed a bit at stating the obvious, but Alucard was going to argue with anything less. "It's daylight, we're on the ocean. I would be happier if you were in your coffin and resting. I'll wake you up when we reach the correct area, after all...all you are doing now is exposing yourself to sunlight and making yourself tired."

The vampire grumbled, but eventually acceded to Abraham's common-sense insistence and retired to his coffin. Tension on the ship dropped perceptibly when he vanished, and the great metal ship beat onwards to his foe. Abraham joined Alucard for a brief nap as well. He was not as purely nocturnal as his monster, but his own schedule involved as much night as daylight, and he was tired as well.

He woke to the slowing of the engines and one of his soldier's gently rousing him. Alucard was more difficult to wake, but it wasn't long before both of them were on the deck, yawning and preparing to place Alucard's ship in the water. The vampiric yawns were causing some flinches, and Abraham debated reprimanding the smirking monster, but he was simply too worried. He didn't want their last conversation to involve a scolding.

x x x x x x

The vampire hissed and fussed at Abraham's insistence that he wear the lifebelt, but he wore it nonetheless, with a great air of "I am doing you a favor." Pulleys and cranes normally used to load the great steel guns onto the ship lifted the trawler, slowly lowering it over the side as the vampire's eyes glowed in anticipation. A sailor took a few minutes to start it, and the basic controls were explained to the vampire one final time. He would not need to run any of the peripheral devices, but he needed to be able to turn the boat, stop it, and have some control over the speed.

Even if he could move the ship himself, the noise was hopefully going to attract the Hydra. And Alucard needed to conserve his energy for the battle itself. At least that's what Abraham claimed. Alucard refused to acknowledge that Abraham worried about his limitations, but accepted that the noise might be needed to attack the Hydra.

As the boat's engine grumbled to life, a rich, deep rumble, the sailor scrambled up the line back onto the destroyer...and the little boat crept away from the destroyer. Abraham watched the ship as it wandered away, blaming the wetness in his eyes on the cold and salty wind.

x x x x x x x

Alucard was bored and grumpy. Night was not yet there, and he'd been awake and on this tiny ship for hours. His coffin was far away, his Master was far away, and while his anticipation was still keen, the many hours of absolutely nothing were far more wearing on him than he'd admit. The slight grin had changed into a snarl, and Abraham, watching him through one of the many telescopes on the destroyer, had to chuckle. The snarl wasn't visible, but he could see the pissed-offness radiating off the vampire as the day wore on and on.

The hydra was not known for attacking at night. As the sun crept downward and the sky went from blue to brilliant to black, the small boat returned to the destroyer. There was some consternation, as the sea was pitch black, and no one had thought to show the vampire how to light up the boat! The thin clouds hid the moon, and there was some panic at the thought that the destroyer would smash the small boat!

But Alucard could see perfectly well. He simply shut down the engine when he approached the destroyer, then mentally snugged his boat up next to it. The destroyer sat idly, rocking ever so faintly in the swells, but the smaller boat bobbed and danced dangerously. A thick line, then another, were tossed from the destroyer, and the smaller ship tethered and then lifted slowly. As it hovered far above the deck, the graceful form of the vampire leapt into the air off of it, landing beside Abraham to the shocked gasps of the crewmen.

"We'll try again tomorrow." Reassured Abraham, but Alucard only hissed and stormed off to their room. He was irate and angry most of the night, and it was well past midnight before he calmed enough to carry on a normal conversation with Abraham. Shortly after that, Abraham was sleeping, and the vampire left to wander the ship.

It wasn't long before he'd successfully terrified the few people maintaining a night watch, then joined Abraham to sleep. He debated the bed, but he needed an actual, deep sleep; he'd be up shortly past dawn to hunt again.

With a grumble, he folded himself into his coffin. Middle of the night or not, he was tired from being awake the entire afternoon, and within moments he was sleeping as soundly as his Master. 


	125. Chapter 119 : Hydra 4

*No, STILL not to the battle scene! But Alucard's rejoinder as to how HE didn't hurt the person stuck in my mind. And I had to frame a scene around it...*

Hydra part 4

The second day of hunting the Hydra was just as uneventful as the first. Shortly after dawn, the boat and Alucard were lowered over the side, and the black smoke trailed behind as the little trawler moved out into the open sea, alone.

Hours passed, the vampire frozen motionless at the bow, white hands clasping the rail tightly, eyes searching the sea. By noon, the vicious and anticipatory grin was fading, by midafternoon it was a snarl. The vampire wanted this fight, wanted it badly, wanted to tear into a foe and not putter about in a small fishing boat in the bright daylight on the open ocean.

When he returned to the ship that night, the vampire was seething. Abraham followed him to their cabin, and found the vampire frozen, staring at the metal bulkhead of the cabin wall, and snarling. Fresh blood tempted him away, and with the small cut on Abraham's neck instead of his hand, the vampire allowed his master to pull him into Abraham's lap for his meal.

x x x x x x x

The shaggy black head was tucked tight against his neck, just under his ear, as the vampire lightly sucked at the cut Abraham had made. Abraham worried, the vampire was so very angry, and a full day of bright sun and open ocean...he had to be exhausted. There was a bottle of blood waiting for him, but though he'd mentioned it when Alucard leapt off his ship, the vampire was too angry to even hear what he was being told.

And now this. It was risky, letting the vampire drink from his neck. Alucard was focused on necks for a reason, and letting him use the neck was both a rare treat and a great temptation. But it was all that Abraham could think of to snap the vampire out of the infuriated funk he was dwelling in, and it seemed to be working.

Before long, the vampire had pulled away from the neck, a few careful licks sealing up the last of the wound. Calmer red eyes watched his Master as the vampire remained curled in Abraham's lap, far more content. Abraham fished about in the blankets behind him, pulling out the bottle of blood and offering it to the vampire.

Holding him while the vampire drank down his bottle was reminiscent of holding his little children as they drank their bottles. Even the half-lidded eyes and tight grip on the bottle, the way the vampire had pushed and squirmed close to him, the pure contentment rolling off him, it brought back fond memories of his family. But it was not milk or juice that the vampire was consuming.

x x x x x x

Alucard finished the last few drops in the bottle, and looked up at Abraham. His master was clearly tired, up all day watching the vampire, up much of the night before... With a smirk, Alucard announced his plans for the night.

"I'm not ready to sleep, Master. I'll be walking about the boat for an hour or two." His head cocked as he considered his plans. "I haven't explored the ship, yet. It's much larger than any other ship I've seen, even Demeter." Red eyes waited on Abraham for permission. He'd be damned if he'd beg for the right to walk about the ship, but neither did he want to find himself restricted to Abraham's side and cabin.

He was relieved to see Abraham nod, and then was sent out with the admoninition not to bite, hurt, or kill anyone on the ship. He'd start at the top; up on top of the little room where the destroyer's steering mechanism was and all the readouts for the busy ship. On top were the radio antennas and, from what he had seen, likely a nice flat area away from the crew where he could watch the stars in peace. And as far from the ocean as it was possible to be on this damned ship.

x x x x x x x x

It was mere moments before he stood in front of the structure, pondering. He could jump, but it would be far more fun to climb. If he damaged something climbing, though, Abraham would be furious; if he damaged the radio, he might even have to stop the hunt for repairs! With a shrug, he walked about it, looking for...ah. There. A ladder, easy access to the top! Alucard could feel his face smiling as he began to climb...and then something grabbed his arm.

He froze. Abraham? Not Abraham. And as he turned to face the person who'd dared touch him, anger boiling inside him, the person began to BERATE him!

"Here, now. You can't go up there." Angry, puffed with importance, the MORTAL was commanding HIM? He listened to Abraham. Abraham had earned his respect. And he himself had heard Abraham telling these fools to leave him alone! Not only was the person assaulting him, he was ignoring the direct orders of his master. And Alucard, while not so angry as he was earlier, was NOT in a good mood.

The man's shriek was cut short as the body impacted with the waves. Alucard felt a faint sense of disappointment that the destroyer wasn't moving; he'd have liked to see what the propeller did to the human body. A few moments later, the man had made it to the surface, choking and gasping, calling out for help.

Alucard smirked as he climbed the ladder. The bastard should have worn a life belt.

x x x x x

It was only a minute, perhaps less, and the other two sailors on night duty we gathered at the railing, throwing a life preserver to the floundering man. Within moments, one had raced off to find the captain. Star watching forgotten, the vampire lounged comfortably on the roof of the wheelhouse, enjoying the unfolding scene under him.

It wasn't long before the sailor, freezing, winded, half-drowned, was pulled back onboard to tell his tale. And then Abraham was sent for, rousted out of bed to deal with the vampire.

x x x xx

Entirely unrepentant, the vampire watched Abraham, humor dancing in his eyes. Abraham could NOT figure out how the vampire had managed to hurt the man, and Alucard wasn't about to cooperate in front of an audience. Irritated, Abraham ordered him to the cabin, ignoring the gasps and shock as the vampire melted into a black mist and dropped through the deck. Abraham then turned to the sailors and captain, all angry and ready to shout in their anger, ready to accuse them. Which would likely bring Alucard back and result in several more men hitting the water.

"You don't understand." His calm, steely gaze pierced them in the yellow glow of the deck's lamp. "You know what we are after, how powerful it is. We are not intended to destroy it. We're just backup. That vampire is going to kill the Hydra." The deep solemnity of his gaze, his strong air of leadership stopping them for a moment. "That vampire is capable of killing every person on this ship, including the half-dozen hunters I brought along, ones that make their living hunting monsters with me. There is no chance at all you can stop him from doing something. You might as well try to stop a storm. But if you interfere with him, anger him...I am simply glad that your man there," and a nod at the drenched sailor, "did not die for touching the vampire." Steady eyes swept the group. "Leave him alone. He will obey me. The rest of you are just meals he's not allowed to eat. Perhaps toys to play with, or minor annoyances. I warned you all to leave him alone. He responded as I warned you he would, although he did unexpectedly leave the person alive." A sigh, resigned and tired. "If he does something that concerns you, you were told to come and fetch me. Now, I suspect you understand exactly why."

Not even bothering to wait for their responses, he turned and left, going after his vampire to find out how the hell the beast had managed to hurt that man. The vampire was lounging across his bed, pointed grin stretched across his face. Tossing the man overboard had definitely done wonders for his humor...

Abraham cut straight to the point. "How did you manage to do THAT."

Bright red eyes gleamed. "I didn't hurt him, Master."

"Like hell you didn't hurt him! He's got a monster bruise on his chest and the side of his face from hitting the water, he's half-frozen from the ocean, and he's more than half-drowned!" Abraham's voice rose, finishing in a roar.

The vampire just grinned. "I didn't hurt him. I just picked him up. The water hurt him."

Abraham sat heavily down on the single chair in the room, staring at his monster. He had to concede the point. And he had to close that loophole, too, or it would be only himself, his hunters, and Alucard on the ship by the time this hunt ended.

Happier now, the vampire dropped off to sleep quickly when they settled for the night, cold arm tossed over his Master, chilly face pressed into Abraham's neck. He was in a much, much improved mood, much calmer, and finally inclined to let himself seek contact again. It was a nice change. Abraham mused a bit, almost hoping the vampire would toss another idiot overboard if it would mellow him out this much. 


	126. Chapter 120 : Hydra 5

*Better a short chapter than no chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I plan on writing more tonight if possible. I WAS going to have him go on land to recuperate for a day...but decided that was simply too evil for my readers! Thanks to all who've left a review on my stories. I do have one called "Teamwork" up in response to a challenge. It's not quite set in the same timeline as these stories, and features Seras and Heinkel.*

Hydra part 5

A heavy rapping on the cabin door brought Abraham awake. Alucard had long since retired to his coffin, and the light filtering in through his porthole was not the dim pink of dawn but the gold of a true morning.

Damn. He'd overslept.

"Coming. We'll be out shortly." He called out to the unknown knocker, then poured a hefty drink of water from the waiting pitcher. An odd design, made to fit into a slot on the table. The destroyer might not actually pitch and roll much, but naval habits apparently died hard. Mouth no longer so dry, he went to wake the vampire.

Alucard was sleeping soundly, and difficult to wake. Very, very difficult. Even when Abraham had finally gotten him sitting and speaking, the vampire yawned constantly and began to drowse off again while sitting upright in his coffin. It was only with tempting reminders of the hunt ahead that Abraham managed to get the vampire up and moving.

Alucard seemed off while his little ship was prepared. Even putting the life belt on barely garnered a grumble from him. While he started the morning at the prow of the boat, by late morning he had sought the shade of the bridge and was barely visible through the doors and windows. By midafternoon, he was simply slumping, and no sign of the Hydra had yet appeared.

So many days on the water, awake and in the sunlight each day, and then nights spent with his coffin but no earth...they were taking their toll on the vampire. And so Abraham went to notify the Captain that a day off was needed.

x x x x

"A day off? We're in the middle of a bloody war, hunting some fairy-tale beast in the middle of the North Sea, and you want a DAY OFF?" The Captain was nearly apoplectic, shouting about the difficulty of taking the ship all the way back to port and berthing it, the disruption to crew and moral, etc. Most of all, he wanted to be back fighting Germans, and this odd lazy sort of cruise with nothing to do, after a monster he fully believed to be pure fantasy, was not to his fancy. Adding a couple extra days because lazing about on a small boat on the sea was "too difficult" simply enraged him.

"Yes. A day off." Abraham's stare was entirely implacable. "Alucard has done very well under the strain, but he is not a creature of the open sea, and he is nocturnal. He is irritable and tired, and one of your men has already nearly died from harassing Alucard. And he's simply going to get worse. This is not an option. We need to go collect him, and take him to shore for a full day of sleep before trying again to find the Hydra."

x x x x x x

Alucard peered over the wall of the ship's small bridge, seeing the tiny speck of the destroyer far away over the bright glare of the ocean. He was tired, and had a terrific headache. Add to that boredom and the gnaw of hunger, and he was miserable. He wanted nothing more than to be deep underground in his own home, surrounded by Hellsing soil and Hellsing blood and the wood sides of his resting place. All he had was the constant rasp of the ocean breeze and the slap of the waves, the occasional coarse cry of a seabird, and the damn sun.

Added to that was the ever-so-faint roar of diesel engines from the destroyer. Why were the engines starting? Perhaps Abraham was coming to fetch him? Alucard watched the destroyer, noting the change in the light reflecting from it as it turned towards him. He debated using his talents to "see" the destroyer more closely, but he was simply too tired and in too much discomfort to bother.

He was tired and uncomfortable enough that he didn't see or hear the tentacle land on the deck...but he certainly felt the boat pitch wildly underneath him and heard the creaking and snapping as it began to disintegrate.

Headache forgotten, he turned to face his tardy foe with a vicious grin full of anticipation. 


	127. Chapter 121 : Hydra 6

*I know, I know...cliffhanger again. But if I find I need to stop for some reason (laundry, let dog out, eat supper) then I KNOW I won't start again any time soon. And so I send it out whereever it stopped, so that SOMETHING lands on the site! Thank you all for your reviews! Yes, the battle has begun...and stops halfway through :P)

Hydra 6

The boat tossed sickeningly under him, but Alucard ignored that, intent on his prey. Chanting quickly, he pulled at Abraham, feeling the man's soul buffering his own, his own body now flooding with all the power and resources of all those he had hunted.

And he was HUNGRY.

He threw himself on the tentacle, aware of others, dozens, reaching up to wrap about the ship, tearing off great chunks of wood. His own teeth stabbed through the skin...and found the skin too thick! Long though his fangs were, the hide of the beast was longer still.

A tentacle waved in the air, the eyes on it watching him, and a half-dozen great slimy green tentacles fell on him like logs, crushing his body and forcing it to the deck. Alucard was oblivious to this; he was now only barely connected to his body, his true self immersed into power now screaming through him. His embedded fangs ripped off a chunk of the Hydra's hide, and then at the next strike, his questing fangs found flesh and blood in the gaping hole.

But for a creature the size of the Hydra, this was nothing, a wound too small to even feel. Tentacles scraped across the boat as the Hydra searched for the hold full of shrimp the boat should contain, or fish, or a the rest of the crew.

x x x x x x

The Hydra was furious. It had held off attacking this strange little boat. The first day, it had followed it as soon as the sound of the engines were heard. The engines had started in the middle of the ocean, beside a great metal boat, too big, too sturdy for the Hydra to dare.

Different. Suspicous. And after encountering depth charges and knowing how painful those great boats could become, the Hydra pulled back and watched. The little boat puttered about, but there were no nets, no fishing lines.

Suspicious.

And so the Hydra left, looking for prey elsewhere...to find none. A few fish, a seal, but nothing else. No sharks, no whales. No great schools of fish. No matter for that, for it had found that those little noisy boats contained both men to eat, and often great amounts of fish, shrimp, sometimes crab, and on one memorable occasion, great greasy marvelous chunks of whale blubber!

But there were no boats. The docks and bays from which the ships had set forth daily for the past few months were quiet. The only sounds were the heavy, huge, deep thrums of the diesel engines of the great metal boats, and that odd little fishing boat.

So the Hydra had returned to watch it. Somewhat hungry, but not terribly; a week without food was nothing to a Hydra. And the little boat had returned to the big ship, lifting out of the water. The next morning, the Hydra had awoken to the whirring of its small propeller, the beat of the waves upon its hull, and gone to look again. No nets. No lines. No scent of fish oils trailing behind it. And from the great ship?

Dangerous, maybe. And so it looked elsewhere.

But today, the Hydra was hungry. It had gone too long without a meal, and was facing the possibility of moving from the shelter of the Channel, a territory it had claimed for many decades, to the ocean itself. Being in the North Sea was a minor change, it still felt like home...but the great ocean, past the continental shelf, it might be forced there. And it was furious at this change, raging to itself at the men and their explosions and their fishing that had taken its prey and forced it from its home.

And hungry, it had decided to chance the small boat after all. Perhaps the hold was already full of fish? Maybe it was some odd action of humans; he had seen them do strange things upon the water, dropping weighted lines with no bait for fish, lowering spikey metal balls which burst painfully upon inspection. But even with no hold full of fish, there would be men. Experience let the Hydra to expect a half-dozen men, perhaps more. A solid snack to send it on its way to better hunting in a new area.

And so, it attacked. Eyed tentacles, used to watching underwater, fought to see clearly through the medium of dry air. Other tentacles pulled the ship apart, looking for the warm, sweet blood and flesh of humans. There was a single human there, and it caused some sort of pain. Minor, a minor injury, and the Hydra casually threw a few limbs across the man. Crushed or intact, he'd taste as sweet.

NO MEN! There were NO MORE MEN on this boat! Infuriated, hungry, disappointed, and enraged, the Hydra turned its anger on the scrap of a man that had been the only prey on the entire boat. It lay crushed and limp on the deck, flattened underneath the tentacles, but the Hydra suddenly felt...

Loss.

Weakness.

What...what happened?

x x x x x x

Oooh, this was wonderful! Normally he only consumed prey after it was dead, but the Hydra, he was eating that alive! Great mouthfuls of its odd, bitter, salty blood, huge draughts of the essence that was Hydra. Oh, the POWER, he could feel it filling him, enlarging him, so much! 


	128. Chapter 122: Hydra 7 END! :

*No proofreading, sorry. I just wrote it. I wanted this UP and POSTED and DONE. :) I hope you enjoy this, sorry it took so long to finish but I just couldn't manage how to end the fight scene. And then the arm went into the Hydra...and it wrote itself. :D Thanks for all who reviewed and encouraged! I updated the other stories while waiting on this plot to solidify in my mind, so all my readers are hopefully happy now :) *

Hydra Part 7

The Hydra shrieked with rage. Such a tiny creature, such a tiny wound, but what was happening? How DARE it! Mouths shrieking, it ripped the limp and broken body from the deck of the ship, tearing it into limbs and blood and gore, no longer a body but a spattering of parts dangling from the thrashing Hydra's limbs.

x x x x

On the destroyer, under full power, moving as fast as it could but still far too slow, men cried aloud in despair. The Hydra was looming out of the water, huge, dwarfing the tiny boat with a slick dark mass in the center and dozens, perhaps hundreds, of waving tentacles. Through the spyglasses, they saw tentacles turn to face them, eyes scattered throughout, round mouths circled in fangs hissing towards them. But they were too far away.

And the Hydra turned back to its prey, and they saw the vampire torn apart.

Torpedos were prepped, guns loaded, swivelled towards the great beast, as the boat churned towards its prey. And Abraham still watched.

The bond was still strong, the vampire still lived. And he kept the telescope to his eye, watching the battle.

x x x x x x

The Hydra's limbs...were empty. Where it had bits of a man, it now had a viscous black and red liquid, streaming in defiance of gravity back to a central point. In moments, the same gangly man-though the Hydra recognized it now as not a man at all-stood on the battered ship, grinning up at the sea monster.

And then he leaped onto it. Tentacles flailed at him, the Hydra seeking to tear him off, then search the ship for some sort of sustenance. Even now, it didn't consider the creature to be a true threat. It was so SMALL. The tiny hole it had made was long since healed.

And then the tentacles, each nearly as thick around as the creature they reached for, were ripped apart. With a hundred shrill shrieks, the heads pulled back, and in their midst a half-dozen bleeding stumps flailed. The vampire grinned again, leaping higher up the body, climbing agilely and easily from flailing tentacle to flailing tentacle..

PAIN again...and the man-thing crouched upon the body of the Hydra, his arm buried within. And the arm...what was it doing? The Hydra felt itself ripped apart inside, sending more tentacles racing towards the creature, boat now forgotten as it defended itself. It would pluck that creature away, and rend it again and again until it could no longer heal itself, and then it would EAT the man!

Tentacles grabbed, crushing, squeezing, twisting, and the man laughed, blood bubbling from his mouth. Though he was rended to pieces, somehow the arm remained behind, wriggling into the Hydra. And the Hydra could feel it, colder than its own cold body, radiating an evil and a malice that chilled and horrified the monster. It had felt fear before, as it grew from the simple sea-creature to a great squid, as it changed over centuries to become the Hydra, for it had encountered great whales that would have seen its smaller self as a snack. Dreadful sea-beasts existed far under the surface, hunting in packs or with a solitary malice and skill that the smaller and younger Hydra had learned to respect, and even as an adult, it had no wish to encounter them again.

But never had it felt such fear as it felt now. The creature was IN IT...and again, the bits it had torn free melted, streaming over the tentacles and body to dive into the half-healed hole, gorging on its insides.

x x x x x

The soldiers watched in horror as the Hydra breached, the entire, immense body launching out of the water, limbs flailing and spasming in agony. Nowhere did they see the black-and-white form of their vampire. The great slick body of the Hydra landed on the boat, crushing it, sinking it, limbs striking the water nearly a hundred yards from the body, so great was the creature. It was huge, nearly as large as the great steel boat on which they rode, and they were upon one of the great warships of England! The screams of the Hydra pierced their ears, chewing at their minds, and the crew fell to the ship's deck in pain.

And Abraham continued to watch for his monster. Alucard still existed, but the pull became stronger and stronger; he was clearly fighting for his life, unlocking every power and ability that he possessed. Abraham could have wept; there were guns all about him, but he was the only man not disabled by the shrieks and the mental assault that accompanied them, and he could no more fire the great artillery guns than he could fight they Hydra by hand.

With a twisting wrench, the Hydra vanished. The sound cut off as each head was pulled below the waves. In a blink, it was as though the creature had never existed...but the flotsam from the destroyed boat spoke mutely of its presence.

Behind Abraham, he could hear the Captain, quickest to recover, shouting at the men to drop the depth charges, calling for torpedos to aim down and explode some distance under the surface, hoping to strike the monster yet though it was not visible.

And Abraham felt his hope weaken, though he could still feel Alucard. Alucard...now trapped far below the surface of the ocean that was so very inimical to him.

His firm insistence on that damned lifebelt seemed like the silliest and most useless thing ever. A lifebelt...when his servant faced a monster like the Hydra.

x x x x x x x

Alucard could feel the great pressure as the Hydra dove. For the first time, he realized that he might not make it through this battle. Part of him rejoiced that he might actually die...and part of him dreaded the death he saw. He had family. Beatrice, the boys, Mary, Rachel. He had friends! Winters, John, Arthur, Constance...and he WOULD NOT DIE.

But it was a race. He consumed the essence of the Hydra, much as he had consumed the Siren, the rock-monster, a dozen other monsters and all the vampires and men he had taken over his existence. But this...this was enormous. This was not just sheer bulk, but this was POWER. The Hydra was a supernatural creature the like of which he had never encountered, and much as he did, it pulled power from those it ate. While Alucard sensed he might have slightly more power, and found a welling of intense gratitude that Abraham had made all that power available to him...it was time that was his constraint.

The ocean compressed him. It forced itself upon him, clouding him, weakening him, draining him, trying to kill him. It was a race. Could he consume the Hydra before the great depths of the ocean destroyed him?

x x x x x x

Lumps of tissue floated about him. Fanged hounds ripped and tore at it, familars with swords hacked at it. Goblins and the siren and wyverns and wolves tore at it, eating of the sustenance, turning Hydra to Vampire. And each tear, each rip, healed behind them, substance reforming and regenerating. The Hydra did not even seem to weaken. And so Alucard continued to pull, continued to consume, gorging and gorging and sucking desperately with all shi strength upon the great strength of the monster.

Bitter the blood might be, reeking of oil and ammonia and salt, but it was blood, and he was a vampire, and with blood came life. And even the great Hydra had a finite amount of blood, a finite life. And Alucard found he was reaching those limits. The great tears and rents from his familiars were healing slower, then no longer healing. The dive of the Hydra slowed and stopped, all its energy going to fight this parasite in it.

All in vain.

With a last, desperate gasp, feeling the intense ocean cold penetrating into the very center of his bones, faint and nearly insensible from the element surrounding him, Alucard took in the Hydra.

He was full, so painfully full, so much now inside him, his mind screaming and crowded with the furious creature, fighting to stay outside the bounds of Abraham's mind. And Alucard ruled it, forced his will on it, shackling and binding it behind the wall that was Abraham and Himself.

And then he knew no more.

x x x x x x

The destroyer reached the great swath of destruction, and halted. Abraham could feel Alucard, but so very, very faint. His vampire...seemed...Alucard was dying. The Hydra had been too much for him. Abraham should have taken him ashore each night, should have brought crates of earth for the monster, should have given the monster weapons of his own, so many should-haves. Head bowed, he let the tears roll down his face.

And then a sharp-eyed sailor spotted the sodden, senseless mass of black and white, streaked liberally with red, floating nearby.

Alucard had kept his lifebelt on, had retained it through all the rending and destruction, had pulled it after him and reformed with it. Abraham had insisted, and he had obeyed.

And a lifebelt brought him to the surface whether he was concious or not.

x x x x x x x

The crew was absolutely terrified of the vampire now. They had seen the Hydra. And Alucard had destroyed it. Abraham had moved quickly past them, the sodden and unconcious form in his arms, drying the vampire with towels as best as he could and as quickly as he could, then placing the freezing and inert creature in its coffin.

The handful of Hellsing soldiers were called upon to donate, and Abraham and the ship's doctor collected over a quart of blood for the vampire. Still warm, and so fresh, and Abraham hoped it would restore Alucard.

x x x x x x

The blood...so fresh...oh...warmth. Alucard found himself swallowing as he woke, choking briefly in surprise then continuing to suck in the blood as fast as he could. How had he survived? He had been so deep under the surface, so cold. He had killed the Hydra, he remembered that. And now he was in his coffin?

Confused red eyes peered over the bottle at Abraham.

"Your lifebelt." Abraham held it up so the vampire could see it. He couldn't help a small smile. "It brought you to the surface in time for us to save you." Alucard grinned in response. Such a mundane, useless little thing to have saved his immortal life. The humor of the situation brought a choking and weak chuckle to his lips, and Abraham's small smile broadened as he shared the great joke with his servant.

"Time for you to rest. Once we are home and you've recovered, I'd like to talk to you about what happened. But not now. For now, sleep. I'll be here with you." Abraham removed the empty bottle, a fond hand pushing the limp black hair from Alucard's face. As he reached for the heavy lid, Alucard croaked out a simple phrase.

"Wait until you learn what I can do now." Abraham's surprised face was the last thing Alucard saw as the coffin lid fell over him.

He smirked. Inside him, he could feel the eyes, hundreds and thousands of them, as many as he wanted, for the Hydra shifted its form. Already able to regenerate, he was now nearly unkillable. And the sea, less of a threat and a weakness since the Siren, now posed very little problem to him. He could feel the drag of it on his body, he'd never be able to cross it unaided...but that sick, weak feeling, the nausea and confusion, were gone.

He'd like to play with his new toy. He could feel the Hydra quivering in him, seeking desperately for an escape, a way out. It would provide entertainment to him for quite some time as he pulled its secrets from it.

But for now...he was exhausted. The sun was up. He was chilled, but no longer frozen. He was full, gorged on the ammonia-laden blood of the Hydra and then restored with hot, fresh, freely-given human blood. He was buoyed by the concern and care Abraham had given him, safe and content in his coffin and under his Master's care.

The red orbs vanished in the dark coffin as his lids slid shut, and he slept deeply as his Master took him homewards. 


	129. Chapter 123 : Party

*I'd considered taking this a bit further, but I really liked the last line. So the continuation will show up in the next chapter instead.*

Party

It was quite possibly the oddest reason for a ball ever. But if it worked, Abraham was going to breathe one huge sigh of relief.

Beatrice had developed into a striking young woman, with a handful of female friends that she was often visiting. And as a proper lady, it was only meet that they often visit Beatrice. With Beatrice's strong bond with Alucard, any prolonged visit would mean at least a short-term appearance by the vampire in his more human guise.

And the teenaged females found him very attractive and flirted, giggled, and generally pursued the rather bemused vampire. Beatrice came in for her share of jealousy from her friends and acquaintances, though she clearly considered Alucard to be "family", because they simply saw her as living with a very attractive, very available young man. But even so, Abraham's strict watch kept Alucard from vanishing with any of the susceptible young women. And Abraham strongly suspected that even if he hadn't thought to restrict the monster, he'd have left them alone for Beatrice's sake.

And then he had begun to develop an increased interest in females again. This time, he'd come to Abraham immediately, but there were simply no suitable women in the household. The cook had retired, and there were no women that Alucard felt would be capable of "helping" and that Abraham would allow him access to on the entire estate. The vampire was rather frazzled at the thought, even with Abraham's assurance that he'd find a solution before it became a true problem. Alucard had estimated, based on the previous situation, that he'd have at least a month and perhaps more before it became a dangerous problem.

And Abraham had remembered Alucard's behavior and entertainment during the celebration when Hellsing had moved onto the Holmswood estate. And so Beatrice and Mary found themselves penning dozens of invitations to Beatrice's party at the Estate. Her friends and their families were to be in attendance, the girls thoroughly delighted at another party and another chance to court the young men, and most of them looking for a chance at Alucard. Their parents would also be in attendance, as well as Mary's family and their friends, and Arthur and his family were expected, too.

If the damn vampire couldn't find a willing and experienced available noblewoman in that crowd, or a dozen, Abraham would eat his hat.  



	130. Chapter 124 : New Talent

*So what ability DID Alucard just develop?*

New Talent

The servants were cleaning the spilled wine and bits of pastry off the floor. Tableclothes were being cleaned, carpets scrubbed, the kitchen repaired. A half-dozen maids slowly worked their way through a pile of silverware, serving platters, and a dozen-plus rooms now in substantially more disorder. Once cleaned, items were put away, boxes hauled back to the attic and upper level of the basements, and the enormous estate slowly returned to "normal."

Alucard had most certainly enjoyed himself. While the young women were tempting bait, their nubile curves were not what drew his interest this time. Instead, he'd vanished less than an hour into the party with a woman nearly Mary's age, whose daughter was mercifully unaware that her mother was involved with the young man she herself had been pursuing...

Alucard had whisked her away with no one but Abraham the wiser. She'd returned to the party more than an hour later, too tired to do more than sit, sip her wine, and watch the dancers and courting couples with a smug little smile of her own. Abraham had taken that as a good sign...but was worried when Alucard failed to return to the party as expected.

He'd gone hunting for the monster, finally finding him in the room that Alucard had set aside. The small smear of blood on his cheek told Abraham that the woman had been a willing accomplice to the activity, and Alucard himself seemed pleasantly tired. He'd smiled up at his Master, but seemed more than a bit preoccupied.

This was not like Alucard. He should be full of energy, it was nightfall, after all.

"Alucard?" Drowsy red eyes focused on Abraham. "Are you alright? You seem tired and distracted. Do you want me to bring you some blood?"

Red eyes blinked slowly at him, and a pointy yawn was on full display for a few moments. And then Alucard smirked, and the damn beast was entirely too smug in his reply.

"No, it was simply very successful and very...involved. I have access to another ability and gaining that took more energy than I expected. I simply need a bit of rest and then I'll rejoin the party." An elongated cat-like stretch, and the vampire snuggled down into the blankets and pillows a bit more.

With a relieved and fond smile, Abraham pushed the hair off his vampire's cheek and gave him a fond ruffle, then turned and left.

And it was only as he was going through the door that he realized Alucard's voice hadn't come from his mouth...but arrived directly into his mind.

Abraham spun about, seeing the vampire curled snug in the bed, with a smug, pleased grin on his face.

"Yes, you heard me. This should be an interesting skill to develop." The tone purely radiated smug pleasure, but with an overtone of fatigue that wasn't faked in the slightest. Slightly poleaxed, Abraham nodded and left, closing the door softly but firmly behind him.  



	131. Chapter 125 : Renovations

*My family lives for floor vents. The current house doesn't have any that are flush with the floor, but there are several along the walls. It's not unusual on a cold day during Xmas vacation to find half of us curled up in front of the living room vents, blankets trapping the hot air around us. It's a family tradition...and one that we will be passing on! So...this story hatched. Enjoy!*

Renovations

Alucard crept in silently, listening closely to the household, feeling and sensing no one awake.

He enjoyed being solitary, enjoyed his cold, chill, vast basement kingdom. With the children long since grown and gone, his ventures upstairs were reduced to only a handful of times each month.

The hunters never really encountered him outside of hunts, and they were, to a one, intimidated and frightened of him. His mouth gaped in a pointy grin at this thought. Abraham and Mary and the children certainly cared for him, and they got to see a side of him that he certainly never showed to any of the mere employees or the hunters. Everyone else only saw the monster that he was. The few times he'd met the Round Table, he'd frightened them all, leaving them with damp pants and nightmares.

He preferred not to interact with humans, other than his family. But sometimes, there were things upstairs that he wanted.

He'd spent most of the last month angry and glaring out of shadows, because Abraham had decided to update and install a vastly improved heating and cooling system for the entire estate. The grin returned. The system was finished, yes, but even with Abraham's careful supervision and strict rules, quite a few of those men would now forever carry a fear of dark and empty rooms.

But after they had left, he'd found out there was something upstairs that he very much wanted.

And so, he listened carefully, loathe to have his plans disrupted, though terrifying a human would be an interesting addition to his night.

No one.

He drifted into Abraham's office, locating the newly-installed floor grate. He'd heard the newly-installed furnace begin to warm up from his own rooms, and the noise had driven him upstairs...and just in time.

Pointed grin was replaced by a smug, contented look. A pair of gray blankets landed on the grate, one shielding him from the soon-to-be-burning-hot metal grate, one to cover him and trap the heat with him.

He knew exactly how silly he looked. But he was far too blissful, curled up snug and warm on the hot grate, eyes half-closed in pleasure as the heat slowly baked into him. Oooooh, this was sooooo much better than a mere fire!

Abraham was confused over his vampire's activity for the next few weeks, uncertain why he kept finding blankets scattered across the floor of his office. It was winter, and it was cold out, but why the devil did the vampire keep leaving them about the place? And what use did he have for a blanket, anyways?

And then he woke up one night, sweating heavily despite the cold air outside. Had the furnace malfunctioned? He went to turn it off, only to find that the thermostat was set as high as it could go.

And light dawned as he remembered Alucard observing him setting the thermostat lower for the night. And the blankets on the office floor. And Alucard's love of the fireplaces.

He went straight to the office, intending to give the vampire a solid scolding. But the silly smile and boneless lounging and utter contentment turned the scold into a cough as he tried not to laugh. The vampire was cocooned in blankets, curled up on the grate, eyes barely slit and clearly not watching anything, and that silly little smily on his face. Abraham could hear him purring from the doorway. Instead of scolding, he quietly left the room, door closing softly behind him. Alucard didn't hear a thing, not with the roar of the hot air in his ears and the muted banging of the vents and pipes.

And then the air coming from the vent cooled, then stopped. Peeved, the monster rose, going to check the thermostat. It HAD been turned down.

And a small silver necklace with a tiny crucifix hung from it.

He wasn't certain whether to be angry or embarassed. 


	132. Chapter 126 : Pranking

*I wanted an update on Unpredictable, preferably when the kids were no longer babies but not yet teens...and this came to mind! Hope you enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews on all five stories!*

Pranking

It was pure bliss.

Beatrice had been studying, and Alucard had wandered in and kept her company for a bit. She'd been curled up on the bed, using him as a backrest, and reading her assigned book. Her brothers being brothers, they'd soon noticed she was busy and decided to annoy her.

The end result was that the three siblings were sprawled on the bed, eating crackers and playing cards, the assignment long since forgotten. Alucard had shifted to lay down alongside the kids, watching their activities with a sleepy and bemused gaze. He was warm, he was comfortable, and while not the center of attention he was nevertheless welcome to be with them.

Crackers and chatter could only keep the active Hellsing family occupied for so long. Bored, he soon became a potential target to them. And content and half-asleep, he was entirely oblivious to their openly-discussed plot. Which they knew.

It didn't take long for Beatrice to reach behind him and scratch the back of his head, causing him to arch into the attention with a contented sigh. John shifted his legs ever so slightly...and then Paul scratched his back a bit as well. The vampire wriggled about, moving himself so that he could press up against the scratching and encouraging the physical contact.

And John shifted his legs a bit more. Beatrice pulled her hand back slightly. Paul quit scratching quite so hard. And with the slightest of irritated huffs, the vampire wriggled back towards their hands...

And right off the edge of the bed.

His eyes flew open as he was rudely jarred awake and hit the floor with thud, but it took a few seconds for his sleepy mind to put two and two together and realize what had happened. With a roar, he scrambled up and dashed off after the children.

To find them all huddled behind Mary, giggling.

He loved his family, he really did. But there were days... 


	133. Chapter 127 : Initiation

*Well, the Round Table lords don't live forever...and at some point in time, someone's heir is going to pull something stupid around the vampire...*

Initiation

Alucard was wandering the grounds. It was just past sunset, with a brisk breeze picking up the scent of the pines, and mixing their crispness with the mellow sweetness of the air rolling off the meadows. It was a perfect night for a walk, the moon already climbing into the sky, full and bright, the stars gleaming, the air so clean...

And someone at the gate?

In a moment, he was there, watching the guards check the car briefly. A very expensive car, heavy and plush, and with a grin, he vanished. A very Lordly car, and he didn't get to play with them anywhere near as much as he would like.

It took him very little time to arrive in Abraham's office and assume a slightly melancholy attitude...and then end up in Abraham's lap. With a slight squirm into a more comfortable position, he pondered. No...this was not intimidating. More embarrassing than anything. What could he appear as to torment his approachign prey? Wolf?...no. Too clearly an attempt to intimidate. The child? too unintimidating. Perhaps? Yes.

To Abraham's great surprise, the vampire that had sought solace in his lap melted into a much smaller form. The bat crawled onto his left hand, gripping fingers tightly with its own tiny digits on the wing joints, head nestled down comfortably between knuckles, heavy and chill body resting along the back of his hand and down his wrist. It was the smallest bat form Alucard used, and it was highly unusual for him to select it unless he wished to stay concealed.

Perhaps he was being unusually considerate? After all, this left Abraham's other hand free to write and work...and, of course, occasionally pet the vampire. Work came to a halt as Abraham rubbed gently between the ears of the vampire bat, causing it to stretch out blissfully. The wings flopped limply at Alucard's sides, the head nuzzled demandingly at fingers when there was any sort of pause in the petting, and after a few moments, the eyes had drooped almost entirely closed.

It was peaceful...Alucard as his normal self was not heavy, really, but awkwardly large. This...was quiet, almost soothing, and Abraham took advantage of the situation as much as Alucard did, as a legitimate reason to NOT work for a bit and simply enjoy stroking the soft fur and delicate-seeming body of the small bat.

And then there was a knock on the door, and his butler announcing visitors? Abraham began to stand, only to have Alucard suddenly grip his arm tightly and hiss.

"Hush, you." A quiet reprimand, and then Abraham was striding towards the door, Alucard clinging to his wrist and dangling head-down, in true bat-fashion. Waiting on the other side of it were two Lords. One, he recognized as a Round Table member, but the other one...was younger. Not youthful, no, but in his thirties at most, and a stranger to Abraham.

"I am sorry to intrude on you without sufficient notice." The graying gentleman was clearly nervous, glancing about and obviously wishing he was anywhere but here. Alucard had made quite the impression on the Lords over the years, despite the fact that encounters between them were few and far between.

"I trust it is a matter of some importance. Please, come in, and we'll discuss it." Abraham opened the door fully, welcoming the two men into his office, and asking the butler to bring tea. He turned, seeing the older man even more nervously eyeing the corners and the beginnings of a sort of arrogant contempt showing in the younger one's expression. Alucard fortunately remained almost entirely concealed. The sleeve of his jacket covered most of the bat, and his body blocked the men's view of the vampire.

A good thing, too, because judging by the grip Alucard was exerting, he wasn't getting rid of his vampire any time soon.

With his free hand, he gestured them to the seating in front of his desk. It was clearly a working meeting of some kind, and he moved to take his own seat. Alucard, he kept hidden under the desk, his arm resting on his leg and the vampire resting on his arm. While the older Lord knew the vampire existed, he wasn't certain if the younger one did; and Alucard was not a secret shared among many. It would be best to keep the vampire hidden away.

A few moments later, he realized that concealing Alucard was out of the question.

The butler had brought in the tray, and left, and the three of them had gotten down to business. It was quite simple, really. One of the Lords had passed away quite unexpectedly in a boating accident; almost everyone on the yacht had perished earlier that day, including the Lord's chosen heir. Now, the man that had accompanied the older Lord was being initiated into the Round Table. And he had not been groomed for that position, and was learning some unexpected and difficult truths tonight.

He'd been high-ranking enough to be aware that high-powered political groups existed, although the level and power of this one were far beyond what he expected. And he'd been fine as the duties of most of the Lords had been explained, his own detailed. And then the existence of Hellsing was revealed, and the new Lord was not...accepting. To say that he'd been incredulous about the existence of vampires, much less Alucard, would be putting it mildly. He'd been scornful, insulting, and beyond skeptical.

And so the meeting had halted for the time being, and an unlucky member chosen to escort the doubter to meet Hellsing and Alucard in person.

Abraham peeked down into his lap, to meet the gaze of a pair of bright red eyes gleaming out of the darkness of the chair well. With a mental shrug and a small stab of pity for the arrogant and bullheaded Lord, he lifted his arm, placing it back on the desk, and giving Alucard a gentle pet while the vampire eyed the new Lord.

"THAT is a vampire?" There was sarcasm in that tone...doubt, disbelief, but directed as much towards the elder Lord as to Abraham, and Alucard allowed it to slide. Abraham felt the monster tense slightly, then ignore the slight to his Master. The Lord continued on in this vein, and Alucard rolled his red eyes up at Abraham in a look that was as expressive of annoyance with the stupidity of the world as any human face could manage.

"It's a tiny BAT. Not exactly a fanged, blood-sucking human, is it?" He turned entirely to the older Lord, ranting at him about the bat and the fearfulness and caution the older man displayed. Calming down, he casually reached out to pet Alucard, clearly attempting to make a point...

And fangs flashed out, snapping a hair's breadth from the man's index fingers, the vampire now glaring at the visitor. It would have been more effective if he hadn't been in the tiny form of a bat, and the man would probably have NOT began to verbally berate Abraham for his vicious pet.

Abraham caught the eyes of the older man, who had begun to look slightly amused, and with a quick nod dismissed him from the room. The younger Lord paused in his tirade, realizing that he'd just been left alone with the unbalanced elderly Hellsing and his pet bat, and affronted that he'd been left behind.

"I take it you'd like something a little more intimidating?" Abraham's drawling question caused the Lord's eyes to snap back to him. "I'm certain we can arrange that."

"What, your little bat will fly about the room?" Scornful and angry, the man turned to leave.

"You mean you don't want to actually meet the vampire? See for yourself that he's real and as powerful as they say?" Abraham's cold blue gaze met the man's eyes, confident and with a banked anger that was piercing and direct.

A bit of blustering from the Lord, and Hellsing turned to Alucard, red eyes meeting blue and Abraham nodding.

x x x x x x

The older Lord wasn't entirely sure what had gone on in the office. He'd been waiting in the hallway, deeply relieved to have been able to leave before things went to Hell in the proverbial handbasket. The room behind him had fallen into absolute silence, and a heartbeat of looming threat passed...and then the vampire revealed himself. Even in the hallway, he could feel the malice and menace through the door. Shadows reached into the hall from under the door itself, red eyes blinking in them, the tendrils stretching nearly halfway to the next wall.

A gutteral snarling rumbling was next, and then the vampire's precise, clear, voice ridiculing the Lordling for playing at adult games and challenging his betters. Perhaps he was too foolish to live?

The Lord froze at that last threat, wondering if he'd brought the arrogant young fool to his death, but the healthy screams lifted that worry from him. Within moments, the door was being rattled as someone inside fumbled with the doorknob. It finally turned, and the Lord stumbled through, white-faced and panicked, looking as though he'd seen his own glimpse of Hell. The room behind him writhed in shadows, black, as black and dark as he'd ever seen, with a thousand furious red eyes flashing and glaring in the shadows. It clicked shut behind the young man almost immediately, to the relief of his escort. The older Lord grabbed at the younger one, caught his swaying staggering form before he could fall in the hall or tumble down the stairs, shaking him until a bit of sense came into his eyes.

The door opened again behind him, and Abraham peered out, the lights illuminating a bright, warm office behind him, all trace of the terror gone, the vampire vanished out of sight. The two men's eyes met, a shared glance between them, then both pairs of orbs rested on the shaking man between them.

"I don't think you'll have any more trouble with this one." Abraham's succinct comment brought a ghost of a smile to the older Lord's face. "I suspect he's going to be willing to listen to the older Lords now." A grin creased the wrinkled of Abraham's face. "And I suspect you'll be wanting a towel to keep the seats dry on the return trip." 


	134. Chapter 128 : Family Portrait

*I had a mental image of Alucard looking at an old portrait of his family...and the red coat suddenly appearing to flow over his shoulders. Where did that portrait come from? I might write up that chapter where he forms a coat soon...it's a lovely, sad mental image*

Family Portrait

The photographer was one of their soldiers; the picture would have Alucard as himself, and Abraham was loathe to inflict Alucard on a professional photographer. But the man had pursued photography as a hobby for years and was a talented amateur. Given proper equipment, he was more than up to the job of taking a family portrait.

Abraham stood proudly by his wife in the foyer of their grand estate, baby Beatrice in Mary's arms, Alucard's tall form looming behind them both. Abraham was wearing his great red coat, dating back to the hunt for Dracula, in a touch of nostalgia of which Alucard clearly approved. It was fine, heavy material, bright red with great drapes of cloth over the shoulders. Certainly the worse for wear after several hunts but a fine coat nonetheless. And Abraham felt it appropriate that the family portrait portray what the family's new, inherited role in Britain would be. And so, he wore his vampire hunting coat and his great wooden cross.

Mary was equally finely dressed, her deep blue gown a striking contrast to the brilliant red coat, and a smaller silver crucifix adorning her throat. There was nothing meek and mild in her pose; shoulders back, she was the wife of a warrior and a fighter herself. Even Beatrice faced the camera, a solemnity on her face that only the youngest of infants could show, small crosses adorning the puffs of her sleeves.

Alucard wore no cross, though for the short period of the photography session it would not have been an undue hardship. His rich, brilliantly white shirt was without adornment, but the lack of such didn't make him stand out. Instead, he stood behind his family, regal and powerful, a presence that anchored and balanced the two strong personalities blazing in front of him. His hair moved of its own, and would be blurred slightly in the final image, and there were definite fangs peeking from beneath his lip.

As the photographer readied the family and prepared the flash, he was struck by how much Alucard simply seemed to belong with the family. He fit. Glowing white skin, red eyes, subtle shifting hair and otherworldly appearance, he did not seem to stand apart from the family.

He simply fit. The Hellsings and their monster and their child...it was a family photo, and caused the photographer to begin to reconsider his opinions of the monster.

Although a few moments later, it became clear that the photographer should have warned him about the flash.

*On another note...I have a lot of chapters out of order here. If anyone would like to read through them and send me a list of the chapters in chronological order, I'd be happy to rearrange them to fit! This holds for all the stories. Thanks!* 


	135. Chapter 129 : Monster and Child

*I have a one-shot addition to Awaken posted, and decided I wanted an update for this storyline, too. Thanks for all the reviews, and if anyone wants to try and organize a few chapters for me, please do! I'd love to get them all chronological (or semi-chronological!) again*

Monster and Child

Alucard stood quietly in the corner. Ostensibly, he was standing quietly in the corner. In reality, he was deliberately terrifying the soldiers waiting in the room for Abraham to arrive and lead them out on a hunt. He was watching, red eyes entirely unblinking, from a corner that held far too many shadows, and radiating a cruel and hungry menace.

The only thing that was keeping the men from bolting was the solid assurances from Abraham that Alucard would not attack them. They had hunted with him, and true to Abraham's word, the vampire hadn't attacked them.

But there was always a first time for everything, and they had slowly migrated as far from the vampire as possible, unconsciously crowding into the farthest corner of the room and trying to ignore the vampire. The steady, contemplative, and cruel blood-red stare made that difficult. Alucard's stare was joined by a small, sharply pointed smile that was either an expression of glee at their discomfort, or of hunger, or as the result of the pleasant thought of killing them.

Alucard was having a wonderful time. He wasn't doing a thing, simply waiting quietly as Abraham had instructed. He wasn't certain what was keeping his Master, but as it gave him a chance to play with the troops, he was satisfied to wait. He generally loathed the men, but this batch hadn't done anything to inspire active hatred, just a generalized disdain. And so, he loomed, moving an arm just to watch the entire frightened herd of men jump in unison.

Their savior came in an unlikely form. He'd been listening for Abraham, but the tiny, light, and fast steps were definitely not his Master. He was torn between hoping he'd have a little visitor, and wanting to continue to his fun.

He got his little visitor, and there was a gasp of shock and anticipatory horror as a little girl stomped up to him and grabbed his hand. A few of the men rose in his esteem when they moved forward, trying to protect the child from the immediate and bloody fate they foresaw.

"Pick me UP!" The little girl was insistent, and the red eyes wandered down to her. Hands fisted and on her hips, chubby chin jutting forward, she got more demanding. "I want to look at you when I talk!" With a sigh, the great and evil monster...leaned forward and picked her up, settling her in an arm with an expression that had melted from malicious into amused and...loving?

"You said you'd wake me up when you left and say goodbye! And you didn't. I waited up, and you never told me goodbye. And I waited and waited, and you BROKE YOUR WORD." Expression holding the indignation that only a five-year-old could hold for a Broken Promise, she glared at the vampire.

The vampire brushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at her. "Your father said I was to let you sleep, and that I was not to delay the hunt by wandering about and making him find me before we could leave." A sharp grin. "Point of fact, Beatrice, he caught me halfway up the stairs and told me off!"

Her face relaxed out of indignation as she thought for a minute. Then a childish peal of laughter. "I heard Daddy yelling! I thought you'd done something wrong again and was waiting."

"I always do things wrong. If I didn't, your father would be bored." With a pleased hum, the vampire tossed the child into the air briefly, catching her as she laughed. "I am glad you came down to see me."

A brief hug, and then the little girl demanded to sit on his shoulders. The vampire obliged, the nightgown draping down both sides of his neck and the child's heels kicking at his chest. "Where are you going?"

"We're hunting a vampire tonight to the west. Your father thinks it has one child, and I think it has two." The vampire, to the men's surprise, was simply chatting idly with the child. It still looked demonic, but it was far less threatening... and more... human. Fear melted away as they watched this curious conversation.

"Bad vampires?" Beatrice sounded like she already knew the answer, but the vampire answered her anyways.

"Very bad vampires. They've eaten a lot of people." The wolfish grin showed back up. "Including a little girl JUST LIKE YOU!" Instead of being terrified, the girl shrieked with laughter as the thin, gloved white hands reached up to tickle her.

Giggling and gasping, she tumbled trustingly into the vampire's arms, smiling smugly up at him. "She didn't have a vampire like you to protect her, did she?"

The moment ended as Abraham strode into the room, apologizing for the delay, then catching sight of his daughter playing with the vampire. A sigh, but a tolerant one...he should have known those two would be together. And a little smile of his own. He'd been worried the vampire would have the men too scared to do anything, and here they were watching Alucard play with Beatrice.

"No, Beatrice, they didn't have a vampire like Alucard to protect them. And that's why we need to leave you here, and take Alucard to the people that the vampires are planning to attack. We'll get rid of the vampires that killed those people, and they won't ever be able to hurt another person again." He spoke to her with a solemn reassurance, devoid of the false promises and childish speech adults usually used for children, and the men were surprised to see her nod with an authoritative and confident bearing.

"You'd better go, then." Rolling her head back to Alucard, she demanded "Put me down now." The vampire obliged, and the men were treated to the sight of her hugging the vampire's legs while he ruffled her hair.

x x x x x x

Alucard should have been upset that Beatrice had ruined his game with the men. It would take some effort to get them back to the state of respectful terror he'd obtained.

But she was simply too adorable to mind overly much. 


	136. Chapter 130 : Rachel

*I really needed to update. And I was reading The Hob's Bargain by Patricia Briggs, with a lonely Hob listening to the voices of people. It struck me as a very Alucard moment. And I didn't have much about Rachel written. And, I REALLY needed to update. So here it is :)*

Rachel

He was lonely. It didn't happen often, not with the busy Hellsing family tumbling about him, but it happened.

Sometimes, it would strike him without warning, that he was a vampire. These were humans, and they would age and die. Of all the people he knew, none would be with him in a mere century. None of them saw the humor of humans, no one shared the secret knowledge of vampires of how to seduce them, stalk them, tempt them and devour them. No one understood his thoughts, his feelings, the very things about him that made him a vampire.

Humans were well enough. They loved him, he loved them, but they were not vampires. He ached for his lost children. Mad they'd been, but they were vampires, had enjoyed racing across the snow and through the night, had shared his humor and his hunts, and understood him on an intrinsic level that no human, not even his Abraham, could manage.

And so he had chosen not to be near them, sunk in grief and quiet depression. But it had been lonely and cold in his basement, and he was old and wise enough to realize that continued isolation would only leave him feeling worse. And so he'd come to this room, a small guest room or study, tucked into a corner of the house.

Here, in the dusty, quiet darkness, he brooded. He'd chosen not to use one of the human chairs, instead crouching quietly in a corner, back to one wall and shoulder leaning on the other, curled quietly in a silent sort of sorrow. Next to him was the noise of the nursery, only a few doors down. Audible also was the discussion of Mary and Abraham. The children were playing, their laughter clear, and Mary and Abraham were in a good humor. He crouched in the corner, hiding away from them all, but letting the busy sounds of their occupancy wash over him, lifting the grey pall that draped over his own emotions.

Of the children, Rachel was by far the quietest. She had brains and spirit enough, but not the roaring blaze of Beatrice or the sheer energy of her brothers. Smaller, younger, and quieter, she was prone to wandering away from her siblings and finding a quiet area to play with her dolls and toys in peace. Sunk in his own misery and loneliness, Alucard never heard the door creak open or the soft footsteps patter to him.

Rachel, quieter and gentler, was also a deeply empathic child, a rarity for her age. It didn't take long for her to squirm her way into his lap, the vampire adjusting to let her fit in snugly and comfortably.

Neither one spoke.

But sitting there, with the soft, sweet scent of the child in his nose, and her warm, vibrant body with its rapidly pattering heart pressed against him, he felt his sorrow lift. Quietly, he continued to serve as a bit of furniture for Rachel, as she continued to play with her little dolly.

Around the two of them, the rest of the household racketed on.

But in that still, quiet room, they were comforted by the presence of each other, enjoying the peace and quiet and lack of demands and yet not alone.  



	137. Chapter 131 : Misery

*I wanted another early-Alucard-and-Abraham story. This would be before the soldiers and barracks, but shortly after Alucard finished his explorations. He still won't tolerate touch in this scene, but the rawly new bond is causing some major problems!*

Misery

He paced. He couldn't help it. He was lonely, so lonely. And he could go upstairs, but the only one he was lonely for was Abraham. And he just didn't want to be that close to the man.

Abraham seemed so trustworthy, but he'd had a human master before, a male master. His dreams the last few days had been vivid nightmares of his previous experiences, tormenting his sleep and leaving him tired and feeling fractured. It was the bond, he knew it was the bond, he knew it was making him vulnerable to memories and emotions from when he was human, so long ago.

And those memories were rarely pleasant.

But he could have handled this. He was certain it would pass, as his mind adjusted to the bond and its influence. It was irritating and stressful, but well within his ability to cope.

Except this wasn't all the bond demanded. It demanded that he be closer to Abraham, the spell greedy and pushy, forcing needs on him that he did not want and did not, could not, would not accept. Physical contact was needed for the spell to finish, to ripen, to settle, and until it did, he was in mental anguish.

It affected him, body, soul, spirit. He was restless, unable to sleep, his body incapable of finding rest. His soul ached, his emotions in turmoil, the unfinished spell a void that sucked and tore at him on the inside. His mind, his spirit, tumbled and battered itself among the sharp-edged memories of his previous imprisonments. And the spell would continue to do so until he yielded, placing himself at the physical mercy of Abraham.

And while he thought he could trust the man, the Sultan, too, had seemed pleasant and safe when they first met. And the others who served the sultan, good-natured and thoughtful as they were with each other, had no compunctions about abusing the young Vlad in a sort of off-handed cruelty. And in his latest dreams, they wore Abraham's face.

If he went upstairs, and one of the household humans saw him, he had no doubt they'd notice his appearance and tell Abraham. And he was in no shape, mentally, to hide his misery away behind a mask.

And so he paced, hiding away in his cellar, ripped apart by loneliness and need, and he began to keen.

x x x x x

The butler was nervous, and Abraham waited patiently to find out what had upset the man so. He shifted about on his feet, a calm expression clearly forced on his face, for a gleam of perspiration showed the servant's nervous state.

"Beggin' your pardon, but there's something else down there." Abraham's questioning look spurred the man on. "I've been growled at by that vampire, and it's not that. It's almost a howl, a shriek." The butler shifted his weight on his feet, taking a moment to compose himself. "Something down there sounds very unhappy, Sir. It's all I can think of to explain it. And with the vampire down there, I thought he might have been doing...something...to someone...I don't know." The frightened eyes blinked at Abraham. "But I heard it when I went to fetch preserves for your biscuits," the tray of cookies now sitting untouched on Abraham's desk, "and came here straightaway to tell you."

Abraham stood, a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Alucard for the last few days, although the blood had been disappearing regularly from the icebox. He'd simply thought the vampire finally settling into his new life, done with exploring the house and becoming more confident and less solitary. Maybe he'd been a bit too lax and unsuspicious. The vampire was a monster, and it was all too possible that he did have a new "toy" that he was in the process of slowly breaking into bits.

"I'll see to it immediately. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." The butler looked relieved but apprehensive as Abraham swiftly swooped to pick up the lantern, light it, and stride out of the room and towards the stairs.

x x x x

The vampire's door was locked, but Abraham had brought his key along. He'd worked to walk quietly, unwilling to let Alucard have any more notice of his presence than he must, though he doubted the vampire could hear him over the noise.

It wasn't loud, really, but penetrating, an unearthly, miserable keen. He cringed mentally, fearing what he'd find Alucard tormenting, then twisted the key and shoved the door open roughly. He strode in, lantern high, to see-

Absolutely nothing.

The room looked exactly as it had. No blood, no dog, cat, or other creature bleeding out on the floor or hanging from the walls. Just the same rug he'd given the vampire, the chair and assorted other furnishings on it, a small pile of books, an empty lantern, and a coffin.

And crouched in the corner, a vampire, red eyes staring warily at him out of the darkness.

The noise had stopped as soon as he'd pushed the door open, and after a few minutes of silence he noticed the slight shivering of the vampire. A sick feeling rose in his stomach as he realized that the noise he'd heard must have been made by the vampire, and that his charge must have been truly miserable to have been making it.

He should have checked on the vampire days ago.

x x x x x

Abraham lifted his lantern, the light painfully bright, and Alucard flinched again as the man strode towards him. It might have been alright, even then, but the heavy dull sound of the boots hitting the stone pulled up another memory, with the heavy dull sound of boots hitting the hard earth of the camp and a leering Hun officer looking down at him.

He fled, finding another dark corner to wedge himself in, the child cowering as the man came to hurt him further, fighting not to whimper from the pain he already felt, and the pain that was to come, fighting to look dull and uninteresting but knowing it was useless.

And then the Count roared up, fighting back the memories of being a helpless child, roaring at the indignity, taking over the vampire's fractured mind. Instead of fear, rage flickered briefly, and he snarled at Abraham.

Abraham.

That was Abraham. Abraham Van Hellsing. Who had fed him, sheltered him, guarded him, and bonded him, and never once abused him. He'd punished Alucard for the folly of the attic, yes, but that had been carelessness on the vampire's part and he'd understood, finally, why it had been so wrong. And the man had regretted it.

Abraham was not a threat. He was not in the Hun's camp, not chained to the side of a cage, not caged in a tent to await the sultan's pleasure. He was in his own chambers, and Abraham was not here to punish him.

The man looked concerned, worried, and FOR him. Alucard came back to himself, pulling himself entirely back into the present, and watched Abraham.

x x x x x x

The mad, twisted, fearful expression changed to a vicious snarl and Abraham nearly flinched, but as quickly it melted away. And then it was Alucard looking at him, not the stranger with Alucard's face, looking at him so tired and weary that it made Abraham ache to see him. Resting his lantern on the floor, Abraham took a few tentative steps to Alucard, only to see the vampire flinch away.

Maybe he should leave the creature alone to recover. The vampire seemed so upset, so disoriented, and even now was watching him with a sort of dull wariness. A moment of thought, and Abraham took a few gentle steps back, stooping slowly to pick up the lantern, and moving towards to the door.

Yes, he'd leave the vampire for now, Alucard clearly did not want him there. But in an hour or so, when his servant had recovered, then Abraham would return and try to talk with him, to find out what had occurred and if it could be mended.

And the vampire's soft whine crossed the cell to stop him.

x x x x x x

The surprised blue eyes met Alucard's red ones, and Abraham asked him softly, "Do you want me to stay?"

Did he? A moment's thought, and then a hesitant nod. He didn't want to be alone, and the spell had finally relaxed, finally stopped twisting at him, when Abraham arrived. When the man started to leave, the spell began to writhe in him. It was not yet complete, and very powerful, and nearly sentient in its urge to be completed, to be finished. And when Abraham left, it would start again, and Alucard simply could not handle it, not now.

He needed his Master. Humbling as it may be, he'd known he needed a master when his wits began to scatter so long ago. And he did not really mind humbling himself before Abraham. He respected the man, admired him, and felt no need to impress his Master or to lie to him about his need.

Abraham would take care of him if he needed it. And right now, he needed it, needed it as he never had in the centuries of power and independence he'd experienced.

Abraham was a human, and humans could not stand motionless for long periods of time like a vampire. With a sigh, Abraham motioned with the lantern towards the armchair. "I'll stay, but I'll be sitting in your chair." A reasonable statement, and entirely unthreatening. Alucard nodded, feeling himself loosen even more, additional tension dropping as it became clear Abraham was going to stay.

With a sigh, the man settled himself into the chair, booted feet stretched out on the floor in front of him, lantern resting beside the chair. Yes, he'd settled. He wouldn't be springing out of that chair quickly even if he needed to. And so, Alucard felt more confident, safer and safer.

Closer, he needed to be closer. It was good having Abraham here, so very good, but he needed to be closer yet.

Not touching, no. He couldn't bear that, his skin crawling at the thought of the hands that had fondled him, the rough skin and scratching beards. His shudder was noticed by Abraham, but the man didn't make any sort of remark, just watched him thoughtfully and with concern.

And so Alucard moved closer, finding the edge of the soft, plush, thick rug, moving closer and closer, slowly creeping. He hated it, hated appearing so helpless, hated BEING so helpless, hated the need he felt forced upon him, hated being powerless before it. The roil of his emotions robbed him of speech, robbed him of his intelligence.

But Abraham seemed to understand, looking at him with sympathy but no pity. And he could handle sympathy, yes. The pity would have been insulting, but sympathy...that was acceptable. With a soft sigh, Alucard stretched out on the carpet.

It was soft, it was comfortable, it was peaceful and quiet. And with Abraham only an arm's reach away, he felt the last of the tension fade away. The man's heartbeat thumped steadily away, the exhalations of Abraham's breath constant and soft, reassuring in their presence. Within a few moments, the vampire was stretched out at Abraham's feet, eyes half-lidded with peace, then finally closed as the vampire slipped into a soft nap.

x x x x x

Abraham smiled softly down at the vampire. Alucard had looked so very miserable and tense, but it appeared that his presence alone was all that the monster had needed. Alucard had an innocence when he slept that still amazed Abraham, the face devoid of the devious manipulations and the mask the vampire wore when awake. It was barely midnight, the creature ought to be up and about, not sleeping at his feet. Clearly, Alucard had not been sleeping well during the day.

Abraham was not about to leave him alone, not when the exhausted creature seemed to finally be getting some much-needed rest. Instead, he shifted about, the vampire waking slightly to watch him with one cracked, bleary red eye. That was all that was needed to remove his jacket, then the boots came off to make a sort of impromptu foot rest. The jacket formed a soft blanket, one sleeve balled up to create a cushion for his head to rest on as he leaned against the back of his chair.

He'd probably ache for this in the morning, but for now, the chair was comfortable enough to sleep in himself. And a morning of discomfort was a small price to pay to relieve the vampire of his clear suffering and allow him a peaceful nap himself.

Before long, the steady yellow flame of the lantern illuminated the softly snoring human and the quietly sleeping vampire. There was contentment now, and trust, and light, where before there had been only darkness and tearing loneliness. 


	138. Chapter 132 : Collecting Toys

*This is prior to the attack on Alucard. The men aren't treating him with much respect at all, and they're going to get a brief lesson as a result!*

Collecting Toys

The hunt was over much, much, much too soon. The weather had been foul, the men had been practicing inside, and there hadn't been any other hunts for more than a month.

And now, when there was finally a hunt, it was a worthless little Goblin, located, terrified, and dispatched before the last hunter was even out of the wagon.

Glowing red eyes narrowed. No, this would not do, not at all. He was NOT ready to load back up into that rattling box with the soldiers and his Master for a several-hour journey back to the Estate. The thought made him hiss. A great, bright moon hung in the sky, the occasional cloud scudding across it, driven by that brisk breeze so full of life that had him restless and moody and delighted. It was far, far too nice a night, brimming with energy, to spend it stuck in a wagon for the trip back.

He wanted to PLAY.

x x x x x x

One moment, Abraham was standing in front of his troops, directing one half to proceed down one fenceline, the other half down the fence the other direction. As they circled the field, driving the prey away from the edges, Alucard would catch the prey in the field itself. There were nods, the men clearly professional and ready to begin, and Abraham paused to check his own gun before they began.

Or he tried to. A cloud moved across the moon, and at the same instant, a black form wrapped around him, enclosing and smothering him, and he felt himself jerked off his feet. He tried to shout for Alucard, but instead felt a fabric-like surface covering his mouth, and started to thrash...

Only to be set down immediately.

His coat had been flipped over his head, that was the dark smothering feeling, and he realized this when it was suddenly flipped back off his face. That fabric-like surface was indeed a fabric-like surface. Alucard had clamped a hand over his mouth through the coat. And now, the vampire crouched in front of him, grinning like a loon, humor dancing in the happy red eyes.

Abraham glared at the monster, turning towards the sudden shouts of his men to discover that he was mostly concealed behind a clump of bushes and hidden from them. He hadn't been taken far away at all, perhaps only a hundred meters or so. But with the sudden dimming of light from the cloud and Alucard's speed, the men had completely lost him! The vampire had flipped the coat over his head and in doing so, used the dark brown lining to hide Abraham's far more visible hair and face.

The vampire was truly a bastard sometimes.

But he did have a point. Abraham had seen the barely-pent energy bubbling off the beast and the night air was having a similar effect on him, as well. It was much too early to go home, and Alucard had far too much energy to burn off.

Rather than scold his vampire immediately, he turned to take a closer look at what his men were doing.

Not milling about like ants with a kicked anthill, that was fortunate! They'd backed themselves into a cluster, facing out, weapons ready, and calling for him. Lanterns waved high in the air as they sought to find him, voices near-panicked but not quite.

A cold breath moved past his ear as the vampire huffed. A moment later, a cloud had briefly skittered across the moon again...and Abraham had company. A wide-eyed soldier, nearly ready to panic, but obviously vastly relieved to open his eyes and see Abraham there. The vampire stood behind his new victim, grinning happily.

Abraham just sighed, and sat down, patting the ground next to him.

"He won't hurt anyone, I'm treating this as a training exercise, and he's bored." A nod towards the vampire, who was now keeping one eye on his cluster of future victims and the other on the moon and clouds.

A long suffering look was directed at his soldier.

"DO you REALLY want to ride back with him before he's settled down?"

A snicker behind them, and then the vampire flashed off, returning just as quickly with yet another victim. Well, the soldiers were now learning about just how fast a vampire could move. Excellent.

Abraham listened to the yells from the remaining cluster of men, settled himself more comfortably, and pulled out a flask. The two men gingerly settled themselves beside him, passing the flask about while the grinning vampire waited for another opportunity.

Abraham knew he really ought to feel guilty about this and about how frightened the men were.

But Alucard wasn't hurting them in the least. And he'd noticed a lack of respect for the vampire lately, a brazen lack of fear. Perhaps this would help fix that.

And he passed the flask onto the third, shaken soldier as the vampire dropped him and dashed back for another. 


	139. Chapter 133 : Filthy

Cliffhanger, but I'm going to be busy the next hour or so and wanted to publish. Sorry!

*Filthy*

His office had never looked so welcoming.

With the beast now under the restraints of the bond and sleeping in its coffin, Abraham collapsed into his chair with a groan of relief. Entering the office in his wake, Johnathan and the Harkers did much the same in the chairs and settee.

The groom had been rousted out to perform a few extra duties this evening. Abraham had such a tiny staff, most of them gone due to his prolonged absence and waiting to be called back to work, and that meant that there was really only the groom, the cook, and a single maid in the entire building. And so he had sent John to wake the lad to assist them.

And he was very glad he had done so. The lad had located and woken the cook, and within ten minutes there was a knock on the door.

No one had moved, Abraham noticed with a tired sort of depression. They were so exhausted, so bruised and battered and drained - literally, in his case - that for those ten minutes, they'd all found themselves sitting like dolls. But the groom was at the door now with bundles of ice in towels and Abraham's medical kit.

Seward had almost certainly cracked a wrist restraining the monster. Mina and Johnathan were bruised and battered and Johnathan had a nasty gash on his leg from the battle to pin and bind the beast. Abraham had fewer visible injuries, but was still strained and wrenched and light-headed from the volume of blood he'd lost. However, he'd forced himself to rise, intending to help pass out supplies. Intended, but not succeeded.

"Sit down, Abraham, before you fall down." Seward's voice was calm, but his face worried. He'd clearly noticed how weak Abraham was, and it was with a sort of resigned ill grace that Abraham found his chair. "You've done more than enough for the evening and you aren't the only doctor in the room." Seward's tired faced creased in an attempt at a smile. "With my wrist bandaged up, I'm perfectly capable of cleaning out and sterilizing a few nasty cuts and scrapes."

Abraham was willing to agree to that. He'd agree to almost anything that let him sit down. The arrival of the cook, sleepy and bearing a tray of sandwiches and watered wine, was a blessing. Abraham ate and ate, drank and drank, replacing all that he'd lost to that damned beast.

He wasn't sure who had carried him to bed, but he woke late the next afternoon. He'd been stripped of most of his clothes, but he'd still been a filthy and bloody mess and the bedding would need a thorough scrubbing. A pitcher of cold water waited by the bed, the last bit of ice melting from the surface, and he blessed the thoughtfulness of whoever had provided it. A full glass of water was downed immediately.

Oh, he was parched! The vampire had taken pints of blood, possibly even an entire liter, and he was well aware that his body was trying to replace that missing plasma. By the pitcher was also a set of crackers and cheese, hiding under a napkin. With that in his stomach, Abraham felt far recovered.

Stiff and sore and with a layer of bruises blossoming over his body, but not weak and shaky, no. Moving slowly, he gathered clean clothes and headed down to the bathing room. It would take some time for the water to warm, but he was oh so glad he'd purchased an estate with a large, modern bathing tub!

x x x x x

Arriving in the room, he was surprised to find the boiler already hot and Seward dressed and leaving.

"Good to see you up." Seward's eyes closely inspected his body and face, and the doctor was clearly relieved by what he saw. "The Harkers are still abed, but I already asked the cook to prepare us a meal. I suspect they'll be awake soon." A gesture behind him. "The water is hot; I may have to get one of these gas boilers for my own hospital! A hot bath was just what I needed." Abraham could do little more than grunt, his body shouting at him for making those bruises and strains move, then shuffle past John into the steamy bathing room.

x x x x x

True to John's prediction, all four of them were eating a late lunch or early supper within the hour. Everyone had taken time for a bath, scrubbing the filth of their journey and the dried, flaking blood from the binding ceremony off their bodies. Ginger movements and the occasional wince told Abraham he wasn't the only one suffering the physical after-effects of the battle to seal the monster.

No matter how willing Alucard had been, he'd panicked at being held down and restrained and fought like the Devil himself. The initial resistance had simply been to test them, and Abraham had seen the light of wicked humor in his monster's eyes.

And then Alucard had truly panicked, realizing that he was actually restrained and unable to escape, and all Hell had broken loose.

But the vampire hadn't. The beast had selected his own chains and manacles knowing what he could break and could not. Even so, had there been one less person or one wisp of determination less, they'd never have managed the feat of controlling the monster.

But they had.

And what now?

x x x x x x

"He's going to need something to wear." Mina's own clothing, while clean, showed the aftereffects of the trip to Romania and back. She'd had the foresight to ask the cook to do a bit of washing before going to bed, as all her clothing was somewhere on the road with Arthur. The men were all wearing spare clothing of Abraham's, pulled out of closets and chests and hanging, baggy, and belted on them. With a pang, Abraham realized that Quincy would have been the only one that could fit his clothes. As slender as his new servant was, the clothes would simply fall off him.

"True." Abraham's brow furrowed. The monster's clothing was more tattered than anyone else's, barely more than rags after last night's experiences. He'd brought a few spare pieces of clothing, but they were all packed away and under Holmswood's supervision, somewhere on the road. "I doubt I'd have anything that would remotely fit him and it's too late to send anyone out to a store. When Arthur arrives, he'll get to change, but not yet."

Thinking ahead like this, refocusing on his charge, made Abraham keenly aware of a few things he'd need to take care of. Excusing himself from the group, he tottered back up to his office. The damn ink had gone dry during his absence, but with a little work, he was busy writing up a brief letter to colleagues at London hospitals. They'd think he was damn strange for wishing to buy blood, but if they'd sell it, well, that would keep his monster well-fed. He drafted out his letters, watching the sun slowly approach the horizon, and laid them out to be mailed with the sky slowly turning red.

The rest of the party was in the den, drinks and snacks about them, just as sore and bruised as he'd left them. Mina was first to welcome him back, and content with his explanation that he'd been working on the problem of feeding his monster. The groom would be taking the letters out in the morning, and stopping by the houses of a few other employees to call them back to work.

A glass of watered wine in his hand, Abraham looked outside, pondering. Yes, he'd remembered to have a solid meal prepared for them, and had asked the maid to change out his sheets. The vampire was also in the process of getting fed. Everyone had some sort of decent clothing on, and the Harkers and Seward would likely leave for their own homes in the morning. Food, clothing, shelter...what was he forgetting?

Oh! And nearly sunset, too.

With the help of the other men, Abraham was shortly hauling four steaming buckets of water down to the basement along with an assortment of towels and soap. He had no intention of allowing the vampire up into the house, not yet, and that meant no bathing room. But the creature was just as crusted with blood and filth as any of them, possibly more. He now had plenty of warm water to clean up with and enough to rinse off well, and Abraham had tossed a slightly dusty robe over his shoulder as well. It wasn't what the Count had been accustomed to, but he'd be clean and clothed.

A sort of trepidation nearly made him pause at the door to the vampire's lair. He could feel it in the air, awake and angry, and refused to let this show. Instead, he pushed open the door, striding in, the others following behind him with wide eyes and nervous demeanors.

x x x x x x x

He'd been awake since slighly before sunset, most of the last half-hour, listening to the bangings and clatterings upstairs.

He was being ignored. Still hurting from the physical damage, mind reeling as it attempted to adjust to the new spell and all the energy pouring through him, he could handle being ignored. But then again, he hadn't bound himself to a human to be kept like an unwanted visitor confined in the basement.

He'd considered leaving and going to find Abraham, but he simply hurt too much. Although...there was silence. The only voice in his head was his own, and the pleasure at the cessation of that constant noise battled his annoyance at the neglect by Abraham.

And there was another factor, too. Abraham now had him concealed from sight, and utterly under the man's control. If Van Helsing chose to abuse him, to reveal a carefully hidden side of his personality, to indulge in desires and whims he'd kept restrained, this would be the time. Memories of the binding itself and the intense look of Abraham as he carved into white skin flashed before Alucard, and only the jar of the cold floor impacting his head stopped them.

Danger, danger, he could be in danger now. Abraham was already neglecting him, what did the man have planned? Frantic, Alucard scrambled towards the door, only to find it well-sealed. An attempt to sift through the walls was utterly, totally blocked, his powers trapped away by his own spell.

Trapped, trapped, vulnerable and trapped, and his ears picked up the sound of footsteps, three pairs, descending towards him.

With a hiss, eyes blazing, Alucard backed into the corner farthest from the door. Let them try. Just let them try to hurt him. He was no longer a frightened, injured, lost little boy, but Vampire. 


	140. Chapter 134 Filthy pt 2

For anyone confused, this takes place as essentially the third chapter. It's the day after Alucard was brought to England and bound. Thanks! BTW, if you missed the previous stories, start off with Awaken, Cold and Lonely (not the excerpt) which covers how Abraham caught Alucard to begin with.

*Filthy, pt 2*

The gutteral snarl when they entered was a shock to everyone, Johnathan dropping the towels he carried and turning to flee up the stairs. Seward was made of sterner stuff, but even he backed up a pace.

Abraham wasn't about to put up with a round of intimidation. "Alucard! Stop that this instant!"

A malicious hiss greeted his ears. What the devil was wrong with the beast NOW? Their blood bond was almost entirely gone, and the new one they'd formed the previous night was faded, but Abraham stood for a moment, brow furrowed, sensing what he could from them.

Confusion, pain, fear, and anger, but faint and tangled together. Not what he'd expected at all. Abraham took a few more steps in the room, just past the doorway, only to hear the vampire's snarl becoming yet more threatening. The lamplight picked out his form, crouched in the corner, eyes blazing red with fury. Alucard wasn't advancing at all, but when Abraham stooped to set down his buckets, there was a startling snap as Alucard made an abortive lunge his direction, teeth gleaming and then slamming together in obvious threat.

"A moment, John." Abraham ignored the upset vampire for a moment, confident that the beast wasn't going to attack, and smoothly divested John of his buckets. "Thank you. Please go upstairs, I'll be up shortly."

"Abraham..." John's worried eyes focused on the enraged, snapping, snarling vampire behind them. "Are you certain?" The eyes turned to Abraham. "I will not leave you with him only to be torn to bits."

A sigh, and Abraham shook his shaggy head. "I'm going to be safe. He can't hurt me, and he can't disobey. But he's not going to settle with you here." A pause, as Abraham tried to explain what he was sensing. "It's similar to the situation on the boat. He's injured, confused, and reacting to a perceived threat. Once he feels secure or sees the threat removed, I'm sure he'll begin coming back to his senses. He's not being malicious right now." A small smile quirked up the corner of his mouth. "I suspect he's simply being Alucard."

Unwillingly, John let Abraham gently shoo him away. The buckets joined the pair waiting by the door, and Abraham stooped to pick up the towels dropped as Johnathan fled. Voices suddenly raised at the top of the stairs; Johnathan had apparently grabbed the pistols and raced back to rescue them! Mina was with him, her own voice raised.

And when she spoke, Abraham heard the vampire suddenly quiet down.

x x x x x x

Mina was there. Mina was female, not threatening at all. He remembered Mina. And this was Abraham. Alucard forced his mind past the confusion. He remembered Abraham, remembered the boat, the man retrieving him from the crypts under his castle, remembered the steadfast kindness.

He still didn't trust the man. But Mina was there, and the other men had left, and he felt...safer. He continued to glare a warning at Abraham, daring the man to move any closer to him, nostrils flaring as he tried to scent what the man had brought.

Soap?

x x x x x x x

"Mina?" Abraham's voice, still tired and drained, floated up the stairs to the arguing knot of humans. "Would you come down here?" With a snort, she pushed past her husband, who had been trying unsuccessfully to get past John and down to the basement, gun in hand. Joining Abraham at the bottom of the stairs, she took stock of the situation immediately.

"Good Lord, Abraham. What's gone wrong?"

"Frightened, I suspect. He doesn't appear very lucid, he's certainly not speaking. But he threw an almighty snarling fit when we came in. He calmed down when the other two left, and quieted down entirely when he heard you." Abraham sat heavily on the bottom step. "I need him to calm down enough to listen and then we can leave him." Mina joined him, seated on the stairs, both eyes on the monster.

x x x x x

Mina was there, and Alucard relaxed a bit more. She and Abraham were speaking quietly, not threatening him. He searched their forms, but saw no sign of chains, silver, stakes, whips, nothing at all. Just clothes on the floor, soap, and those mysterious buckets. Perhaps holy water, but so much of it, and in such cheap containers...unlikely. Panic faded more, reason beginning to assert itself, and he rocked back onto his haunches, eyes fixed on them, waiting to see their next move.

x x x x x

"Ah. Good." Abraham nodded, and Mina watched the Count's eyes flick immediately to him at the movement. Lifting his head to face the creature, Abraham spoke, clearly and gently.

"Alucard, we brought you some cleaning supplies. You're filthy, as were we. I have no intention of letting you out of the cellar yet. I haven't even told my staff you exist, much less set up any protections to keep you from dining on them." A smile quirked the edge of his mouth, matched by the one on Alucard's. They were both well aware that the vampire would have eaten a human without a second thought, and that the restriction to the basement was necessary. And both took a bit of sardonic humor in the situation.

Alucard settled back against the wall, knees pulled up in front of him, red eyes fixed on his Master, but calmer now. There was sense in those eyes, and comprehension. Unsettled still, yes, but far far better than before.

"For now, until you've settled in and we've set some ground rules, you'll be in the basement. I'm setting up a blood supply for you, but there won't be any tonight. None of us are up to donating again." He watched the vampire carefully at this, not certain of how hungry the beast might be, but Alucard seemed calm, certainly accepting of his temporary fast. "I have no intention of you being miserable down here. Bringing a bathtub down here and filling it is simply too much, but we did bring you plenty of hot water and soap to clean up. Your clothes haven't arrived, though there's an excellent chance Arthur will be by with them tonight. Until then, I have a robe here for you to wear." At this, Abraham stopped, watching Alucard closely to see how much of this the beast was able to comprehend, and his reaction.

x x x x x

No food tonight. Not much of a bother, he was barely hungry and really too sore to notice. And Abraham was going to feed him tomorrow? Reassuring, that, Abraham taking time to make sure he knew food would be available. And no access to the house...well, he was simply too uncomfortable to even try navigating the stairs tonight. He needed to rest. Perhaps tomorrow. A hot bath? Yes, those buckets were steaming, and a faint moan of pleasurable anticipation leaked out. Hot water...an unexpected treat. Plenty of towels too, and they didn't have the dingy threadbare look of rags, either. Abraham was not stinting him. And even a robe?

He blinked at his Master. He'd simply been hoping to be left alone and not abused. Instead, Abraham was practically cossetting him.

He could get used to this.

x x x x x x

The last of the angry red glow faded from his monster's eyes, and he watched as the tension visibly left Alucard, leaving the vampire sagging against the wall. He smiled, and while Alucard didn't smile back, the vampire did tilt his head, the expression mildly curious.

Getting back up off the stairs was difficult, and Abraham was very glad for the stout and solid assistance of Mina. She practically lifted him herself, then followed him up the stairs. They'd left the vampire in his corner, and the lantern at the base of the stairs. Once Abraham had reached the top step, Mina went to close the door and fetch the lantern.

She was nearly there when a thin white hand reached out to lift the lantern and carry it away, and then the door snicked shut.

x x x x x x x

He hadn't noticed just how miserably itchy and filthy he was. The first ladle of water he poured over his hair rolled off brown and scummy. Within moments, the remains of his clothes were in a tattered pile in the corner and Alucard was inspecting the soaps?

Scented soaps?

Bemused, he scrubbed away.

If his master was going to spoil him like this, he was certainly going to take advantage of it.

Besides, he was absolutely filthy. 


	141. Chapter 135 : War Offices

*I wanted an older-Beatrice story. This is set in WWI again, most of it falling shortly after her visit home.*

War Offices

Beatrice liked her job. She had initially been consigned to the secretarial pool, and been typing up field notes from one of the lieutenants. She hadn't even been halfway through those notes when she realized that he was an illogical, incompetent, idiotic buffoon. She'd finished the notes well ahead of schedule, attaching the summary of casualties, advances (in this case, high casualties and little gain) and promotions. And then, she'd taken a half-hour to write up her opinion and analysis as well and attach THAT to the notes.

She had cousins out there fighting, friends, acquaintances, even some of the Hellsing troops. And by damn, if they had an incompetent leader, she'd make sure someone saw this. Her analysis went right on top to be the first thing seen; this report wouldn't be flipped through and ignored once the table on the first page had been incorporated into the statistics.

A few days later, she got a similar report. And she recognized the names. Those were two fine Hellsing men, now dead. Reading the report closely, she studied how they had been led and utilized compared to how her father had taught them to fight. Their leader wasn't incompetent, but he was also having problems understanding and using their very specialized skills and was treating them as nothing more than a typical sniper unit.

There was nothing typical about Hellsing troops. Her note on this went on top as well, with recommendations for adjustments to procedures and alternative uses. After a week of reading and typing, she'd learned quite a bit about the various types of engagements and with her already-substantial tactics training, she had no qualms about correcting problems.

A few days after that, she found herself summarily yanked from the secretarial pool and placed with two very annoyed low-ranked officers to analyze reports. The general had said quite simply that he had worked with her father, she knew what she was doing, and this war meant that he was not about to waste a capable mind punching keys in the typing room. The two men she worked with were essentially told to shut up and cooperate.

Reading the reports after they were typed was far faster than reading them in the tight, cramped writing most officers used, or the hasty sprawl. Her own notes and recommendations were added to the top of the sheets, and given considerable weight. All Hellsing troop reports came straight to her, and within the month, she could see the impact her recommendations were having.

She couldn't be promoted, but she was certainly praised and had amassed a tidy sum of bonuses. She earned it, though. Beatrice was utterly exhausted, and it was time for a trip home.

x x x x x

On her return, she found that one of her coworkers (unfortunately, the one that respected her) had been promoted out of the analysis room, and a new, recently-promoted officer replaced him. It didn't escape her notice that she was in the same sort of on-the-job training as the newer officers. Unfortunately, it had not escaped either of them, and their irritation at her presence escalated. They clearly thought that she'd be doing better boosting moral at the officers' dance clubs with the other pretty girls than in that room and they told her so, repeatedly.

Beatrice's barbed rejoinders and the clear praise from their superiors were not enough to back them off. And while she was unaware of this, the two men had already caused problems for some of the women in the secretarial pool and had been assigned to this duty to keep them isolated and out of trouble. The man that made those personnel decisions was entirely unaware that there was a young lady in that room as well.

x x x x xx x

When Peter locked the door behind him, Beatrice gave it a brief glance then dove right back into her work. It was unusual, but nothing that she would worry about; people often got into the habit of locking doors behind them, and she needed to figure out how 17 men had died taking out a single machine-gunner. Had their commander simply lined them up in the open field?

And then Thomas's hands grabbed her shoulders, viciously yanking her out of her chair and throwing her, entirely unprepared, to the floor. To the men's surprise, Beatrice rolled with it, flipping up onto her feet. Her furious glare was met with an anticipatory, predatory grin from Thomas, and when she opened her mouth to shout at him in her anger, something hard and solid slammed into the side of her head.

Beatrice staggered sideways, the low heels and long skirt catching and twisting under her, her head swimming, and fell. Cursing the confining clothes, she rolled again to land in a less-vulnerable position, looking up to see...Peter. Also grinning with that same malicious, cruel expression. Thomas's foot impacted her head, and she heard an unpleasant crunch in her jaw. Furious and now frightened, and determined to tear them to pieces, Beatrice staggered upright.

Peter was unfastening his pants. Beatrice kicked out, sending the chair rolling and skidding towards Thomas. It struck him heavily in the shins, and he scowled at her. "You'll pay for that, you slut." Thomas leaned down, grabbing her hair up in a fist and lifting her, smirking. Beatrice hung helpless, staring at him with what she hoped appeared to be wide, frightened eyes...before shoving a heel into the floor and using that as the anchor point for a very powerful punch into his neck.

The damn heel twisted; women's shoes were made for looks, not strength or stability, no matter how sensibly low the heel or expensive the shoe. The punch, instead of crushing the man's voicebox, simply scraped along his throat, most of the strength gone. And Peter grabbed her from behind, his hands taking liberties with her person. Beatrice tried again to shout, to yell, only to have a fist crash into her face yet again. Her jaw, injured, screamed at her in pain, and the hold on her hair was released, leaving her to fall to the ground. Dizzy, dazed, furious and frightened, she glared up at her tormentors.

Laughing, aware of her weakness, they continued to torment her. Beatrice tried to shout for help, but the third blow to her head was a kick and she laid there, dazed and sick. Above her, the men taunted, promising her the various things they would do to her. She struggled to kick off her shoes, needing a stable base to stand on, determined to fight them...and a hard boot toe slammed into her calf. She tried to push off and roll...and a heel slammed onto the back of her hand. She could hear the crunch, frantic with equal parts pain and fury, longing to have just one single chance to land one solid blow. Her brothers, cousins, and Alucard had roughhoused during her youth, and before any of them were allowed on hunts they had to demonstrate that they were proficient in defense.

And on a hunt, she wore heavy, sensible boots, not dainty ladies' shoes. She wore thick canvas pants, not a long and confining skirt suitable to an office. And she had a knife, the knife now waiting in her purse across the room. She didn't keep in on her in the OFFICE; she was perfectly safe in the office.

Furious, hurt, she glared up at her tormentors, throwing her anger against their vicious grins. They taunted her. Peter smirked.

"You should have been a good girl like the others. No one else got more than a slap. But you had to fight us. Poor girl, no one ever taught you your place before. Don't worry." A fake kind smile. "We'll teach you." He laughed, leaning down to grab her legs.

Two flaming red eyes opened behind him.

x x x x x x x x

Alucard didn't kill either of them, but within moments they were incapacitated, broken arms and broken legs and shaking with fear and agony. And then Beatrice stepped up, yanking Thomas up by his hair to hiss into his face herself, a very threatening, "Explain yourself."

Within minutes, the room was entirely empty, the window latched firmly behind them and the click of Beatrice's heels as she went to report her to commander that she was ill and going home. The slight flush and furious shine to her eyes could be attributed to fever, as could her stiffness. She stated that she should be back tomorrow and had left everything neatly arranged for the men when they arrived.

Beatrice was always early, and they were always as late as possible. Because they had intended to attack her in the privacy of that room, they'd been careful not to be seen arriving early for a change. She found her way outside and summoned a cab, no one the wiser as to what had occurred.

x x x x x xx x

Abraham stared. Two badly beaten and battered men had been dropped gracelessly on the floor of his office by a seething vampire. He didn't recognize them, and Alucard was clearly barely restraining himself from abusing them further. They wore uniforms; were they spies? Had Alucard caught them on Hellsing grounds? Questioning the men simply produced nothing; Alucard had not been gentle with them on the journey home, and they were almost unconcious from the agony.

He didn't have long to wait. Beatrice, limping and battered, was in his office a few minutes later.

x x x x xx

"When we realized it was more than just me, we decided to come to you." Her gray eyes were still snapping with rage, but her voice was clear and her logic sound. "You are a superior officer, not in their chain of command. I left and contacted a cab, Alucard mesmerized the driver and dumped these bastards in the back seat." Abraham would have commented on her language, but his own had not been the best. That these two men would have attacked his daughter-HIS daughter!-and then told her to be a good little girl like all the rest...

He was glad, very glad, that Alucard had such a close bond with Beatrice. He'd clearly woken up at her first tinge of worry; the vampire was so upset at Beatrice being away from him that he was extremely focused on her. By the time she'd realized what was going on, the vampire was awake. And once awake, he'd traveled the handful of miles to Beatrice in a matter of minutes. Had the men been less concerned with taunting and abusing her before proceeding, the vampire would not have had time.

Abraham blessed the petty and abusive mind. Their delays, delighting in the fear and anger of Beatrice, had given Alucard time to arrive.

He had the vampire mesmerize them again, writing down carefully a very detailed confession from the men. Within moments, he'd sent Beatrice out of the room.

She'd worked with some of those women. And one had committed suicide shortly before Beatrice arrived in the typing pool and been the topic of conversation on her first day. She didn't need to hear the vicious details, and Abraham sent her on down to the infirmary.

And as soon as she was gone, Alucard lunged towards the throat of one of the men. He'd clearly been restraining himself only because of her presence, and it was a very near thing. Abraham was able to drive him off the bleeding man, who now had a gouge in his neck. Not fatal, no, and Abraham put a rough pressure bandage on it before grabbing his papers and continuing the questioning while the vampire seethed behind him.

Abraham hoped he'd be able to finish the interogation before the man ghouled on them.

x x x x x x x x

It was done.

Abraham stared at the list of names and details. Alucard's hypnosis had caused the men to remember a frightening amount of details; times, dates, names, everything. All the way back to the five-year-old niece of one of the men. They each had a horrifying history before meeting. And once they'd met and taken each other's measure, they'd been happy to alibi each other, to work together, and in those six months, had forced themselves on or abused over a dozen women. Theft also was featured, abuse...they'd killed quite a few animals in gruesome ways. Not illegal, no, but yet another sign of their twisted minds.

These were not humans, only upright talking animals, as much of a monster as Alucard had been as a human.

Abraham took their signed confessions. He'd deliver these to the men's superiors himself, with the information that he had determined their guilt and meted out their punishment himself.

And then he handed them over to the waiting and voracious monster. He knew the general outline of what Alucard had planned, and couldn't find it in himself to feel any pity or remorse. And besides, he had a daughter to go check on, waiting in the infirmary. But he did give the vampire one last order before releasing him and his dinner to the basements.

"Make sure no one else hears them." 


	142. Chapter 142 : Put to good use

*someone mentioned me following up after what Alucard did to the men. I liked their idea. These WERE going to be target practice, but Abraham's rather morbid sense of humor cropped up unexpectedly.*

Put to Good Use

Beatrice had gotten past her fury. Her jaw was cracked but not actually broken and some of her teeth had been jarred loose. There were contusions and bruisings elsewhere, but really, she'd taken worse damage from falling off her pony or climbing furniture as a child! Abraham worried more about the mental effects of the attack, but his daughter was very resilient.

She did, however, tell her supervisors that regardless of what THEY considered appropriate attire, SHE would be wearing pants and boots to work.

Abraham smiled. His daughter was absolutely convinced that if she'd been wearing anything but those silly little shoes and skirt, she'd have been able to take care of herself. She'd gone through training with all the troops before being allowed out on field exercises, after all... And, most importantly, she didn't believe in fighting fair.

She was quite probably correct.

After a week of convalescing at home, drinking soups and being followed about everywhere by the vampire, Beatrice was finally ready to head back to work. She was still limited to soups and puddings and under the strictest doctor's orders to limit her speech and NOT chew ANYTHING.

"It's only a crack. In a few weeks, it will heal. But if she stresses it, it could turn into a break. And then I'd have to wire it shut." The doctor, still with them after Seward's long-ago training, clearly dreaded the thought. He'd worked with the Hellsing family long enough to understand their temper and their wills, and was perfectly understanding of how furious Beatrice would be at being unable to talk or eat properly for months!

And so, armed with a covered bowl of her favorite soup from the cook and a pair of suitcases of "suitable" clothes, his daughter was returning to work. And Alucard was accompanying her.

Abraham smiled slightly. The vampire was in human form, but his protectiveness and barely-restrained aggressiveness were visible. Woe betide the person who ignored the fact that Beatrice had a protector...and one that would kill at the slightest provocation.

Then again, that reminded Abraham. With Alucard out of the house for the next hour or two, it was time to check on the basement. The vampire didn't mind rotting bits of flesh and smears of blood, but Abraham needed to have them removed before the entire estate started to smell. He hoped the vampire had simply eaten the men, but wouldn't be overly surprised if he'd missed a few of the less-choice bits. With a stomach of steel after his long association with Alucard, he grabbed gloves and a few buckets and headed downstairs.

x x x x x x

The ghoul shambled out after him the moment the basement door was opened. Eyes wide, Abraham grabbed his pistol and prepared to fire, but the ghoul simply stood there, swaying.

Ah. Alucard had thought to command it, and it wouldn't attack him.

A moment later, the other shambling monstrosity showed up behind it.

They looked dreadful. Alucard had left the main parts of their bodies intact, but he'd clearly done a lot of damage, and with a slight cringe Abraham realized that most of that damage had probably occurred BEFORE they had died. Alucard was very, very skilled at causing the most pain possible before something died.

And the guilt vanished as soon as Abraham remembered the horrific accounts of what those men had done. Still, it wouldn't do to have ghouls about the house.

And...he did have a new trainee that had never encountered one before. It didn't take long to toss a rope around their necks and then lead them into the barracks wing of the house. Along the way, they did encounter a few of the household employees. The ghouls looked and drooled, but did not attack.

It wasn't long before Abraham had tied the ghouls' leashes to the doorknob of the new soldiers room. Careful listening indicated that the victim was inside.

Abraham turned to grin at the quietly snickering employees behind him. No one in the Hellsing household would be terrified of a mere pair of ghouls, not after living with Alucard! But a newcomer might be. And so a few of them had trailed after him to see the show.

Abraham knocked, and then stepped back out of sight. 


	143. Chapter 143: Nosy and Prying

*Nosy Vampire strikes again*

Nosy and prying

The entire wing of the house had been refurbished for soldiers. A big kitchen, a big dining area, a few recreational rooms, weapons storage, and more.

At least, that's what his Master had said. But Alucard hadn't yet had a chance to go inspect the rooms. Since Abraham had already told him to leave the soldiers alone, he might actually be barred from these new barracks entirely if he mentioned to Abraham that he wanted to go look at them.

And that wouldn't do. Not at all. So he refrained entirely from mentioning those curious new rooms, with all the little mysteries they contained. And, with all the uproar over the new home and moving and new staff and more, sure enough, Abraham forgot to tell him to stay out of THESE barracks.

Alucard grinned as he floated through the wall into the first of the rooms. The men were all away. ALL of them. Learning the woods and lands about the manor, finding the roads, doing a bit of navigational training while they were still new to the area, and whatever other hoops that his Master had them jumping through. And HE was supposedly asleep in his coffin.

And miss this? Not hardly. Happily humming, he opened the first of the foot lockers and peered inside.

x x x x x

Four hours later, a very contented vampire curled up in his coffin to catch at least a few hours of sleep. A set of weary and tired soldiers trooped into the barracks. A frustrated Master, annoyed at the mistakes and mishaps of the day, was heading to his office to organize his observations and improve future training.

And within minutes, all Hell broke loose.

x x x x x x

Alucard wasn't human. He didn't really understand the concepts of clothing sizes, or mementos, or whether or not he really should pick that lock. He didn't really give a damn about the humans. He'd put things back, as Abraham had requested he do after an exploration, and that was as much thought as he'd given to it. So what if things weren't in exactly the same locker they'd started in? They were back in a locker, weren't they?

It wasn't HIS fault if humans got all touchy about stuff like this.

x x x x

Abraham stared at the vampire, fuming...but after a minute, he had to laugh. Alucard was sometimes so very, very much a vampire, so inhuman in how he thought of things. He just couldn't be mad at the sleepy, puzzled, indignant look the vampire was giving him.

And he really ought to have either escorted the vampire through those rooms or remembered to forbid him to enter them. No sense blaming Alucard for just being himself.

x x x x x

Alucard smirked a bit as he settled back down to sleep. He didn't understand humans, but he WAS learning what upset them. Not paying attention to which clothes went where had a been a brilliant bit of tormenting after all. And he'd shut all those doors again, just like they had been. Leaving a few unlocked had been deliberate as well.

He was really enjoying his new home. 


	144. Chapter 144 : Flush

*An online conversation about my cat, who discovered how to flush things down the toilet, led to this...*

Flush

Sometimes, the vampire just defied explanation. That was all there was to it.

He'd apparently been at this game most of the night, with the intense focus that he was capable of. It was not difficult to picture the vampire watching the proceedings with a sort of rapt fascination. Alucard found the odors of human waste as unpleasant as a human did, and had no need to use a waste receptacle. Abraham supposed he should simply be grateful it had taken his monster so long to discover toilets.

At least, that's what he told himself as the maids mopped up the water and another attempted to unclog the toilet.

Alucard had discovered that toilets flushed. He'd also inspected toilet paper. Judging by the results being removed from the lines, he'd then discovered that if you placed the end of a roll of toilet paper in the toilet and flushed, it would pull the toilet paper off the roll and down the toilet.

The night's fun had ended when Alucard found out that towels did not flush. Face flannels did. And apparently at least one handtowel had made it down before the system had given up entirely. Just to be certain it wasn't a fluke, the vampire had tested out several toilets with the same results.

Abraham suspected that he and Mary were more well-prepared for the upcoming role of Parents than anyone in history. 


	145. Chapter 145: The Light

*Blame Nachtrae for this one. This is an elderly-Abraham story, set after the kids are gone, probably just barely pre-Victor*

The Light

What the?

Abraham was walking towards the kitchen. It had been a long day and a longer night, and the stresses had left him unable to sleep. So, he'd decided to indulge in a cup of hot cocoa, hoping that the warmth would ease him into a restful slumber.

Long familiar with his home and nearly as nocturnal as his charge, he didn't bother with lights. He simply padded down the carpeted hallway towards the little kitchenette on the floor. And paused. The kitchen door was open, and a dim light shone through it. And then it would flick off, and then back on again.

He nearly wondered what was happening, but after decades bound to the most unpredictable creature anywhere, that thought died quickly and was replaced by, "What the bloody hell is Alucard doing NOW?"

Turning the corner, he got his answer. He'd walked as quietly as possible, hoping the catch the vampire in the act. Much like a cat, if the beast thought he was being observed doing something foolish, he'd suddenly stop and pretend utter disinterest. And the vampire was distracted enough that the soft footfalls of his Master were not noticed.

He sat, sprawled comfortably, on the floor by the fridge. Happily humming, he swung the door shut, watching, and the light flicked off. The door was jerked open rapidly, the morass of cracked jelly jars and a slowly spilling bottle of milk showing what had fallen from it under previous forceful openings. The vampire's grin spread ear-to-ear as the light flicked back on.

Abraham sighed. He padded over to the vampire, who simply smiled happily up at him.

Yes, there was enough milk left for a mug of cocoa. He plucked the jug from the sticky mess the vampire had created on the floor, wiped off a bit of the jelly, and began hunting for a mug. Alucard went back to his game while the cocoa was being made.

And then, before leaving, Abraham bent over Alucard, reaching past him into the fridge. And pressed the little plastic button that turned the light on and off when the door closed. Held...light off. Release. Light on. Held down. Light off. Release. Light on.

Abraham wandered off with his cocoa. Alucard just sat there, staring at the button, all fun now gone.

Halfway down the hall, Abraham paused.

What had he just done. Oh, hell.

He cringed, wondering how Alucard would now occupy his time until dawn. 


	146. Chapter 146: Phones

*Nachtrae is to blame again. Phone operators were female at this point in time, btw.*

Phones

The phone bill was much larger than expected.

Abraham stared at it, pondering. Yes, there had been quite a few calls he had made. But over 7,000 requests for operator assistance?

Yes, the clear neat handwriting at the bottom verified that this number was noticed, and that 7,231 calls had been made to the operators in the last month. And the note continued, requesting that these calls stop as the operators were being made uncomfortable. And finished with a threat to end service to the Estate.

And then Abraham noticed the date on which those calls began.

With a sigh, he wrote out the check to pay the phone company. He'd have to have a long talk with his vampire. Just because there was a lack of female company in the household at 5 am did NOT mean the vampire could blithely use the phone to reach one.

Alucard had found something else to occupy his time after the refrigerator incident. 


	147. Christmas Present

Merry Christmas

(Yep, this is my Christmas gift to my fans and constant reviewers. Thank you for your support, advice, opinions, and compliments!)

Abraham and Mary stood by the fireplace, mulled wine in their hands, smiling fondly at their daughter and vampire. Alucard crouched by Beatrice, confusion and a trace of delight and a great deal of puzzlement fighting for space on his features. Beatrice stood on her sturdy toddler legs, beaming at him, very proud of her present to the vampire.

For a child still in the last stages of toddler-hood, it was quite a good picture. To Beatrice, it had seemed obvious that Alucard should get a Christmas present from her, though her parents had explained that vampires didn't really celebrate the holiday and he wouldn't likely get her a present himself. They'd gifted him with warm blood from them both, since he'd long ago made it very clear that he considered this an exceptional gift, and expected it, and would sulk, whine, and pout if presents were opened and no one gave him the bottle...

So he sat blinking at Beatrice, holding her present opened in his hands, unsure of how to respond. And he hadn't gotten her anything, either. He'd just come upstairs to indulge himself in the companionship of his family for a few moments, get his bottle, and vanish downstairs to enjoy it well away from all those horrible religious holiday trinkets. And Beatrice had surprised him, racing up to him with a rolled-up paper with a big, clunky, knotty bow upon it. Upon her insistence, he'd opened it, to find a very detailed picture. She'd even signed the picture at the bottom right, her name printed in childish blocky letters.

And it was a good picture, for a child. He was ridiculously fond and proud of anything Beatrice did, and knew it, but she'd done a wonderful job. It was him, with his red bow and white shirt and black pants and boots, if one ignored the obvious discrepancies of scale. And it was him, with four legs sprouting off the furred black body at odd intervals, bright red eyes, a black tail that rivaled the body for size, and, he was happy to see, enormous sharp teeth. There was even a lopsided black area, with two red circles in it that he supposed her his eyes. Not a bad rendition at all of him peeking out of shadows. He found himself grinning.

The frozen tableau of vampire and child broke as he swept the little girl into his arms, nuzzling into her hair and purring a bit. "Thank you, Beatrice. It's wonderful." She giggled and squealed, squirming about in his lap, very proud of herself.

Happy, the vampire took his blood and his picture and wandered back downstairs, leaving Beatrice to rip open her presents and play with her new toys.

The adolescent Beatrice was amused and embarassed when she caught a glimpse of the inside of his coffin lid, many years later...

And spotted the yellowed image of her childhood careful attached to it. 


	148. Chapter 148

Ah, Blackwolfe, what did you inspire? :D BTW, if anyone doesn't know who Tesla is...he's the Einstein of electricity. Edison drove him out of the US by sabotaging his lab, stealing patents, etc. but he was an absolute genius and the force that changed us from Direct Current to Alternating Current...and let us put powerplants far, far away from us yet let us receive electricity!

Tesla

Abraham smiled smugly to himself as he pulled the cord, and his desk was immediately bathed in the soft yellow glow. Today, the electricians had finally finished every last cord, every last insulator, every last outlet in the entire estate, and the power had been connected. Refitted gas fixtures and brand-new electrical ones vied for space on walls and on his desk the old lantern and the flickering candle had been replaced by the soft, steady glow of his new electrical lamp. Other Lords had installed electricity early, but the direct current system was terribly inefficient.

Thanks to Tesla, he now had connections to the new A/C power plant, several miles away...and an electric light of his own. Alucard would likely be fascinated. Beatrice had already spent much of the last hour running about the house, pushing buttons to turn lights on and off, and Alucard was more childlike than his child about new discoveries.

The sun finished setting, deep night replacing the gloomy dusk, but no Alucard showed. With the workmen finally gone, he'd expected the vampire to make an early appearance from the basement. Perhaps he was having an extra bottle? More minutes ticked by...and Abraham left to investigate.

The vampire was like a toddler. When he was quiet, it was time to worry, and there was a great deal of wiring down in the basement that he now had available to play with. With that thought, Abraham's feet moved even faster down the stairs.

x

The vampire still refused to say what he'd been doing. But Abraham could put a few facts together. The electricity was out in the basement, almost a half-score of bulbs staying dark. The vampire had been sitting on the ground, more sprawled, looking silent and stunned. A screwdriver, slightly scorched, was next to the new outlet by the vampire. And Alucard's feet were ever-so-slightly smoking.

"I didn't think you'd need the same safety lesson as the children." Sipping his wine, Abraham looked at the vampire, who had changed from, quite literally shocked, to simply petulant. "Nevertheless. Do not damage any wiring. If you want to see what it looks like inside, I have spare pieces I will give you. Do not dismantle or move any of it. Do not turn on all the lights at one time. And do not stick anything in any of the sockets, outlets, or anything or anyplace that might have electricity."

Alucard grumbled his agreement, and then stalked off.

Abraham learned to keep candles and matches in the basement anyways. The damned vampire was skittish as hell about even pushing a switch button!  



	149. Chapter 149 BOOM!

I really didn't have time to write this, but I had a request... And another person had mentioned that I never DID write about Alucard getting a gun, though I'd foreshadowed it with one of the recruits...

So here it is. :) Alucard gets a gun. Look out, world!  
xxxxx

Boom

Alucard lifted the gun, dangling it from his hand, then twisting to admire it from the side and inspect it, brow furrowed in thought.

Of course, thought Abraham. He's never held one, never fired one, not but that one time. After all, what gun could he have used? Alucard had a vampire's strength, and the guns available had lacked the sturdiness he required. The trigger had needed to be thickened, hardened, the gun made far more massive, more immune to the casual damage the vampire was capable of. One of the new recruits had mentioned that he'd like to make a gun for a vampire, and Abraham had taken him up on the offer. After a half-dozen months of measuring and pouring and false starts, this gun was the result...the first one purpose-built for a vampire.

And it was a misshapen hulk of metal, an overbuilt, unbalanced chunk of steel, lacking the subtle grace and deadly precision of any of the handguns and rifles used by the human men. The vampire had held one of those small guns a single time, and handled it as a complete novice, squeezing the trigger far too hard. He'd dug a hole into the ground less than a dozen paces away with the bullet, and twisted the trigger into the handle itself. This gun wouldn't bend so easily. Alucard could and did control his strength, but in the excitement of a hunt and the nervousness of playing with a new toy? A standard gun wouldn't do.

But perhaps this brute would. Even despite its massive size, the vampire handled it casually, easily, as though it were no more than a pen. Slowly, the look of puzzled thought and concern faded, a grin stretching across the beast's face.

"Show me how it works?"

x x x x

The ground at their feet was littered with shell after shell, the vampire's smile now stretched into a beaming demented grin, and the target was entirely obliterated. It hadn't taken long at all for the vampire to get the hang of aiming and pointing.

The last bullet slammed into the top of the wooden pole that had been holding the now-demolished target, and Alucard's grin stretched even further...his eyes never leaving Abraham's.

Damn show-off.

With the last of the target now useless, Alucard glanced about, looking for a new target, a new game. And found it. And with his abilities, he could aim just fine without giving Abraham any indication of what he was about to do.

The gun snapped up, pointing off to his side, and boomed.

The pot-boy shrieked, and the remains of the bucket flew out of his hand to slam into the wall behind him.

"ALUCARD!" 


	150. First Christmas

Just wanted to get something up for the holidays. I'm planning on (hopefully) rereading and finishing To Possess in the next two weeks. In the meantime, here's my holiday gift to my readers!

First Christmas

As a bachelor, Abraham had never done much Christmas decorating. A wreath on the door was as extravagant as he got, and he was fine with that.

Now, he owned a manor house. A small one, but still, it was necessary to keep up appearances. The housekeeper had been given a budget and had assisted in buying decorations, and some minor items had been found upstairs. The groom and butler had found an acceptable fir tree, and candles were clipped to the branches to be lit later. A nativity scene, assorted angels, an Advent Wreath, and copious amounts of greenery completed the decorating. Even the heart held a few cards from friends, with letters wishing him a Merry Christmas and catching him up on news.

Last year, he'd been far too busy with his new vampire to make any attempt at all to decorate, and he'd been thoroughly chastised by Arthur for it, too. Even though Arthur had understood the circumstances, he was now British, and a total lack of visible Christmas Spirit for a well-to-do man was simply Not Acceptable. He should have at least asked the maid and housekeeper to put up a few items in the windows!

So, this year, he'd made up for the paucity of decor of the previous year. Mistletoe above the door, angels and crosses and the Nativity and Advent candles and decorations were abundant.

What was missing was his vampire. And so Abraham was heading down the stairs to check on his strangely absent charge. One or two days without him was a relief. Three days was unheard of.

x

"It's Christmas." Alucard's tone implied that this was all the explanation needed, leaving Abraham more puzzled than before. Yes, it was Christmas, but Alucard wasn't expected to participate in any of the celebrations, so what was the real issue. His clearly bewildered expression spurred Alucard to continue, voice biting as he clarified.

"Angels, crosses, and all the other assorted items." With a near snarl, he added, "At least you didn't see fit to hang an angel off my chair!"

"Oh." It was all Abraham could think to say. The vampire had an exceptional resistance to such objects...but...yes. The house was filled with them, every single room.

And with a pang of guilt, he realized that included his office and bedroom. No wonder the vampire had been staying away. Well, this could, and would, be rectified quickly.

"I see. I didn't realize it would affect you-though I should have." He was quick to add that when Alucard leveled a glare at him. "Hmmm...If we remove the decorations from my office and bedroom and the hallway between them, would that be sufficient? I can't remove them all but I'll try and concentrate the more religious ones in a few rooms and out of the hallways."

Alucard let him worry a bit longer before finally nodding a grudging acceptance. "I CAN bear them, but it's uncomfortable. There's simply too much of it present. The greenery doesn't bother me, but those damned angels and crosses irritate."

x x x x

It wasn't long before the staff had relocated the items in question. A few of the more quick-witted ones were swift to swap the decorations in their rooms for the religious ones, reducing the likelihood of Alucard pestering them.

Abraham didn't expect Alucard to thank him, and wasn't surprised when the vampire didn't. But Alucard did join him in the office for his dinner with a single sour look at the wreath in the window. Later that night, he was pleasantly surprised when the cool form of the vampire curled up against his legs...and very pleasantly shocked to hear the vampire begin to purr lightly.

It wasn't Christmas Spirit that was making the vampire so pleased. Abraham was a bit surprised when he realized that it was the simple respect and consideration with which he'd immediately addressed Alucard's concern. He suspected the vampire had intended to simply sulk down in the basement and be ignored. Well, not with Abraham as a Master! Rolling over, he pulled another blanket over his legs, flipping the end over the vampire. Sleepy red eyes blinked up at him, and Abraham smiled to himself before drifting back off to sleep.

Yes, this would be a very good Christmas, indeed. 


	151. Chapter 151: Off to the Races

Darn you reviewers. I got a request (anon, sadly) for a racetrack story. And so I found Gatwick Racecourse, open back in the early 1900's but since closed and probably twenty or so miles south of London's edge at the time. The racecourse had its own train station and would receive "horse boxes" (the vans and railroad cars used to move horses) consistenly. It fell together in my ind pretty quickly, and in less than 20 minutes...a story was born. :)

Gatwick Racecourse

The train rattled and rumbled, taking them steadily back to London. It hadn't been Abraham's first choice of trains, with a cramped and run-down passenger area. It was primarily used to shuttle horses to the Gatwick Racecourse, and the passenger cars were merely an afterthought. Alucard was seated across from him, his occasional grin causing the other residents to twitch and jump in nerves.

The vampire was clearly having a delightful time, but after a morning and afternoon spent digging through moldering newspaper records and police reports, Abraham just wanted the trip to be over. It was likely the two jockeys and the other passenger, probably a groom judging by his apparel and the horsey scent, wanted it to be over even more.

The train lurched into Gatwick station, slowing and then shuddering to a final, hissing stop. The other three were quick to flee the menacing form of the vampire, though Abraham had to admit Alucard had done very little to spook them.

Then again, with Alucard, very little was quite enough. At least harassing those men had distracted him from the discomforts of a train ride. Further distraction immediately appeared as Alucard suddenly noticed the horses being unloaded from the horse boxes that had comprised the majority of the train. Nothing would do but that they go to watch the horses, Alucard studying each of them with a nobleman's familiarity with fine horseflesh and his own personal glee and interest.

"Come fer the races, guvner?" Abraham turned to see yet another jockey, grinning up at him from a diminutive height but with unmistakable poise and confidence. "Don't be forgetting to bet on Cider, he's mine and a sure win for the third race. Better be hurrying, you hain't got much time."

Races? Abraham had intended to wait until the horse boxes were disconnected, then take the shortened train and its remaining handful of cars into London. It was late afternoon, and with Alucard's legendary grumpiness during the daylight hours, he'd planned to get them home quickly, expecting to arrive not long past dark.

Instead of being grumpy, Alucard was watching the horses with a less predatory but purely delighted grin, ignoring the dim afternoon light bearing down on him. Cloudy day or not, the vampire should have been seeking the dark confines of the passenger car...not out and about, enjoying the view. The red eyes flicked to him, and the vampire grinned broader.

"Master...it would be a terrible shame not to enjoy the races when we are right here." Alucard wouldn't beg, but he clearly wanted to stay.

No. They'd already had a long day, and Abraham wanted to get home. He had a substantial sheaf of notes and observations to work over, he had no interest in horses beyond their use as a means of locomotion, and he was not a betting man. Add to that the potential disaster of having Alucard near any sort of mass of humanity and skittish, high-strung, expensive horses? No. No, no, NO! They would be going home.

He didn't even have to say anything. Alucard's face fell, then resumed a mask of indifference. Abraham felt a small bit of guilt...but not much. The potential for disaster was simply too high. Grumbling to himself, the vampire stalked back to the passenger car, red eyes glaring back at him from the dark interior. Window shades all drawn, it was comfortably dark in there for the beast...and made those angry eyes all the more visible.

The vampire was a petulant child...and he had a short break to stretch his own legs, use the necessary, perhaps grab a quick drink at the bar that was invariably found near a track. It would be half an hour before the train left, plenty of time to relax a bit...and Alucard would be sulking in that empty car until then.

Or so he thought. It wasn't long before he was told it would be much more than half an hour. The engine refused to work, and, somehow, a vital metal tube had been twisted from its exterior. No tube? No pressure, nothing to force open the valve to allow the air to reach the burning chamber, and...Abraham toned out the apologetic, overly-detailed explanation of the engineer. That damn vampire...

Well, it had been a creative solution. And no one was hurt. And the red eyes had a great, gleaming smile under them when he directed his own glare back to the car.

x

"The bay." Alucard pointed out the mare, a high-stepping, trim-legged beast among a dozen other high-stepping, trim-legged horses milling about their small paddock before the race. "You should bet on her."

"Bet? Why would I be betting on her."

Alucard gave him a look, and then explained, slowly and carefully and without a hint of sarcasm. "I do not have money. Money is needed to bet on horses."

Taking the heavy dose of sarcasm, Abraham shook his head. "Alucard, I'm not wasting my money, not a single pound, on a horse."

The vampire huffed. "Not wasted, not at all. If she's not first, she'll be second." A thin white hand with its thin white glove gestured gracefully towards her. "She's well-rested, deep-chested, and unlike the others, she is NOT wasting a bit of her energy, but is still alert. It's a long steeplechase and that will make quite the difference." Abraham was unconvinced until another horse, excited by the upcoming race, reared up and pawed at the air. The entire paddock was suddenly filled with shifting, anxious, sweaty horse bodies...and the mare, who simply stepped away from them all to drop her head down and whiff at her jockey as he came to collect her.

Alucard's expression was not pleading, which meant, in Alucard terms, that it was. With a sigh, Abraham pulled out a pound note and gave it to the vampire. It wasn't long before the vampire returned, grinning, ticket in hand.

And less than ten minutes later, the vampire was grinning larger, tips of the fangs barely concealed, and a handful of pound notes. A few minutes of watching the next set of horses, and they began to fidget and panic at his presence. It didn't take much to upset them, and before Abraham realized it, they were sweaty-coated and damp from fear. Alucard's casual eye simply picked out the three that were least affected, and then wandered off to place his bet.

Two of those three placed. Alucard now had quite the handful of pound notes...and was back to the paddock.

"No frightening them. Pick the ones you want, but if you frighten them again, we'll spend the rest of the day waiting in the passenger car." A side-long red glance determined that Master meant exactly what he said, and the slightest of irritated huffs. A pale chestnut, not quite palomino but with a distinctive washed-out coloring, wandered over to where they were standing. There was to be no touching of the horses, and guards watched them carefully...but the gelding had a long neck and before anyone could react it had thrust it over the fence to whuffle idly at Alucard's shoulder.

Delighted, the vampire patted the neck, smiling-with an amazing lack of predatory intent-at the irritated jockey that came puffing up beside his mount.

"'Ere, now! There will be none o' that." His anger caused the vampire to pull back in shock and surprise, and Abraham braced himself to react quickly, only to see the vampire suddenly deflate and nod. The jockey calmed visibly. "Sorry to 'ave jumped at you so, but we get all sorts here that'd do damage to an 'orse just to win a few extra shillings." The jockey patted the horse fondly, and Abraham was surprised to recognize him as the one that had briefly spoken to him outside the train. "Cider here is a friendly one, ain't never met no 'un he didn't like and didn't check for an apple or a treat! No fault of yours he picked you today." With a grin, the jockey gathered up the reins and wandered off with his horse.

Alucard's face was unreadable but his attention clearly focused on the horse as it prepared to line up at the start. Eyes widened, he darted off to place his bet.

This was a flat race, no jumps, and only a half-mile. Abraham was surprised to see the pale coat of Cider in the midst of the pack, and then suddenly begin to pull away. Faster and faster, the gelding moved easily past the other straining horses to take the race by almost a full length.

Abraham looked at his vampire, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Alucard looked back at him, all innocence. Clearly, he'd done SOMETHING to that horse. Just as clearly, he wasn't saying. Instead, the vampire turned to wander off to the winner's circle. He moved gracefully through the small crowd that impeded Abraham's progress; by the time Abraham reached him, he was already standing by Cider, running a hand down the neck of the horse as it blew from its exertions, smiling softly and patting it.

A bit unnerved by the vampire's influence over the horse, Abraham called an end to the betting and returned them to the train. A new engine had arrived as had parts for the old, and the train would be underway shortly. As they walked off, Alucard remained silent, finally taking pity on Abraham as they neared the train.

"Cider liked me. He wanted to win for me, and he's a much better horse than his jockey knew...and his jockey already knew he was good. He just needed an incentive to leave those nags behind." A smug smile as the vampire gracefully jumped the few feet up into the car, Abraham stumping up the stairs after him. "A bit of praise and appreciation go quite a ways." A pause, as the vampire settled himself onto one of the bare, wooden benches, and watched Abraham settle himself as well.

"Oh...and you'll need to go and let his rider know that Cider would like a stall with a window." Alucard grinned widely and held out a stack of pound notes. "This should go to the trainer or manager to get that better stall. He'd also like some popcorn."

Abraham just stared at the vampire. He could never tell if the creature was having him on or serious when it was in the mood to be opaque. He'd just about settled on the vampire merely having him on when Alucard frowned, lines creasing the flat, smooth skin between the eyes.

"It needs to be done quickly, Master, or we'll be leaving. I can't do it myself, I'd spook half the stable!"

Oh. He was serious, then. Alucard had long since demonstrated a minor ability at controlling animals; rats, bats, and wolves primarily. Clearly he could do much the same with horses.

And the communication must be able to go two ways...

Bemused, Abraham left the train. A stall with a window...and popcorn.

He felt a bit silly buying a bag for the gelding, and sillier yet explaining to the horse's trainer what exactly the popcorn was for and what he wanted...but it was for Alucard. He could handle a bit of embarassment. And just maybe the vampire would explain that little talent of his on the way back to London... 


	152. Chapter 152

*A review triggered this chapter. I thought it was a very good idea and the story grew out of it. I finally got it typed up!*

Goblins

Alucard snorted, looking down at the handful of dusty, moldering straw. Was NOTHING on this farm worthwhile?

It was isolated, the ground being rocky and unpleasant for farming and left to grow rabbits and mice and the occasional ground bird. Someone had tried to farm the land, agricultural ground being a prized commodity, and had given up.

And a handful of goblins had moved in. The shepherds that ran their flocks on the hills had reported first an unusual number of missing lambs...and then found their dogs being killed and eaten, too. And so he and Master had come out to this rocky, barren former farm to destroy them. And they'd found themselves temporarily trapped there.

No train came out this way. They'd taken a train to the nearest station, and had telegrammed ahead to arrange for a wagon to convey them to the farm that seemed to be the epicenter of the predations. All had gone well. His coffin was stored along with Abraham's bedroll in the dilapidated shack, and they'd gone hunting. Goblins were no danger to a grown man unless and until they attacked in force, and this bunch had been on the run from Alucard much to quickly to consider attacking!

However, they'd scattered.

Widely.

It had been the work of several hours to track them all down by their pungent and unpleasant musty scent and rip them apart. When the exhausted and chilled Abraham had made it back to the old house, Alucard had found that their situation was less pleasant than they'd expected.

The small sack of food was ripped apart and devoured; rats, polecat, stray dog, they didn't know...but Abraham would have no dinner and no breakfast. The bedroll Abraham had placed on the rickety remains of a bedstead was practically alive with lice and bedbugs. He hadn't been expecting a comfortable sleep, but this had been more than the man could tolerate. Alucard was equally unwilling to see "his" blood shared out with the pests infesting the home, and had gone seeking alternative bedding.

The old barn probably had some straw, it was a promising start...but as he looked down at his handful of rotten and moldered straw, he had to admit that this would not work. Abraham would have to sleep out in the open on the hard ground...not a pleasant thought.

And then it began to rain.

x x

"Alucard, I'll simply stay awake. One sleepless night won't hurt me, and we've plenty of wood for a fire to keep me warm." Yes, plenty of wood...because Alucard had slapped a hand on the doorframe of the decrepit shed in irritation, and unexpectedly brought the entire structure down!

"Yes, one night, on a hard wooden floor in a drafty home, feeding all the little pests swarming about you." Alucard's glare made his opinion of this option obvious.

"And your suggestion? We are NOT going to hike across the hills in the rain looking for another place to stay. At least in here, there's a fireplace and the roof keeps an area dry for me to rest." Abraham sighed, aware of the vampire's ridiculous mother-henning. "We're stuck here for the night. I have a fire for warmth, a dry spot, and your company. I can do without a bed or a meal for a single night."

And at that point, they both realized that the smoke was no longer going up the chimney, but filling the room. The chimney had been as badly-built as the rest of the domicile and what the shoddy building hadn't done, the passage of years had. It was blocked.

And while the house was ridiculously drafty, it wasn't drafty enough to keep the smoke out. As Abraham doused the fire with a string of pungent curses, they both felt the wind pick up and the temperature begin to drop.

And the roof began to leak over the sole dry spot as the stronger wind forced the rain through the thatch.

x x

This was ridiculous. Cold and rain weren't pleasant but they posed no real obstacle to him, but Master was rapidly becoming chilled. Knocking a hole in the wall by the fireplace had been a vain attempt to draw the smoke out and allow Abraham the warmth of at least a small fire, but instead it simply blew more air in, dropped the temperature further, and swirled the smoke about at face level.

Master was covered with dozens of bites from the fleas and other insects that infested the home, he was wet, coughing from the smoke, and shivering. It would be hours more before the sun rose and their transport arrived to take them back to the little rural station. Abraham was no weakling, and he'd survive the night, but he was miserable and Alucard could tell with no effort that his Master was trying very hard not to let on just how miserable he truly was.

Alucard was simply frustrated at his inability to take care of the man. A few years ago, he'd simply have turned the storm away and banished the bloodsucking creatures. Now, bound to Abraham, he couldn't access those abilities. He couldn't even provide a decent fire or a warm place for Abraham to sit. Brooding, he sat on his coffin, which they had placed in the far corner; it was the only dry spot of floor left in the cottage!

And Abraham sneezed again as another strand of smoke wafted in front of his face. Sneezed, shivered, and pulled his soggy coat more tightly about his shoulders.

He'd never have thought he'd do this. It was HIS. HIS home, HIS resting place, and not even his Brides had been allowed to touch it or had dared to try. And yet...he'd let Abraham sleep on it during their trip back to England, much to the Romani's shock.

But still, the thought of what he planned made him unconciously tense.

And Abraham sneezed again.

x x

Master looked far more comfortable as Alucard peered through the small gap left between the lid and the body of the coffin. While not the softest surface, it was certainly far more comfortable than a hard floor. The sides blocked the wind, the lid helped keep the warmth Abraham generated inside, and the thick, albeit damp, coat served as a blanket.

x x

The thought of sleeping in a coffin had unnerved Abraham initially, but with Alucard making such a sacrifice and so concerned, he'd squelched his superstitious shiver and accepted. It hadn't taken long for the confined space to warm and for him to stop shivering. The lining was soft and silken, and while it was only dirt underneath it, it was soft dirt, and conformed to his body nicely.

As dawn came over the horizon, he was sleeping soundly. Alucard had squeezed in between the coffin and the wall to sleep on the floor himself. The rattle of the wagon outside woke Abraham, and it was with a gentle smile that he lifted his sleeping vampire to place it in the coffin to get its own sleep.


	153. Husband, Father, Master

*Mental illnesses, such as schizophrenia and bipolar disorder, have a strong genetic component. The stresses of motherhood and the hormonal swings I see as a potential trigger for an extreme, and permanent, mental episode. The following story is NOT reflecting a specific mental illness, and don't expect the symptoms to match up exactly to any one of them. But a reader/reviewer mentioned that Abraham had a "not-wife" and a dead child, and I hadn't mentioned them. Heck, it had been so long since I read Dracula that I'd forgotten them. So...time to summarize what might-have-been!*

Husband, Father, Master

Alucard paused at the doorway, watching Abraham. They'd only been bonded a few months, but he'd learned to expect a welcoming smile and a brief conversation when he woke and joined Abraham. Tonight, though, Abraham was distracted. The man had taken his vampire's regular position in front of the window, staring blankly out at the darkening grounds, mind clearly elsewhere.

"Master?" Uncertain of his welcome, Alucard waited at the door. If Abraham did not want company, he was perfectly content to go wander the grounds alone, but he'd become accustomed to at least a short conversation most evenings while he drank his meal.

"Yes, Alucard?" Abraham had turned at his voice, but remained by the window, an odd expression on his face. The man looked...tired.

"Is everything all right?" Alucard's mind turned over possible events of the day. Had there been a problem with staff members? Issues with the Round Table? Perhaps something had gone wrong with Seward or Holmswood or...Mina! "Is anything wrong with Mina?"

x x

Abraham felt his eyebrows go up. Alucard could make the oddest jumps in thought processes at times. Having been linked closely to his monster's mind, he was well aware of just how different it was from a human's. Even so, the creature would still surprise him with some comment that seemed entirely disconnected.

"Yes, Alucard, she's fine. I simply received some unexpected news tonight. It's nothing that concerns anyone that you'd know. But it's a bit of a shock to me." with a reassuring smile, he moved away from the window, taking his accustomed seat upon the couch and picking up a newspaper. Perhaps catching up on the news, more than just the obituaries he scanned for deaths...obituaries...no. He wasn't going to look at those tonight. But the antics of Parliament and the bickering between countries that filled the pages would do nicely for a distraction.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he was in mourning or happy, and if he should be happy or not. Relieved? There was guilt, and shock, and confusion...he simply needed time to take this in. Ignoring Alucard as the vampire moved to the desk to pick up his bottles, he flipped to the first page and began to read.

x x

Wondering what had Master so distracted, Alucard took a glance at the desk as he retrieved his meal. A stack of obituaries and medical reports to trace deaths, a police report from south London...nothing unsual at all. And a letter, written in Dutch? He could puzzle out a few words, but he'd yet to manage his Master's native tongue. Abraham could decipher this for him, but...he was hesitant to ask. Watching the man as he read the paper, Alucard sipped his meal and debated. It could upset Abraham...but his vampiric curiousity was well and truly active and he simply had to ask.

x x

"Master? What does this say?" While the question was innocent, almost childish, and the letter proferred almost bashfully, the red eyes watched him keenly and undoubtedly picked up information from every movement of his face. Alucard was a masterful reader of emotions, though the vampire rarely bothered. Telling the vampire was...irrelevant. It was private. Then again...Alucard had experienced a similar loss. If anyone could understand, Alucard might, inhuman though he was.

"It's a letter from a...facility...in the Netherlands. And the story behind it is rather long." Settling more comfortably back in his seat, Abraham rested his a hand in his lap, using the other to gesture to the chair across from him. The vampire settled, curiosity writ clearly on his own face, and waited.

"I...had a wife. Of sorts. We married decades ago, not long after I finished my education. She was a suitable match and a dutiful wife and we were comfortable in our lives together. She was young when we married, but her family had not been...stable. Her father was prone to violent fits and rages, and had been arrested for assaulting and threatening people on many occasions. She'd said this had been mild in her youth, but by the time she met me, his actions had become...extreme. Marrying me was an escape for her, and one thing that drew me to her was her clear honesty in this fact." Abraham took a drink from his wine glass, and though his face was calm, Alucard could see the faint gleam of tears in his Master's eyes.

"He was not present at our wedding, being in jail at the time. He is, as far as I know, imprisoned for life after a fight resulted in him beating a man to death. It should have been the rope for him, but there are doubts, severe ones, about his sanity. He's too violent for a facility like Seward's, so the jail it is for him. I married the daughter, not knowing at the time...she had inherited her father's illness, somehow. The bad blood had passed down to her as well.

We'd been content, though. She was an able helpmate, and after a few years, we had a child together. I'd seen some instability, but had considered it to be simply the vagaries of a woman's mind. The more fool I was. And the birth of our son accelerated her into the same decay her father had experienced."

Abraham's head bowed, and tear caused his breath to hitch, though he continued on. "She became convinced that she was in some sort of danger, that our son was in danger. Nothing I could say or show her made her feel safe. She screamed, SCREAMED, at our staff, claiming the housekeeper was poisoning him, that the groom planned to steal him away. Her fantasies were more and more violent, but it was only fear and noise from her. I thought it merely an extreme form of the melancholy that can affect a woman after a child is born, or the overprotectiveness of a new and young mother.

I was a fool. It became worse and worse, this madness of hers.

She saw me, her husband and the father of her child, as a devil in her house. She began to beat and attack people, driving away all our staff. I had to search and search to continually replace them, abandoning much of my work to take over the duties of a groom, a cook, a maid, as each one was driven away by her instability. And she attacked me, leaving bruises upon my face, but it was her madness, and I could never bring myself to reprimand her for it. I hoped she would change, but had realized that it was futile. I could not care for her, not provide for her and our son. Our home was becoming dusty and neglected, the horses stabled at a livery to ensure that they'd receive their basic care, our diets limited to the few meals I could create from the food I could obtain in my rushed trips to the grocer, baker, and butcher. I made plans to send her to a facility, much like Seward's, that would keep her safe. With her gone, I could hire a nanny for my son, keep the staff needed to run my household, and provide for his well-being.

Her, that I had spent years in contented harness with, my helpmate and partner and wife...I had to abandon to the care of the strangers.

I waited too long."

Abraham's head dropped, and, concerned, Alucard saw him wiping tears from his eyes, clearly unhappy.

"I had left her with our son for a brief time, less than an hour. I had gotten sausages, and I remember being so pleased that I had found them, thinking that they would be wonderful and better than my dry roasts and tasteless stews. Bread, too, a whole bag of fresh rolls, even a half-dozen apples snatched up as I passed a cart selling them. All found and paid for in haste, and I hurried back to my home.

I'd waited too long. She'd never harmed our son until then. And she'd killed him. Our little boy, dead and blue and lying on his bed, dressed in his Sunday best, and her proud of what she'd done. She...she thought she'd done well, had saved him the best way she could before some nameless stranger could do some unspeakable horror to him.

She left in chains, and after her trial, she was placed in an asylum for women. I could not blame her, but I could not forgive her, unChristian as that was of me. Our strong, sturdy little boy, dead. The same madness that drove her father had infected her mind, too. And foolish me, thinking it would pass, that it must improve, waiting too long to sign the paper to send her away. One more week, a single week, and she would have had a place prepared for her away from my home, my child."

x x

Alucard tilted his head. A sad story, yes...but...how was this relevant to Master's demeanor today? Was it an anniversary of the death of his child? What had happened? Abraham was weeping quietly into a handkerchief, and with an uncomfortable twitch, Alucard resettled into his own chair. He wished to help the man...but...he had no real idea of what to do or say. He was no human, and such a display of raw emotion, human grief, was alien to him. Should he go to sit by him? Say something? What? The rest of the story, what had happened? Should he ask? Would it be cruel, or was it expected, that he ask? Uncertain, he shifted about, but before he reached a decision, Abraham took a deep breath, and pointed to the forgotten paper hanging limply in his hand.

"She died. I...did not expect this. She had remained in good health except for the poison in her mind. While I did not love her, I...pitied her. It was not her fault that this madness was upon her, she had tried to be a good wife and mother, but...I could not tolerate her. I made sure to send a few small supplies to her every year to provide for her, sewing and embroidery supplies, a set of pencils and paper to draw with, I required quarterly summaries of her health and if she showed any signs of recovery. I had pledged myself to her in sickness and in health, and in the extremity of her illness I could not abandon her."

Alucard nodded to himself. This, he understood. His Master was a noble person, and this streak of unexpected, solid nobility of nature and purpose was a reason he'd been drawn to Van Helsing as a master to begin with. No, the man would not abandon the woman, though she'd murdered their child and made his own life a bit of Hell on Earth. Still uncertain, though, he remained silent.

"I kept my vows and tried not to pray that she would die and I be released. Praying for her death was unChristian. Yet if she recovered...I could not bear to look at her. Not after what she had done. Nor would I divorce her, though I've no doubt a church would have allowed it. I had made my promise to her and she to me, in good faith and with pure intentions. And now I find that she sickened and died, and I had no inkling that she was in less than rude good health. Only a month ago, I had my quarterly missive, stating that she was in good physical health, though still convinced of danger and unable to recognize those whose care she was in. And today, I receive this." A shaking hand gestured at the paper still held by the vampire. "She is dead. Gone. And I am free. And yet...I mourn. I feel such joy, such relief, yet...is it not unChristian of me to feel so?"

Alucard blinked at the man, thinking. He could not have felt such guilt, but, then again...he could understand some of it. He, too, had such an experience, of sorts.

"Master...I am living with and serving the one that destroyed my own mad brides. It is an uncertain feeling for me, even now...I should be seeking revenge, and I do miss them, miss what they were. But...they were mad, crazed, unreliable. While I have a rage at you for what you did, I am also grateful for you at providing the solution to the situation. I had decades, even centuries, of a future with them, with their vagaries and fits and demands and needs."

x x

Shocked, Abraham looked at the vampire. Rage? Alucard was angry at him? And yet...grateful. Yes, he'd done correctly in revealing this to the vampire. Alucard, different and inhuman though he was...understood. And even the understanding lifted a weight.

The vampire leaned back, eyes meeting and holding his gaze. "I reached one decision, Master. I cannot change what happened. I can only accept what is. I am content with where I am, and content with you. You...you cannot change what happened. She is gone, as gone as my own brides, my own children. Instead, take what you have. I give you that advice. Do not dwell on what should and should not be, how you should and should not feel.

You are free of her, now. She is gone, and you had no hand in her passing. There is no guilt for this. You provided for her as you should have, and that responsibility is now eased. Bury her, and take what is now. You. Your position, your career, your friends." A small, pointed grin. "Your vampire." The grin faded, and the red eyes, deep and serious, bore into his own. "That chapter of your life is done, now. You are not a father, not a husband of a failed wife, not now. Now, you are a vampire hunter, with a vampire of your own, become an Englishman at that. Do not forget her...but...do not dwell. When the memories rise, as they will...acknowledge them.

Do not lose yourself in the past and in self-recriminations. I did not choose you for a Master to allow you to be weak and to vacillate between grief and guilt and confusion. If you are not strong, you are not my Master. THAT is far more important than your past. Your past will not kill you."

That evil, demented grin spread across Alucard's face. "But if you dwell in it overmuch, your present just might try it."

x x

Abraham blinked as the vampire silently rose and left, the clear warning hanging in the air between them. Alucard would not accept weakness. He should not, could not, let himself fall apart at the painful reminders of his past. He was Master now. He had a vampire to lead and control, monsters to hunt.

Nodding to himself, he rose, taking the abandoned paper from the seat of Alucard's chair, and placing it thoughtfully in a drawer. He'd not burn it or throw it away, it had too much significance for such an ignoble end. He'd keep it, and when he found himself dwelling too much on the past, and failing to be the confident, secure leader the vampire craved and needed, he'd pull it out to remind himself.

Yes, he had a Now. Then was Then. And...as Master...he had a vampire to deal with. A vampire that had just threatened him, come to think of it. Yes, it had pulled him out of his puzzled, aimless funk and self-recrimination.

But he still needed to go yell at the vampire for doing it.

He was Master. Alucard had overstepped. It was expected.

And he suspected the vampire would be delighted at that response. 


	154. Chapter 154 Caerbannog

*A reviewer of mine sent me a message that wondered if Alucard had a hand in the birth of the bunny that starred in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It was an incredibly amusing plot bunny. And it squeaked threateningly at me until I finished this up. Alucard hasn't been in England anywhere NEAR long enough to have created that bunny, but it's possible a "grandkid" of his did! I lifted some quotes directly from the scene. I hope the Python fans are laughing by the end. If you don't know what I'm talking of, head to youtube and do a search for "monty python bunny". You've been warned. ;)*

*Hubby pointed out that it needed a Black Knight quote too. And I took out specific references to a "when".

Caerbannog

Wales was a lovely country, full of trees and, where they were, a cave. Killing the vampire that laired in the cave had been easy. It had been very old, not much younger than Alucard himself, and absolutely crazy. The entire area in the little hollow at the cave's entrance was covered with bones, animal and human. Alucard had taken out the vampire with lethal ease and a contented smile. But afterwards, with the fresh wind blowing through the trees and the bright moon in the sky, Alucard had been restless.

Abraham watched the vampire pace about the small group of men, constantly glancing up at the sky or taking deep and unnecessary breaths of the invigorating and fresh air. The vampire had been cooped up at the Estate for far too long, unwilling to leave the boys while they were ill with colds and unwilling to go outside when troops were drilling and practicing about the building. Knowing what the vampire needed, even if Alucard didn't realize it himself, he moved away from the men.

"Alucard." At the summons, the vampire loped over to him, settling down to a walk at his side. "You haven't been a wolf for some time. And it will be a bit of a walk back to the carriages." Keeping a straight face and looking straight ahead as he walked, he continued. "Why don't you change form and scout about, make sure there's nothing else to take care of."

His offhand demeanor didn't fool the vampire a bit. With a chuckle, answered by Abraham's own smile, Alucard stopped moving...and melted. Most of them men hadn't seen this before and while they knew that, theoretically, a vampire could change form...they hadn't seen it before. Almost instantaneously, the tall vampire had vanished and a great furry black wolf in his place. Tail flagged, Alucard bounded off through the woods while Abraham settled his men down after their surprise. He was pleased to see no fear, but they had questions, ones they wouldn't have asked had Alucard remained within earshot.

Abraham had never told them just how well Alucard could hear...but as the vampire didn't really care what the men said, it was irrelevant. And right now, he was probably having far too much fun romping about to bother listening!

x x

It was...exciting. Stretched out to his full stride, tongue lolling, Alucard raced across the open field, then dodged through trees. So fast, so much wind, so much scent...the wolfish muzzle stretched into a canine grin. With one great bound, he was across the small dip where the cave's opening showed darkly, and racing back across an open field.

Rabbits, he'd scared up several of them, finishing a late browse under the bright light. Unusual that they didn't have burrows, weren't hidden safe underground...he wondered, briefly, if they were migrating bucks. But the wonder was only a second, and he was on them, shaking them about and tossing them in the air and generally having a wonderful time of it. He couldn't EAT them, but that didn't make the blood any less tasty or the thrill of the hunt any less. Perhaps, once he'd settled down and run out the extra energy, he'd bring them back for Abraham to eat.

A few more circles about the slow-moving men, far out of their eyesight...a few grand leaps above the meandering stream, a brief chase of a terrified doe, and he found himself more settled. Tongue lolling, he came out of the blackness to pace along Abraham's side.

"Found something, did you?" Abraham's keen eyes had picked out the blood smeared on his muzzle, an impressive feat in the dark and on the black coat. Then again, it might just be an assumption on the man's part, for in the wolf form, he would inevitably hunt.

He'd want to bring those rabbits back for Master to eat, the man had a fondness for them. But getting rabbit fur and blood smeared on his clothes...no. He'd need a bag. Turning to study the men walking behind them, he picked out a few rucksacks containing extra ammo and the occasional blanket. The more senior men had learned to never assume that a short trip would be short, and that the accomodations available were often less than desirable.

Yes, that one. The fabric was good and thick and there was a heavy strap on it, too. Darting over and yanking it from the shocked and terrified owner, he gave it a shake, emptying many of the contents on the ground, and then flew back across the fields at a wolfish run. Not full speed, but enough to enjoy the feeling and to hear the startled and angry shouts of the soldiers behind him. It took only a little time to change to human form, grab the carcasses, and drop the rabbits in to the bag. A few strides as a human form...and he stopped.

The night was enjoyable as a human, yes, but it was made for a wolf. Well-buttoned and sturdy, the bag was easily something he could grasp by the handle and carry. He'd be a bit off-balance, but it would be worth it. The bag dropped from the slender white gloves only to be snatched up a moment later in his sharp teeth.

Abraham gave him a welcoming nod as the vampire swung up into the carriage, the bag hitting the floor with a thud. "What did you bring?"

"Rabbits." A great pointy grin of pride at the find. "Seven, all plump and healthy."

"Did you eat any?" Abraham's look demanded an answer, even though the question was insulting. And, he had to admit, a fair question.

"No. Not one. Not any of the blood, either." Though he'd licked it off his muzzle, that trace of blood wasn't going to make him ill. He hadn't deliberately eaten any of it. And he was going to ignore that mild stomach ache, too.

"Those will be delicious. Thank you." Alucard preened a bit under the praise, and, content and relaxed after the killing, the run, and the hunt, he remained slumped and looking out the window for the ride back.

Neither of them noticed the faint movement coming from the bag.

x x x

The carriage pulled to a rattling stop on the cobblestones outside the barrack entrance, and Alucard, then Abraham, stepped out.

"Jackson, there's a bag of rabbits in there. Please take them to the kitchen and give them to the cook." There was always someone on duty on the nights they were on a hunt. Often, the men came home exhausted and hungry and a warm meal was appreciated. With this in mind, Abraham kept a cook or assistant ready to fix the men a small meal as soon as they arrived. One of the men separated from the rest, reached in to pull out the lumpy sack, and vanished towards the kitchen.

Only to give voice to a shriek of terror, then pain, and then come pelting out of the kitchen with a great bloody gash down his shoulder and a shredded shirt. Behind him were angry squeaks, and...nothing.

"Jackson!" Abraham raced up to the stricken man, quickly motioning Alucard towards the door. "Jackson, what is it?" demanded Abraham, grabbing the arm and applying pressure to the gash and cuts.

Before the man could assemble his thoughts and answer, Alucard peeked back out the door to say, puzzled, "One of the rabbits wasn't dead. It's squeaking. Nothing else is in there."

Disbelieving, Abraham turned to the man. A rabbit kick could certainly have made a nasty cut, they had powerful back legs...but it was ridiculous that the entire company could have been startled by this little accident, or the man so frightened.

"A rabbit did this?" Disbelieving.

"Aye, the little beast jumped at me, I barely made it out!"

"A RABBIT?" Abraham could hear the worried rumble of the men begin to change to muffled chuckles.

Jackson nodded, looking back fearfully at the doorway where Alucard now lounged, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Aware of the ridicule now being directed his way, Jackson protested angrily. "It's not just a rabbit, it's a monster." Angry, nearly frantic, "That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent I've ever set eyes on! He's got huge, sharp...He can leap...Look at my arm!" Jackson thrust his bloodied arm out at Abraham.

Abraham scowled at him. "It's just a flesh wound." A long and bloody one, but nothing that wouldn't be fixed with a few stitches and a week off. Jackson, however, was still staring at him in a combination of shock, embarassment, anger, and wet-his-britches fear.

Amazing. The man could hunt vampires and ghouls and was scared witless by a bunny. Alucard was sniggering by the door but Abraham was too frustrated and annoyed to do so himself. "Go on, Alucard," sighed Abraham, "Pull its head off." Alucard vanished into the kitchen, and silence reigned for a few brief seconds...and then a surprised shout from the vampire, the clanging and banging of unseen pots and pans, a few loud thuds, and through it all, the enraged squeaks and screams.

Then, it was over.

Abraham and the men crept cautiously into the kitchen, and paused at the sight that met their eyes. Alucard was sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out ahead of him, a shocked look on his face, big gashes on his cheek, a ripped-up coat...and the body of a bunny at his side, hand still wrapped tightly about it. His other arm was flopped out on the other side of his body, with the bloody rabbit head gripped tightly. A closer glance showed the rabbit's teeth firmly embedded in Alucard's thumb. The vampire simply stared dazedly ahead.

"Alucard?" Worried...but the vampire blinked and lifted his head to look at Abraham, dazed from the experience. About them lay a tumbled table, broken chairs...incredible.

"I warned you! I warned you, but you didn't listen! Oh, no, listen to you, oh, no, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it!" Jackson ranted, angry and hurt and vindicated, just outside the door.

"Is it dead?" Alucard's gaze was still fixed on some invisible point in front of him, but he managed to nod. "And the others?" Pause, pause...and then Alucard's eyes flew open. Quick as a blink, he had the remaining rabbits out of the sack and headless.

"What HAPPENED?" demanded Abraham, though he was starting to form an unpleasant conclusion...

x x

"It happened before." Alucard looked unsettled, perched uncomfortably on the edge of the chair. "The vampire in the cave had made such rabbits before. I've never had anything live that I hunted in wolf form, not that I know of." A brief thought ran through his head of some of the monstrous deer and vicious wolves that the villagers had spoken of through the centuries, and he cringed a bit inwardly at the guilt, but damned if Abraham would know it... "One of the was called the Beast of Caerbannog, one of the very first. It was very vicious, killed a lot of people and animals until a group managed to kill it. It was a long time ago, centuries back. At least, I think that's when...I have his memories but they're badbly fractured." A frown of concentration, and Alcuard shook his head. "I can't get much from them, just bits and pieces. But he'd created a few monster rabbits in wolf form. I don't know if it's peculiar to those rabbits, that area, or whether I could create one in vampire form." At that, Alucard fell silent, having told Abraham what he knew and mulling over the facts himself.

"The Beast of Caerbannog, eh?" Abraham was quietly stating this, and as it was clearly rhetorical, Alucard ignored it. "A killer rabbit. Who would ever have thought it." With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, then went to his desk to record the events. "Jackson is patched up and should be healed and ready for duty in a few weeks. He's shown no signs of ghouling but I'm having him bed down in the basement near you for the next several hours, just in case." Alucard began to protest, but, recognizing his own guilt in the incident and that this was not an optional decision, quieted.

"Amazing. I'll get this recorded, then we'll go settle Jackson downstairs. You are not to bother him while he's there, understood?" Steel grey eyes bore into Alucard's until the vampire nodded his obedience. "Killer rabbits. Some fool will write a story about it someday, I expect."

Completed, the incident remained hidden in the journal for nearly a century before a newer generation of Hellsing found it and new eyes read it.

"Why not. It's not like anyone would believe it." And so, over a few beers, he'd told the story of the Beast of Caerbannog in the pub. He'd told it as a story, it was taken as a story, with much amusement at the originality and humor.

And then a comedy group heard of it...  



End file.
